Quand un no life change de drogue
by Schnut
Summary: Cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry est devenu un no-life qui redoute plus que tout de ce faire voir au monde sorcier. Mais un évenement va le décider à troquer son ordinateur contre...un tube de rouge à lèvre.
1. Prologue

**Titre **: Quand un no-life change de "drogue"

**Disclamer** : Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlingsauf ceux que j'invente ! Je tient compte de tous les livres sauf l'épilogue du sept et la mort de Tonk, Remus, Fred ...enfin les gentils!

**Rating** : M (Yaoi à venir)

**Notes **: Je me lance dans l'écriture de fics ! Celle ci est la première que je fais, il faut bien commencer un jour.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue

Dans une maison au creux de Londres, dans un quartier tranquille généralement peu perturbé, le calme de ce lieu n'était pas partagé par tous. Des cris à fendre l'âme brisaient le paisible silence de cette petite bourgade moldue.

Mrs Johnson vint se poster à la fenêtre. Bien qu'il soit relativement tôt , elle était toujours levée à sept heure précise pour aller promener Choupette et Caramel ses deux (adorables?) caniches nains. Après être revenue de sa petite balade quotidienne, elle fut surprise par l'arrivée de deux individus, un homme et une femme, qui vinrent sonner à la porte de son voisin d'en face. Le jeune homme ne recevait pas beaucoup de visite et la curiosité de Mrs Johnson fut piquée à vif. Elle gravit donc l'escalier (après avoir détaché Choupette et Caramel) et se posta à la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur la rue.

Elle regarda le couple sonner à la porte et attendre que l'on vienne leur ouvrir. Mrs Johnson vit la porte s'ouvrir et révéler un jeune homme à l'air ensommeillé. Mr Harry Flips ...Mrs Johnson poussa un petit soupir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Si elle avait eu quarante ans de moins elle aurait surement tenter sa chance avec ce jeune homme qui était si poli et serviable...quand il sortait de chez lui. Il restait constamment enfermé dans sa maison et ne sortait que pour faire des courses. Les rares fois où Mrs Johnson le voyait dehors, il s'asseyait à une table de jardin qui tombait en ruine avec un ordinateur ou une de ces nouvelles consoles de jeu et passait la journée dessus. Elle était sûre qu'il avait chez lui une multitude de ce qu'elle qualifiait de «pollueurs de cerveaux intempestifs». Récemment, il avait fait l'acquisition d'un nouveau jeu qui, celui-ci, avait été au goût de Mrs Johnson : un tapis de danse. Il avait passé des heures dessus dans son jardin de devant, à danser sur la musique, en sueur et torse nu un grand sourire aux lèvres. La pauvre Mrs Johnson en avait presque bavé (au deux sens du terme) pendant toute la journée pour s'empêcher de l'épier, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi et avait adressé de nombreuses excuses au portrait de son défunt mari. Malheureusement le tapis de danse avait disparu pour cause de surchauffe. Elle avait appris que ses deux meilleurs amis lui en avait offert un autre plus performant car c'était « une excellente chose pour qu'il se bouge un peu s'il ne voulait par ressembler à un mollusque invertébré » , ce qui n'avait pas plu à Mr Flips qui leur avait répondu de s'occuper de leurs oignons et de lui foutre la paix. En fait le dit tapis de danse était installé précieusement dans la salle de musique du dit Mr Flips qui passait chaque jour quelques temps à répéter ses pas de danses (il avait acheté pleins d'extensions qui comprenaient pratiquement tous les styles ).

Mrs Johnson se remit à détailler son voisin qui était en train de se faire enlacer par une furie brune et un grand rouquin. Son voisin était habillé d'un t-shirt blanc large , un peu froissé ( il avait du s'endormir avec), d'un short bleu style baggy avec des vans noires pour compléter sa tenue. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés, certaines mèches plus longues lui retombaient sur des lunettes rectangulaires (fines, noires, cool) qui dissimulaient ses yeux verts en lui donnant un petit côté espiègle mais terriblement mignon. Elle était en train de le détailler lorsqu'il releva brusquement la tête dans sa direction et lui fit un petit coucou avec la main. Rougissant furieusement d'être prise en flagrant délit de matage intensif , Mrs Johnson lui retourna son bonjour et partie précipitamment s'occuper de ses bégonias en se jurant de ne plus épier son voisin ( ce qui lui sera très difficile ).

Harry Potter sourit en voyant Mrs johnson se précipiter hors du chant de vision de la fenêtre (et oui vous l'auriez devinez Harry Flips est en fait Harry Potter ! Quelle découverte!). Le roux (qui vous l'aviez devinez, n'est autre que Ronald Weasley) se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire goguenard :

«T'as une touche m'sieur Flips? Lança t-il.

-T'es con , lui répliqua Harry en lui assenant un claque derrière la tête.

-Ben en tout cas ça te ferais pas de mal !

-Pfffff n'importe quoi , pour votre gouverne ma libido se porte très bien et puis je vais pas me taper une vieille de 65 ans !

-Mouai , ça c'est ce que tu dis, depuis quand t'es pas sortie de chez toi Mr Flips ? l'interrogea Hermione .

-Rhaaa, Hermione tu vas arrêter de me bassiner avec ce nom, tu sais très bien pourquoi j'en utilise un faux. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on ME FOUTE LA PAIX , qu'on ne me montre pas du doigt dès que je vais dans la rue en disant avec une voie fluette (il prend la posture des groupies qui se pâment devant leurs idoles) : « Waou c'est Harry Potter regarder, j'y crois pas c'est bien lui, il est siiiii fort , trop VIP! Youhooooouuu , Mr Potter vous voulez bien signer ma poitrine avec mon rouge à lèvres ? » Non mais franchement vous tiendriez pas deux secondes face à ça.

-...

-...

-...

-Quoi ?

-...

-Harry, tu nous sort cette excuse depuis cinq ans à chaque fois qu'on te parle de ta vie sociale. D'ailleurs je te ferais dire que cet incident ne c'est produit qu'une fois et que ça fait un certain temps déjà que La Gazette du Sorcier n'écrit plus d'article sur toi, le monde sorcier ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles maintenant. Et puis ton histoire de groupies en chaleurs ne tient pas la route, tu es dans un quartier moldu -MOLDU- Harry, personne ne te connaît comme le survivant. Alors, pour une fois soit honnête envers toi même et avoue que tu es un drogué ! S'exclama Hermione .

-Harry ? Un drogué ?mais t'es folle ma chérie , Harry n'est pas un junky, s'insurgea Ron en lassant un regard perplexe à sa femme (ben oui il ne peut en être autrement ).

-Ce que je voulais dire c'est que Harry est un NO LIFE .

-N'importe quoi ! Je sort de chez moi je te signal et puis j'ai un boulot.

-T'es traducteur !

-...Et alors ? Je suis pas tout le temps sur mon ordinateur !

-Non, c'est vrai répliqua t-elle avec un sourire ironique ; tu as aussi ta PS3, ta Wii, ta Xbox, ton tapis de danse

-Nan j'lai pas gardé !

-Va me faire avaler ça Harry ! Bon je continue , ton karaoké, tu es modérateur sur un serveur de jeu en réseau, tu es cleaneur, tu t'es fais une salle de musique (ou de bal, la pièce est assez grande) avec de vrais mais également de faux instruments pour jouer des morceaux sur ton écran plasma géant. Tu ne viens à aucune de nos invitations prétextant une excuse bidon. La dernière fois que tu es venu chez nous c'était il y a deux ans pour notre mariage parce que tu étais témoin et encore il a fallut qu'ont viennent te chercher par la peau du cul ! Tu achètes tous tes habits sur internet, enfin ça je te le reproche pas, tu t'es enfin décidé à avoir du goût. Bref, tu achètes tout par correspondance à part ta nourriture mais je parie que tes placards regorgent de boîtes de conserves, de cornflakes et que ton congélateur est remplis de surgelés!

-ET ALORS ?! J'fais s'que j'veux! Arrête de me courir sur le haricot , J'AIME être un no life. Et puis je ne fais pas que jouer , je travaille aussi je te signal et j'apprends pleins de choses et pis je sais jouer de la guitare et suis super bon danseur maintenant et pis je suis polyglotte et pis j'ai des responsabilités importantes envers les joueurs de mon serveur et envers ma team de scans et pis je te signale que je lis aussi beaucoup de livres ,d'ailleurs moi et Ron on t'a jamais traitée de no life avec tout tes bouquins que tu traînes partout et pis ...

-HARRY POTTER ! Cria Hermione d'une voix forte.

Harry se recroquevilla sous la voix d'Hermione s'attendant au pire. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il parle de livres ?

-Nous sommes venus Ron et moi, commença Hermionne d'un ton doucereux qui lui rappela Rogue, pour t'inviter à passer la journée avec nous, faire un peu de shopping...se détendre(en accentuant bien sur le mot)...aller sur le Chemin de Traversse,...

-NON ! S'écria Harry qui avait pâli tout au long du programme de la journée. NON j'irais pas, allez y vous si ça vous fait plaisir, moi je reste ici dit t-il d'un ton catégorique, se retournant vers la porte de sa maison pour y rentrer.

-Harrrry?

Son prénom avait été dit d'une manière qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il resta la main sur la poignée et se retourna trèèès lentement en déglutissant (gloups). Ron et Hermione, un sourire plaqué sur la figure, le regardait comme deux fauves fassent à une proie. Ron pris la parole:

-A t-ont précisés que tu n'avais pas le choix mon très cher ami ?

-Vous n'oseriez pas , répliqua Harry d'une voix qu'il voulais sûre mais qui trembla un peu une légère crainte au fond des yeux. Un infime mouvement de la main de Ron fit opter Harry pour un repli stratégique. Il se jeta sur la poignée au moment ou ses amis lui sautèrent dessus en poussant un cris de guerre. Ron attrapa Harry au torse pendant que Hermione lui encerclais les jambes et commençait à tirer essayant de faire lâcher prise à Harry qui tenait la poignée de porte comme si c'était la clef de sa survie.

-Harry ! Ne fait pas l'enfant ! Lâche cette poignée!

-NAN ! JAMAIS! PLUTOT CREVER!

-Hermione tire plus fort sur ses pieds !

-Mais je vais le faire tomber ! S'écria Hermione

-C'est ça l'idée , VITE grouille toi , j'en peux plus » lui cria Ron, le visage rouge en essayant de faire lâcher Harry, lequel se débattait comme un beau diable. Finalement ils réussirent à le détacher de la poignée après qu'Hermione l'ai fait tomber par terre et Ron ceinturé avant de le trasporter sur son épaule comme un sac à patates.

Un sac à patates très bruyant d'ailleurs. Un sac qui poussait des cris à fendre l'âme et qui fit arriver Mrs Johnson à sa fenêtre. Après avoir compris aux cris que poussait son voisin (« Naon pitié je ferais se que vous voulez mais m'obliger pas à voir des gens!» « j'ai pas sauvegardé ma partie j'peux pas partir !» « J'vous déteste vous êtes les pires amis qu'on peut avoir » « cassez-vous , foutez moi la paieheeeeeu » « NOOOOOOOOOOOON ») de quoi il retournait elle repartie s'occuper de ses plantes en souriant. Ron jeta Harry sur la banquette arrière de la voiture dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés par soucie de discrétion (on est dans un quartier moldu),se jeta dans la voiture à sa suite pendant qu'Hermione prenait le volant et démarrait en trombe coupant toute retraites possibles à Harry.

Voilà, j'espère que ce prologue vous donnes envie de savoir la suite,...qui ne devrait tarder!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci .(et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes je n'ai pas fait relire une partie du prologue).

Bisous,

Schnut.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre **: Quand un no-life change de "drogue"

**Disclamer** : Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlingsauf ceux que j'invente ! Je tient compte de tous les livres sauf l'épilogue du sept et la mort de Tonk, Remus, Fred ...enfin les gentils!

**Rating** : M (Yaoi à venir)

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le voyage en voiture se passa dans un calme étonnant. Harry boudait et avait tourné le dos à Ron, qui tentait vainement de lui faire dire un mot. Il finit par renoncer et vint rejoindre Hermione à l'avant pour le reste du trajet. Elle gara la voiture près de Carnaby Street et ils descendirent.

« Harry, arrête de faire la tête et sors de cette voiture soupira Ron

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Naaaaaaaan.

Décidément, il étais plus têtu qu'une mule et Hermione décida de ruser.

-Oooh! Regarde ! Ils ont ouvert un nouveau magasin! Mais que vois-je? Serait-ce un magasin d'informatique ?

-OU CA ? S'écria Harry en jaillissant de la voiture et en regardant partout.

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête qu'il fit lorsqu'il comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

-MOUHAHAHAHA si tu te voyais mon pauvre! Waaaa la tronche! warf warf warf!

Ils se tenaient à la voitures pour ne pas se rouler par terre.

-Hin hin très drôle ; fit Harry, irrité

-Rhôoo t'es trop meugnon quand tu boudes, lui dit Hermione en lui pinçant la joue (à la manière des vieux, je suis sûr que vous savez de quoi je parle) et puis maintenant que tu es sorti on va pouvoir faire les boutiques! Il faut que tu te changes les idées Harry.

-Hermione a raison , fait un effort et amuse toi un peu autrement qu'avec tes jeux vidéos. Ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas été tous les trois.

-...

-S'il te plais .

-...

-Aller Harry, ste plait ! (yeux de cockers)

-Bon,..d'accord fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel

-YES! Bon on commence par quoi ? demanda Ron.

Pendant toute la matinée ils firent les boutiques. Tous les genres y passèrent, librairie(pour satisfaire Hermione) magasins de disques, bd, vêtements...

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Harry ne c'était pas amusé de la sorte. En fait, depuis qu'il c'était séparé de Ginny trois ans plus tôt. Cette rupture l'avait décidé à quitter le monde sorcier, à se faire oublier aux yeux du monde. Il avait subit trop de pression. Il avait donc renoncer à sa carrière d'Auror et c'était découvert une passion pour les langues et l'informatique.

C'est en se référant à ces deux passions qu'il avait projeté pour être traducteur dans le monde de l'édition moldu. Il c'était donc inscrit sous le nom de Harry Flips à une école de Lettre et avait pris des cours d'informatique.

A vingt ans il avait son diplôme de Lettre en poche et maîtrisait le français, l'allemand, l'espagnol et l'italien (les jeux vidéos en réseaux étaient pour beaucoup dans la réussite de son apprentissage linguistique ). Il avait fait rénover Square Grimmault mais avait préféré laisser Kréatur s'en occuper, ayant trouvé la maison qui lui convenait dans un quartier moldue. Sa maison, il l'avait acheté juste après la chute de Voldemort. Elle comportait un petit jardin de devant et un grand à l'arrière. C'était une très grande maison victorienne avec un toit en ardoise bleues foncées. Il avait eu le coup de foudre en la voyant ( sans compter le haut débit et le portable qui captait comme un fou).

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en train de finir une pause sandwich sur un banc, leur sacs d'achats autour d'eux, lorsque Hermione s'avança sur un terrain glissant :

« Hum, Harry dit-elle avec un peu d'hésitation, avec Ron, on aimerai aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry la regarda comme si elle avait dit la pire chose au monde. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre par un « non » catégorique lorsque son regard fut attiré par une petite boutique derrière Hermione et une idée vint germer dans son esprit. Après tout il avait très envie d'aller revoir le Chemin de Traverse, mais peur des gens et de leurs réactions. La petite idée remplissait la partie discrétion. Il se replongea dans le regard d'Hermione qui attendait toujours sa réponse, un peu inquiète, lui fit un sourire éclatant et lui répondit avec joie qu'il acceptait mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle? demanda Ron

- Eh bien, vous ramenez tous les paquets à la voiture pendant que je vais faire une course! Course qui me permettra d'aller en toute tranquillité sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après je vous rejoins et on y va !

-...

-...

-...

- Franchement Harry si tu voulais t'en aller t'aurais pu nous pondre un truc plus construit.

- Mais non ! J'vous jure, en plus j'ai super envie d'y aller, faite moi confiance. Je vous promets de vous retrouver à la voiture. Donnez moi une petite heure ».

Ses deux amis, après s'être consultés du regard et devant l'air suppliant d' Harry finirent par acquiescer et partirent en direction de la voiture non sans l'avoir menacé d'écartèlement si il leur faisait faux bon.

Après que Ron et Hermione eurent disparus de son champ de vision, il se dirigea vers le magasin qui avait attiré son attention. Il poussa la porte et un petit carillon se fit entendre. Une jeune femme se présenta à lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains qui retombaient en boucles dans son dos et ses yeux dorés étaient dissimulés par des lunettes sans monture. Le badge sur sa poitrine indiquait le nom de Roxane. Roxane était donc vêtue d'un débardeur sans manche orange qui laissait voir sur sa clavicule un début de tatouage qui devait s'étendre jusqu'à son épaule. Le reste de sa tenue se composait d'un jeans ample, en peu délavé et une multitude de boucles d'oreilles, bagues et bracelets. Elle fit un grand sourire à Harry en s'avançant vers lui, ses bracelets cliquetants à chacun de ses pas.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous?

- Hum, ben en fait j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui me change vraiment, il faut que je sois méconnaissable.

- Quel genre êtes vous prêt à mettre ?

- N'importe quoi, sauf quelque chose d'excentrique ou un costume de pingouin!

La jeune femme lui sourit encore plus et après l'avoir détaillé de la tête aux pieds et demandé sa taille, partie dans l'arrière boutique, laissant Harry seul dans le magasin de costumes. Il déambula dans les rayons, admirant les costumes, en reconnaissant certains comme étant ceux de personnages de jeux vidéos ou du Marsupilami (entre autres).

- Monsieur ?

Il se retourna d'un bloc et aperçu Roxane excitée comme une puce qui tenait une brassé de vêtements.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre lui dit-elle en le guidant vers une spacieuse cabine d'essayage. Elle lui présenta ce qu'elle pouvait lui proposer; Et y'en avait un paquet. Harry essaya plusieurs tenues mais n'était pas satisfait, on le reconnaissait toujours trop de son point de vue (même avec le costume de grand père avec la fausse barbe). Finalement Roxane eu un sourire malicieux et pris les choses en mains.

-Hum Monsieur ? ... Pourrais-je avoir carte blanche s'il vous plaît?

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, j'ai une idée mais vous devez me laisse faire...et ne pas regarder avant que je n'est fini.

-Bon d'accord, fit Harry au bout de quelque secondes.

Il regretta ses paroles, lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Roxane s'illuminer de bonheur et d'excitation. Elle se jeta à son cou en lui criant un grand « MERCIIIIIII », puis elle ne lui laissa que son boxer et lui demanda de fermer les yeux (Ne vous imaginez rien ! ). Harry écarquilla les yeux à cette demande (déjà qu'il venait de se faire déshabiller de force !) mais elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle le déshabillait pour mieux l'habiller (ce qui est logique!). Il ferma donc les yeux . Pour les rouvrir brusquement lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle lui mettait quelque chose sur son torse et l'accrochait dans son dos.

-Eh! Regarder pas, et lever les bras, ça me facilitera la tache

-Mais, mais, mais vous êtes en train de me mettre une fausse poitrine! S'offusqua Harry

-Vous voulez qu'on ne vous reconnaisse pas, oui ou non? Alors fermer vos yeux et levez les bras!

Son ton n'admettait aucun refus et Harry leva vite les bras.

-Voilaaa, c'est parfait! Restez les bras levés!

Harry sentit qu'on lui enfilait un vêtement par la tête. Un pull aux manches mi-longues apparemment...et qui était très moulant. Roxane lui fit passer un... très grand pantalon ? Non une salopette puisqu'il sentait qu'elle agrafait une bretelle.

-Bon, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

Harry ouvrit donc les yeux et les baissas vers son torse, mais une main ferme lui attrapa brusquement le menton et Roxane planta ses yeux dans les siens, sa tête oscillant de façon négative. Elle le fixa un petit moment puis lui posa une perruque sur la tête et lui enleva ses lunette pour le maquiller. Pendant qu'elle lui appliquait la touche finale du maquillage, Harry lui demanda si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour cacher sa cicatrice. Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle pris un bout de plastique souple , en peu comme un pansement, l'appliqua sur la cicatrice en lui mettant du fond de teint pour qu'il n'y paraisse rien. Roxane se recula finalement et regarda son œuvre.

-Vous pouvez regarder maintenant , dit-elle

Harry se leva donc et se dirigea vers le grand miroir mural. Il regarda son reflet avec un air ébahit. Le miroir lui reflétait l'image d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs ,avec un pull vert pomme qui moulait sa poitrine avantageuse. La salopette était couleur jean très délévé et une des bretelle avait été laissée défaite. Il avait gardé ses vans noires à moitié dissimulées par le bas de la salopette. Du gloss transparent apportait de la brillance à ses lèvres. Une ombre à paupière jaune ainsi qu'un trait de khôl noir entourant ses yeux accentuait son regard. Sa cicatrice était parfaitement dissimulée car, en plus du maquillage, des mèche de la perruque retombait dessus. Harry était bleuffé. C'est sûr, personne ne le reconnaitrait ainsi. Il se retourna vers Roxane, lui offrant un sourire rayonnant.

-Merci, c'est tout bonnement fantastique! J'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi, vous êtes trop forte!

-Boarf,c'est mon métier, fit Roxane en rougissant légèrement sous le compliment.

-Mais si , c'est vraiment parfait ! S'exclama Harry tournant sur lui même devant le miroir, se regardant sous toute les coutures.

-Non,...il manque quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Ça! Et elle lui mit une bague en forme de papillon à l'index droit. A celui de gauche elle mit une serpent d'argent entrelacé aux yeux d'onix.Pour finir elle lui rajouta une poignée de bracelets fin et un bracelet de force.

-Là, C'est parfait.

Harry ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il était heureux, excité, comme un enfant qui va défiler au carnaval. Il finit par se détacher du miroir et paya ses « habits ».Il sortit du magasin et partit rejoindre Ron et Hermione. La tête qu'ils allaient faire en le voyant!

Il regarda une fois de plus son « nouveau corps ». A chaque fois qu'il passait devant une vitrine il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se regarder. Il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle, se tournant, se retournant, en regardant son reflet avec un sourire aux lèvres, jouant les mannequins. Il finit par prendre sa (fausse) poitrine (mais plus vraie que nature) à pleines mains, faisant une pause sexy, la gonflant et se penchant en avant. Il se regarda d'un air approbateur, s'envoya un clin d'œil et releva les yeux de sa poitrine pour croiser ceux des clients à l'intérieur du magasin qui le fixait bouche bée, la bave perlant au coin des lèvres. Harry fit un bond en arrière, rougissant furieusement et pris ses jambes à son cou, se maudissant d'agir comme une fille depuis qu'il en avait les attributs. On avait dut le prendre pour un allumeur...pardon, pour un allumeuse. Oooooh la honte! Pensa Harry rouge comme une pivoine, repensant à ce qu'il avait fait.

Je sais qu'on n'apprends pas beaucoup de choses révélatrices pour la suite mais je préfère m'arrêter la pour un meilleur déroulement de l'histoire , alors laisser votre imagination essayer de deviner ce qu'il va arriver.

Kissou et n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos remarques !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre **: Quand un no-life change de "drogue"

**Disclamer** : Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlingsauf ceux que j'invente ! Je tient compte de tous les livres sauf l'épilogue du sept et la mort de Tonk, Remus, Fred ...enfin les gentils!

**Rating** : M (Yaoi à venir)

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Hermione , arrête de taper du pied, tu m'enerves !

-Mais Ron , ça fait une heure CINQ qu'on l'attend !

-Il n'a QUE cinq minutes de retard, stress pas, je suis sûr qu'il va venir. Il n'a jamais été ponctuel, c'est pas maintenant que ça va arriver.

Hermione allait répliquer lorsqu'une jeunes femme ce précipita vers eux, courant à perdre haleine, en faisant de grands signes de la main.

-Pfiou, ouf , pouf , pouf , etc (elle reprends son souffle quoi !)...;désolé pour le retard, haleta t-elle.

-Heu...On peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Ben c'est moi,...Harry.

Ron et Hermione en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

-Mais que, mais enfin, m-mais...mais pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ?

-C'est mon camouflage pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Ça déchire non? On est hyper bien dans ces fringues, ils devraient faire les même pour les hommes ! Et regardez ça ! J'ai plus de poitrine qu'Hermione!

-Non mais j'te permet pas ! lui cria-t-elle dessus.

-J'déconne Hermy ,(_enfin presque), _vous en pensez quoi?

Pôve bouffon, j'me vengerais, maugréa Hermione dérrière son dos .

-Que la si tu voulais pas qu'on te reconnaisse c'est réussi !

-Ouai , je défis quiconque de le faire ! Fit Harry tout fier de lui.

-N'empêche tu n'as pas peur qu'on te reconnaisse à ta voix Harry, du moins pour ceux qui te connaissent ?

-J'avais pas pensé à ça ...Oh mon dieu , on va me reconnaître, on va me parler! Des gens vont me parler et me demander de signer des autographes avec un tube de rouge à lèvres sur heu...Oh mon dieu , Oh mon dieu ...Jve m'on PCcccccccccccccccccc! »

Et Harry éclata en sanglots. « Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Il a f-fallut que vous m'a-m'arachiez à ma raison de vivre p-pour venir faire une p-putain de petite balade alors que j-j'était en pleine partie et que j'ai pas pu sauvegarder et, et maintenant on va me-me reconnaître et me poser p-plein de questions et et on va me pourrir la viiiiiiiiiiiie,i,i,i, snirf... »

-Mais non Harry, tu dramatises tout. Et je crois que j'ai une solution à ce petit problème.

Hermione pointa sa baguette vers la gorge de Harry, qui eu un mouvement de recul et prononça « voxam muto » distinctement.

-Voila! Ta voix devrait être plus féminine maintenant !

En effet, lorsque Harry parla, ce fut d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Harry étant maintenant parfaitement méconnaissable (et ayant accepté de passer encore quelques heures sans toucher une manette de PS3) , le trio se dirigea vers le Chaudron baveur. Personne ne le reconnu lorsqu'ils traversèrent le bar, pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse ( après avoir taper les briques,...etc)et Harry se détendit. Hermione se dirigea tout de suite vers Fleury et Bott pendant que Harry et Ron allaient au magasin de Quidditch.

-Regarde ça Harry ! C'est le nouveau balais de pointe!

-Ouais, ouais j'ai vus Ron...on peut aller chez l'apothicaire maintenant? J'ai des trucs à acheter...

-J'hallucine! regarde comment qu' il est beau ! s'exclama Ron, ne prêtant aucune attention aux propos de Harry et sautillant autour de la vitrine en s'extasiant sur les qualités du balais.

Harry se pencha pour lire le nom du balais et fis une moue sceptique. « Tempête ».

-Pfff, il est pourri son nom. Ils auraient pu rajouté un truc, chais pas moi, du genre un numéro ,ou un adjectif...

-Mais Harry, on s'en fout du nom...regarde moi ses performances!

-Ron, pourquoi irai-je m'extasier sur un balais tout moche alors que j'ai déjà le mien et que je ne joue plus au Quidditch ?

-Mais tu te rends pas compte de ce que ce petit bijou peu faire ?! Cria Ron en s'arrachant les cheveux et en recommençant son monologue.

Harry soupira et sortit du magasin, Ron sur ses talons, le débit de ses paroles ne faiblissant pas. Harry ne s'intéressait plus au Quidditch. Certes, il aimait voler mais au fil du temps il en était venus à se foutre de tout (à part ses consoles et ses « responsabilités », cela va de soit ). Eh oui, en plus d'être no-life il était jemenfoutiste (pauvre jeunesse).

-...il peut atteindre 250 km/h en moins de dix secondes, tu te rends compte Harry ?

-J'm'en fous Ron,

-Mais comment tu peux dire ça , toi l'attrapeur le plus...

-Ron ?

-Quoi ?

-Ta gueule.

Ron resta figé au milieu de la rue pendant que Harry, heureux de l'avoir fait taire, entrait chez l'apothicaire. Pour en ressortir un quart d'heure plus tard chargé d'ingrédients divers. Il se dirigea ensuite vers chez Mme Guipure en passant devant un Ron toujours figé et y fit l'acquisition d'un sac en bandoulière qui permettait de réduire les objets, dans lequel il glissa ses ingrédients.

Il ressortit de la boutique pour voir Hermione filer de grandes claques à Ron, qui ne cessait de répéter, les yeux perdus dans les vagues « il s'en fout », « aime plus le Quidditch », « pas possible », « vais me réveiller ». Harry sourit et s'approcha du couple.

-Ça vous dit un petit verre ? j'ai soif.

-Pourquoi pas, justement je voulais te faire voir le pub que Luna a ouvert.

-Luna a ouvert un bar ? J'aurais jamais cru ça !

-Ben faut s'attendre à tout avec elle.

-Je risque de croiser des gens que je connais ? Fit Harry songeant que son idée était tout compte fait plutôt mauvaise pour sa santé mentale, mais vu le regard noir que lui adressa Hermione, il préféra se taire et la suivre docilement.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le pub, tirant Ron qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un établissement ou une grande enseigne clamait « Au haricot sauteur ». L'endroit épousait parfaitement les goûts loufoques de Luna. Le sol était en moquette de toutes formes et couleurs, qui contrastaient avec les boiseries et les murs de bois sombres. Cela donnait un côté décalé mais on s'y sentait étrangement à l'aise. D'ailleurs nombre de clients étaient assis dans les sièges ou canapés bordeaux, riant et parlant avec entrain. Ils s'assirent dans un coin reculé de la salle et Ron alla passer les commandes.

-Au fait , vous avez fait quoi de Bastian ?

-On la laisser chez les parents de Ron.

Bastian était le fils de Ron et Hermione. Un joli petit roux aux yeux noisettes dont Harry avais faillit être le parrain. Mais à cause de son absence de vie sociale, et Hermione ne voulant pas que le comportement de Harry n'influence son fils, c'est Nevile qui avait hérité du poste. Sur le coup Harry avait été déçu, mais Ron et Hermione lui avait proposé d'être le parrain de leur futur deuxième enfant ( en espérant qu'il aurait d'ici là, enlevé de son vocabulaire le « no » pour ne garde que le « life ») ce qui lui avait fait retrouver sa bonne humeur. Une des raisons pour lesquels Hermione et Ron avait « invité » Harry à cette après-midi, c'était pour lui annoncer le futur événement qui le ferais devenir parrain. (Ils c'était aussi lancés le défis de faire revenir Harry à une vie sociale à peu près normale avant ce jour, mais fallait pas trop espérer non plus ).

Ron revient avec trois bièraubeurres qu'ils burent tranquillement, parlant de choses et d'autres. Le temps passa très vite, et la nuit tomba sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry commençait à s'ennuyer grave, lorsque Ron et Hermione se décidèrent à lui annoncer que Hermione était enceinte. Sur le coup Harry ne sut pas comment réagir, mais ce repris bien vite en sautant de joie dans tout le bar, s'attirant les regards étonnés des autres clients.

-C'est génial ! chuis trop heureux pour vous ! Vous savez si ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

-A priori ce serait une fille , mais il ne faut pas faire de conclusion hâtive, les médecins peuvent se tromper.

-Et..., je serrais vraiment son parrain ?

-Bien sûr Harry, fit Hermione tendrement en voyant Harry les yeux pleins de larmes de bonheur.

-Snirf,...Vous devez me prendre pour un idiot à pleurer de joie comme ça ...mais je sais pas pourquoi, les larmes coulent toutes seules.

-Mais non , mais non Harry. Tu es seulement trop émotif ! Le rassura Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, les yeux larmoyants puis sans prévenir, les sera très fort tout les deux dans ses bras avant de commander au serveur ses trois cocktails maisons les plus alcoolisés, pour fêter la nouvelle.

-Hum, Harry je voudrais pas casser ta joie mais on doit s'en aller, je suis désolée.

-Mais Hermione faut fêter ça , vous pouvez pas partir tout de suite! S'exclama Harry , toute bonne humeur ayant disparue.

-Mais Harry , on doit récupérer Peter avant d'aller cher les parents d'Hermione, je suis désolé mais ont leurs à promis de venir les voir se soir , et il est déjà tard.

-Mais heeeeeuu, s'il vous plaît ...supplia Harry d'une petite voix larmoyante.

Hermione soupira

-Harry , encore une fois désolé, mais on doit vraiment partir et de plus les femme enceinte ne doivent pas boire d'alcool.

-Ben je vais commander un jus de fruit !

-Non Harry , il faut vraiment qu'on y alle.

-Alors là c'est trop fort ! Cria Harry en se levant brusquement. Vous me faite chier par ce que je suis un no-life , que je ne veux pas sortir de chez moi, et PAF ! Dès que je fait un effort , dès que j'accepte de faire abstraction de ma peur des gens...

-Voyons Harry , tu n'as pas si peur des gens , tu était décontracté toute l'après-midi ! Fit Hermione qui commençait à s'échauffer.

-Parce que je faisait comme si de rien n'était ! Pour VOUS faire plaisir , je suis mort de trouille. A chaque instant j'ai peur qu'on me reconnaisse ! Et puis dès que je commence à me détendre , à oublier que j'ai pas pu sauvegarder ma partie, à prendre plaisir à cette journée, vous me faite une super joie que vous casser toute suite en m'annonçant que vous vous barrez ? VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI OU QUOI ?

-Eh oh ! Ça va hein , pas la peine de t'exciter! En plus tout le monde te regarde » , fit remarquer Ron .

Harry se retourna vivement et constata en effet que toute la salle le regardait en silence. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se rassit prestement dans le fauteuil, se recroquevillant sur lui même, souhaitant disparaître de tout son hêtre de la surface de la terre.

C'est à se moment précis que la porte du bar s'ouvrit, pour laisser place à une silhouette de haute stature. Le trio ne fit guert attention à cet illustre inconnu , tout comme le reste du bar, lorsqu'il s'avança vers le contoir et commanda sa boisson, son visage dissimulé part ses longs cheveux ...blonds.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Titre **: Quand un no-life change de "drogue"_

_**Disclamer** : Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlingsauf ceux que j'invente ! Je tient compte de tous les livres sauf l'épilogue du sept et la mort de Tonk, Remus, Fred ...enfin les gentils!_

_**Rating** : M (Yaoi à venir)_

_Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages ou des phrases non entendues par les autres personnes ( je préfère préciser!)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Ron et Hermione ne savaient plus comment réagir. Harry s'était enfermé dans un mutisme absolu. Sa surdité face à leurs appels et son incontestable mauvaise foi eurent raison de la patience d' Hermione, qui prit ses affaires rageusement, salua Harry en le traitant de borné caractériel et sortit du bar en entrainant Ron à sa suite. Cette petite scène, bien qu'il ne put entendre les propos échangés, n'avait pas échappé à l'homme accoudé au comptoir. Il suivit des yeux la sortie des Weasley, puis les reporta sur la personne responsable de leur mécontentement. Une superbe brune aux courbes alléchantes. Une taille fine, un visage charmant aux traits fermes mais doux, que ne réussissait à dissimuler sa longue chevelure d'ébène. Sa tenue était choisie avec soin et le vert pomme de son pull ne faisait que plus ressortir l'exeptionnelle nuance des ses yeux verts qui lui semblaient étrangement familiers. (désolée pour cette phrase tellement nulle mais l'auteur a grillé ses deux derniers neurones à essayer de faire une phrase construite qui n'a malheureusement pas aboutit) La jeune femme était maintenant en train de regarder fixement les trois cocktails que posait un serveur devant elle. Sa main se tendit finalement pour attraper un des verres et le porta à ses lèvres, fermant à moitié les yeux. La grâce de cet instant fut de courte durée car elle vida d'une traite le verre, le reposant brutalement sur la table. L'homme, après un moment d'étonnement, se mit à jubiler intérieurement. C'était la fille idéale! Celle qu'il cherchait depuis des mois pour son projet. Il se leva donc, rejeta les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient la vue derrière son oreille d'un geste nonchalant et avança d'un pas sûr vers la table de la jeune femme (Charmant ). Harry s'attaquait au deuxième cocktail lorsque deux jambes non identifiées se postèrent devant sa table. « Bonjour » . Il leva les yeux de son verre pour croiser le regard gris de son interlocuteur.

-Malefoy ? Fit Harry ébahit « _La vache il est super bien roulé_ » fut sa seule pensée sur le moment : peau satinée, cheveux platine, yeux gris, allure élégante et grâcile. Taille : 1m85. Sa beauté est au diapason de ses origines Malefoyennes. "La classe". Il porte une chemise au teint bleuté laissée sur un pantalon anthracite, que l'on devine coupé sur mesure."la classe" Malefoy est égoïste, tombeur, cinyque, timoré...(1)

-Je vois que vous connaissez mon nom, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le plaisir de connaître le votre. Puis-je ? Demanda Malefoy en s'asseyant sans attendre à la table. Remis de son étonnement, la mauvaise humeur de Harry revint au galop, aidée par l'Amaretto Sour Jello Shot(2) qu'il venait de s'enfiler cul sec.

-Ben vas-y faut pas te gêner ! J'ai aucune envie d'être en ta compagnie, alors fait moi plaisir : Casse-toi!

-Tss,Tss,Tss que de vilaines paroles dans une si jolie bouche, répondit Malefoy, son sourire toujours plaqué sur les lèvres et ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Seraient-ce vos amis qui vous ont mis de mauvaise humeur ?

-Vous m'avez espionné ?

-Pas besoin, tout le bar vous a vu.

Un silence s'installa. Harry tourna la tête pour ne pas regarder Malefoy, qui attendait visiblement une réponse à sa question. Il se demanda ce que lui voulait le blond. Pourquoi était-il aimable avec lui ? Et c'était quoi cette approche minable, il n'était pas une...Mais bien sûr! Il était déguisé en fille!...et il était déguisé en fille pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Or si Malefoy le reconnaissait, c'était la catastrophe assuré ! Harry commença à inventer les pires scénarios possibles que son imagination puisse donner ( et il en avait une grande...d'imagination je veux dire, vous pensiez à quoi ?). De son côté, le blond, voyant que la jeune femme était plongée dans une intense réflexion, prit l'initiative de s'approprier le troisième cocktail. Parfum Poire-Chocolat, un vrai délice. De quoi le faire patienter.

Harry continuait de dramatiser lorsqu'il pensa à une chose fort simple. Lui et Malefoy ne pouvait pas se blairer même si Harry lui avait sauvé la vie (lisez le tome 7 ). Donc s'il se montrait aimable, civilisé, féminin, tout se passerait bien. «_ Tu es dans un jeu de rôle Harry. Un jeu de rôle grandeur nature. Tu peux le faire, ce n'est qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres. Mais justement, ce n'est pas un personnage fictif, il pense! Il va trop penser et y va comprendre et ça va être fini de moi, y...NON! STOP, penser POSITIF. Inspirer un grand coup et répondre poliment à ses questions. Aller Harry, tu peux le faire! T'as vaincu Voldemort et le boss du dernier niveau de Raven's city(3) , t'as survécu aux caniches nains de Mme Johnson. les Gryffondors sont courageux...A trois : un...deux...deux et demi...deux trois quart...TROIS! »_

-Désolée de m'être emportée, je suis confuse, fit Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait la plus (faussement) sincère, ce sont en effet mes amis qui m'ont un chouilla excédée.

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous excusez pas Melle..?

-Flips...heu...Marine Flips, déclara Harry, après avoir vu derrière Malefoy un tableau montrant une mer déchainée. Hum...et vous ?

-Vous savez qui je suis je crois, fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Ouioui ( et sa voiture rouge et jaune...désolée TT ) mais enfin je sais juste votre nom enfin je viens juste de l'apprendre. Mes amis vous ont vu entrer et ont dit « Oh tient !Malefoy » j'en ai donc déduit que c'était votre nom. Harry avait parlé à toute vitesse et il pria de toutes ses forces que son bobard soit cru, pour rattraper la bourde qu'il avait commise.

-Je vois...seriez-vous moldue ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu à Poudlard. Une si charmante créature serait, sans aucun doute resté dans ma mémoire. Ou peut-être êtes vous étrangère?

«_ Quel imbécile, s'il savait...NON il ne doit rien savoir_ » -Oui, en effet je suis étrangère. Française pour être précise. J'ai rencontré Ronald et Hermione Weasley en rendant visite à mon amie Fleur Delacour, enfin Weasley. Ils sont tout à fait charmants, nous sommes tout de suite devenus amis. Ils m'ont aidé à m'établir en Angleterre. « _Si ça c'est pas de la bonne impro ! I am the best »_

-Vous ne résidez plus en France ?

-Non «_ Il est con ou quoi? Je viens de lui dire_ », et je suis sorcière. Mais de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre que je sois sorcière ou non? Fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Harry se mit à jouer avec la paille de son cocktail, la faisant tourner du bout des doigts dans le verre en des gestes qui trahissaient sa contrariété. Évidemment Malefoy était toujours le petit aristo pédant qui méprisait les moldus et les non « sang-pur ». Pourtant c'était eux qui lui avait empêché la mort et la prison à vie à Askaban il y a cinq ans.

Malefoy s'aperçut de la soudaine froidure de la jeune femme et se rendit compte que ses dires prêtaient à confusion.

-Melle Flips, je crois que vous m'avez mal compris et j'en suis désolé.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il me fait chier avec son ton pompeux_ »

-Je n'ai rien contre les moldus si c'est ce qui est la cause de votre contrariété . Au contraire, certains ...événements m'ont fait comprendre la futilité de mon ancienne attitude et ancien choix.

Harry haussa les sourcils, regardant Malefoy d'un air à la fois interrogateur et suspicieux.

-Bien sûr, je ne vais pas étaler ma vie privée devant vous, mais sachez que l'animosité que j 'avais envers certains sorciers est maintenant effacée. Quant aux moldus, je serais fort mal avisé de les mépriser, fit-il avec un sourire,...puisque je travaille avec eux.

-KEWOAA ? Vous, vous travaillez avec des moldus? Harry était sur le cul. Si on lui avait dit ça de Malefoy il n'y aurait jamais cru. Mais peut-être mentait-il, après tout Malefoy était expert en « cachage d'émotions made in faux-cul » et l'air sincère qu'il abordait en ce moment pouvait être pure comédie de sa part. C'est pourquoi il garda son air suspicieux et continua à touiller son cocktail.

-En parlant de travail. C'est à ce sujet que je suis venu vous tirer de votre morosité. Il avait repris un ton sérieux.

-Pardon?

-Je suis venu vous proposer quelque chose.

-Non, fit Harry direct.

-Mais vous ne savez même pas de quoi il s'agit !

Harry se leva.

-Écoutez M. Malefoy, j'ai un travail que j'adore et une vie privée qui occupe tout mon temps libre. Je n'ai aucune envie de changer de boulot et encore moins du temps à vous accorder. Sur ce, bonne soirée! Il prit son sac et commença à s'éloigner.

-ATTENDEZ ! J'ai absolument besoin de vous!

«_ Oh non , il peut pas me laisser tranquille_ »

-Désolée, mais c'est non ! Harry se remit à marcher vers la sortie quand une main ferme lui attrapa le poignet et le tint fermement. « Je vous en prie ». Hary qui avait amorcer un mouvement pour se libérer, s'arrêta et se retourna lentement pour regarder Malefoy. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait supplier. Il devait être vraiment désespéré. Harry le fixa, interrogateur. Malefoy soupira.

-Je travaille dans une entreprise de mode. Elle n'est pas encore très connue, mais elle marche assez bien. Mes associés et moi-même avons décidé de faire une campagne publicitaire pour notre nouvelle collection et pour nous faire connaître. Il but une gorgée de cocktail et continua : Mais pour cela, nous avons besoin de mannequins.

-Je ne vois pas le problème? Y'a des tonnes de filles prêtent à faire ça! Dit Harry, voyant où Malefoy voulait en venir.

-Oui, mais...Je vous ai observée, vous êtes celle qu'il nous faut pour la collection; Vous dégagez quelque chose de sensuel et à la fois de totalement décontracté. Un mélange de douceur et de sauvagerie!

-LA je crois que vous exagérez un peu trop, on dirait un vieux feuilleton et puis c'est pas en me déballant des propos comme « vous êtes éclatante de féminité » que je vous croirais « _vu que je suis un garçon _» .

-Mais justement! Vous avez un corps de rêve pour une femme. Vous avez des réactions d'une féminité extrême « Gnéé? De quoi il parle là? » mais vous avez un côté masculin: vos gestes, paroles, votre démarche qui crée un très beau contraste. Vous comprenez, la collection s'appelle « Rebelle », soyez Fashion and Rebel alors vous vous coulez parfaitement dans cet état d'esprit. Malefoy exaltait.

...C'est moi ou y'a comme un courant d'air froid, très froid, tréééés froid qui vient de passer ? Ah non, désolé , c'est un ange. Qui passe, passe, trèèèèès lentement.

Harry se demanda si Malefoy n'avait pas pété un câble. Il fréquentait des moldus, il était poli, canon « _NON ne commence pas à avoir ce genre de pensées Harry_ », il le trouvait _« fashion and rebel »..._

-NON

-Mais ça ne vous prendra pas beaucoup de temps! C'est l'affaire de deux à trois semaines si vous consentez à une séance de deux heures par jour!

-PAS BEAUCOUP ? Vous savez ce que je peux faire en deux heures ? C'est non, d'ailleurs je viens de perdre une journée de lois..travail à cause de mes foutus amis. Alors j'ai des part..dossiers à rattraper. Au revoir!

Il se précipita dehors avant que Malefoy ne le retienne encore. Mais pourquoi fallait que ça tombe sur lui?

En marchant vers le Chaudron Baveur il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité pour Malefoy , qui fut bien vite oubliée quand il attérit les quatre fers en l'air dans son salon, après avoir utilisé la poudre de cheminette. « Saleté » Il n'aimerait jamais la poudre de cheminette , mais c'était un moyen rapide de retourner chez lui comme il ne pouvait pas transplanner dans un quartier moldu. Remarquez, à cette heure personne ne l'aurait vu. Surtout s'il transplannait dans sa maison...Bon d'accord ...il avait la flemme de transplanner (c'est que ça demande une concentration INTENSE le transplannage! Eh oui mes pauvres enfants!) Il n'aspirait qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Demain il aurait oublié Malefoy...« et ses beaux yeux ...Houla je supporte vraiment pas l'alcool, moi pour dire de telles conneries» Harry traversa son salon en s'époustant. Il ferma la porte d'entrée à clef. Heureusement , personne ne l'avait cambriolé pendant son absence. Il grommela sur l'inconscience de Ron et Hermione. Il aurait fait une attaque et même plus si tout son « matos » avait été volé.( Harry Potter, vainqueur du mage noir, mort dans son salon d'une crise cardiaque foudroyante après un cambriolage, voyez le ridicule de la situation! ). A la pensée de son « matos » il se souvint qu'il avait commencé une partie avant que les Weasley n'arrivent. Peut-être était-elle toujours en pause ? Harry se précipita vers la salle de jeux, jeta son sac et s'affala sur le canapé pour récupérer la manette posée dessus. L'écran était noir. Il bougea le joeystick en priant pour que le jeu se soit mit en veille et non pas éteint. L'écran tremblota. Harry sentit une goutte de sueur glissée de son front , les yeux fixés sur l'écran qui commençait à s'éclaircir...s'éclaircir...s'éclaircir tout doucement...s'éclaircir et dévoiler un magnifique ...PAUSE. « YEEEEEEEEEEES ! » Harry en cria de joie et retourna avec empressement à sa partie. Son lit pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

Pendant ce temps, au Haricot Sauteur, Draco ruminait. Il avait cherché pendant près de deux mois une fille qui correspondait à son idée pour la pub, reportant sans cesse la sortie de la collection , et dès qu'il trouvait sa perle rare, elle lui filait entre les doigts. De plus il n'avait aucun moyen de la retrouver à part son nom. Il soupira, finit son verre et se rendit à la poste sorcière. Il trouverait peut-être son adresse là-bas dans un annuaire. La Poste était heureusement ouverte 24h/24 et il put chercher à loisir. Sauf qu'il ne trouva aucune trace de Flips, et encore moins de Marine Flips. Draco soupira, c'était bien sa vaine. Il n'avait aucun moyen de la retrouver. Il rentra chez lui après avoir déambulé dans les rues, se creusant le tête pour trouver une solution à son problème. La nuit porte conseil, il verrait demain.

_**

* * *

**_

(1) HUM HUM HUM...Suite à un délire de l'auteur et de sa "Beta Readeuse" j'ai nommé Milie, et le vide entre les oreilles de l'auteur ne s'étant toujours pas rempli , nous vous prions de nous excuser pour avoir transposé une des répliques d'une saga MP3, que vous connaissez peut-être : allez voir le site Synops!

(2) Il s'agit d'un cocktail pour lequel il faut de l'eau , de la gélatine ,de l'Amaretto et du citron (le fruit je précise ! quoique plus tard sans doute...huhuhuhuhu)

(3)Le titre du jeu sort tout droit de mon imagination, j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait bien alors je l'ai mis.

Et voila encore un chapitre! Si vous avez une quelconque remarque dites le moi, surtout pour les annotations , si vous voulez que je les enlève.

Schnut, qui vient de se rammasser à son bac de français orale .


	5. Chapitre 4 : le plan diabolique

**Titre**: Quand un no-life change de "drogue"

**Disclamer** : Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlingsauf ceux que j'invente ! Je tient compte de tous les livres sauf l'épilogue du sept et la mort de Tonk, Remus, Fred ...enfin les gentils!

**Rating** : M (Yaoi à venir)

* * *

Chapitre 4

Draco se réveilla d'un seul coup et se redressa sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. « Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai je pas pensé plus tôt ?! Quel idiot ! » fit-il en se frappant le front. « Les Weasleys ! Ils savent où elle habite ! ». Il sauta de son imposant lit à baldaquin, prit une douche rapide, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et partit de chez lui sans prendre le temps de petit-déjeuner. Avant de se rappeler qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus leur adresse. Draco soupira et finit par se diriger vers sa cuisine pour prendre finalement son petit-déjeuné. Il était en train de manger sa sixième tartine de Nutella lorsqu'il se rappela que les Weasleys travaillaient tous les deux au Ministère, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu.

Il transplana au ministère et se dirigea de suite vers l'accueil pour demander le bureau d'un des Weasley. A bien y réfléchir, il fallait mieux qu'il demande celui de l'anciennement Granger. Elle avait un minimum d'intelligence comparée à l'autre belette. Ben oui, c'est pas parce qu'il avait arrêté d'idolâtrer le culte des « sang-pur » qu'il devait s'enamourer de pauvres blaireaux qu'il n'avait jamais pu blairer. Un minimum de dignité que diable ! De toute façon être courtois et poli ne veut pas forcément dire « apprécier » ou « amitié ». « Tolérance » serait le terme plus exact. Il demanda courtoisement à l'hôtesse d'accueil, « le bureau de Mme Weasley » avec un sourire hypocrite sur le visage, qui ne servit à rien, puisqu'elle ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers lui et répondit d'une voix monocorde qu'il se trouvait à l'étage du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Il se dirigea donc vers un des ascenseurs et monta à l'étage souhaité. Il commença à arpenter les couloirs pour chercher le bureau de Weasley, s'attirant des regards tantôt dégoutés, tantôt apeurés ou encore indifférents. Il est vrai que le fait qu'il ait été mangemort n'était pas inconnu, son procès avait fait grand bruit. Il arriva finalement devant le bureau d'Hermione signalé par une plaque gravée à son nom située à côté de la porte. Il frappa et entra sans attendre dans la petite salle aux murs beiges. Elle comportait deux fauteuils, une table basse où s'étalaient quelques revues , un bureau où se trouvait une femme derrière une pile de dossiers, sans doute la secrétaire. Elle leva les yeux de son travail et lui demanda s'il avait un rendez-vous. Draco s'apprêtait à répondre que non, il n'en avait pas, lorsque une porte, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué derrière la secrétaire s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Hermione. Elle s'arrêta, surprise de le trouver dans son bureau. « Malfoy ? » « Granger »

Elle tiqua «C'est Weasley maintenant »

- Désolé, l'habitude »fit Draco avec un geste nonchalant.

«Et que me vaut l'immense plaisir de ta visite, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

- Qui te dit que je ne viens pas pour des raisons de travail? »

Hermione haussa les sourcils

« C'est le cas ?

- Non, j'ai...besoin de ton aide...et ne me fais pas répéter cette phrase, c'est déjà bien assez pénible pour moi sans que tu en rajoutes

- Je t 'écoutes

- C'est personnel » dit-il en coulant un regard vers la secrétaire.

«Très bien dans se cas allons dans mon bureau » Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

Draco s'avança dans la pièce et jeta un regard autour de lui. Elle n'était meublée qu'au minimum : deux étagères remplies de dossiers, un secrétaire noyé sous une montagne de lettres, papiers, fournitures en tout genre, éclairée par une unique fenêtre. Hermione ferma la porte et se retourna vers lui

« Alors, en quoi puis-je t'aider Malfoy ?» fit elle méfiante mais néanmoins curieuse.

Draco se jeta de suite à l'eau, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tourner autour du pot. « Je veux connaître l'adresse de Marine Flips » fit-il d'une voix neutre.

« De qui ? »

« Marine Flips, la fille qui était hier au bar avec vous, ne fait pas l'innocente, vous vous connaissez. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez amis et que vous l'aviez aidée à emménager.

- La fille avec nous ; fit Hermione pensive, la fille avec n...**TILT ! **_Harry! Mince et s'il avait découvert la supercherie_. Et pourquoi veux tu son adresse? Je te préviens, si c'est pour lui faire du mal tu peux tout de suite oublier!

- Je n'ai pas ce genre d'intention. Je veux simplement lui proposer un travail comme mannequin

- MANNEQUIN !?

- Oui, c'est la seule qui convienne et j'en ai besoin. »

« Mouhahahahahahaahahaa!Ouarfouarfouarf !»Hermione était pliée en deux. Harry en mannequin ! Lui qui fuyait les photos comme la peste. A la vache c'était trop drôle.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais rire »fit Draco irrité.

« Pfrrrhinhin..désolée ». Elle essuya une larme de rire qui perlait au coin de son oeuil .

« C'est pas contre toi c'est juste que, enfin on parle de Marine là et..enfin voilà quoi, c'est Marine »

« Et alors ? Cette fille est celle que je veux..et je l'aurais »

_Est ce qu'il se rend compte de ses doubles sens ?_

Hermione resta pensive. Ainsi il n'avait pas reconnu Harry. Mieux, il le prenait pour une fille. Peut-être devrait-elle lui révéler la vrai identité de Marine ? Non, Harry lui en voudrait à mort et serait capable de devenir pire que no-life (enfin si c'est possible). Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire quand on est ami.

« Alors cette adresse ? »

Hermione allait répondre qu'elle ne pouvait la lui donner car ce serait une sorte de « trahison » envers son amie lorsque son portable sonna.

**...o0o...**

Harry se réveilla à moitié allongé sur son canapé et le parquet de son salon. Un bref regard à sa tenue après avoir senti comme une gène au niveau de son torse, le fit constater qu'il portait toujours son déguisement. Il rassembla donc tout son courage et se leva en baillant pour éteindre la console et la télé qui étaient restées allumées toute la nuit (et même plus puisqu'il était dix heure du matin). Il enleva sa perruque d'un geste très réveillé et la jeta sur la table de sa cuisine, où ses pas l'avaient trainé mécaniquement, d'un geste qui l'était tout autant. Harry se servit un bol de Smacks qu'il mangea machinalement à la manière d'un ruminant. Dailleur à se moment précis il avait tout d'une vache : son air bovin, avec l'inexistence d'intelligence dans son regard (aidé par ses paupières collées ensembles à cause du maquillage), ses ruminements et la grande quantité de lait répandu sur la table plutôt que dans son bol. Son petit déjeuné fini, et la vaisselle se faisant toute seule, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il entreprit de prendre une bonne douche pour se réveiller. Ayant rangé précieusement les « habits de Marine » et ses colifichets dans une corbeille sur l'armoire à pharmacie ils pouvaient bien resservir un jour, on ne sait jamais(1) notre cher endormi Heu, pardon maintenant il est réveillé, alla enfiler ses « propres » habits dans sa chambre. Il poussa la porte et se dirigea vers l'armoire à sa droite. La pièce était d'un papier peint bleu canard avec des motifs d'étoiles et de petites bulles dessus. Deux grandes fenêtre illuminaient la pièce, encadrées d'épais rideaux gris et ouvraient sur le jardin de derrière. On pouvait voir un bureau très peu ordonné, un vieux fauteuil bordeaux élimé qui faisait fasse à une cheminée de pierre blanche. Un immense lit à baldaquin aux tentures bleu nuit dont la couette révélait un message « le sommeil c'est la santé », se trouvait appuyé sur le mur faisant fasse à la cheminée. Des étagère croulant sous des livres couraient sur les murs de la chambre et l'éternelle malle, vestige d'une scolarité Poudlarienne servait à présent de support à un imposant pot de fleur. Harry enfila un T-shirt noir avec un pantalon beige faisant négligemment tombé sa serviette sur la moquette. Il était en train de chercher des chaussettes unies lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. En pestant contre les chaussettes qui devenaient subitement filles uniques, il arriva à la porte d'entrée et regarda par le judas.

Il ne lui fallut que quelque millisecondes pour ouvrir la porte et se jeter sur le pauvre facteur qui n'eut que le temps de faire signer le bon de commande avant de se faire arracher le colis des mains et de se faire claquer la porte au nez. Harry ouvrit frénétiquement le paquet et son cerveau se brancha en mode passif...il se débrancha en fait. Il n'y avait plus que cette douce litanie «C'estlenouveauRatchetetClankC'estlenouveauRatchetetClankC'estlenouveauRatchetetClank » Des larmes de joie perlèrent à ses yeuxet son sourire s'élargit pour venir toucher ses oreilles. Il fallait ABSOLUMENT qu'il appelle Hermione pour lui faire partager le bonheur de cet instant magique qu'il attendait depuis maintenant 5 jours.

**...o0o...**

« Hallo ?

''Hermione ? C'est Harry, J'AI REÇU LE DERNIER RATCHET ET CLANK ! J'SUIS TROP HEUREUX !''

''JE T'AIME MA N'HERMIONE ! YOUHOUHOUHOUHOUGHIAHAHAHAHA ! je suis content C'EST TROP COOOOOOOL !!''

- Harry...

Draco releva la tête.

''MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA J'suis sûr que t'es jalouse, HEIN ?! Hein ?! T'es vénère ?''

- Harry...

_Harry ? Potter ? C'est à Potter qu'elle est en train de parler?_

''Et ben tu sais quoi ? Je te le prêterais pas TRALALALALÈREUH! BISQUE BISQUE RAGE !!''

- Harry, tu m'appelles juste pour me dire que t'as reçu ton jeu ? La patience commençait à l'abandonner. Malfoy avait de la chance de ne rien entendre de cette conversation pourrie.

''Ben oui pourquoi ?''

-ESPÈCE DE GROS BOUFFON ! TU M'APELLES POUR ME PARLER D'UN PUTAIN DE JEU À LA CON ET MÊME PAS POUR T'EXCUSER DE TA CONDUITE DE HIER SOIR ? ALORS LÀ C'EST LE POMPOM ! TU L'AURAS VOULU HARRY ! »

___Sa conduite d'hier soir ? Mais ils étaient avec Flips, pas avec Potter. Bof ...ils ont sans doute été le voir après la dispute._

Elle mit fin à la discussion d'un agile mouvement de pouce sur la touche arrêt de son telephone puis se retourna vers Malfoy, un grand sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

« Tu voulais l'adresse de Marine, Malfoy ? Et bien la voici ». Elle griffonna sur un papier qu'elle lui tendit_. « Ah , c'est comme ça? Et bien on va rire mon cher Harry. À partir de maintenant c'est la guerre! MOUHAHAHAHA »_

« Tu peux revenir me voir si tu n'arrives pas à la convaincre d'accepter ton job. Je serais **extrêmement** heureuse de t'aider.

**...o0o...**

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? On raccroche pas comme ça au nez des gens ! ... Oh, et puis je m'en fous. Harry jeta le téléphone par-dessus son épaule et qui alla s'écraser délicatement sur la table basse dans un craquement sinistre. Sur ces bonnes paroles, il prit avec une vive émotion la boîte de son nouveau jeu qu'il ouvrit religieusement, ôta le CD, le plaçant dans la console et commença (enfin) à jouer.

**...o0o...**

Draco arriva devant la maison d' Harry. Il paya le taxi qui s'en alla en l'enfumant copieusement. Après avoir pesté et juré comme un charretier sur ces pu...n de co...rd de chauffeur à la noix, il observa les lieux : une petite clôture avec un portillon en bois, un petit jardin bien entretenu mais avec une table qui avait l'air d'avoir fait son temps. Deux rosiers ainsi que quelques buissons et arbustes apportaient des touches de couleur à l'imposante maison. « Sympa la baraque ». Draco se sentit épié et jeta un regard derrière lui, vers une bâtisse typiquement londonienne, où il aperçut une silhouette se cacher furtivement derrière d'opaques rideaux. Il haussa les épaules en songeant aux ''vieilles commères qui épient leurs voisines'', traversa la pelouse et sonna à la porte d'entrée en espérant que ce soit la bonne adresse, vu qu'aucun nom n'était marqué sur la boîte aux lettres.

**...o0o...**

Harry était en train d'essayer d'exploser un boss particulièrement difficile lorsque la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée retentit. Il mit le jeu en pause, ronchonnant contre les gens qui le dérangeait tout le temps quand il était occupé avec une activité vitale. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il se souvint que la dernière fois qu'il n'avait regardé par le judas, cela lui avait coûté un kidnapping loin de toute civilisation. Ce bref moment d'intelligence le fit se rappeler sa journée d'hier et d'horribles souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Enfin, il avait bien rigolé, déguisé en fille. Malfoy était trop une bille, il avait complètement marché. En y repensant, il se mit à rire, regarda par le judas et son rir mourut dans sa gorge en borborygme intéressant. ___« Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Comment il a eu mon adresse ? »_

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

_- _NON ! Y'a personne ! » _« Mais quel con »pensa Harry en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche « Il sait que tu es là maintenant. Harry tu n'esqu'un idiot » _

Draco sourit_._

« Marine? Pourriez vous m'ouvrir s'il vous plaît ?

- NON !

- Votre voix a l'air différente. Êtes vous malade ? »

_« Merde, ma voix!c'était quoi le sort déjà ? Ah oui! »_ Il prit sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon, la pointa sur sa gorge et murmura _''voxam muto'' _

« Marine ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

-NON ! »

Malfoy émit un petit rire amusé.

« Vous ne savez dire que ça ?

- Non.

_- _J'aimerais vous parlez.

- Pas moi, je vous ai déjà dit non !

- Oui, ça je l'avais remarqué » fit-il ironique.

« Je parle de votre proposition ! C'est niet ! que dalle ! Et barrez vous de chez moi!

- Mais enfin

- Y'a pas de mais qui tiennent, je ne veux pas savoir comment vous avez fait pour trouver mon adresse mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à revenir ! Laissez moi tranquille ! » C'était plus fort que lui, il paniquait et commençait à perdre son calme. Dans se genre de situation soit il éclatait en sanglots, soit exprimait toutes ses émotions, quelles qu'elles soient : peur, amour, colère, tristesse, haine , joie...

« Marine » fit Malfoy énervé.

« NON

- M...

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON » Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas partir?

Draco renonça, horriblement énervé et partit d'un pas rageur.

___« Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai !»_

Harry, le cœur battant, appuyé contre la porte n'entendait plus rien. Il jeta un coup d'oeuil par le judas et soupira de soulagement en constatant que Malfoy était parti. Préférant rester prudent, il ferma tous les voles, les fenêtres, colmata les moindres interstices et retourna terminer sa partie dans l'obscurité de sa demeure.

**...o0o...**

Draco retourna tout de suite au ministère pour voir Hermione. Elle l'accueillit d'un « Elle n'a rien voulut entendre ? » mi agacé mi amusé.

« Non, rien du tout , j'ai même pas pu en placer une. Elle avait l'air d'être morte de peur au son de sa voix, prête à pleurer. Je suis parti avant. Je comprends pas. Je lui avais jamais parler avant hier soir, je lui ai rien fait de mal! Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ! Je veux juste lui parler! » Draco tournait en rond, ne parvenant pas à se calmer. Cette fille avait réussit à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Comment quelqu'un pouvait être autant borné ?

« Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir que je t'explique certaines choses...tu veux du thé ?

-Volontiers »

Hermione réchauffa sa bouilloire d'un mouvement de baguette et les servis. Draco se saisit de sa tasse et attendit. Elle prit une gorgée de thé et commença à parler.

« Marine...a eu une enfance assez difficile »

« Granger, je ne suis pas venu pour t'entendre parler de sa vie

-C'est Weasley et si tu veux avoir une chance de l'aborder, voire de l'embaucher tais toi et écoute. Ou peut-être préfères tu t'en occuper par tes propres moyens ?

-...

-Je continue donc, mais comme j'ai pitié de toi je vais faire vite. »

Draco émit un grognement.

« Elle est orpheline, ses parents sont morts lorsqu'elle était bébé. C'est chez sa tante, qui est moldue qu'elle a été élevée, sans affection, la traitant comme si elle était une chose abject. Ils la faisait dormir dans un placard sous l'escalier, elle n'avait pas d'amis, pas de jouets. Bref on lui a dit qu'elle était sorcière, ce qu'elle ignorait jusque là puis est entrée à hum, à Beaubaton. Ça a beaucoup changé sa vie , elle s'est fait des amis et aussi des ennemis. » Elle coula un regard vers Draco.

« Quoi ?

-Rien, je te passe les détails mais tu dois savoir qu'elle est devenue célèbre et encore plus après certains événements. De part sa célébrité nombre de magasines et la presse à scandale ont fait des articles sur elle, et pas dans la direction de la vérité. Elle s'est sentie harcelée alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité puisqu'elle avait accomplie sa ''tâche''.

-Quelle tache ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ensuite Marine s'est faite larguée par son fiancé et s'est prise de passion pour l'informatique...Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Ouais, continue

-Elle a réussi à avoir un diplôme en langue et décroché un boulot de traductrice dans une maison d'édition moldue. Son job lui permet de ne pas sortir de chez elle. Elle se terre dans sa maison en permanence depuis maintenant deux ans. La sortie d'hier était une exception et nous avions dû employer les grands moyens. Elle a une peur bleue qu'on la reconnaisse et que l'on fasse de sa vie un enfer , enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense, ça fait belle lurette que les journaux ont arrêté d'écrire sur elle depuis qu'elle a disparu de la circulation.

-Je vois » fit Draco pensif.

« Donc le seul moyen pour que tu l'approches et l'embauches, c'est d'utiliser...**la force**.

-Hein ?

-Et la ruse bien entendue » conclua t-elle avec un grand sourire machiavélique.

« Tu as une idée ?

-J'en ai même plusieurs .

-Avant toute chose...

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce qui te pousse à m'aider ?

-Je ne le fais pas pour toi Malfoy, je le fais pour Marine. Pour son propre bien. J'aivait déjà préparée des choses mais j'attendais le moment propice pour les utiliser.

-Quelles choses ?

-Des choses qui lui provoqueront des tortures psychologiques intenses MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! ». Hermione éclata d'un grand rire diabolique en se frottant les mains.

Draco resta interloqué face au comportement de sa future collaboratrice. Elle devait avoir un pet au casque ou vraiment envie d'aider, non, plutôt de se venger de Marine. Peut-être était-ce lié à la dispute au bar ?

« HINHINHINHIN ! Tient bon chère Marine nous allons te sortir de ta no-life de vie !

-No-life ?

-OUI ! C'est une droguée ! Elle ne fait que jouer à des jeux vidéos ou des activités qui ont un lien avec l'informatique. Par exemple son jardin. Tu sais pourquoi il est si bien tenu ? »

Draco répondit par la négation. Il commençait à avoir peur d'Hermione qui s'était mise à parler en faisant de grands gestes, une lueur démente au fond des yeux.

« Et bien elle a acheté l'extension de sims 2 aux fil des saisons et là PAF elle a été prise de passion pour le jardinage. Comme ça maison, elle est niquel ! Elle fait tout son ménage en chantant des chansons débiles du genre « WOKETI POKETI WOK ABRACADABRANACK » comme dans le dessin animé de Merlin l'enchanteur ! Elle détourne toutes les situations pour en faire des jeux...HE ! Mais c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle ne veux pas sortir ! Car elle sait que la vie réelle n'est pas un jeu ! »

Toute contente de son analyse psychologique elle se retourna vers Draco qui essayait tant bien que mal de disparaître dans son siège.

« Tu...tu parlais de ''choses'', hum...c'est quoi ?

« L'arme ultime mon cher, l'arme ultime. »

Hermione ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, d'où elle sortit une boîte qu'elle posa dessus avant d'ôter le couvercle et de faire signe à Draco de s'approcher.

Il se leva et s'approcha donc. Hermione prit avec précaution un objet dans la boîte et le montra à Draco. Il le regarda sans véritablement comprendre. L'objet ressemblait à une sorte de boitier noir d'environ 6 cm de longueur, 5 de largeur et 4 d'épaisseur (précis !) . Sur le dessus était placée une antenne ainsi qu'une mini parabole, au sommet duquel clignotait en petit voyant vert.

« Ceci, permet d'avoir de l'Internet, mais également de ne plus en avoir si on appui sur ce petit bouton rouge que tu peux voir sur le côté du boitier. Il a une portée de 300 mètre d'envergure.

Voici la deuxième ''chose ''». Elle lui montra un boitier semblable à la seule différence qu'il était marron.

« Elle permet de faire tomber en panne tous les objets ayant besoin d'électricité, même ceux marchant avec des piles. De la montre en passant par la game-boy, la cafetière, le lave-linge, etc.

-Et en quoi ces bidules vont m'aider ?

-Ces **bidules** comme tu les appellent si bien son des objets moldus que le père de Ron a trafiqué pour qu'ils résistent à la magie et ne s'arrêtent que manuellement ou par **ceci**. »

Elle sortit le dernier objet qui s'avéra être une mini télécommande, pas plus grosse qu'un petit LU .

«Cette télécommande permet de bloquer l'action des deux boitiers dans un rayon de trois mètres. »

Draco commençait à comprendre et afficha un sourire.

« Je vois que tu as compris ce que j'ai en tête. Mon plan est simple : On cache les deux boitiers dans le jardin de Ha, heu Marine. Elle sera totalement désespérée mais s'y fera, elle lira, fera sa cuisine dans sa cheminée ou je ne sais quoi encore. Il faut la laisser mijoter un peu. Au bout de trois jour elle craquera et ira voir sa voisine. Sauf que comme les boitiers seront actifs jusqu'à 300 mètres, elle n'aura pas non plus d'électricité et de téléphone. C'est la que je frapperai. J'ai réussi à me procurer un jeu inédit qu'elle convoite. Le quatrième jour je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle reçoive le jeu par la poste. Elle aura le jeu mais ne pourra pas y jouer -torture suprême- et elle ne pourra aller nulle part pour jouer car elle ne veut pas sortir ni voir personne ! Au cinquième jour elle va commencer à stresser pour son travail comme tout ce fait via internet. Le sixième jour elle sera à point, c'est à ce moment que tu te présenteras chez elle avec la télécommande dans ta poche.

-Cela réactive les appareils autour de moi et elle me laisse entrer. Ensuite je lui fais une sorte de petit chantage : ma pub contre son équilibre mental.

-Exactement! Cela te convient-il ?

-Parfaitement ! Alors, au succès de notre combine ! » fit Draco en portant sa tasse de thé comme un toast.

« À son succès » répondit Hermione en trinquant.

Dans une maison au creux de Londres, dans un quartier généralement peu perturbé, un jeune homme s'émerveillait avec insouciance sur son nouveau jeu, sans savoir ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

* * *

(1) Il ne croit pas si bien dire .

* * *

Mon pauvre Harry ! je compatis,venant moi même de me faire interdire d'ordinateur pendant une semaine ! (mais y étant aller quand même en douce . Par contre pas pour écrire ce chapitre. Désolé j'ai été prise d'une flegmingite aiguë ces deux dernières semaines)

Voila ! une chtite review fait toujours plaisir! n'hésitez pas!


	6. Chapitre 5 : La patience est une vertue

**Titre**: Quand un no-life change de "drogue"

**Disclamer** : Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlingsauf ceux que j'invente ! Je tiens compte de tous les livres sauf l'épilogue du sept et la mort de Tonk, Remus, Fred ...enfin les gentils!

**Rating** : M (Yaoi à venir)

Notes : Je m'excuse si vous trouvez ce chapitre trop grossier.

* * *

Chapitre 5

_Deux ombres qui se faufilent, deux objets cachés. _

_Dans la noirceur de la nuit, le décor fut planté._

_Demain matin un no-life sera bien embêté._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Dehors, le tonnerre grondait et une pluie diluvienne venait frapper ses volets. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil analogique, mais ne vit pas les chiffres briller dans le noir. Il essaya d'allumer sa lampe de chevet mais n'y parvint pas. Les plombs avaient dû sauter. Il tâtonna pour trouver sa baguette et marmonna un vague lumos qui éclaira la chambre. Encore dans le cirage, notre cher survivant mit ses pantoufles et entreprit d'aller remettre le disjoncteur en place. Mais celui-ci était parfaitement fonctionnel. Harry se gratta machinalement la tête en songeant qu'il devait y avoir un problème au dehors. Bof, l'électricité sera vite revenue mais il vallait mieux prévenir la compagnie. Il prit son téléphone portable qui, malheureusement pour lui ne s'alluma pas. Il resta un moment les yeux dans les vagues, fixant l'écran éteint, essayant de se rappeler la sensation qu'il avait eue pendant une seconde. Comme un pressentiment. Ne voyant pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, il entreprit de chercher ses lunettes. Idée qu'il abandonna de suite, étant myope comme une taupe et seulement éclairé par sa baguette. Les solutions les plus courtes sont les meilleurs : d'un acio, il les eues en mains et les plaça sur son nez. Maintenant qu'il y voyait un peu plus clair (façon de parler), il put distinguer le vieux coucou accroché au mur ainsi que l'heure qu'il indiquait. TROIS HEURES DU MAT ? !! Laissant là ses pauvres ébauches de pensées cohérentes, il retourna se blottir sous sa couette finir sa nuit.

_IL courait, courait à perdre haleine dans ce couloir qui ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer. Il jeta un regard en arrière et accéléra en le voyant s'effondrer derrière lui. _

_Tout était sombre, l'obscurité gagnait sur lui, le néant le rattrapait. Il hurla lorsque le sol s'effondra sous ses pas, l'entrainant dans une chute vertigineuse. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, mais à sa grande surprise il s'y posa avec la légèreté d 'une plume. _

_Tout était sombre autour de lui, seul le sol était éclairé. Tout à coup un immense visage le surplomba, le visage d'Hermione, alors qu'une pièce se révèle dans l'obscurité, les murs couverte de jeux vidéos et d'ordinateurs. _

_« C'est pour ton bien Harry » fit-elle, et tout le contenu de la pièce commença à disparaître. Harry tendit les bras, criant des _

_« non , non , NON, NOOOON » en s'élançant pour les rattraper. Mais toute la pièce disparut dans un tourbillon infernale entrainant Harry dans sa chute. Il tombait à une vitesse ahurissante et une voix lui disait __« Tu es parfait Harry, tellement parfait »_

_« Malefoy ? »_

_« Prends le rouge à lèvre Harry » _

_«HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »_

« HAAA!! » Harry se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Haletant, il passa une main sur son front pour y décoller les mèches collées par la transpiration. Il se redressa et retomba les bras en croix sur son lit en expirant bruyamment.

**Premier jour : **Harry resta quelque minutes étendu sur son lit, fixant le plafond avant de se passer les deux mains sur le visage et de se lever. _« Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien qu'un mauvais rêve »_ Il mit ses lunettes et d'un coup de baguette ouvrit les volets de sa chambre. Il s'avança vers une des fenêtres et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Il pleuvait toujours. Le bruit de la pluie frappant maintenant ses fenêtres, lui fit se remémorer l'orage de la nuit et les conséquences qu'il avait engendrées. Il soupira, se leva et partit ouvrir les volets de sa maison, en prenant bien garde de n'ouvrir que ceux donnant sur le jardin de derrière, invisible aux yeux des curieux ou de passants. Vu la faible luminosité qu'offrait le ciel orageux, Harry entreprit de dénicher des bougies. Il en posa dans toute la maison, en faisant voleter de toutes sortes: des luminions aux grands cierges. L'atmosphère rendue par les bougies eu un effet apaisant sur Harry, qui partit l'esprit tranquille manger son bol de céréales affalé dans un fauteuil, tout en lisant un livre. Harry le dévora en une matinée et décida de rester en pyjama aujourd'hui car il avait la flemme de s'habiller. Il se prépara des brochettes de fromage qu'il fit fondre dans sa cheminée pour débarrasser son frigo (du peu de nourriture qu'il contient) à cause de la panne. Après ces délicieuses brochettes de fromage il entreprit de finir la glace au citron qui restait dans le congélateur ( ce serait dommage de perdre de la si bonne glace pour cause d'absence de « froidure » étant donner qu'il ne connaît aucun sort pour tenir une maison à part pour la vaisselle et le ménage).

Après ce fugace déjeuner, notre survivant bien aimé se mit à trainer dans sa maison avec ses pantoufles, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ses pas le menèrent dans sa salle de musique où il fit une découverte étonnante : les pantoufles sur du plancher ça glisse. Ça glisse même vachement bien. Le sourire aux lèvres, il commença à faire de super longues glissades à travers la salle. Il avait bien fait de lui donner des propriétés magique, elle était très grande, ce qui lui donna envie de voir plus grand que de simples glissades en pantoufles : on passe au stade des rollers maintenant. Harry passa donc le reste de la journée à faire du rollers dans sa maison, avec des obstacles, des défis et des cassages de gueules, bien évidement. Harry venait de se récher lamentablement dans son salon lorsqu'il avisa l'heure. Décrétant qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, ben...il y va, vu qu'il est déjà en pyjama. Il décida avant tout de voir si le courant n'était pas revenu. Non ? Tant pis , ses appareils ne marchent plus mais ce n'est pas grave. Et bien ça prouve qu'Hermione avait tort : il n'était pas drogué! Il n'avait même pas pensé à l'ordi aujourd'hui !...Sauf que maintenant il y pensait. Il regarda son ordinateur, puis sa télévision et amorça un geste dans leur direction. Geste, qu'il stoppa bien vite, reprenant contenance et partit dormir. Le problème c'est que le sommeil le fuyait. Il se tourna, se retourna, se reretourna dans son lit . Rien à faire. Il lui manquait quelque chose. L'ennui c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi. Harry se mit donc, comme toute bonne personne cherchant le sommeil, à compter les moutons.

« Un mouton, deux moutons, trois moutons, quatrième moutons...365ème moutons, tient ! Mario en train de sauter un niveau ! 366ème niveau, 367ème niveau, 368ème nivARG! Mais qu'est ce que je fais ! » Harry essaya tant bien que mal de faire revenir ses pauvres moutons mais rien n'y fit. Finalement, il abandonna la partie (attention ! jeu de mot ..Hum) et au 1357ème niveau s'endormit.

**Deuxième jour : **Harry se réveilla dans une chambre inondée de lumière, les rayons du soleil lui chauffant la nuque. Il se leva en grommelant et avisa sa game-boy posée sur son bureau. Mais une game-boy, ça fonctionne pas avec des piles ? Harry la prit et essaya de l'allumer.

Clic...clic...clic...clicliclicliclicliclic. « Mais pourquoi tu marches pas ? Tes piles sont mortes ma pupuce ? _Heureusement que_ _j'en ai toujours en stock_ . Regarde ce que tonton Harry t'apporte ! TADAM des toutes neuves ! Tu vas marcher maintenant ? Hein ?! Clic...clic...clic...bordel mais tu vas t'allumer saloperie ! Clicliclicliclicliclic

« Arg mais c'est pas vrai Rogntudju ! »

Il secouait à présent la game-boy de toute ses forces, espérant la faire marcher par cette pratique plus ou moins barbare .

« MAAAAARCHE INTELLIGENCE PRIMITIVE ! TON MAÎTRE TE L'ORDONNE ! »...Je suis maudit, on a réussit à me retrouver et pour se venger de moi ils ont ensorcelé pupuce . Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu NON ! Calme toi mon petit Harry. Mange un morceau et reste zen, après tout ce n'est qu'un simple hasard. Ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer parce qu'il n'y a pas d'électricité ni de téléphone, ils n'ont surement pas réparé les lignes après l'orage à cause de la pluie. Voilà, c'est tout, il y a une explication logique. ET pour la game-boy? OH et bien à force de labalancer contre le mur à chaque fois que je perds, elle a due rendre l'âme. Voilà, voilà...bon je vais manger. »

Sur ces pensées...rassurantes ? Il partit mâchouiller ses cornflakes. Ceci fait il fut confronter à une terrible question.

« Bon , qu'est ce que je fais ? »

Après cinq minutes de réflexion il se dit que se laver, se raser , s'habiller n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée en soi. Mais après avoir effectué ses ablutions la question revient en force. Avisant sa baguette, il la prit, s'affala dans un des canapés de son salon et entreprit d'essayer de la faire tourner entre ses doigts ( comme les stylos quand on s'ennuie en cours ). Exploit qu'il réussit cinq minutes plus tard. Les mouvements de la baguette lui donnèrent le tournis (faut le faire) donc il arrêta sa si passionnante occupation.

Cependant, maintenant que son esprit n'était plus occupé, son regard se tourna vers son ordinateur. Il se leva et s'approcha de l'objet de ses désirs. Il tendit un doigt tremblant vers le bouton de mise en marche et le poussa. S'en suivit une terrible explosion ou notre survivant décéda se qui provoque la fin de l'histoire désolé. (non j'déconne). Rien. Le néant total.

« Aller remet toi en marche ...te plaît » . Sa prière resta inexaucée .

« Pourquoi mooooooaaaaaaaaa ? »

Harry se dit qu'il avait peut-être un bug, comme avec sa game-boy, alors il essaya d'allumer les lumières. Clic...clic...clic...cliclicliclicliclic.

« RHAAAAAAAAA mais on les pait pour glander ou quoi ces services techniques Groumph. Bon on est mardi. Qu'est ce que je fais d'habitude le mardi ? Je regarde les dessins animés le matin...non, pas la télé. Je fais mon travail de modérateur...non pas de PC. Je fais mes traductions...déjà fait et expédiées en bonne et due forme il y a trois jour. Bon, j'ai quoi dans mon placard ? Des toiles d'araignées ...Okaaaay ( Pour pas que Ron fouille on ne sait jamais), des cartons,...des trucs,...Oh !mais c'est quoi ça ? Mon diabolo ! Je l'avais oublié. Et mon bâton du diable ! »

Tout content, Harry entreprit de faire du diabolo. Après une heure de ce petit manège il se prit le diabolo sur la tête, après avoir voulu exécuté une petite figure et décida d'arrêter, un brin remonté contre ce jeu débile. Le bâton du diable reçu la même critique après avoir atterri dans son nez. Constatant qu'il était presque midi, il se confectionna un sandwich avec les restes de son frigo ( ce qu'il y avait dedans , pas le frigo lui-même) et fit passer tout ça avec du jus de citrouille.

Mais maintenant que son esprit n'était plus occupé, ses pensées se tournèrent vers son ordinateur. Brave petit. Harry se leva mécaniquement et se planta devant son PC planté (attention, jeu de mot ...hum). Il l'observa d'un air vide puis regarda sa télé, puis sa console...le téléphone...la live-box...sa game-boy...sa live-box...le téléphone...son portable...sa console...sa télé...son ordinateur...ses jeux...la peinture sur le mur...son Pc...sa télé...ses consoles...le canapé...son portable (ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer)...sa live-box...sa game-boy...son ordinateur (la bave se mit à couler au coin de sa bouche et son regard se fit vide...enfin encore plus) ...ses jeux... « HAAAARG BON DIEU DE MERDE ! Non je ne suis pas drogué, non je ne suis pas un no-life HAHAHA non non non je peux très bien me passer de mon ordinateur, de la technologie, de ces super jeux en réseaux, de mon tapis de danse, de ma chaine Hif. HAHAHA tout va bien » fit-il avec un rire hystérique en allant dans sa chambre.

« Je peux parfaitement faire autre chose ! Parfaitement ! Je suis sorcier, j'ai pas besoin de toute cette technologie! HIN HIN HIN Hin hin...hin...hin. »

Harry s assit sur son lit avec un sourire peu crédible (et crispé) sur le visage.

« Ouais, ça baigne je vais bien, je vais faire une petite sieste, je suis sur les nerfs, c'est le manque de sommeil voilà tout. Voilà, c'est tout. Bon, dodo..._."premier niveau, deuxième niveau, troisième niveau"_ « AAAARH ! »

Ça y est : il était en train de craquer. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas être dans cette état après même pas un jour et demi . Harry se dirigea vers sa pharmacie et prit la bouteille de potion de sommeil qu'il avait en stock. « V oilà, maintenant je vais pouvoir dormir. Et toute ma mauvaise humeur, mon stress disparaîtront. N'est ce pas merveilleux ? » Il s'allongea sur son lit et but la potion qui le plongea dans un profond sommeil. Il ne vit pas le tête aux cheveux touffus l'espionner à travers sa fenêtre, un sourire victorieux sur le visage, ayant entendu tout les propos que Harry avait dit à voix haute.

**Troisième jour : **Harry était en train de faire un château de cartes qui n'arrêtait pas de s'effondrer, lorsqu'il entendit un voix au dehors. Se glissant derrière ses rideaux, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place. Malfoy déambulait dans la rue en parlant dans son ...portable ? Depuis quand Malfoy avait un portable ? Attendez, un portable jeux + web . Harry avait les nerfs rien qu'à le regarder. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son regard restait fixé sur le téléphone. Il disparu de son champs de vision mais les coups qui retentirent laissaient penser que Malfoy se trouvait devant sa porte d'entrée.

**...o0o...**

Draco se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée de Marine, parlant dans le vide. Tout était question de mise en scène. Sa présence déviait un peu du plan initiale, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire chier son monde (à l'occurrence Marine) pour être plus convainquant le jour J. De plus il y avait peut-être une petite chance que Marine lui ouvre déjà sa porte, qui sait ? Il prit une grande inspiration et déclama :

« MAIS BIEN SÛR QUE SI MON CHER ! JE L'AI ENTRE LES MAINS EN SE MOMENT MÊME ! OUI OUI LE DERNIER DE SA GÈNÈRATION. C'EST UN PETIT BIJOU DE TECHNOLOGIE . LE HAUT DE GAMME DES PORTABLES NEW-GENERATION ! BON JE DOIS TE LAISSER AU REVOIR ! » Se retenant de ricaner, Draco frappa à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il appuya sur la télécommande dissimulée dans sa poche et pressa la sonnette. Un cri étranglé lui parvint et il ne put réussir à maîtriser sa bouche qui s'étira en un sourire tout sauf gentil.

**...o0o...**

Harry avait frôler la crise cardiaque. L'autre bouffon devant sa porte avait le dernier portable nouvelle génération et en plus l'électricité était sans doute revenue puisque la sonnette marchait. Harry se précipita dans son salon , effectuant un magnifique dérapage contrôlé pour atterrir devant son Pc. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et poussa le bouton de mise en marche et là : instant magique. La brave bestiole se mit en marche.(heureusement qu'il était placé contre le mur du vestibule et du salon) Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Harry, c'était tellement émouvant. Il approcha une main tremblante de la souris, la prit et dirigea le curseur vers l'icône pour accéder à sa session. Il cliqua dessus et c'est la que son bonheur prit fin car c'est à cet instant précis que le Pc s'éteignit.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON »

**...o0o...**

Draco regarda sa montre. Cela faisait exactement deux minutes que tout devait fonctionner parfaitement, il était temps de renverser la situation. Il ré appuya donc sur la télécommande. Le cri inhumain qui lui parvint ensuite le fit décamper en riant comme un bossu (quel sadique).

**...o0o...**

« Mais c'est pas vrai je deviens dingue ! Ça tombe que sur moi ou quoi ! Ça se trouve Mrs Johnson a de l'électricité et...Mrs Johnson! »

Harry décréta que c'était un cas de force majeur. Il mit donc de grosses lunettes noires , une immense parka dix fois trop grande pour lui, rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et sortit de sa maison, après avoir vérifié que Malfoy était parti. Harry couru à la porte de sa voisine et tambourina dessus comme un malade. Lorsque Mrs Johnson ouvrit la porte elle crut que c'était un braqueur qui se tenait devant elle. Seule la voix qui s'échappait de dessous la capuche lui apprit que c'était son jeune voisin.

« Mr Flips ? Pourquoi êtes vous habillé ainsi ?

-Parce que , vousavezdelélectricité ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez de l'électricité ?

-Je, non je n'en ai pas, mais ce n'est pas grave, voyez vous je pars en vacances avec ma sœur. On va faire le tour du monde dans un voyage organisé et Eh ! Où allez vous ? »

Un poids immense s'abattit sur les épaules d'Harry. Complètement déprimé il rentra chez, prit sa guitare et se mit à chanter une chanson qui lui revint en mémoire. Une chanson très positive qu'il avait entendu dans les deux minutes de machin-choses qui annonçait un texte de Ozzy Osbourne sur une musique de Hugue Auffray.

_« Brouillards sur le cimetière _

_Y'a des vautours perchés sur les bières_

_Une grosse envie pas chouette_

_Frappez moi avec une machette,_

_Chauves-souris dans le hangar_

_Y'a du sang sur le trottoir_

_Y'a un pendu dans la cour_

_Ça pense qu'on vient faire un petit tour._

_On a la bouche pleine de sang et on rit_

_Ma femme couche avec Satan c'est beau la vie »_

Il éclata en sanglot. Réalisant qu'il n'avait aucun mouchoir sous la main, il prit le rouleau de papier toilette dans ses WC et se moucha avec ferveur dedans. Il sécha tant bien que mal ses larmes de crocodiles et laissa échapper le rouleau qui roula,roula jusqu'à la porte de sa salle de musique. Harry l'avait suivit des yeux pendant tout son déroulage et un immense sourire vient étirer ses joues striées de larmes. Il couru à sa réserve, et revint suivit d'une centaine de rouleaux de papier toilettes voletant derrière lui. Il les déposa tous au milieu de la salle, s'assit et entreprit de les dérouler un à un. Enlever tout le papier des rouleaux lui prit toute son après midi. Mais le résultat était à la hauteur de ses efforts. Au milieu de la pièce s'élevait d'immenses pyramides de rouleaux posés en équilibres les uns sur les autres. Harry admira quelques secondes son œuvre puis poussa un rugissement bestial et commença à shooter de toutes ses forces dans les tas, réduisant tout en poussière , évacuant sa rage. Y'a pas à dire ça fait du bien. Il s'effondra dans le papier qui formait un matelas confortable pour reprendre son souffle mais s'endormit de suite dans ce petit cocon tout rose.

**...o0o...**

_« Elle est allée voir la voisine ? _

_-Oui, je l'ai asticotée pour qu'elle sorte. J'ai réactivé le « système » pendant deux minutes près de sa porte et après je me suis en aller. J'ai entendu un grand cri de désespoir en partant Hin hin hin ._

_-Très bien, tout ce passe comme sur des roulettes. C'est même mieux que je ne l'espérais ! Demain débute l'opération « Raven's city inédit rend Marine pleine de dépit »_

_-J'aurais pas trouvé mieux comme nom._

_-Je sais, merci_

_-C'était ironique. »_

**Quatrième jour : **Harry se réveilla d'humeur maussade. Il mit quelques temps à remarquer qu'il était étendu dans une mer de PQ. Rose, le PQ. Il se releva en se frottant les yeux et son dos endolori en grommelant. Des coups étouffés lui parvint et il releva brusquement la tête. S'emparant de sa baguette, il scuta les alentours. Les coups recommencèrent. Harry se dirigea vers leur provenance et se rendit compte que l'on frappait à sa porte d'entrée. Si c'était encore Malfoy, il lui jetterais un sort, ça le défoulera. Manque de pot (?) c'était le facteur. Harry entrebâilla la porte et interrogea le facteur, qui lui tendit de suite un reçu à signer puis un paquet avant de se faire (encore) claquer la porte au nez. Il déballa le contenu du paquet, un brin sceptique et se figea. Le dernier Raven's city, une édition inédite présente seulement en quinze exemplaires à travers le monde se trouvait là, devant lui, dans ses mains...et il ne pouvait pas y jouer. Ce fut trop pour lui et il s'écroula évanoui sur son paillasson.

Son réveil provoqua un brusque retour à la réalité qui passa à deux doigts de le replonger dans la béatitude de l'inconscience. Se relevant d'un bond, il prit le paquet comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe et courut l'enfermer dans son placard à grand renfort de sort de verrouillage. Il resta haletant appuyé contre la porte puis partit dans sa chambre faire des réussites de cartes en se répétant « N'y pense pas Harry, ne pense pas Harry, tu es calme Harry... »

**Cinquième jour : **Harry commençait à avoir des tics nerveux. « On est vendredi aujourd'hui. Normalement c'est le jour où on m'envoie les nouvelles pages à traduire. Oh mon dieu, on va découvrir que je ne peux pas les reçevoir, on va me licencier. Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu. PUTAIN D'ÈLECTRICITÈ TU VAS REVENIR BORDEL DE MERDE DE MES DEUX ? (on devient vulgaire quand on est stressé) QUE QUELQU'UN M'AIDE ! Hermione ? Ron ? OSKOOOOUR ! Tant pis je craque ! La poudre de Cheminette ! Où est la poudre de Cheminette Ah ! La voilà ! « chez Ron » euh, mince « Le Nid »... « Le Nid »... « Le Nid » bordel de dieu, même la cheminée marche pas ? »

_À quelques lieux de là, une Hermione rayonnante avait réussi à faire bloquer la cheminé d'un certain no-life. _

_Et un certain blond passe devant une certaine maison en jouant avec une game-boy, provoquant une crise d'alcoolémie au propriétaire de la demeure._

**Sixième jour : **Harry se réveilla entouré de bouteille plus ou moins vidées de leurs contenu, la perruque sur la tête et en sous-vêtements féminins (vous comprendrez donc par là, la fausse poitrine qui va avec). Ne comprenant pas par quel jeu du hasard il se retrouvait habillé comme ça il mit tout sur le dos de l'alcool ( et il n'a pas tort) et enfila machinalement un jean et un t-shirt qui traînaient dans sa chambre. L'esprit brumeux, il avança d'un pas incertain vers la salle de bain pour prendre une potion anti gueule de bois quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le sixième jour et sa suite ! J'arrête ici pour un souci de régularité du postage (ben oui ça fait déja deux semaine) et pais ça entretient le suspense ! Là vous pouvez me traiter de tous les noms. SI si allez-y mais le mieux c'est une petite review.

Merci, merci, merci

Bisous, bisous, bisous


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un marché

**Titre **: Quand un no-life change de "drogue"

**Disclamer** : Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf ceux que j'invente ! Je tiens compte de tous les livres sauf l'épilogue du sept et la mort de Tonk, Remus, Fred ...enfin les gentils!

**Rating** : M (Yaoi à venir)

**Notes : **Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews. Je sais toujours pas si je dois vous répondre un par un ou non bref je m'égare. Un seul mot : merci ! Ensuite je voudrais m'excuser auprès de vous car quelques fois je devis un peu de mon objectif de départ pour le caractère no-life et sorcièrophode ( pas agoraphobe, il a pas peur des moldus) de Harry. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours, voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu court et léger, je le conçois mais bon c'est les vacances, mon cerveau a déja plus l'habitude de réfléchir.

Ah oui! joubliais : Ceci est une fiction. Toute ressemblance avec des personnages existant ou ayant existé serait fortuite mais par contre, certains pouront se reconnaître dans telle ou telle situation. En fait même s'il s'agit d'une fiction, et même d'une fanfiction( attention humour !) j'avoue qu'il y aurait peu être des ressemblances. En fait y'en a vraiment... Pourquoi j'écris se paragraphe ?Il sert à rien...BREF, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6** : Un marché...

Harry entendit la sonnette retentir et se sentit soudainement mal. Très mal. « Je suis maudit. Cela ne peut être la réalité. J'ai **imaginé **la sonnette. J'ai des hallucinations à cause de l'alcool. » La sonnette retentit une deuxième fois. Harry se dirigea vers elle d'un pas rageur. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et cria au trouble-fête « OUAIS ÇA VA CHUIS PAS SOURD ! ».

Malfoy, devant la porte était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui ouvre la porte en gueulant. Il avait ouvert des yeux ronds comme des billes et amorcé un geste de recul. « T'es qui, toi ? » fit Harry en plissant les yeux faute de lunettes. Malfoy ne put parler, il fixa la chose devant lui. De sexe sans doute féminin, les yeux rouges, le regard vitreux, les cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements désordonnés, une odeur d'alcool, et une voix ... grave ?. La chose referma violemment la porte. Draco était pétrifié. Il se reprit néanmoins et s'apprêtait à re-sonner quand la porte se rouvrit sur une chose portant maintenant des lunettes. Il la vit plisser des yeux, devenir encore plus pâle en murmurant « Malfoy » faiblement puis claquer brutalement la porte.

« Marine ? »

« Non, tu n'existes pas ! Je fais un cauchemar, tu n'es qu'une hallucination due à l'alcool »

_« Alcool ? Ah! C'est pour ça qu'elle est dans cet état ! » _

Draco sortit une game-boy de sa poche, mit le volume à fond et commença à jouer en attendant une quelconque réaction. La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement et une main l'attrapa, le tirant violemment à l'intérieur de la maison. Un main ferme le plaqua au mur, enserrant sa gorge et deux yeux striés de rouge, sous une crinière noire le fixère avec démence. _« Mon dieu le sinistros ! »_. Il commençait à flipper grave, ne pouvant accéder à sa baguette et donc se défendre contre la chose qui lui faisait face, lorsqu'un grondement sourd émit par _la bête,_ suivit d'une voix dépourvu de toute humanité se fit entendre.

« **Toi...Toi...Jeu...**

-Je ?

-**Donne**

**-Donne...Jeu**

**-**Moi ?

**-Donne Jeu !**

**-**Gné ?

-**JEU !** »

Harry chopa la game-boy tel un aigle fondant sur sa proie et couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Draco mit quelques secondes à analyser ce qui venait de se passer , puis un authentique sourire Malfoyen vint orner ses lèvres et il appuya sur sa zapette.

**« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON »**

Une ombre se jeta sur lui depuis l'escalier et le plaqua délicatement au sol tel un joueur de catch bodybuildé allaité aux anabolisants (1) et entreprit de le secouer comme un prunier ( l'écrasant par la même occasion de tout son poids). Même si Harry était un poids plume, son mode Berserk (2) était activé et cela faisait son effet. Draco était dans l'incapacité de repousser l'envahisseur. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui était encore possible. Il appuya sur la zapette (vous attendiez autre chose non ?) et le téléphone sonna. Harry stoppa tout mouvement à se son : _Chihuahua tin tin tin tin tin , Chihuahua tin tin tin tin _KLAP ! « Allo ? » _Tut...tut...tut..._

Draco se plaça derrière _la chose, _approcha sa main de l'épaule gauche et l'effleura. Ce geste provoqua un bond magistral de la part de notre cher Harry, qui réalisa qu'il se tenait, ou plutôt que Malfoy se tenait derrière lui. ET qu'il n'était : pas lavé, qu'il sentait l'alcool, qu'il avait la gueule de bois, qu'il n'avait pas mangé, qu'il devait puer à trois mètres. Tout à coup, l'électronique se vit reléguer à la seconde place sur son échelle de priorité. Il bafouilla un « Assistoijerevienstoutdesuitetoucheàrien » et grimpa l'escalier à toute vitesse avant de s 'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Harry se débarrassa de ses frusques et plongea sous la douche. Il se brossa les dents, pris la potion anti gueule de bois qu'il avait laissée là, puis se tourna vers les vêtements. Il remit tant bien que mal la fausse poitrine, le soutient-gorge, préférant néanmoins mettre un caleçon. Il ajusta sa perruque , se faufila dans sa chambre où il se vêtit rapidement d'un baggy qui cachait ses attributs masculins (pratique) et un T-shirt orange, devenu moulant grâce aux formes féminines. Harry plaqua les mèches de sa frange sur son front pour dissimuler sa cicatrice, revint dans la salle de bain mettre les bracelets et les bagues et descendit affronter Malfoy.

Il le retrouva dans son salon, examinant la décoration plus que bizarre de son intérieur. Il est vrai que des cadavres de bouteilles, de cartes éparpillées, des vestiges de papier toilette (rose, le papier toilette), de bougies fondues, ainsi que l'impressionnant foutoir qui régnait dans la demeure ne pouvaient démontrer le bon goût du propriétaire. Il était en effet d'une élégance sans pareille que de vivre dans une poubelle géante.

Draco se remémora les paroles d'Hermione sur la propreté habituelle de la maison de Marine. Elle devait être vraiment mal pour laisser un tel souk dans sa maison. Le plan marchait.

Harry éprouva une pointe de honte face à l'état de son salon, qui fut rapidement oublié après avoir entendu le cri de protestation de son estomac. Ce même bruit révéla sa présence à Malfoy, lequel se retourna et voulut parler. Mais Harry avait déjà déguerpi dans sa cuisine.

Draco entra à sa suite et vit Marine piochant dans un paquet de céréales le dernier survivant, à en juger par les placards vides et les boîtes jonchant le sol et recouvrant la table, le plan de travail, la gazinière, le pot de fleur,... Il débarrassa une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit mais se releva aussitôt, ne distinguant plus Marine, cachée derrière le monticule de boîtes. Un silence s'installa, seulement ponctué par le crissement des céréales sous les dents de la morfale. Elle termina son bol et le regarda fixement. Draco amorça un geste dans sa direction mais Marine fit un bond en arrière, s'éloignant de lui, l'air soudain terrifiée, brandissant la seule arme à sa portée. « M'approche pas, j'ai une cuillère !...Et j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir ! »

Devant le ridicule de la situation et de la **terrible** menace de Marine Draco ne put s'empêcher d'exploser d'un grand rire.

La potion AGDB ( anti gueule de bois) commençait peu à peu à faire son effet et Harry se rendit compte de la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve. Pourquoi avait-il réagit de cette manière ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il pète une durite? Il avait eu toutes les « compétences » pour dégouter Malfoy de faire de lui son mannequin, mais non. Une idée comme quoi il devait paraître présentable devant lui avait germée. D'ailleurs, pourquoi devrait-il plaire à Malfoy ? _« Je dois avoir l'alcool vraiment mauvais. C'est comme au bar, je divague. » _

Draco tenta tant bien que mal de réfréner son fou rire, mais ne parvient qu'à être pris de grand tremblement qui firent tomber la zapette de sa poche, rallumant de ce fait tout les appareils de la cuisine en un vacarme assourdissant. Ils se figèrent tout les deux. Harry regardait la télécommande fixement, puis son regard navigua entre elle et Malfoy. Il fit le rapprochement avec la mise en marche des appareils. Il comprit. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Alors depuis le début c'était ton œuvre ? » Fit-il d'une voix glaciale. « Tout ce qui m'ai arrivé, la coupure d'électricité, les appareils qui ne marchent plus c'était à cause de toi.

-Oh, tu sais on m'a aidé » fit Malfoy, faussement modeste en regardant ses ongles.

« Et je suppose que c'est cette télécommande qui contrôle tout ?

- A peu près. »

Il n'allait pas lui révéler la cachette des boîtiers ( véritable cause des malheurs de Marine ). En fait cet accident tombait à pic, vu qu'il n'avait pas prévu comment il allait faire découvrir à Marine la supercherie, pour exercer son chantage. Il se permit un petit sourire et se pencha pour ramasser la zapette.

« Donne la moi » dit Harry avec calme.

« Non, je ne crois pas,...

- Donne

- Non

-Acio télécommande...Acio télécommande...ACIO TÈLÈCOMMANDE ! C'est pas vrai même toi tu me trahis ?! » s'exclama Harry, parlant à sa baguette.

Draco ricana « Te fatigue pas Flips, elle résiste à la magie »

Harry sera les poings, resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette et la cuillère qu'il tenait toujours dan sa main gauche, avant de les reposer sur le plan de travail et de baisser les bras. Draco haussa les sourcils. Elle abandonnait déjà si facilement ?

Marine avait baissée la tête et sa frange masquait désormais une grande partie de son vissage, dont ses superbes yeux. Draco commençait à croire en sa victoire lorsque les épaules de Marine se mirent à tressauter et des sanglots étouffés se firent entendre. Était-elle en train de pleurer ? Les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité et Draco se sentie mal à l'aise. Marine avait mise ses deux mains sous sa frange, voulant sans doute dissimuler ses larmes. Elle faisait peine à voire. Bien que Draco se foute éperdument des états d'âmes des gens, êtres en face d'une fille en larme par sa faute ne lui plaisait guerre. Surtout si la fille en question devait travailler pour lui. Peut-être devrait-il lui proposer maintenant son marché, histoire d'en rajouter une couche ? (quel sadique !) Il s'approcha d'elle avec l'intention de la prendre dans ses bras, ou plutôt de lui tapoter le dos en compatissant (quel hypocrite ). Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, sont alarme interne se déclencha, faisant retentir dans sa tête des WARNING-ATTENTION-ARTUNG (etc) lorsqu'il vit les mains de Marine s'écarter légèrement pour laisser paraître l'éclat d'un regard vert vif à travers sa frange. Il eu à peine esquissé un mouvement de plus que Marine se jetait sur lui, les bras tendu vers la télécommande. Elle ne réussi malheureusement qu'à la frôler. Draco, dans un excellent reflex, avait bondi en arrière, relevant la télécommande au dessus de sa tête. Marine sauta plusieurs fois pour l'attraper mais essuya échec sur échec, étant plus petite que Malfoy, lequel semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se petit jeu. Surtout qu'elle était très très très proche de lui, presque collée pour essayer d'atteindre la zapette.

Il était fort dommage que ses cheveux retombent sans cesse devant son visage. Draco n'arrivait pas à voir ses traits. Il quitta donc son observation des cheveux de Marine et baissa les yeux. Pour tomber nez à nez ( c'est une expression il a pas le nez dedans quand même) avec une poitrine d'une taille plus que correct, parfaitement moulée dans le T-shirt orange de la propriétaire ( qui continuait d'essayer d'attraper la télécommande ...l'espoir fait vivre ).

Harry, l'esprit momentanément préoccupé à essayer d'attraper la clef de sa survie, ne vit pas le trouble qu'il engendrait chez Draco, qui abordait une étonnante teinte rouge brique. Teinte causée par le tressautement de la poitrine de cette chère Marine à chacun de ses bonds, et accentuée par les petits halètements de ce corps, si proche du sien. Corps qui, à son grand malheur (?) venait maintenant de s'y plaquer.

Si Draco avait été rouge brique, il était désormais couleur lave en fusion. Horriblement troublé par ses rougissements inhabituels ( c'est vrai d'habitude il n'aurait pas rougit et se serait contenté de mater et plus si affinité ).

Il repoussa un peu trop fortement Marine, qui s'écarta de lui, à la fois choquée et énervée.

« Ça va pas non ?

- Vous n'aurez pas cette télécommande, inutile de vous essouffler en de vaines tentatives » Fit-il posément, retrouvant par la même occasion une teinte de peau plus ou moins normale. Mieux valait se réfugier derrière cette réponse que de dire : _« J'étais extrêmement éxité heu, gêné par la proximité de votre corps et du mien, alors plutôt que de vous sautez, j'ai préféré me décoller et ainsi conserver une chance de vous embaucher...et peut être vous débaucher plus tard que sais-je ?...Mon dieu, tes pensées Draco ! Tu t'égare ! »_

« Mais c'est pas juste ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je vais vous dénoncez aux autorités, à la Police !

- Et comment allez-vous réussir cet exploit ? Et surtout pour quel motif ?

-...Mais heu...Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? » Cette fois Harry se mit véritablement à pleurer.

«Allons, allons. Faut pas vous mettre dans cet état là ! Une grande fille comme vous ! »Fit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Harry lui lança un regard noir avant de redoubler de pleurs. Draco soupira et leva les yeux au Ciel.

« Ma pauvre Marine, c'est tellement ballot »

Il prit un air malheureux et désespéré « Si **seulement **vous consentiez à travailler pour moi, je pourrais sans nul doute faire revenir les choses à la normale »

Draco savoura l'impact de ses paroles, qui semblaient flotter dans l'air tel une promesse future. Qui s**emblait**. Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis lui fit son regard le plus méchant, ses yeux réduits en deux fentes.

« Vous aviez prévu cela depuis le début n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en fait j'improvise au fur et à mesure.

- Connard

- Oh c'est trop, vous me flattez ! »

Harry le foudroya du regard et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, pesant le pour et le contre de ce que lui proposait Malfoy, tout en lui jetant de furtifs coups d'œil. Il jaugeait ainsi ses possibilités ou ses chances de le mettre KO pour lui piquer la télécommande. Un bon expeliarmus et on en parle plus! Mais Malfoy avait avoué avoir un complice. Donc malheureusement, même s'il parvenait à se procurer la télécommande, l'autre pouvait très bien continuer par un moyen ou un autre, à lui couper l'électricité et tout le reste. Ce devait être quelqu'un de rusé et d'intelligent. Pas que Malfoy soit con mais de là à trafiquer des trucs moldus. _« Il faut que je trouve un solution ! »_

Pendant que Marine cogitait, Draco s'appuya nonchalamment sur la table de la cuisine, pas inquiet pour deux sous, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait dire oui et accepter son marché.

Harry se torturait les méninges. Il avait beau chercher, retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait aucune solution, aucun échappatoire à sa situation. Il enrageait . C'est vrai quoi ! S'il restait chez lui pour que personne ne le reconnaisse, il n'allait pas faire la couverture d'un magasine de mode !...Si ? Enfin il faut le comprendre, étant en manque de PC et autres réjouissances, ne pouvant effectuer son travail...Que feriez vous à sa place ? Ça ne vous serait jamais arrivé ? Bon ben imaginez alors !

Notre cher survivant était dans un tel état de stress émotif que si on lui avait demandé de courir à poil dans tout le quartier en criant « j'aime les pommes » en échange du retour de sa petit vie tranquille de no-life, il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant. C'est pourquoi il accepta le marché.

Draco jubilait « Vous êtes bien sûre ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous forcer la main. Surtout pas . »

_« Je vais le tuer » _se dit Harry, mais acquiesça néanmoins une nouvelle fois en grimaçant, son visage reflétant parfaitement l'état d'esprit d'un condamné à mort.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, ne perdons pas une minute de plus ! Je vous emmène au studio

- Ohpopopop une minute ! Et notre marché ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Rien n'est revenu comme avant. Rétablissez moi l'électricité ET internet.

- Mais bien sûr. Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d' alu ! (3)

- Quoi ! Mais vous aviez dit...

- J'avais dis : SI vous travaillez pour moi. Vous n'avez encore rien fait que je sache ?

- Groumph » Harry ne put rien répondre à cette logique implacable. Son plan de le mettre dehors après le retour de sa « technologie » tombait à l'eau. Zut !

« Bon, on y va ?

- Ouais ouais j'arrive » Fit Harry en traînant les pieds derrière Malfoy.

Il sortit dehors à sa suite, non sans avoir au préalable, fermé toute sa maison à double-tour et se figea en voyant Malfoy monter dans une vieille heu...voiture (la marque n'était pas ou plus visible) passablement cabossée ; puis éclata de rire devant l'air fier qu'il abordait. Draco lui lança un regard méprisant et lui demanda de monter dans la voiture au lieu de se marrer comme une baleine.

« Ha ha ha ! tu veux que je monte dans cette vieille bouse ?

- Oui j'aimerais assez. Et ce n'est pas une vieille bouse, je l'ai acheté il y a à peine trois mois.

- Ha Ha Ha ...non

- Si

- Moi vivant, jamais je ne monterai dans cette voiture. On dirait qu'elle sort d'une décharge. Pour un créateur de mode je pensais que vous auriez plus de goût. Ou alors vous êtes vraiment fauchés.

- Je ne suis pas « fauché » comme vous dites. Ce modèle est le tout dernier sorti. Magique et agréé par le ministère.

- Sans blague ? Et ils appellent ça une voiture ? » Harry se permit un grand sourire ironique. Il était pratiquement sûr que Malfoy, n'y connaissant rien, s'était fait arnaquer par un habile vendeur. Bien fait pour sa pomme. Il allait lui montrer ce qu'était une vraie voiture.

« Venez voir un peu par ici » fit-il en faisant signe à Malfoy de le suivre.

Harry s'arrêta devant son garage jouxtant sa maison. Il sortit son trousseau de clef et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une merveille. Harry sourit fièrement à Malfoy qui était resté bouche bée devant la voiture.

« C'est une Aston Martin DBS, la même que dans Casino Royal ! J'ai dépensé une fortune pour l'acheter.

- Casino Royal

- Vous avez jamais vu de James Bond ?

- De qui ?

- Ce sont des films. James Bond est un espion et...

- Oui ça va, j'ai saisis.

- N'empêche ma voiture est plus classe que la vôtre.

- Elle est équipée magiquement ?

- Ouais, mais pas exactement comme le ministère le veut, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est surtout des gadgets moldus et d'autres magiques plus ou moins légaux.

- Et vous me dites ça comme ça ?

- Faut vous faire un dessin ?

- Et l'idée ne vous a pas effleurée que je pourrais vous dénoncer ?

- Vous pouvez toujours le faire ils ne trouveront rien.

- Comment ça ?

- Je croyais que vous vouliez m'emmener à votre lieu de travail ?

- Oui oui » Harry sourit en voyant l'air indécis de Malfoy. Ça crevait les yeux qu'il mourrait d'envie de monter dedans.

« C'est pas pour vous faire de peine mais comme vous l'auriez constaté, ma voiture à l'air plus solide que la vôtre. Donc, je vais la prendre, vous n'aurez qu'à rouler devant .

- Vous voulez y aller avec votre voiture ?

- Voui et vous vous prenez la vôtre. » _« Et paf ! Mange toi ça! »_

Malfoy, à son grand étonnement, le regarda comme si il était un attardé mental avant de lui faire un sourire goguenard.

« Mais je vous en prie, faites » lui lança-t-il.

Harry ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre, mais s'installa quand même tranquillement au volant et tourna la clef pour démarrer. C'est à se moment précis que Harry comprit le sourire que Malfoy lui avait adressé et continué de lui adresser à travers le pare-brise. Les voitures ont une part de fonctionnement électrique. Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant, maudissant sa stupidité et ses plans qui tombaient systématiquement à l'eau, pendant que Malfoy s'asseyait à côté de lui et bouclait sa ceinture, attendant sa première virée dans une voiture plus que potable.

* * *

(1)Référez-vous à la description de la barbare dans l'épisode 1 de Reflet d'acide.

(2)Le mode « Berserk » ou « Berzerk » est ...(bon en fait je vais le faire plus simple). En Bref c'est un état d'esprit qui vous rend fou furieux , décuple votre force, rends insensible à la douleur accompagné d'une furieuse envie de taper les gens sans aucune pensées cohérentes. En fait je sais pas trop comment expliquer. Si vous comprenez pas, ben regardez sur internet ou le dico, ou je sais pas moi !

(3) Prenez en compte que Malfoy a soit : déja vu la pub, soit : qu'un de ses collègue l'emploi , soit : je ne voulais pas faire comme tout le monde et dire le chocogrenouille dans le papier d'alu.

Ps : Le titre du prochain chapitre sera "...Sans marchandage"


	8. Chapitre 7a:Sans marchandage

**Titre **: Quand un no-life change de "drogue"

**Disclamer** : Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf ceux que j'invente ! Je tient compte de tous les livres sauf l'épilogue du sept et la mort de Tonk, Remus, Fred ...enfin les gentils!

**Rating** : M (Yaoi à venir)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 a : ...Sans marchandage**

Harry en avait plus qu' assez. Malfoy se comportait comme un enfant de trois ans, tripotant tous les boutons de la voiture. Il avait ainsi déclenché le mini distributeur de chocogrenouilles et fondants du chaudron, monté et descendu une bonne dizaine de fois les vitres électriques, mit successivement le chauffage et la climatisation à fond, baissé son siège en couchette lui permettant de prendre une bouteille de bierraubeurre dans le mini-bar à l'arrière ; Avait constaté qu'il pouvait regarder un film sur de minis-écrans encastrés dans le derrière des sièges et en avait découvert un autres qui sortait de la boîte à gants ( toujours en appuyant au hasard sur les boutons ), diffuser un parfum de menthe dans toute la voiture à la force de jouer avec le désodorisant, constaté que Marine avait installé également un mini ordinateur dans la boîte à gants (en poussant la tirette de l'écran de film deux fois,un clavier apparaissait). En ce moment même il jouait avec le pingouin en peluche qui était accroché au rétroviseur.

Harry se demandait si rouler avec le GPS avait été une bonne idée, car si Malfoy avait dû lui indiquer la route il ne serait pas occupé à toucher à tout. Il soupira une énième fois et la voiture s'arrêta net au milieu de la chaussée, accompagnée des klaxons et des crissements de pneus, des voitures les suivant. Harry se tourna vers Malfoy furibond. Celui-ci abordait un air surpris, la main innocemment posée sur le bouton « START » situé au dessus du tableau de bord. Devant le regard noir de Marine et après analyse de la situation il comprit qu'il venait de faire une bourde. Il enleva précipitamment sa main et la posa bien à plat sur sa cuisse, fuyant le regard de la conductrice. Elle réappuya sur le bouton et redémarra la voiture, débloquant la situation et la chaussée par la même occasion. Harry respirait bruyamment, espérant ainsi retrouver un semblant de calme. Il mit en marche la radio et la voiture fut habitée par la douce voix de Bob Marley, tirant un sourire à Harry, pensant qu'il n'aurait pas pu tombé mieux pour se détendre. Il se mit à fredonner « Could you be love » et se concentra sur la route. Un petit moment s'écoula ainsi. La chanson finit et fut remplacée par un air pop. « TU TOUCHES PAS »Draco retira promptement la main fautive qui s'était, à priori, trop approchée de l'étrange manette à côté du levier de vitesse. Le reste du voyage fut ponctué de « lâchez ça » « NON » « Vous pouvez pas restez tranquille deux secondes ? » « Touchez pas ! » « Enlevez vos sales pattes de là » et Harry ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer son soulagement quand ils furent enfin arrivés à destination. D'autant plus qu'il était presque sûr que Malfoy avait, à la fin, fait exprès de toucher à tout pour l'embêter. Ils sortirent de la voiture et emboita le pas à Draco, qui se dirigeait vers une petite boutique coincée entre en restaurant et une toiletterie pour chien. _« C'est pas celle où vient Mrs Johnson ? »_

Pour accéder à la boutique, ils empruntèrent un couloir où une musique douce et engageante était diffusée. Harry observa les différentes affiches qui tapissaient les murs, présentant des modèles de collection. Des miroirs muraux étaient installés de part et d'autre du couloir, sans doute dans une optique commerciale. Après quelques mètres, encadrant l'entrée, de somptueux rideaux or vous invitaient à pénétrer dans une vaste salle. Harry s'y engagea et fut forcé d'admettre que Malfoy avait du goût. Face à lui, exposé sur une table circulaire de bois sombre, des habits clairs pliés sur le devant du meuble. Derrière les vêtements étaient exposés deux cadres. Celui de gauche montrant un homme, celui de droite, une femme, séparés par des acanthes.

Et là, devant leurs yeux ébahis, Jack Sparrow sortit d'une cabane d'essayage au fond du jardin de la boutique, vêtu en tout et pour tout, de son magnifique tricorne, qui était judicieusement placé. Et PAF! Eh ben non, en fait, ce n'était que le poster du grand tombeur de ces dames, qui avaient auparavant commis son larcin à Tijuana et Singapour. Le moment magique est cassé, et Jack repartit dans les méandres brumeux de Harry, qui retourna à la dure réalité des choses et vit Malfoy, tout habillé. Cela n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire mais l'auteur a été prit en otage (suite à un manque d'imagination et une demande d'aide de sa part) et exploite son entourage qui a décidé sans son accord de pirater son compte et de poster ce qu'elle avait commencé à recopier.

Ceci est une demande de rançon: si vous voulez la suite, mettez des reviews (sourire machiavélique comme dans les films, juste avant qu'un rire malsain et sadique ne retentisse)

« AU S'COUR !!

- Ta gueule Schnut »

P.S: ceci n'est pas une blague. C'est une demande officielle, ne cherchez pas à entraver nos actions rebelles (terroristes?) dans le monde de la fanfiction (personne sait qui on est de toute façon. Vous nous attraperez JAMAIS !! nananananère !!)

Signé : Milie et Auro.

P.S.2 : Elle postera la suite sans doute après avoir constaté cette traîtrise mouhahahaha. Remerciez nous !


	9. Chapitre 7: Sans marchandage

**Titre **: Quand un no-life change de "drogue"

**Disclamer** : Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf ceux que j'invente ! Je tient compte de tous les livres sauf l'épilogue du sept et la mort de Tonk, Remus, Fred ...enfin les gentils!

**Rating** : M (Yaoi à venir)

**Notes : Voila enfin le VRAI chapitre. Toute mes escuses pour la fause joie d'il y a trois jour. C****'était pas ma faute, pardon ! Désolé, désolé, désolé. J'ai eu dans l'idée dans le suprimer, il me met un peu mal à l'aise. Enfin c'est pas grave ! **

**Ah, et aussi : ce chapitre doit être bourré de fautes puisqu'après ma libération et sous l'emprise du Panache je n'est rien fait corriger à Milie. Bien fait pour toi si tu lis cette note ( et écris à ton correspondant) ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : ...Sans marchandage**

Harry en avait plus qu' assez. Malfoy se comportait comme un enfant de trois ans, tripotant tous les boutons de la voiture. Il avait ainsi déclenché le mini distributeur de chocogrenouilles et fondants du chaudron, monté et descendu une bonne dizaine de fois les vitres électriques, mit successivement le chauffage et la climatisation à fond, baissé son siège en couchette lui permettant de prendre une bouteille de bierraubeurre dans le mini-bar à l'arrière ; Avait constaté qu'il pouvait regarder un film sur de minis-écrans encastrés dans le derrière des sièges et en avait découvert un autres qui sortait de la boîte à gants ( toujours en appuyant au hasard sur les boutons ), diffuser un parfum de menthe dans toute la voiture à la force de jouer avec le désodorisant, constaté que Marine avait installé également un mini ordinateur dans la boîte à gants (en poussant la tirette de l'écran de film deux fois,un clavier apparaissait). En ce moment même il jouait avec le pingouin en peluche qui était accroché au rétroviseur.

Harry se demandait si rouler avec le GPS avait été une bonne idée, car si Malfoy avait dû lui indiquer la route il ne serait pas occupé à toucher à tout. Il soupira une énième fois et la voiture s'arrêta net au milieu de la chaussée, accompagnée des klaxons et des crissements de pneus, des voitures les suivant. Harry se tourna vers Malfoy furibond. Celui-ci abordait un air surpris, la main innocemment posée sur le bouton « START » situé au dessus du tableau de bord. Devant le regard noir de Marine et après analyse de la situation il comprit qu'il venait de faire une bourde. Il enleva précipitamment sa main et la posa bien à plat sur sa cuisse, fuyant le regard de la conductrice. Elle réappuya sur le bouton et redémarra la voiture, débloquant la situation et la chaussée par la même occasion. Harry respirait bruyamment, espérant ainsi retrouver un semblant de calme. Il mit en marche la radio et la voiture fut habitée par la douce voix de Bob Marley, tirant un sourire à Harry, pensant qu'il n'aurait pas pu tombé mieux pour se détendre. Il se mit à fredonner « Could you be love » et se concentra sur la route. Un petit moment s'écoula ainsi. La chanson finit et fut remplacée par un air pop. « TU TOUCHES PAS »Draco retira promptement la main fautive qui s'était, à priori, trop approchée de l'étrange manette à côté du levier de vitesse. Le reste du voyage fut ponctué de « lâchez ça » « NON » « Vous pouvez pas restez tranquille deux secondes ? » « Touchez pas ! » « Enlevez vos sales pattes de là » et Harry ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer son soulagement quand ils furent enfin arrivés à destination. D'autant plus qu'il était presque sûr que Malfoy avait, à la fin, fait exprès de toucher à tout pour l'embêter. Ils sortirent de la voiture et emboita le pas à Draco, qui se dirigeait vers une petite boutique coincée entre en restaurant et une toiletterie pour chien. _« C'est pas celle où vient Mrs Johnson ? »_

Pour accéder à la boutique, ils empruntèrent un couloir où une musique douce et engageante était diffusée. Harry observa les différentes affiches qui tapissaient les murs, présentant des modèles de collection. Des miroirs muraux étaient installés de part et d'autre du couloir, sans doute dans une optique commerciale. Après quelques mètres, encadrant l'entrée, de somptueux rideaux or vous invitaient à pénétrer dans une vaste salle. Harry s'y engagea et fut forcé d'admettre que Malfoy avait du goût.

Face à lui, exposés sur une table circulaire de bois sombre, des habits clairs étaient pliés sur le devant du meuble. Derrière les vêtements étaient exposés deux cadres. Celui de gauche montrant un homme, celui de droite, une femme, séparés par des acanthes. Tous les portants et autres présentoirs étaient installés sur de petits tapis de laine blanche, tranchant avec la teinte bordeaux du sol. Harry releva la tête et admira un plafond peint en trompe l'oeil, évoquant un le ciel étoilé d'une nuit d'été. Des spots y étaient incrustés, remplaçant la clarté des étoiles. DEs cabines d'essayages entourées par des psychés jouxtait un comptoir au fond du magasin.

« C'est tout bonnement superbe !

-La collection sera installée dans cette espace là » fit Draco en montrant du doigt un espace vide du magasin à côté de l'entrée.

« Cool

- Bon et bien maintenant que tu as vu la boutique, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Je vais commencer tout de suite ?

- Bien sûr que oui, on a déjà perdu assez de temps. Et le temps c'est de l'argent. Suivez-moi »

Draco sortit du magasin d'un pas guilleret et le ferma après que Harry ai daigné sortir.

« Et on va où maintenant ? Je croyais que vous travaillez à la boutique

-Non non, enfin seulement quelques fois. Moi je créé et je supervise tout le marketing. Notre boîte ne se situe qu'à quelques rues de la boutique, inutile de prendre la voiture. »

Harry se résigna à suivre Malfoy. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de Londres, aussi il observa l'endroit. Ça avait l'air d'une rue commerciale des plus banale. Il ricana. Malfoy se retourna vers lui.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait ricaner ?

- Rien, rien » Connaissant Malfoy il aurait pensé que sa boutique serait dans une avenue plus connue; Et bien que le magasin soit fort engageant, la renommer ne pouvait être à leur porte avec seulement cette boutique.

« Je comprends que vous ayez besoin d'un coup de pub !

- Vous insinuez quoi par là ?

- Rien, rien. »

Un silence s'installa. Enfin si l'on peut appeler ça silence, car une rue commerciale ne peut être totalement silencieuse. Ils marchèrent quelques temps accompagnés du bruits sourd des passants, puis Draco posa une question à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas.

« Vous n'avez pas peur ?

- Peur ? Où ? Mais de quoi ? Et pourquoi ? »

Malfoy paru un instant réfléchir , puis se décida à parler.

« On m'a dit que vous aviez une peur bleue que les gens vous reconnaissent. Or, nous sommes dans une rue commerciale» Il se tourna vers Marine qui haussait un sourcil en une question muette (En clair elle comprends pas où il veut en venir) et continua sur sa lancée.

« Et il y a plein de monde. Je m'attendais à ce que vous opposiez de la résistance ou que vous trembliez de peur dans une rue comme celle là.

- Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel cette rue » Malfoy se renfrogna. « De plus je suis ''Sorcièrophobe''et non agoraphobe. A votre avis pourquoi je suis installée dans un quartier tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu ? » Draco n'insista pas mais trouvait cela complètement contradictoire. Des sorciers pouvaient très bien se "cacher " parmi les moldus. Eux-même passaient inaperçus avec leurs vêtements. Il garda son raisonnement pour lui car, il en était sûr, s'il en avait fait part à Marine, quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, elle aurait paniqué et sans doute été capable de revenir sur leur marché. Et cela Draco ne le voulait en aucun cas.

« Vous êtes devenue célèbre comment ? »

Marine donna l'impression de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Elle posa ses yeux verts, occultés par sa mèche, sur lui avec un soupçon de peur et d'étonnement. Draco pensa que dès qu'ils arriveraient à la boîte, la première chose qu'il ferait serait de couper cette mèche.

« P.Pardon ?

- Comment êtes-vous devenue célèbre ?

- Qui vous a dit que j'étais célèbre ? »Fit Marine paniquée, en jetant des regards autour d'elle.

« La même personne qui m'a parlé de votre agoraphobie, enfin, sorciérophobie.

- Qui ?

- Oh, vous le découvrirez sûrement un jour. Nous sommes arrivés » fit Draco closant ainsi la discussion.

Marine détourna de lui son regard inquisiteur et regarda l'immense façade blanche du bâtiment se trouvant devant elle. D'au moins trois étages, de grandes baies vitrées donnaient à l'immeuble une image de modernité, renforcé par les quelques meubles I-tech que l'on pouvait entre-apercevoir à l'intérieur. En dessus de la porte d'entrée, s'étendait en écriture stylisée «Hedera Musicae». Sans doute le nom de leur marque.

On avait peint autour de l'entrée du lierre d'un très grand réalisme, chacune des tiges agrémentées de petits étoiles et étincelles. Les deux lianes se rejoignaient au milieu de l'entrée et s'enroulaient autour d'une baguette et d'une flûte se croisant. Le vert du lierre contrastait avec le blanc de la façade d'une exquise façon. Par contre Harry ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Malfoy et ses associés avaient croisés une baguette avec une flûte. Peut-être que la baguette symbolisait le monde sorcier et la flûte le monde moldu. Ils voulaient peut-être également un instrument de musique et la flûte était de même taille que la baguette. Il posa la question à Malfoy, qui lui fit une réponse fort satisfaisante. « Oh et bien ça c'est par ce que j'aime bien vous faire chanter »Il se détourna de Harry et entra dans son lieu de travail en lui faisant signe de le suivre, n'apercevant pas de ce fait le regard qui tue made in Potter. ( Flute ! ) Il salua la secrétaire qui faisait également office d'hôtesse d'accueil et continua son chemin vers les ascenseurs, au fond de la pièce, lorsqu'un un cri d'horreur lui glaça les sangs et le fit se retourner.

**o0o**

Harry entra à la suite de Malfoy en maugréant. Il passa les portes vitrées et se retrouva dans une vaste salle au dallage blanc. D'immenses tableaux étaient fixés aux murs, ainsi que les affiches des anciennes collections, apportant un panel de couleurs impressionnant, et donnait une impression de vitalité; Des plantes vertes étaient disséminées dans toute la salle, encadrant les quelques fauteuils, sièges noirs destiné à l'attente, que Harry jaugea être l'œuvre d'un savant fou. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et se figea. Au beau milieu d'un imposant bureau circulaire, le téléphone vissé à une oreille, maquillé à outrance, son pire cauchemar se tenait là. Harry fut prit de tremblements incontrôlables, dus à une peur sans nom. La créature reposa le combiné et fit pivoter son fauteuil pour retourner à son travail. Elle aperçu de ce fait Harry, auquel elle adressa un sourire. Il put enfin nommer cette peur. Elle portait un badge. « Veronica ».

« Bonjour. Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

Harry ne répondit rien, les yeux fixés sur le visage de « Véronica », les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire contractée. Véronica réitéra sa demande, comme Harry ne semblait toujours pas répondre et songea qu'elle avait peut-être quelque chose entre les dents, pour qu'on la fixe si intensément. Elle se baissa, fouilla dans son sac à main et prit un petit miroir dans lequel elle s'observa. Non, tout était parfait. Véronica regarda de nouveau la jeune femme en fasse d'elle qui semblait terrorisée et se tordait les mains devant elle, ouvrant puis fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, essayant visiblement de parler.

« Eh bien quoi ? Parlez donc ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ..; C'est mon maquillage c'est ça ? Elle secoua la tête. J'étais sûre de ne pas avoir mis assez de rouge à lèvres »

Elle reprit son petit miroir et piocha dans son pot à crayons, duquel elle sortit le tube et s'empressa d'en étaler une généreuse couche sur ses lèvres. Cela acheva Harry qui poussa un véritable cri d'effroi.

**o0o**

Draco aperçu une Marine en larme fondant sur lui et se cachant derrière son dos. Il essaya de lui faire face, mais elle réussissait toujours à rester cacher derrière lui. Draco sentit Marine lui agripper sa veste et la tirer par petits acouts frénétiques. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et vit marine baissant furtivement la tête, se blottissant dans son dos comme un petit enfant dans les jupes de sa mère, répétant inlassablement « C'est elle, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu c'est elle; Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu » Draco s'arracha à la douce sensation d'une poitrine contre son dos pour interroger Véronica du regard. Elle haussa les épaules pour signifier son incompréhension et retourna à ses rendez-vous. Marine c'était arrêtée de pleurer mais maintenant bafouillait des phrases sans queue ni tête en se détachant de Draco. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais il la retint.

« Lachez moi,je rentre chez moi !

- Mais en fin qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce qu'il y a c'est que je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus dans cette établissement regorgeant de PSYCHOPATHES !

- De psychopathes ?

- Elle et vous ça fait déjà DEUX !

- Allons bon, c'est Véronica le problème maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a fait ?

-... »

Harry resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouez que cette « Véronica » était le folle qui lui avait demander de signer un autographe sur sa poitrine avec son horrible rouge à lèvres. Rien que d'y penser il en avait encore des frissons dans le dos. Brrr.

« Dans ce cas je ne vois pas ce qui cloche; Et rien ne vous empêche de lui parler » Conclua-t-il l'air de rien.

« VERO...

- NON pitié ! L'appeler pas je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !

- Vous faites déjà tout ce que je veux »

_« DE quoi ? Mais il se prends pour qui lui ? Un Malfoy ? Okay j'ai rien dis. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier, je n'est pas dis mon dernier mot Ngnihihihihi. On va se la jouer attraction fatale. Il ne pourra rien me refuser. Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire! »_

« Vraiment ? Harry releva la tête avec lenteur et encra son regard dans celui de Malfoy avec un sourire prédateur. Harry entra dans l'ascenseur que Malfoy avait appelé et attendit que celui-ci le rejoigne. Draco appuya sur le bouton de l'étage destiné puis se mura dans le silence. Harry sourit encore plus grandement et s'approcha de manière chaloupée de Malfoy (essayer de faire une démarche chaloupée sur un mètre, c'est pas spectaculaire mais bon) et avant que celui-ci n'ai esquissé un geste, stoppa l'ascenseur.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Ça se voit non ? J'arrête l'ascenseur » fit Harry d'une voix douce.

- Redémarrez-le tout de suite ! » Draco était légèrement claustrophobe et se retrouver dans un ascenseur arrêté, avec trop peu d'espace à sa porté, fit débuté une angoisse sourde en lui. Harry perçu le malaise de Malfoy, même si celui-ci tentait vainement de le dissimuler. Ses yeux revenaient sans cesse sur le panneau de contrôle, il avait ouvert le col de sa chemise et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Harry jubilait. Il venait de mettre la main sur un des point faible de Malfoy et contait bien l'utiliser.

« Mr Malfoy ? Appela-t-il doucement, Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ? » répondit-il avec hargne.

« Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui. Maintenant si vous pourriez avoir l'extrême obligeance de remettre en marche cet ascenseur, on a pas que ça à faire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous mêmes ?

- Je...je ne sais pas comment sa marche. Je sais...pas ce qu'il faut faire dans ce cas là » On aurait cru que ses mots lui écorchaient la bouche

- REPARREZ-LE !

- Mais il n'est pas en panne » fit Harry ironique.

Draco commençait à angoisser légèrement.

« Détendez vous » susurra Harry.

Sur ce il poussa Malfoy contre la paroi aux portes et se colla à lui d'une manière qu'il voulait sensuelle. Étant donné que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il faisait ça, il n'avait aucune idée de la porté de sa réussite. Il se mit à tripatouiller le col défait de Malfoy qui le/la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Harry se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à l'oreille de Malfoy une si petite phrase, mais une si petite phrase dite d'une voix tellement sensuelle et pleine de double sens ; que dis-je ? Pleine de sens ; que Draco en eu le souffle coupé.

Un frisson lui parcouru entièrement alors que Marine posait une main sur son torse et que l'autre redessinait sa clavicule à travers le tissu, une moue irrésistible et tentatrice sur le visage. Draco déglutit. _« Il y a tant de choses à faire dans un ascenseur » _Cette phrase ne pouvait être anodine. Pourtant, au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait de se méfier.

Harry regarda Malfoy un peu étonné. Aucune réaction. Ce mec était un bulot ou quoi ? Ou peut-être qu'il 'y était pas aller assez franco. _« Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire. Mais tout plutôt que de rester dans cette boîte avec l'autre furie de Véronica. Ok on passe au niveau deux de la phase séduction. »_ Sur ces pensées, il se hissa de nouveau sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un petit, tout petit bisou dans le haut du cou de Malfoy. Juste sous l'oreille. Puis alors que celui ci se figeait, il recommença cette fois un peu plus bas. «_ Ça y est il_ _réagit _»s'extasia Harry, réprimant un sourire machiavélique. A vrai dire, seule le corps de Draco réagissait; son cerveau était tombé en pleine léthargie. Les yeux exorbité dans un sentiment de pure surprise, la bouche entrouverte, son corps se raidi pour finalement prononcer qu'un seul misérable, petit « Guh ? »

Harry se retint d'exploser de rire tellement Malfoy avait l'air stupide à cet instant. Si deux petits bisous dans le cou lui faisait cette effet là, alors il n'avait heureusement pas besoin de passer au niveau trois sur son échelle de séduction.

« Ça va ? Vous avez l'air bizarre »

_« Phase comédie n°1 enclenchée. » _Harry se détacha comme à regret du corps de Malfoy et se tourna vers la paroi apposée en soupirant.

« Ah si seulement je pouvais me souvenir de comment on fait pour remettre l'ascenseur en marche » fit-il d'une voix désespérée.

A ces mots le cerveau de Draco se remit en marche. Décidément quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne rien comprendre aux ascenseurs moldus (mon dieu qu'est ce que c'est compliqué le fonctionnement d'un ascenseur !) Il entendit Marine parler d'une voix distraite de la possibilité de rentrer chez elle. Mais bien sur. Quelle comédienne celle-là. Mais une comédienne qui avait jouée un jeu fort agréable. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Ce serait un manque total de fourberie. Il s'approcha de Marine qui lui tournait le dos et demandait d'une voix mortifiée ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, que c'était tellement dommage qu'elle est oubliée ce si petit détail. Il entoura ces de ses bras et se pencher pour murmurer à son oreille une petite phrase toute simple, toute petite, mais pleine de sous-entendus. « C'est vrai ça, qu'est ce que vous pouvez faire ? ». Il la sentie avec plaisir se raidir et son pouls s'accélérer. La confirmation de la comédie se révéla par le bafouillement incompréhensible de Marine qui tentait de s'extirper des bras qui la retenait captive.

Harry était déstabilisé. Il ne pensait pas que son plan marcherait si bien...ni qu'il réagirait comme ça. Il avait sciemment allumé Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant surtout que la délivrance était à la clef de ce pénible stratagème. Harry sentie une odeur de menthe (résultat du désodorisant de la voiture) avant qu'une bouche taquine ne vienne lui mordiller l'oreille. _« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ce connard ?»_ Harry commençait à avoir un vague soupçon peur. Le plan marchait trop bien à son goût. Et il prenait trop goût à ce que Malfoy lui faisait, à son grand damne. Il faut dire qu'il n'ait jamais résister à un mordillement d'oreille; « Wow ».

Malfoy continuait son périple en déposant de léger baisers dans le cou, déviant de temps en temps vers la mâchoire pour finalement s'arrêter sur la gorge de Marine.

Harry inclina puis rejeta la tête en arrière pour laisser un plus grand accès à celui qui le butinait d'une si exquise façon. C'était divin; Il ne put retenir un gémissement . Mais ce gémissement eu le mérite de le faire revenir à la réalité. Malfoy était en se moment de lui faire un méga suçon et lui gémissait ? Malfoy l'avait fait gémir !? Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Il se libéra des bras de son bourreau (des cœurs Mouhahahaha) et recula vers le mur adverse , comme effrayé. Draco sourit et fit un pas en direction de Marine. Qui en fit un en arrière.

« Quelque chose ne va pas » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Non non, tout va bien, impec ! Hahaharg »

Draco avança encore d'un pas. Marine essaya d'en faire un en arrière mais butta contre la paroi. Elle déglutit et balbutia alors que Draco s'avançait de nouveau.

« Je...je crois me souvenir en fait...je »

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Une bouche impérieuse lui avait volé ses mots. Harry resta figé pendant un bref instant avant d'essayer de repousser Malfoy. « Mais dégage ! » voulut-il crier, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche hormis un son étouffé. Les bras de Malfoy se reserrairent plus sur lui, le plaquant avec force contre la paroi. Harry haleta et repoussa Malfoy de toutes ses forces, passablement choqué.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ! Cria-t-il complètement perdu.

- Tient donc. Ce n'était pas vous qui m'allumiez il y a quelques instants ?

- Mais que...mais pas du tout !

- Vraiment ? C'est donc votre comportement habituel ?

- Ça va pas la tête ? C'est pas du tout mon genre ! _C'était un cas de force majeur. De la pire comédie. Non mais franchement il se prends pour qui? Comme si je l'aurais dragué de plein gré ? En plus il embrasse pas bien. Et il sent le désodorisant. Et non je n'ai pas gémi. Arg ! J'ai gémi ! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu c'était...une réaction purement physique du au machouillement de mon oreille ultra sensible. Faudra que je me désinfecte se soir, on sait jamais, je pourrais attraper une Malfoyotomie._

Draco se rapprocha.

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi « cria Harry, perdant peu à peu son self contrôle.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois aucune petite petite cuillère pour m'en empêcher.

- Hinhin hinhin hinhin très drôle. RESTEZ OÙ VOUS ÊTES !

- Non

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK » Harry cria de façon fort peu virile. Attendez, mince c'est vrai qu'il a la voix modifiée. Donc, Harry poussa un cri à l'image de son apparence et se mit à pousser frénétiquement le bouton de l'ascenseur en priant. _« Démarre, démarre, démarre »_

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » Draco venait de l'enlacer par derrière.

« Mais lâchez moi » se débattit Harry. Malfoy se pencha et lui glissa à l'oreille « La prochaine fois que vous concoctez un plan vaseux pour vous soustraire de vos obligation...réfléchissez y à deux fois. Histoire qu'il ne se retourne pas contre vous. Quoique j'ai beaucoup apprécié » Il se détacha de Marine, un sourire aux lèvres et sortit de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Harry donna un coup de pied rageur dans l'ascenseur « Caramba, encore raté ». En plus, Malfoy s'était bien moqué de lui. Son plan avait donc été si transparent ?

Draco se dirigea de suite vers une jeune femme, s'échinant visiblement à ranger plein de papiers.

« Salut Fabienne. Est ce que Armando est là ? » demanda-t-il, ne prêtant aucune intention à une Marine boudeuse qui explorait les lieux sans aucune gêne apparante.

« Bien sûr. Il est un peu désœuvré en ce moment. Par ta faute en plus.

- J'en ai conscience. Mais je lui apporte enfin du travail » fit Draco en montrant du pouce une Marine collée à la fenêtre, comme pour passer à travers et s'envoler loin de ce lieu. Draco soupira; « Irrécupérable. Hey ! Flips !...Melle Flips voudriez-vous avoir l'extrême obligeance de tourner votre joli minois vers nous ou mieux, venir ici ?

- Draco, voyons, sois plus poli. Et pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Chut, observe-la Fabienne »

Fabienne observa donc la nouvelle arrivante, qui s'était approchée d'un pas rageur, l'air bougon et fusillait Draco du regard.

« Rhooo elle est trop mignonne !

- Pas vrai, hein ? Et c'est encore mieux quand elle sourit. Allez ! fait un sourire à tonton Draco » Harry le mitrailla d'avantage du regard.

« N'avais-je pas raison d'attendre ? Elle est parfaite !

- Mais arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ! » S'exclama Harry furibond.

« Désolé.

- Au fait, je me présente : Fabienne Perkley. Je suis l'assistante d'Armando, le photographe » fit-elle en tendant la main à Harry, qui ne la serra que par politesse « Flips. Marine Flips »

Ces échanges de politesse furent interrompus par l'arrivée fracassante d'un homme hyper-barraqué et à l'air bourru. Un Hagrid miniature, ou plutôt version humain de quarante ans et de seulement deux mètres dix.

« Ciao la compagnie ! Oh, mais notre cher Draco aurait-il daigner enfin choisir un mannequin ? fit-il en se rapprochant de Harry, qui recula derrière Draco, légèrement impressionné par l'homme.

« Oui, j'ai finalement trouvé ma perle rare » répondit Draco « Je te la confie Armando

- Meraviglioso !

- Ha mais non. Pas question ! » Coupa Harry.

« Oh que si. Armando est le photographe et tu es ici pour te faire photographier

- Mais mais, je ...maintenant ?

- Oui oui, aller Zou ! » fit Malfoy en poussant Marine vers Armando. Celui-ci la prit par la main et la traîna à travers les couloirs, vers son destin de mannequin. Toute cette « traînance » accompagnée du « NOOOOOOOOOOON » d'une Marine apeurée.

Draco ricana en la voyant disparaître avec Armando.

« Tu es sûr qu'elle veut faire ce travail ? »

Draco se retourna vers Fabienne.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Oh, je sais pas, comme ça »

Elle retourna à ses papiers sur cette phrase et Draco se rendit à la cafétéria pour savourer un bon thé en attendant. Il laisserait Marine seule aujourd'hui, à se débrouiller face à Armando et son horrible armada. Il avait presque pitié d'elle. Presque.

**o0o**

Harry vécu la journée la plus éprouvante de sa vie . Armando était une crème, mais extrêmement pointilleux. En une journée entière, Harry n'avait posé qu'avec une seule tenue. Armando l'avait laissé aux mains de deux surexcitées qui lui avaient sauté dessus en s'extasiant. Harry avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour enfiler les habits tout seul et dans une cabine, à l'abri des regards. Manquerait plus qu'on découvre qu'il avait des protubérances, non pas au niveau des seins, mais plus bas. Entre les jambes.

« Mais comment on fait pour enfiler ce truc ?

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- NON. »

...

« Bon le pantalon c'est fait, le chemisier, le manteau. Putain ils auraient dû mettre encore plus e boutons ! »

...

« T'as jamais marché avec des talons ?

- NON ! »

...

SBAM... « Aïe »

...

« Rhaaa mes laisse-nous ajuster les vêtements ! Ne referme pas les boutons ! Faut qu'on voit le chemisier »

...

« Arrête de bouger, je vais finir par te mettre du crayon dans les yeux. »

...

« Non ! JAMAIS je ne mettrais de rouge à lèvres!

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Nmmfff

- Enlève moi ça !

- Non ! Et pas touche. »

...

« Laisse mes sourcils tranquilles ! Aïe-heu »

...

« Ma que ! Quelle est belle ! Bravo les filles vous l'avez bien arrangée !

- Dites tout de suite que j'étais un thon !

...

« Voilà, penche un peu la tête. Non, pas comme ça ! »

...

« Plus haute la jambe ! »

...

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'apporter un peigne ?

- ON TOUCHE PAS à mes CHEVEUX ! »

...

« PAUSE SANDWICH !

- WÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈ ! »

...

« FiN DE LA PAUSE !

- NAOOON »

...

« Souris !Bon dieu ! Tu peux pas faire ça ?

- Gnagnagna

- SOURIS ! »

**o0o**

Draco referma son téléphone portable. Hermione venait de l'appeler pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait été à la maison d'édition de Marine, pour y déposer des congés à sa place. N'en ayant as prit depuis son embauche, elle bénéficiait d'au moins trois mois de congés payés. Marine était donc officiellement en congé, ce qui permettait à Draco de l'embaucher à plein temps, sans qu'elle n'ai comme escuse son travail de traductrice. C'était un très bonne chose...pour lui. Il allait se lever de sa table ( qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis le matin , y travaillant à la place de son bureau) lorsque Marine s'affala devant lui, posant la tête sur la table, les bras ballants.

« Je suis morte

- Vous vous habituerez à force

-...

- Ah, au fait, ce n'est plus la peine de vous inquiétez pour votre travail. Vous êtes en congé. Un de vos amis les a posés pour vous.

- Qui ? » demanda Harry d'une voix étouffée, sa tête reposant toujours sur la table.

- La même personne qui ma dit pour votre agoraphobie.

- Sorcièrophobie.

-C'est ce que je voulais dire.

-...

-...

-...On rentre ?

- On rentre.

**o0o**

« Mon canapé ! » Harry se jeta dessus avec passion. « Tu m'as tellement manqué! »Il se roula un moment dessus, s'en avoir conscience de la mine interloquée de Draco, puis lui demanda sa « paye ».

« Vous pouvez me rétablir tout ?

- Oui je peux.

- Ben faites le !

- Pff vous voulez travailler sur quoi ?

- Sur quoi je veux...l'ordinateur!

- Je vous suis »

Harry lui jeta un regard perplexe puis s'assit devant l'ordinateur. Il croisa les bras et interrogea Malfoy de regard. Celui-ci prit la télécommande dans sa poche et appuya dessus. Rien de visible ne se produisit, mais comme Malfoy abordait un air confiant, Harry se dit qu'il pouvait sans doute allumer Bernie (c'est le nom de son ordinateur). A son plus grand plaisir Bernie s'alluma, ainsi que la live-box. Tout heureux, Harry redécouvrit avec joie son fond d'écran et toutes les icônes de son bureau. Il commença derechef par aller voir sa boîte E-mail. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir un message lorsqu'il remarqua que Malfoy était toujours debout derrière lui.

« Vous allez rester comme ça encore longtemps ?

- Non

- Tant mieux !

- Ce sera beaucoup plus confortable assis.

- Pardon ? »

Harry regarda Malfoy faire venir à lui son fauteuil favori et s'assoir sans paraître le moins du monde gêné, à côté de lui.

« Je voulais simplement vous demander de vous bouger ! De l'air ! Oust ! Je vous verrais malheureusement assez demain ( s'il penssait à y aller)

-D'accord je m'en vais » fit Draco de manière théâtrale. Mais sitôt arrivé dehors, il fut rappellé par la voix d'une Marine passablement énervée.

« Vous ne respectez pas notre marché ! Vous avez tout éteint !

- Oups, c'est vrai ? J'ai simplement dû ...oublier de vous préciser que cette télécommande a un champs d'action très restreint.

- Que...que...que...quoi ?

- En bref je dois rester à moins de trois mètres de vous pour que ça fonctionne.

- Nan...C'est pas vrai ? Dites-moi que vous me faites marcher !

- J'ai bien peur que non. Quel dommage, je vais devoir rester près de vous!

- Espèce de...de...de blond décoloré !

- Non non, je vous assure, c'est leur couleur naturelle »

Harry fulminait devant l'air réjoui de Malfoy. Il lui décocha un regard de la mort qui tue avant de retourner s'installer devant bernie. Draco se rassit lui, dans le fauteuil avec un sourire amusé. Marine ralluma tout le système puis se tourna vers lui en pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

« T'as pas intérêt à regarder mes messages!

- On passe au tutoiement ?

- Groumph...on a le même âge sans doute. Et je fais ce que je veux. Et regarde PAS.

- Pff si tu savais comme je m'en fous »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il attrapa un bouquin, croisa les jambes et se plongea dans la lecture de « l'Enjomineur »(1)

Harry retourna à ses messages, se tournant de temps à autres vers Malfoy pour s'assurer que celui-ci ne les lisait pas. En effet, beaucoup des messages comportait des « Harry » ou son pseudo « Survivor » qui aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de Malfoy. Mais celui-ci était absorbé dans sa lecture et Harry se rassura un tant soit peu. Il paya (via internet) ses factures puis régla toutes les affaires liées à son travail, ce qui fut vite expédié, étant en congé. De ce fait, il n'avait aucune traduction à faire et pouvait consacrer son temps à jouer à Ravens'city.

Draco vit avec étonnement Marine quitter l'ordinateur et disparaître dans les profondeurs de sa demeure. Elle réapparu, sautillante, avec un jeu à la main et l'installa de suite sur Bernie. Draco regarda l'installation avec curiosité, pendant que Marine trépignait d'impatience sur sa chaise. Après un quart d'heure d'intense supplice, elle put enfin commencer à exploser des ennemis. Draco se replongea dans sa lecture, regardant de temps à autre sa montre.

**o0o**

« Tiens bouffe toi ça ! Mouhahahahahahaha

-Yeah I'm the best »

...

« Niveau vingt-deux passé avec succès ».

...

« Ratatatatatatata »

...

« T'aimes la sulfateuse ? »

...

« Oh la vache, c'est trop bon ! »

...

« Hahahahaha HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ? »

- Il se passe que ça fait trois heures que t'es sur ce foutu truc. C'est trop.

- Comment ça c'est trop ?

- C'est trop pour ma santé mentale, j'en peux plus de t'entendre t'exciter.

- MOI ? MOI je m'EXCITE?

- Oui. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

- Mais ça fait à peine trois heures ! C'est de la dictature. T'avais dit que tu me rétablirais tout.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Mais moi je pensais que c'était pour tout le temps !

- Exact : Tu PENSAIS.

- Mais...mais c'est dégueulasse ! J'exige que tu rallumes tout. Tout de suite.

-Non

-Tu respectes pas le marché !

-Si. Et encore une chose : c'est moi qui fixe le deal. Ceci est un marché...sans marchandage.

* * *

(1) "L'enjomineur" existe vraiment. Il s'agit du titre d'une trilogie de Pierre Bordage. Je vous la conseille !

Voila fini. Pfiou, j'ai eue du mal. Vos impréssions siou plaît ?

Kissous, Schnut.


	10. Chapitre 8 : Découvertes et déjà vu

**Titre **: Quand un no-life change de "drogue"

**Disclamer** : Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf ceux que j'invente ! Je tient compte de tous les livres sauf l'épilogue du sept et la mort de Tonk, Remus, Fred ...enfin les gentils!

**Rating** : M (Yaoi à venir)

**

* * *

**

Notes : Enfin la suite ! J'en reviens pas , un mois...UN MOIS pour écrire se _truc_ . Mais que vouler vous : la rentrée, le code, les chats qui marchent sur les feuilles quand vous écrivez (et qui se couchent dessus) ,la flegme...( de taper au clavier, d'écrire les idées qui viennent...). MAIS J'Y SUIS ARRIVER ! (même si je trouve la fin passablement merdique). Merci encore pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées au chapitre précedent. Je m'en remets a vos humbles avis. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8

Hors de ses gonds après s'être fait avoir par Malfoy, Harry le mit à la porte et partit se coucher ; la fatigue resurgissant maintenant qu'il n'était plus excité et maintenu éveillé par le jeu. Il monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd, se brossa les dents et fit plusieurs bain de bouches (histoire d'éviter une Malfoyotomie). Harry se dévêtit pour finalement s'effondrer sur son lit où il s'endormit.

Ce fut (encore) la sonnette qui le réveilla. Harry poussa un gros soupire, mais se leva tout de même en se frottant les yeux (ou en frottant ses nœils)_ « Foutu maquillage ! Ça colle » _Il descendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour confirmer ses craintes : Malfoy.

« Flips ! Laisse-moi entrer. Je sais que tu es là ! »

_« Non mais il rêve ou quoi ? » _Harry prit un feuille de papier trainant par là, écrivit un bref message dessus puis la glissa sous la porte et partit se laver.

Draco appuyait frénétiquement sur la sonnette (C'était quelque chose qui l'amusait follement mais cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais) lorsqu'il avisa un papier glissé sous la porte. Il le prit et lut : « Dans tes rêves ! Je suis pas habillée. T'as qu'à attendre. J'arriverais bien un jour »

Draco sourit en lisant ces quelques mots puis, prenant son mal en patience, attendit que Marine daigne sortir.

Harry eut un mal fou à se motiver pour se laver. La flegme l'envahit. Il resta près de dix minutes les yeux dans les vagues, nu, fixant le pommeau de la douche, attendant que l'eau en sorte. Il finit par réaliser qu'il fallait tourner le robinet pour que s'accomplisse ce prodige. Heureusement qu'il avait un mitigeur. Cela lui permit au moins de ne pas s'ébouillanter ou de se geler. Mais la douche, outre ses vertus décrassantes, eue un effet soporifique sur notre Harry , qui fut prit d'une crise de somnolence. Il appuya sa tête, devenue trop lourde sur le mur et, bercer par le ruissellement des gouttes sur sa peau, s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps là, Draco patientait.

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, tourna la tête, sa joue s'écrasant sans aucune finesse sur la paroi de la douche et avec un sourire bienheureux, se rendormit. Sous sa douche. Et toujours debout.

Pendant ce temps là, Draco patientait. Il regarda sa montre. Huit heures trente. Ils avaient encore le temps pour qu'ils ne soient pas en retard. « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait bon sang ? Ça fait une demi-heure que j'ai sonné »

Harry finit par se réveiller de nouveau et sortit péniblement de la douche, s'enveloppant dans une grande serviette molletonnée. Il franchit cahin-caha les deux mètres séparant la salle de bain de sa chambre. Il slaloma entre les cadavres de bougies et les vêtements éparses. Il essuya la buée de ses lunettes et arriva enfin devant son armoire, dans laquelle il prit un T-shirt noir, un baggy noir et un boxer noir. ( Que de noir !) Harry enfila la fausse poitrine avec plus de faciliter que la dernière fois (Il avait enfin comprit comment s'attachait un soutien-gorge )puis mit son boxer noir, son baggy noir, son T-shirt noir. Il réussit à trouver deux chaussettes identiques...et noires qu'il enfila avec ses chaussures noires. Ainsi, tout de noir vêtu, Harry entreprit de mettre sa perruque et de coiffer ses beaux cheveux noirs. Il positionna la perruque, qui s'ordonna correctement, à son grand soulagement. Les yeux cernés de noir à cause du maquillage ayant coulé, Harry descendit dans sa cuisine en broyant du noir. (Ça devient lourd là, j'arrête)

Pendant ce temps là, Draco patientait. Il regarda sa montre. Huit heures quarante-cinq. Ils allaient être en retard. Il réappuya sur la sonnette en trépignant.

Le carillon fut occulté par un grondement sonore, dû à un estomac clamant sa faim. Malheureusement, les boîtes, ainsi que les paquets de céréales qui jonchaient la cuisine, étaient vides. Désespérément vides. Comme l'estomac. Harry fouilla dans les placards mais la seul chose qu'il y trouva, parut déplaire à ses papilles gustatives. Essayez de manger de la soupe de poisson au petit-dèj. Il songea avec philosophie qu'il devait vraiment faire des courses...et ranger la maison.

Pendant ce temps là, Draco patientait. Ça y est. Ils étaient en retard. Autant annuler la matinée « photos » au bureau. Il la remplacerait par une sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y avait des affaires à régler. Bien sûr, hors de questions de faire par de cette décision à Marine. Pas avant qu'ils soient déjà partis. Il interrompit ses réflexions car elle avait apparemment finit de ce préparer.

Draco eu le choc de sa vie. Après « la chose » Marine avait revêtue l'allure du « zombie ». Glauque et renfrognée,l'œil éteint. Super. Il décida de bénir son retard, lui évitant ainsi de se pointer au bureau accompagné d'une morte-vivante. Draco soupira et Harry esquissa un sourire. _« Je vais t'en faire baver mon pote ! Même inconsciemment ». _Draco capta se sourire, et mit l'allure de Marine sur le compte d'une nouvelle tentative de fuite. Affligeant.

« On prend ta voiture ou la mienne ? »Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Tu ne crois pas sincèrement que je vais entrer dans cette bouse ? Non mais tu ... »

_« Attendez ! Si jamais on prend la mienne, il va s'arranger pour encore toucher à tout. Y compris Jojo le pingouin »_. Et ça Harry ne voulait en aucun cas que cela se reproduise (les condition de voyage, pas l'attouchement sur Jojo le pingouin...quoi que...).

« Ok, Malfoy, on prend la tienne. Et pas un mot ! »menaça-t-il alors que Draco ouvrait la bouche avec un sourire goguenard.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Draco décida de se taire et invita galamment Marine à prendre place dans la voiture. Bouclant sa ceinture, il observa à la dérobée le comportement de Marine. Celle ci était en train de monter avec une extrême précaution dans la voiture. Les bras tremblants, elle mit sa ceinture de sécurité puis ferma la portière avant de fermer les yeux avec force. « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais bons sang ! » Cria Draco, passablement énervé par ce comportement puéril. « Je sauvegarde ma santé et plus particulièrement celle de mon cœur...J'ai pas envie de faire une attaque en te voyant conduire...ou par l'aspect de cette épave » _« Mais je vais te me la...Grrrr...Bon, Zen... » _Draco inspira puis expira une grande goulée d'air pour reprendre contenance et ne pas devenir grossier avec cette (bip) de Marine, qui le provoquait surement. Il mit le contact et démarra dans une cacophonie assourdissante. Il avait prévu une matinée d'affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais un détour s'imposait. Hors de question qu'il montre le visage de son mannequin principale avec cette accoutrement à ses collaborateurs. Draco enclencha le mode « pilotage automatique » de la voiture d'un coup de baguette, avant de prendre son portable et de téléphoner à Véronica. Sécurité oblige, le « pilotage automatique » était une amélioration que toute les voitures magiquement agrée se devaient de contenir. Le fonctionnement en était assez simple. Il suffisait d'énoncer à haute et intelligible voix la destination souhaiter, et d'enclencher la commande grâce à une baguette magique pour que la voiture se rende d'elle même au lieu énoncé. Bien sûr il est déconseillé d'utiliser cette fonction lorsque vous n'êtes pas certain du nom exact de la destination, vous risqueriez de vous retrouver à perpette les ouailles. En clair, vous n'arriveriez pas au bon endroit. Draco put donc, grâce à se glorieux système, converser librement et en toute sécurité avec Véronica.

Harry était plongé dans le noir complet. Normal, il a les yeux fermés me direz vous (et vous n'aurez pas tord). Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à maîtriser ses émotions. A se maîtriser tout cour d'ailleurs . Mais honnêtement ; si vous auriez été à sa place, vous n'auriez pas été rassurer de monter dans une telle épave, qui plus est, conduite par Malfoy ! Comble de l'horreur pour un Harry Potter. Aucune possibilité de fuite. Condamner à aller à cette (censuré) de séance photos pour garantir la clef de sa survie. Obligé de se travestir pour garantir la survie de sa vie. Oui, parfaitement sa vie doit survivre, parce que la techniquement c'est comme s'il était presque mort. Harry avait un pied dans la tombe (ou les deux pieds dans la voitures c'est au choix(1))avec Malfoy à ses côté. Il pouvait se faire découvrir à chaque seconde. Mais grâce aux traits de sa personnalité, qui comportait de nombreuses facettes, notre Harry repris peu à peu son self contrôle et décida de passer le trajet en mode « je-m'en foutiste ».

Ainsi, il ouvrit les yeux et ne fit pas une crise cardiaque en voyant Malfoy conduire. Il ne fit pas de prière pour recommander son âme, lorsque Malfoy lâcha le volant pour prendre sa baguette puis son portable. Il ne s'interrogea pas sur le fait que la voiture avançait toute seule. Il ne se jeta pas hors du véhicule à l'entente du mot honnis (Véronica pour être précis). Et il ne prêta aucune attention à ce que disait Malfoy au téléphone. Par contre, inconsciemment ou non, son mode « je m'en foutiste » accentua son état de zombification, le plongeant dans un état proche de la léthargie. La léthargie étant un stade favorisant la somnolence, Harry sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes...si lourdes...sssssi fatigué...et POUF ! Dodo. Il s'endormit.

Draco s'arrêta devant l'entreprise et s'empressa de rejoindre Véronica qui l'attendait dans le hall, entourée d'une bonne dizaine de grandes poches au sigle de Hedera Musicae.

« Tout y est ?

-Oui »

Draco lui adressa un vague merci avant de de rétrécir les paquets, de sorte à ce qu'ils rentrent tous dans un sac. Véronica lui tendit alors une autre poche. « Le colis spécial , Draco regarda à l'intérieur et eut un sourire satisfait.

« Très beau choix

-Merci »

Le blond prit les deux sacs et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsque, prit d'une joie perverse, il se retourna et cria à l'adresse de Véronica « Au faite, tu diras à Armando que pour la séance photos, il peut annuler » puis se barra en courant sous les hurlements indignés de Véronica. Il n'était jamais bon pour sa santé d'annoncer à Armando une séance photo annulée. Surtout si celle ci était repoussée depuis des mois.

Harry avait fini par rouvrir les yeux, sentant que la voiture était à l'arrêt et le contact coupé. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut de suite l'immense façade « de-l'endroit-auquel-il-n'avait-pas-envie-de-remettre-les-pieds-par-excellence » Se résignant à sortir et donc par la même occasion à s'exposer au monde , il attira vers lui tout la bénédiction du Ciel, pour s'être habillé de la sorte se matin. Il avait fait peur à une vieille dame. En s'accoudant à la voiture, il en avait vu une autre changer de trottoir à sa vue. Harry était en train de se demander ce que ferait la petite vieille au bout de la rue, si il s'approchait d'elle et lui criait « bouh » dès qu'elle passerait à côté, lorsque Malfoy le rejoint. Il se planta devant lui et Harry le fixa d'un regard éteint. Il était pas super gracieux au réveil.

« C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t'il en désignant les paquets.

« Cadeaux ! » Lui annonça Malfoy en les lui tendant. Harry, surprit et curieux, s'empara d'une poche et l'ouvrit avec un grand sourire naïf sur le visage ; qui disparu l'instant suivant. Des vêtements de femmes...

Draco lui désigna la seconde poche

« Va m'enfiler ça, tu peux pas sortir habiller ainsi, tu vas faire peur aux vieilles dames »

«_ Tu ne croit_ _pas si bien dire, bouffon! _»

Harry maugréa, mais regarda les vêtements malgré tout. Problème : Il y avait un pantacourt. Hors Harry, en beau mâle et brun qui se respect, avait du poil plein les jambes. Et vous m'avouerez bien que pour un fille, avoir le style « homme de caverne duveteux », surtout avec un brillant avenir de mannequin, c'était pas le top. Il rougit et bafouilla.

« grefchisuesqf

-Comment ?

-grefchisuesqf

-Pardon ?

-grefchisuesqf

-Mais parle plus fort, bon sang !

-chuis pas épilée » finit par lâcher Harry avant de détourner le regard. Draco soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Monte dans la voiture » Harry s'empressa de lui obéir. Draco mit le sac restant dans le coffre, pendant que Harry s'installait dans l'auto, le sac de vêtements contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une somptueuse devanture, appartenant à un institut de beauté. Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il resta sagement dans la voiture pendant que Malfoy entrait à l'intérieur et débutait une conversation avec une esthéticienne. Il s'entretint un moment avec elle puis revint à la voiture pour chercher Harry. Celui-ci le suivit à l'intérieur en trainant les pieds et se figea.

« Roxane ?

-Tient mais c'est... » Harry lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle le trahisse inconsciement.

« vous vous connaissez ? »questionna Draco

« Oui, je

-Et bien cela rendra la tache plus facile

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Malfoy ?

-Rien. Je t'attendrai à la voiture, j'ai déjà réglé la note.

-Mais que... »bredouilla Harry en voyant Malfoy sortir.

« Allez viens Harry » intima Roxane en le tirant joyeusement vers une petite salle.

Une fois seuls et la porte fermée, Harry enleva sa perruque et se tourna vers Roxane pour l'interroger, mais elle lui grilla la priorité.

« Je savais que c'était toi ! Tu es Harry c'est ça ?

-Oui, mais écoute

-Et pourquoi t'es déguisé ?

-Je

-C'était qui l'homme avec toi ?

-Tu sors

-STOP !Je vais t'expliquer mais d'abord...tu tenais pas une boutique de déguisement ?

-Non. En fait je rendais service à une amie, j'adore son magasin. Et puis des fois je peux m'amuser à grimer des clients. Ça sert d'être maquilleuse et esthéticienne.

-Heu...ouais, si tu le dis

-Bon parlons de toi !Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Et Harry lui déballa toute l'histoire. Il n'omit aucun détail. S'en était presque soulant pour la pauvre Roxane.

« ... et alors là, ce (bip) de (bip) (bip) au (biiiiiip) , m'embrasse et me casse juste après. Tu te rends compte ? Il m'a embrassé !YEURK

-Il embrasse si mal que ça ?

-Bien sûr que non mais...MAIS LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION !

-Ouais, ouais c'est ça. Continue.

...(2)... « Et c'est ainsi qu'on est venu ici.

-Ah ouais, quand même » s'exclama Roxane, se souvenant qu 'elle devait donner son opinion, s'étant légèrement endormi par le long monologue d'Harry.

« Nan, trop classe ! T'es une célébrité !

-Si tu pouvais éviter de le crier sur tout les toits ça m'arrangerait

-Oauis, ouais t'en fait pas, je serais muette comme un tombe...mais Harry Flips, c'est pas ton vrai nom n'est ce pas ?

-Non...

-C'est Harry Potter pas vrai ?

-COMMENT TU LE SAIS ?

-La cicatrice répondit Roxane fièrement. Je suis moldue mais ma sœur est une sorcière ; alors forcement j'ai entendue parler de toi. Et de ta cicatrice.

-Mais pourquoi t'as rien dis ?

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je dise ? T'étais un client comme un autre. Pis paraît que ça fait un bail que t'es sortit de la circulation.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais

-T'es sûr ?

-Non...

-Pitié ! Dis à personne que c'est moi...et surtout ce que je fais !

-Relax mec ! Stress pas...N'empêche c'est trop fort ce qui t'arrive!

-Trop fort ? Mais tu délire ? Je me retrouve à jouer les mannequins pour le type qui m'a pourri l'existence pendant toute ma scolarité, qui n'hésite pas à continuer de me pourrir la vie sans qu'il sache qui je suis, et s'il découvre qui je suis, ma vie ne sera pas pourrie mais totalement en décomposition !

-Meuh non, tu dramatises tout !

-Je dramatise? Mais tu le connais pas ce type ! C'est un chieur né, un cauchemar ambulant !

-Je le trouve plutôt poli moi, et bien roulé

-Ouais.NON ! Ne changeons pas de sujet !

-C'est ça raccroche toi aux branches » marmonna Roxane avant de reprendre à haute voix :« Franchement Harry je te comprends pas. C'est génial de travailler chez Hedera Musicae ils ont des super look.

-Oui peut-être mais moi j'avais un travail qui me plaisait et c'est du chantage ce qu'il est en train de me faire. C'est malsain...Mais y'a pire

-Pire ?

-Oui » lâcha Harry dramatiquement.

« Quoi ?

-...Véronica

-Véronica ?

-Oui, c'est un démon » Harry lui fit des yeux exorbités, retroussa les lèvres en marchant vers Roxane à la manière d'un zombie, tendant les bras devant lui. « Hhharr

-Arrête! T'es flippant !

-Et c'est rien comparer à ce que je viens de faire. Elle a peuplée le moindre de mes cauchemars pendant près de cinq ans. Chaque jour j'avais peur de la voir débouler d'un coin de rue avec son horrible rouge à lèvres pour me demander un autographe. C'est une horreur. Un monstre...un truc horrible...de pas humain. Et je me retrouve à travailler dans le même bâtiment qu'elle. Tu te rends compte ? Je risque la mort à chaque instant.

-...

-Mais j'me laisserai pas faire! Si elle m'approche, j'lui fait un ravalement de façade avec mes poings, j'lui fait bouffé son putain de rouge à lèvres, pis après je la fait monter dans la voiture de Malfoy , ça l'achèvera Niark Niark Niark MUHAHAHAHAHAhaha...hum. Roxane ?

-...

-Ça va ?

-C'est ma sœur

-C'est ta sœur » articula Harry d 'une petite voix.

« Oui

-Ah...HAAAAAAA

-Harry , pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

-T'APROCHES PAS DE MOI !

-Harry ...»menaça Roxane

« C'est elle qui t 'envoie c'est ça ? Pitié lui dit rien hin ? Snif Wouinhinhinhin

-Mais non pleure pas mon n'Harry , je lui dirais rien, promis juré.

-Snif, merci t'es sympa...tu jures vraiment ?

-Mais oui, aller, sèche tes larmes

-Peux pas, elles coulent toutes seules !

-Comme ton nez d'ailleurs

-Ah ouais, zut. SNIRRRF

-Attends j'ai un mouchoir

-Ah ! Merci » Harry se moucha bruyamment, enlevant tout mucus et morve superflu de ses narines, avant de poser la question qui le taraudait depuis le début. « Au fait, il voulait quoi Malfoy ?

-La totale

-Quoi la totale ?

-Épilation, maquillage, habillage.

-Mais...mais je suis un garçon

-Y'a plein de garçon qui s'épile et puis avec un pantacourt il faut mieux t'épiler. Apparemment tu l'a reconnu toi même.

-Mais paraît que ça fait horriblement mal !

-A la façon moldue, oui. Mais cette établissement est mixte. Tu es sorcier donc tu as droit à la façon magique;

-Comment ça ce fait que tu puisses le faire ? Techniquement tu es moldue.

-Oui mais nous utilisons des potions préparées d'avances, cent pour cent fiables et naturelles.

-Et tu sers à quoi dans tout ça ?

-Et bien, si les potions enlèves les poils, je suis ici pour le bien-être : la manucure, le maquillage, etc...

-Mais on peut faire ça chez nous. Pourquoi aller dépenser de l'argent chez des esthéticiennes ?

-Mon pauvre Harry, tu as encore bien de choses à apprendre sur les femmes.

-Ben quoi ? C'est si chiant que ça de s'entretenir ? C'est vrai quoi , une douche, un brossage de dents, un peu de sport, une nourriture saine et équilibrée et le tour est joué ! Regarde moi : Je pète la forme!

-...

-Oui bon avant que Malfoy ne débarque dans ma vie.

-Si seulement c'était aussi simple

-C'est vous qui rendez tout compliqué

-Dis moi, tu devras rester en fille pendant combien de temps pour ton nouveau job

-Heu...Je crois qu'il m'a dit deux semaines mais je suis sûr qu'il va s'arranger pour que j'en fasse plus cet espèce de faux jeton

-Deux semaines » Roxane se tapota les lèvres pensivement. « Mmh je pense que tu arriveras à comprendre, finalement

-Je pense pas

-Oh si crois moi » Cessant ainsi l'échange, Roxane fit se dévêtir Harry, ne lui faisant garder que son boxer et lui tendit trois fioles, qu'il but l'une après l'autre. Elle le laissa seul le tant que les potions agissent.

Harry sentit des fourmillements traverser son corps. La sensation n'était pas désagréable mais plutôt étrange. Il vit tout à coup ses poil de jambes décroitre progressivement, pour finalement totalement disparaître. Il leva les bras et inspecta ses aisselles totalement dénudées. « Me voilà devenu imberbe » Harry regarda son ventre plat où se trouvait auparavant une fine ligne brune et fut prit d'un doute affreux. Il saisi brusquement son caleçon et regarda à l'intérieur. « QUOI! Même ici ?!

-Stress pas y'a que les poils qui ont disparus ! » S'esclaffa Roxane en revenant dans la pièce.

« On avait jamais dit que ça m'enlèverait les poils du cul ! » objecta Harry.

-En l'occurrence c'est plutôt les poils des cou...

-Roxane !

-Rhooo si on peut plus rigoler

-Mouais, bon j'te pardonne » concéda Harry avec un début de sourire.

-Merci Harry , ton pardon compte énormément pour moi » ironisa Roxane. Elle crut bon d'ajouter malicieusement « T'as de la chance que l'on soit en été, ta quéquette aura pas froid sans son duvet;

-ROXANE ! » la gronda Harry, faussement indigné.

Après avoir cessé ces enfantillages, Roxane commença son véritable travail.

Pour transformer un Harry en Marine :

1) Prenez un Harry récalcitrant, mais parfaitement épilé

2) Faite le assoir dans un siège confortable

3) Intimer lui le calme (Si besoin est, attachez le pour plus d'aisance, ou promettez lui un bonbon s'il est sage. Le Harry Potter étant un bipède particulièrement gourmand, cette tentative de corruption peut fonctionner, surtout s'il n'a pas prit de p'tit dèj. Gardez quand même l'idée d'entravement en tête)

4) Pendant que le Harry Potter mâchouille la confiserie, commencez la manucure

5) Vous constaterez rapidement qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire et déciderez de lui poser des faux ongles

6) Demandez au Harry Potter le modèle qu'il souhaite dans ceux que vous lui proposerez

7) Face à son incontestable mauvais goût, vous en choisirez un autre

8) La manucure terminée, vous vous tournerez vers le maquillage

9) Vous essayerez de lui en apprendre les rudiments, répondant avec une extrême patience à toutes ses questions( qui vous semblerons plus ou moins idiotes)

10) Faîte un maquillage léger : utilisez un crayon khôl noir pour souligner le regard, pour le fard à paupière, un dégradé du blanc au bleu foncé sera le bienvenu. Vous pouvez rajouter une petite fantaisie au coin de l'œil gauche, comme une petite étoile argentée. Complétez par du mascara ultra-volume et cachez lui de nouveau sa cicatrice avec du fond de teint « Perfection ultra, qui cache même les cicatrices ! (résultat garantit, satisfait ou rembourser)

11) A ce moment de la préparation, il est préférable d'attacher le Harry Potter fermement, si cela n'est déjà fait

12) Vous pouvez maintenant lui appliquer une fine couche de brillant à lèvres, le rouge à lèvres déclenchant une telle folie chez le patient, que vous avez préférée renoncer

13) Le maquillage est maintenant terminé. Détachez le sujet, en veillant à ce qu'il n'enlève pas le gloss et commencez l'habillage.

14) Intimez lui l'ordre d'enfiler un splendide pantacourt blanc, se resserrant au niveau des mollets. Vous noterez les broderies, se fondant dans le tissu au niveau des poches.

15) Bénissez le boxer du Harry Potter et le pantacourt qui ne laissait passer aucun renflement à l'entrejambe (QUI a dit que c'était parce qu'il en avait une petite ?)

16) Posez la fausse poitrine avec le soutien-gorge sans les bretelles. Ajoutez par dessus un fin T-shirt à bretelles d'une belle couleur vert bronze.

17) Le sujet est pratiquement près. Mettez lui les ballerines noires contenues dans le sac puis remettez la perruque.

18) Le Harry Potter est maintenant transformé en une superbe Marine. Bravo ! Vous pouvez aller prendre une aspirine.

« Ouf finit ! »Souffla Roxane en s'affalant sur le fauteuil occupé précédemment par Harry. « Elles sont vraiment cool c'est fringues

-J'te les donnerais quand j'aurais fini cette mascarade si tu veux. » fit Harry d'un air las.

« Elles sont à toi ?

-Ouais, Malfoy me les a offertes avec d'autres. Paraît qu'avec mes anciennes fringues, j'faisait peur au vieilles dames. Et puis elles étaient pas assez féminines pour lui.

-Oh, ça me fait penser que je ne t'ai pas encore félicitée pour ta nouvelle voix. Très réussite!

-...

-Harry, ça va pas ? T'es tout morose

-Je...il...en fait ...comment dire » fit-il hésitant

« Dire quoi ?

-...finalement laisse tomber, je dois rejoindre Malfoy.

Il laissa Roxane en plan, avant de retourner sur ses pas et de lui demander timidement s'il pouvait revenir la voir pour parler de certaine choses. Elle lui répondit de façon positive et Harry, après lui avoir adressé un sourire rayonnant sortit rejoindre Draco.

Roxane plongea deux aspirines dans un verre d'eau et les regarda pensivement se diluer en une myriade de petites bulles. Elle allait en baver avec ce petit phénomène; Mais peut-être que le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle. Qui sait,ils pourraient devenir amis et apparemment Harry avait besoin de se confier. La prochaine fois elle essaierait d'en savoir plus sur le fameux Draco et sa relation avec Marine.

Harry sortit de l'institut avec ses anciens vêtements en main. Avisant la voiture de Malfoy, Harry s'en approcha et déposa ses habits dans le coffre. Il le referma violemment et se planta à côté de la voiture , côté conducteur. Où était donc passé Malfoy ? Et en plus ce con laissait la voiture ouverte avec les clefs sur le contact. Les clefs sur le contact ?! Harry eu un sourire désabusé, puis une idée diabolique germa dans son esprit. « Yerk Yerk Yerk»

Il s'installa au volant et démarra en trombe. Il tourna à l'angle de la rue puis s'arrêta. Harry descendit de la voiture et se posta au coin de la rue. D'ici, il avait une vue imprenable sur le salon de beauté et ne manquerait pas la tête de Draco en voyant que ses deux « petites merveilles » avaient disparus toutes les deux. Mouhahahaha.

Harry le vit sortir du troquet en face de l'institue, accompagné d'un autre homme. Ils échangèrent quelques propos, se serrèrent la main puis se séparèrent. Draco, un sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers l'emplacement où, normalement, sa voiture aurait dut se tenir. Son sourire se fana et se transforma en grimace. Il bondit au milieu de la rue, manquant de provoquer un accident, regardant de tout côté. Harry pouffa en observant la scène : Le grand Draco Malfoy qui devenait dingue après le « vol » de sa tuture. Il passa de nouveau la tête au coin du mur pour ne pas rater la suite. Mais comme d'habitude, le hasard frappa. Harry aurait du s'y attendre, aucun de ses plans ne marchaient. Roxane sortit de l'institut en voyant que Malfoy vociférerait au milieu de la chaussée. Elle le tira sur le trottoir . S'en suivit un échange de propos virulent de la part de Draco et des réponses polies de Roxane. Harry parvint à saisir le gros de la conversation, grâce aux gestes très explicites de Malfoy. Plus de voiture, pas de Marine. Les deux disparus etc,... Il continua à s'éxiter jusqu'à ce que Roxane, avec un air d'incompréhension lui dise une chose qui changea radicalement le comportement de Malfoy. Harry le vit mettre la main dans ses poches et marmonner quelque chose. Il attendit et tourna les yeux vers le coin de rue ou se trouvait notre voyeur.

Harry croisa son regard et se rejeta vivement contre le mur pour se dissimuler à son regard. Harry resta pendant un temps qui lui paru interminable collé au mur, son cœur battant à tout rompre avant de se décider à regarder discrètement dans la rue. Mais Malfoy n'était plus là. Ouf ! Harry soupira de soulagement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Une onde glacée traversa son corps. Il tourna lentement la tête et son moral partit dans ses chaussettes. Malfoy le toisait de toute sa taille et Harry se sentit réduit à l'état de cafard. Il déglutit et lança avec un sourire crispé la phrase qui tue par excellence :

« Heu...coucou...héhé...hum...

-Voiture...dedans...pas bouger » articula Malfoy, la mâchoire contractée, en montrant la voiture du doigt.

Harry s'empressa d'obéir, penaud et il faut bien l'avouer, un peu effrayé. Malfoy grimpa à son tour dans le véhicule. Voulant démarrer trop vite suite à son énervement il cala, ce qui fit perdre son self contrôle à Harry, qui se fouta ouvertement de sa gueule et sortit de la voiture. Il va sans dire que tout les passants les regardes.

« Warf warf warf warf warf ! Ah, le nul Hé ! Mais quel quiche!

-Retire ça tout de suite ! » le menaça Draco.

« Surement pas »railla Harry, conscient de sa supériorité « mécanique » « T'es nul!

-NON ! Je maîtrise PARFAITEMENT ! « commença à crier Malfoy. Un Malfoy est toujours au top du top.

« Ouais ouais c'est ça. C'est clair que t'as des lacunes

« JE SUIS CALLÉ !

-Ben pas autant que tu le crois patate! La preuve... »

Draco mit quelques secondes à comprendre où Marine voulait en venir et blêmi de rage devant ce stupide jeu de mot, essayant de ne pas céder à la tentation et de l'étriper sur place. Harry de son côté ne se privait pas d'extérioriser ses sentiments. Il était hilare. Rétamer...et mort. Malfoy l'avait repoussé dans la voiture. Il fulminait, semblant ne plus pouvoir se contenir. Si Harry n'avait pas été sous « chantage », il se serait barré en courant pour éviter de se faire atteindre par ses foudres.

Draco se stationna finalement dans une ruelle proche du Chaudron Baveur.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait la ?

-On va sur le Chemein de Traverse

-Hors de question que j'y mette les pieds avec toi !

-Si, maintenant descend de cette voiture.

-Non

-Flips, ma patience a des limites !

-Mais lâche moi !Dégage !

-Sort de cette voiture immédiatement

-Je veux pas ! Pas sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Ya des gens !

-Mais pauvre cruche , dans la rue aussi il y a des gens !

-C'est pas pareil, c'est des moldus y peuvent pas me reconnaître ! T'y comprends rien ET LACHE MOI ! »

Draco lâcha Marine, qui se retenait désespérément à la portière telle une bouée de sauvetage. Une explication s'imposait, il en avait plus qu 'assez de ces enfantillages.

« Il suffit !Apparemment tu n'as pas encore compris que tu n'était pas en position de négocier. TU m'obéis . TU la ferme et Tu me suis. Ne m'oblige pas à me montrer désagréable » siffla-t-il.

« Nan, J'veux pas » sanglota Harry.

Bon cette fois ci c'était trop. Draco était exaspérer.

« J'EN EST PLUS QU'ASSEZ !

-Snirf ?

-T'es changements d'humeur, de comportement. Y'EN A MARRE ! T'es schizophrène ou quoi ? Non. Moi je vais te dire ce que tu es vraiment. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre timbrée qui a inventée du début à la fin cette histoire de célébrité pour vivre pépère dans ta bulle

-ARRÊTE » cria Harry les larmes aux yeux « arrête...

-Pourquoi ? Il paraît qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse

-ARRÊTE

-Et tes sauts d'humeur ? T'as une explication ? Tu n'es qu'une comédienne » cingla-t-il méchamment, déversant sa rage dans ses paroles.

-ARRÊTE ! C'est faux ! Tu crois que je le fait exprès peut-être ? J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi je suis devenue comme ça, à changer de « mode » toute les trois secondes ; je ne me contrôle pas ! Et là j'hésite entre pleurer pour toutes les choses blessantes que tu m'as dit ou exploser TA SALLE GUEULE DE FOUINE !

-Qu'est ce que tu a dit ? » demanda Draco stupéfait, sa colère soudainement retombée.

_« Oups the gaffe » _Harry se rendit compte de sa faute trop tard. Mais la colère avait prit le dessus et Harry lui cria en peine face sa réponse.

« J'AI DIT T'AS SALLE GUEULE DE FOUINE ! De lâche , de CONNARD, un espèce d'égoïste qu'essaye même pas de comprendre les autres !

-Parce que toi tu te crois mieux peut-être ? T'as déjà une opinion toute faite sur moi

-MAIS MOI JE TE CONNAIS DÉJÀ ! Je sais qui tu es »

Plus rien ne comptait pour Harry, que de lui clouer le bec. Peu importe les conséquences. Il avait conscience que Malfoy avait touché un point sensible. Ses changements d'humeur étaient une protection et un libération. Il s'était rendu compte que laisser libre cour à ses sentiments le soulageait et lui permettait de ne rien regretter. De cette manière de vivre était né une nouvelle personnalité plutôt complexe. Trop émotif ou trop stone. Pacifiste ou belliciste . Timide ou chaud bouillant. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver un juste milieu. Tout était tellement confus dans sa tête, hors de sa maison, sans son PC...sans internet...sans PS3 . D'ailleurs même ses explications étaient confuses (c'est vrai quoi ! Vous avez compris quelque chose vous ? Non parce que moi pas grand chose)...Mais pourquoi se prenait-il le choux ainsi , Il avait changé, certe. Mais il était bien comme ça ! C'était cet abruti de Malfoy qui lui montait le bourrichon !

« Mais moi je ne te connais pas « chuchota Draco.

« Hein ? »

Draco soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Apparemment nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases tout les deux. On se tolère car on trouve chacun notre compte dans cette histoire. Alors...que dirais-tu de recommencer à zéro ?

-Et de quel façon ? Fit Harry curieux.

-Recommençons tout depuis le début. Repartons sur de bonnes bases. Apprenons à nous connaître.

-Le problème c'est que je te connais déjà ... _« mais d'un autre côté, il ne cesse de me surprendre...pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une chance? Et je pourrais peut-être en tirer profit plus tard héhé »_

_-_Mais..

-SAUF que dans mon immense bonté, je daigne accéder à ta requête »

Malfoy lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de lui tendre la main sérieusement.

« Daco Malfoy, directeur de marketing et co-fondateur de Hedera Musicae, enchanté.

Harry sourit avant de serrer franchement la main tendue de Malfoy, en le regardant bien dans les yeux. Il put y voir du soulagement. Peut-être avait-il eut peur que Marine ne prenne pas cette main.Une autre situation, une autre conclusion. Plus de haine, pas de mépris. Comme de personne qui se rencontrent pour la première fois.

« Marine Flips, traductrice et no-life attitré...ravi de te rencontrer »

_« Harry Potter, traducteur et tueur de mage noir confirmé...enchanté »_

o0o

« Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais on doit nous attendre à la boîte, on va rentrer hein ? Lalala... »

Harry commença à s'éloigner d'un pas légèrement pressé, lorsque Malfoy le retint.

« Attends un peu, tu crois aller où comme ça ? »

_« Zut ! Ma tentative d'évasion-après-le-moment-dramatique a rater...plan B »_

Harry se dégagea en douceur de Malfoy , lui fit un grand sourire innocent avant de se retourner et de courir comme un dératé dans la direction opposée au Chaudron Baveur.

« Revient ici ! Lui cria Draco en se lançant à sa poursuite.

-NOOOOOOOON »

Harry slalomma entre les passants qui le regardait passer devant eux comme une fusée. Vive les ballerines ! au moins il pouvait courir...mais pas assez vite apparemment, Malfoy gagnait du terrain. Il bifurqua sur sa droite et se retrouva dans un impasse « Scheiβe! »Il fit vivement demi-tour mais Malfoy lui barrait l'entrée (et donc sa sortie) de la ruelle, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

« Tu es fait comme un rat, rends-toi !

-Jamais !

-Et tes bonnes résolutions ?

-j'vois pas le rapport ! Laisse moi passer.

-Non. De toute façon tu n'as aucun échappatoire, je... » Il ne put finir sa phrase. Marine avait chargée sur lui tout poings brandis en poussant un hurlement de guerre. Fasse à cette charge inopinée, Draco eut le reflex de s'écarter, laissant le passage libre pour la bourrin. Mais réalisant une fraction de secondes trop tard son erreur, il tendit le bras pour attraper Marine qui passait à fond à côté de lui. Manque de pot, sa prise se referma sur les cheveux de Marine et non son épaules comme il le souhaitait. Le pire c'est que ses cheveux lui restèrent dans les mains.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA t'as perdu t'es ch'veux !

-Mais non abruti, c'est une perruque ! _« Arg! Ma perruque ! » _HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ME REGARDE PAS !» cria-t-il à Draco en se tournant dos à lui.

« Ben ça alors...t'as les cheveux courts...pourquoi tu portes un perruque ?

-...pour pas qu'on me reconnaisse...

-Ah...tu me fais voir à quoi tu ressemble ?

-NON _« manquerait plus qu'il me reconnaisse »_

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu...tu...heu...je suis moche avec les cheveux courts »

Au moins avec cette excuse il était sûr de ne pas se dévoiler. Malfoy lui rendrait surement sa perruque et tout rentrerait (à peu près) dans l'ordre. Sauf que, jamais les choses ne se déroulent comme on le souhaite. Harry sentie donc deux mains lui attraper les épaules avant de le faire se retourner doucement. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Harry baissa vivement la tête,essayant de se dissimuler au regard de Malfoy et de sortir de l'enclave de ses bras.C'était sans compter sur la ténacité de ce dernier. Draco prit le menton de Harry entre ses doigts pour lui faire lentement relever la tête et le détailla avec attention, le visage neutre.Harry déglutit péniblement et planta un regard inquiet dans celui de Malfoy, attendant le verdict.Un étrange lueur passa dans les yeux de Draco et Harry, croyant que c'était la fin pour lui, ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla dans les bras qui l'entravait.

« Je trouve que tu es très belle moi

-Hein ? » Harry rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un Malfoy lui souriant gentiment.

« Ce...c'est vrai ? » Il rougit et baissa prestement la tête en prenant conscience de sa question. Ce n'était pas ce genre de chose qu'il était censé demander à Malfoy.

Draco lui releva de nouveau le menton pour encrer ses yeux dans ceux de Marine.

« Oui » Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa belle en un tendre baiser.

« Guh ?

-Considère ça comme un petit coup de pouce

-Hein ? « _Dudum »_( le cerveau de Harry viens de se reconnecter) POURQUOI TU M'AS EMBRASSÉE ?

-Pour te confirmer que tu es très jolie ainsi. Et comme je te le disait précédemment, pour te donner un petit coup de pouce.

-Coup de pouce pour quoi ?

-Pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse

-NON j'veux pas y aller.

-tu iras. Sinon je te rends pas ta perruque, comme ça tout le monde pourra reconnaître .

-Méé heu , t'es vraiment qu'un salle type !

-Je sais-heu !

-Pôve type...BON ÇA VA ! J'vais y aller sur ton (biiiiip) de Chemin de Traverse. »

Harry attrapa avec rage sa perruque, qu'il remit sur sa tête et partit au Chaudron Baveur sans attendre Malfoy. Draco regarda partir Marine avec amusement mais un étrange sentiment montait en lui. Outre le fait qu'il pensait que Marine avait un postérieur à se damner (ben oui, il l'avait regardée de dos alors forcement ) Un sensation de déjà vu pointait le bout de son nez. Marine lui rappelait quelqu'un...le tout était de trouver qui.

* * *

Et voila c'est finit pour ce chapitre, la suite ? Ben je sais pas quand...en plus j'aurais mon corres allemand chez moi bientôt, donc la concentration ce sera pas le top. Avec de la chance (et de l'inspiration) je posterais d'ici deux semaines. Enfin , vous verrez bien. Une ch'tite review ? (Ca fait toujours très plaisir)

* * *

(1)Je voulais également rajouter « ou les deux pieds dans la merde » au choix mais bon ça aurait fait trop. Trop de jeux de mots tue le jeux de mot.

(2)Si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe entre les (...), c'est bien simple, lisez les chapitres précédents.


	11. Chapitre 9 :Gastronomie et révélations

**Titre **: Quand un no-life change de "drogue"

**Disclamer** : Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf ceux que j'invente ! Je tient compte de tous les livres sauf l'épilogue du sept et la mort de Tonk, Remus, Fred ...enfin les gentils!

**Rating** : M slash (Yaoi à venir)

* * *

**Notes : Hum... J'avais vraiment l'intention de poster un chapitre deux semaines après la parution du précédent, mais je me suis finalement dit qu'il ne fallait pas couper comme ça, sans avoir fait avancé l'histoire. Donc voilà : Après deux semaines ET un mois, après dix jours sans toucher à l'ordinateur, après l'enfer de la page blanche, après plusieurs bouteilles de panaché et une Weißbier ramené par mon cher frère de l'Oktoberfest : voilà le chapitre 9, où on parle beucoup de nourriture...et d'autres choses.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 9 : Gastronomie et révélations

Draco se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse, perdu dans ses pensées. Où avait-il bien pu voir Marine ? Le problème se posait là. Il n'avait pas souvenance d'avoir croisé un jour, une jeune française brune aux yeux verts, qui avait récemment emménagée en grande Bretagne. Ces yeux auraient dû le marquer quand même ! Des yeux comme ça, on en trouve pas à tout les coins de rue. Seul Potter en avait de semblables, et Potter n'était pas Marine, Hahaha , manquerait plus que ça. _« Tu deviens grave mon pauvre Draco, Marine et Potter !Warf warf warf, n'importe quoi. __Bon, elle est où l'autre no-life ? »_

(Là, normalement, on est tous en train de crier « BOULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET ! » )

**o0o**

Harry flânait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Si Malfoy avait voulu qu'il vienne (ce qu'il avait accepté bon gré, mal gré) il n'en était pas moins obligé de rester avec lui. Ben oui, il n'avait pas précisé.

Harry marchait donc joyeusement , slalomant avec agilité dans la foule, inconscient des regards qui se tournaient sur son passage. Il passa ainsi un bon moment à faire du lèche vitrine, peu soucieux du fait que Draco le cherchait partout furieusement. Ahhhh ! Rien de tel qu'une bonne petite ballade SEUL pour se remonter le moral. L'inconvénient c'est qu'il n'avait pas un sou en poche. La prochaine fois il n'oublierait pas son portefeuille dans son pantalon. Et si encore sa cheminée n'avait pas été bloquée, il aurait pu prendre de l'argent. Remarque, plutôt que de revenir sur le Chemin de Traverse il serait rester chez lui.

Potter regardait maintenant les vitrine d'un air morne. Aucune d'elles n'avaient changé depuis cinq ans. Les sorciers ne connaissaient pas les nouveautés ou quoi ? En plus il avait soif. Harry se résigna donc à retrouver Malfoy, en espérant que celui-ci lui paierait un verre. The problème : autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Ils s'étaient peut-être même croisés sans le savoir.

« Saleté de gosses qui font leur fournitures scolaires en plein mois d'août ! Putain, y'a trop de peuple ! »

Harry se renfrogna et décida de s'installer à la terrasse d'un pub. Immédiatement, un serveur s'approcha de lui et lui fit de la gringe. Harry le remballa aussi sec, plus apeuré qu'autre chose (quelqu'un lui avait parlé, oh mon dieu !) en commandant par la même occasion, un thé glacé à la pêche. Il sirota son thé en fixant désespérément la foule. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable et plusieurs verres de thé, Harry discerna enfin dans la foule, la chevelure caractéristique de Malfoy . Il se mit debout sur sa chaise et à l'aide de « Coucou !Hohé ch'uis la bouffon ! M-A-L-F-O-Y-H-E-U ! », sonores et renforcés par de grands mouvements de bras, se manifesta à lui. Draco put donc le rejoindre, rouge de honte.

« Ben c'est maintenant que t'arrives ? Ça fait des heures que je t'attends !

- Fliiips ...

- Voui ?

- Tu es consciente que tu es en train de me ridiculiser en publique ?

- Moi ? Naaaan ... » Harry agita négligemment la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer !

- Plein de choses, malheureusement pour toi » menaça Malfoy en s'avançant vers lui.

« Mais c'est qu'il me menacerait presque » Harry se pencha pour amener son visage à la hauteur de celui de Malfoy, le fait étant qu'il était toujours perché sur sa chaise et que tout le monde les regardaient. « Fait gaffe chéri, ça ne se fait pas de violenter une faible femme.

- Toi , une faible femme ? Ne me fait pas rire, c'est plutôt moi qui est à plaindre ici !

- Comment ? C'est qui qui doit subir ton CHANTAGE HONTEUX ?!

- Shhhh moins fort ! » Draco se retourna vers les autres clients du bar, un grand sourire de faux-cul aux lèvres, en essayant de calmer les regards inquisiteurs qu'on lui lançait.

« QUOI DRACO ? TU OSE DIRE QUE C'EST TOI LA VICTIME DANS TOUT ÇA-HEU ?

- Shhhh mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'AURAIS DU ECOUTER MA PAUVRE MÈRE ET NE PAS TE SUIVRE-HEU EN ME DONNANT A TOI CORPS ET ÂME-HEU !TU ES HORRIBLE-HEU »

Maintenant tout les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

« Marine arrête ça tout de suite » chuchota Draco en regardant désespérément autour de lui

« BOUHOUHOUHOU JE SUIS MALHEUREUSE !

- Mais ta gueule enfin !

- Hey ! Vous !

- Quoi ? » Draco se retourna vers le serveur qui l'avait apostrophé.

« Vous n'avez pas honte de vous comportez ainsi envers cette charmante personne ? »

_« Yiark yiark yiark , c'est vraiment trop jouissif d'embêter Malfoy » _

« NON MAIS DE QUOI IL SE MÊLE L'AUTRE PINGOUIN ? S'écria Malfoy hors de ses gonds

« RESTEZ POLI S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !

- IL NE ME PLAIT PAS ! VOUS ÊTES QUI POUR VOUS MELER DES AFFAIRES DES AUTRES ?

- VOUS FAITES VISIBLEMENT SOUFFRIR CETTE PAUVRE FEMME ! IL EST DE MON DEVOIR DE GENTLEMAN DE LUI PORTER SECOURS !

- GENTLEMAN MON CUL OUAIS !

- DE QUOI BLONDASSE ? REPÈTE UN PEU POUR VOIR ?! »

_« Ouais cool une baston ! une baston ! Bon moi je vais m'écarter un peu sa risque de chauffer Hihi»_

Effectivement, le ton montait rapidement entre les deux hommes et Harry se délectait de ce spectacle. Il s'éclipserait un peu avant la fin pour éviter les foudres de Malfoy et la note à payer. Il n'était maintenant plus aussi sûr que celui-ci lui offre ses verres. Mais au moins, il avait droit à un diner spectacle.

« ...ET TA SOEUR !

- ELLE BAT LE BEURRE !

- QUAND ELLE BATTRA LA MERDE, TU LÊCHERAS LE BÂTON !

- DE QUOI ? MAIS JE VAIS LUI PLATRER LA GUEULE À CE CON !

- BEN VAS-Y JE T'ATTENDS ESPÈCE DE PLOUC !

- PLOUC MOI ? PRENDS ÇA ARISTO DE MES FESSES ! »

C'est ainsi que le serveur décrocha une grosse mandale dans la tête de Draco. Celui-ci accusant le coup lui retourna une droite magistrale. S'en suivit un combat sévère entre les deux adversaires, à grands renforts de jurons et de coups de toutes natures (bas, haut, droite, gauches, parties sensibles etc...) tout cela sous l'œil bienveillant de Harry qui se fendait la poire, des passants et des autres clients du bar, qui avaient parfaitement compris le petit tour de la jeune femme (et ne lui en voulait absolument pas) .

**o0o**

« T'AS FAIT TOUT CE CIRQUE POUR PAS PAYER LA NOTE ?!

- Ben heu...en partie en fait

Draco avait finalement réussi à retrouvé Marine quelques mètres plus loin, après son altercation avec le serveur. Il l'avait d'ailleurs bien rossé se pingouin ! Foi de Malfoy il s'en était pris plein la gueule hahaha. Seul une échimose sur son œil droit, qui laissait supposer une éventuelle défaite pour Harry.

- ET L'AUTRE PARTIE C'ETAIT POUR QUOI EXACTEMENT ?! JE PEUX SAVOIR ?

- Pour t'embêter

- Quoi ! Mais je croyais que l'on devait faire la paix ? » Draco se détourna d' Harry rageusement. «T'es vraiment une belle enflure

- Ça va, ça va je m'excuse. J'aurais pas dû aller si loin. » Harry lui fit ses plus beaux yeux de cockers « Tu me pardonnes ?

- Je... »_ « Oh mon dieu elle est trop mignonne comme ça...et ses yeux...Oôoooh ses yeux...bon aller, je lui pardonne-NON-elle m'a humilié et...Oôooooh elle est vraiment trop choupie avec cette petite bouche qu'elle mordille...Ooôôooh...Oh non Draco tu es en train de virer pervers. »_

« S'il te plaît-heu

- Je...je..arg...bon, d'accord » concéda Draco.

« Merci Drakky »

Harry lui fit un énorme sourire et lui plaqua une bise sonore sur la joue. Au diable ses idées mesquines. A partir de maintenant, il s'achetait une conduite et essaierait d'être neutre ou ami ou heu... bref gentil avec Marine. Il allait bien tenir ses engagements à partir de maintenant. _« Wéé, vive moi! Un esprit sain dans un corps avec des seins! Je n'ai jamais connu Draco. Il n'est pas con (enfin si quand même), ce n'est pas un salaud... enfin si quand même. BREF, Draco est pour moi un parfait inconnu que j'ai rencontré par le plus grands des zazards et qui a fait de moi un travelo... Mais quel enculé!»_

« Heu... Marine, tu te sens bien?

- Naaan

- Allons bon ça recommence, soupira Draco.

- Je t'interdis de te moquer ; je suis en pleine crise existentielle et c'est d'ta faute!

- Mais oui, mais oui...

- Et j'ai faim.

- On mangera plus tard, il faut qu'on aille chez Mr Loster pour négocier les prix des tissus.

- Whaou, qu'est-ce que c'est intéressant.

- Chut. Tais-toi et suis-moi. »

Harry suivit donc Malefoy en boudant.

« J'ai faim

-...

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive?

-...

- Draco, j'ai les crocs

-...

- HEY! Malefoy, j'ai la dalle!

-...

- J'AI FAIM!

- BON, BON ÇA VA! »

Draco entra dans le premier restaurant qu'il trouva, voulant arrêter au plus tôt les jérémiades de Marine. Ils s'installèrent dans une alcôve au fond de la salle et Draco commanda deux plats du jour avant que Marine n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« On finira plus vite comme ça.

- Mais tu sais même pas ce qu'il y avait comme plat !

- M'en moque, je mange de tout.

- Pas moi! Imagine, si ça se trouve c'est...**-POOF-...**des petits pois. »

Harry termina sa phrase les larmes aux yeux en voyant les assiettes où s'empilaient dans leur jus, ces petites choses vertes qu'il abhorrait tant. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur le seul légume qu'il n'aimait pas?

« Tu as tort, les légumes sont très bon pour la santé et pour le teint.

- J'aime les légumes SAUF les petits pois.

- De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Mange et tais-toi!, lui ordonna Draco en commençant lui même son plat.

Harry attaqua son escalope de dinde à la moutarde en repoussant le plus loin possible les petits pois dans son assiette.

Draco le regarda faire d'un air blasé, puis continua de manger sans se préoccuper de Marine. Celle-ci, après avoir englouti sa viande en un temps record, regardait maintenant les assiettes des autres clients la bave aux lèvres. Malfoy savourait ses petits pois quand un homme d'âge mûr s'avança vers eux.

« Draco! Quel heureux hasard, je voulais justement vous voir » fit-il en se postant devant lui.

« Moi de même, Mr Simon, j'ai ENFIN trouvé la mannequin qui convenait!

- Très bien très bien. Et puis-je voir celle qui a enfin plu à votre regard ? Demanda Mr Simon, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

- C'est la jeune femme qui déjeune avec moi » répondit fièrement Draco.

Mr Simon regarda l'assiette en face de celle de Draco, puis la chaise vide (en face de l'assiette) mais ne vit personne.

« Ça vous arrive souvent ce genre de petit délire?

- Quoi, mais je...MARINE reviens tout de suite! »

Zut, et lui qui espérait commander une délicieuse choucroute en toute discrétion. Harry revint vers Malefoy en traînant les pieds, adressa un vague bonjour à l'homme qui venait squatter leur table et s'affala sur sa chaise en soupirant. Cela lui valut une œillade noire de Draco auquel il répondit par un superbe majeur dressé dans sa direction.

« Quelle pureté ! Quelle beauté ! Quelle prestance ! Quelle passion à l'état brut !

-...Quelle merde.

-Marine! Ne sois pas grossière. Je te prierai de surveiller ton langage en présence d'autrui » le somma Draco.

_« d'autrui je veux bien, mais je suis entouré de gros porcs » _**(1) **« Rabat joie. Pis d'abord je fais ce que je veux » maugréa Harry en boudant.

« Quelle charmante créature ! » s'exclama Mr Simon.

« J'espère que vous êtes ironique en disant cela

- Mais non pourquoi ?

- Oh, juste parce qu'elle est infecte, grossière...

- Arrête, c'est trop, tu me flattes

-...et qu'elle ne tient pas ses promesses.

- Quoi ? Mais je les respecte à la lettre !

- C'est ça, ouais. Tu fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure à part m'énerver et me faire taper dessus? Je croyais que l'on devaient repartir sur de bonnes bases !

- Mais c'est toi, Tu voulais pas me donner à manger » répondit Harry en se remettant à bouder. « D'ailleurs j'ai toujours faim...

- Mais quelle infamie ! Commander donc quelque chose mademoiselle. Vous voulez un plat en particulier ?

- Une chouc...

- Mr Simon ! ne marchez pas dans son jeu

- Mais, la pauvre enfant. A son âge, il faut bien se nourrir !

- Mr Simon, je ne céderai pas » le prévint Draco.

Le brave homme fit un sourire d'excuse à Harry et entreprit d'engager une conversation sur les apports financiers de l'entreprise, le marketing et tout un blabla avec Draco. Si ces deux là étaient à fond dans leur discussion, Harry lui, se faisait chier comme un rat mort au fil de la discussion. De plus, il avait vraiment faim. Il se résigna donc à -Gloups- manger les petits pois. Mais encore fallait-il arriver à les saisir. Chaque coup de fourchette les envoyaient valser sur la table, dans le verre, etc...Il abandonna lorsque tous les petits pois furent hors de son assiette mais aucun dans son estomac. (Y'en a qui sont doués) La mort dans l'âme, Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder. Les contours de la salle se troublèrent, le temps s'arrêta, le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Il était seul, face à son assiette, sa fourchette, son couteau...sa fourchette et son couteau. Tout d'un coup le couteau se changea en avion à réaction, fonçant dans le ciel et évitant les mortels projectiles verts, lancés par la démoniaque Fourchetto-catapulte.

« Oh attention une nouvelle charge de petits pois ! Mon dieu commandant on va tous crever !

- Ressaisissez-vous lieutenant Potter, c'est la guerre ici .

- Vous avez raison capitaine Cuillère, on va les éviter en virant de bord !

''Viiiuiuummmmmmmh Miouhmmmmm Ziiiiiiiiiummmmm TATATATATATA '' Haha ! petits pois de mes deux, vous ne nous aurez pas !

- Haaaaa attention une nouvelle slave !

''SPLOCH''

- Oh mon dieu capitaine nous sommes touchés !

''Paf Paf Paf ''

- Arg ! mon zavion !

- Nous allons nous scratcher !

- C'est crasher lieutenant...

''MiiiiiiiiHIIIIiiiiiiiii''

- HAAAAAAAAAA nous tombons !

''Sproch''

- Les petits pois nous ont encore touchés !

- NOOOON c'est la fin !

''Vihouoummmmmmm''

- Nous allons peut-être mourir mais nous allons emporter cette saloperie de Fourchetto-catapulte avec nous, foi de capitaine Cuillère ! Lieutenant, fonçons sur cette machinerie du diable et occions-la grâce au sacrifice de nos corps !

-Bien parlé mon capitaine ! En avant toute !CHARGEEEEEEER !

''MIIouhmmmmmZviouhmmmmmmmm''

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

''CRASH Bim Badaboum Pif Paf Poum ''

- Arg...nous...avons vaincu la...démoniaque Fourchetto-catapulte. Vive...le no-life libre...je...arg

- Pareil lieutenant...je...arg

- Nous sommes morts...

''Couic''

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

- Heu...Hum.

Harry lâcha le couteau et la cuillère qu'il tenaient toujours dans ses mains et enleva les petits pois qui nimbaient ses cheveux.

-...

-...

- Je...je vais aller aux toilettes »

Harry couru s'enfermer dans ceux-ci, fuyant les mines fixes et ébahîtes de Draco et Mr Simon. Ces derniers avaient la bouche grande ouverte, les gestes suspendus ; complètement éberlués. Ils hésitaient entre le rire et la consternation. Le rire l'emporta finalement lorsqu'ils virent Marine ressortir en trombe des toilettes des hommes et s'enfermer violemment dans les toilettes pour dames. Mr Simon avait les larmes aux yeux tant il riait. Draco, quant à lui, essayait d'étouffer son rire dans sa serviette. Lorsque Harry revint, rouge comme une pivoine, sa seule présence fit redoubler de rire les deux hommes. Mort de honte, il assena une claque derrière la tête de Malfoy qui consentit à retrouver un semblant de calme. Pendant que Mr Simon reprenait son souffle, il expliqua à Marine que finalement ils allaient faire un shooting dans un des nouvelles boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, Mr Simon ayant réglé le problème de Mr Loster, le tisserand. Harry haussa un sourcil, septique à l'idée qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de nouveau sur cette allée.

Mr Simon insista pour payer la note et, après les avoir salué d'une poignée et d'un baise-main, prit congé. Harry suivit Draco au dehors en s'essuyant la main sur son pantacourt. Il se demandait bien quel genre de boutique cela pouvait être. Après quelques minutes de marche, Draco s'arrêta finalement et laissa Harry observer librement le magasin. La façade était entièrement recouverte de papiers journaux collés les uns sur les autres sur lesquels étaient installés des boules de lumières multicolores. Un vieux néon rose, sortit tout droit des années 70 clignotait joyeusement, ou peut-être était-ce dû à un défaut d 'alimentation. L'enseigne voulait tout dire « Au moldu fou ». Elle était remplie de gadgets, objets insolites ou normaux moldus, certains transformés ou modifiés magiquement. Harry entra à toute vitesse dans la boutique. « Wahooooou trop cool » L'organisation n'était sans doute pas le comble du gérant. Les étagères croulaient sous les marchandises : Peluches enchantées, Barbies qui marchent toutes seules (et courant après un Ken récalcitrant), des chaines Hi-Fi qui remixaient des chansons, des raquettes de tennis qui s'envoyaient des balles à travers la pièce et une foule de choses plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Harry distinguait même un rayonnage rempli de traité de ''moldulogie'' : « Comment vivre sans magie » « Les moldus et leurs comportements » « Mes amis les moldus » « A quoi sert un canard en caoutchouc », etc...

« Wahou ils ont même des ordis ! » s'extasia Harry.

« Ooho, je vois ; un connaisseur... »

Un vieux monsieur avait surgi derrière Harry, l'air fou de joie. Un peu impressionné au début par l'excentricité du vieillard et apeuré du fait qu'il s'agissait surement d'un sorcier, il finit par engager une conversation passionnée sur la modification des objets moldus.

Très vite Draco fut complètement largué. Pas que la technologie moldue ne l'intéressait pas, mais presque. Et tel vis faut la placer là sinon tel problème et tel sort est mieux qu'un autre et blablabla. C'était à son tour de se faire chier comme un rat mort...et ce foutu Armando qui n'arrivait toujours pas ! Draco commença à faire les cent pas autour de nos deux protagonistes et soudain la vérité le frappa. Il avait annulé la séance photo. Oups ! Maintenant qu'il se souvenait de ce petit détail, son portable lui fit dangereusement peur. Appeler Armando , c'était courir à une mort certaine. Appeler Véronica, c'était courir à une mort certaine. Il appela donc Fabienne, la priant d'informer Armando que la séance sue le Chemin de Traverse avait finalement lieu et qu'il devait rappliquer illico presto avec son armada.

« Mais vous savez que si vous lancez un _glutos _et bien se ne sera pas le même résultat que si vous lancier un_ suprem collum _

_- _C'est pour ça que ça ne tenait pas bien !

- C'est une erreur classique mais facilement contrable. Voyez-vous j'ai apporté quelques modifications à ma voiture et elle marche du tonnerre. C'est pas comme celles agréées du ministère : de vraies épaves !

- Entièrement d'accord, elles n'ont aucune classe. Leurs modifications enverraient la plus belle des voitures à la casse.

- Le pire c'est qu'il y a toujours des glandus pour les acheter, la preuve Mal..

- HEY !VOUS ARRETEZ OUI ?! Mr Torps , venez donc m'aider à aménager l'espace photo.

- Héhé , t'as honte d'avouer que tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu en achetant ta bouse ?

- Marine, une heure de PC en moins

- KEWOA ? MAIS C'EST DE LA DICTATURE !

- Deux heures.

Quelques minutes plus tard l'espace photo fut aménagé. Seul le photographe manquait. Ils patientèrent donc. Mr Torps se mit à siffloter en se balançant, Draco regardait ses ongles et Harry jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux (de sa perruque). Il observa plus attentivement le magasin, repérant de ce fait, à quelques centimètres de lui, une game-boy posée sur un présentoir. Ses yeux se gonflèrent d'étoiles et il sourit de toutes ses dents. La bave aux lèvres, Harry s'approcha de la game-boy antique. Vous savez, celle qui est toute grise, épaisse, qui marche avec quatre piles et qui n'a que Tétris en stock. Et bien notre cher no-life (qui n'en était plus vraiment un) la saisie et commença à jouer à grand renfort de ''mut mut '' et d'étincelles magiques. Apparemment, elle ne fonctionnait pas par piles.

''Mut mut zioup mut mut mut tudududu''

« Flips...

- Gloups

- Repose cette chose

- Mais

- Troi...

- OKAY ! »

Harry reposa la game-boy en soupirant tristement et se remit à patienter sous l'œil sévère de Malfoy.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage se fit entendre et Armando et son armada se révélèrent à leurs yeux. Ils saluèrent poliment Mr Torps et sautèrent tous au cou de Harry qu'ils firent tomber. Armando laissa Marine se faire triturer par son armada pour saisir au vol Draco , qui essayait, en tout bien tout honneur, de filer à l'anglaise. Après s'être copieusement fait injurier et crier dessus, Malfoy remercia le ciel d'être toujours vivant et surveilla le déroulement du shooting.

La séance se déroulait admirablement bien, jusqu'à ce que Armando, faisant fi des protestation de Marine, voulu s'attaquer à ses cheveux. «ON TOUCHE PAS A MES CHEVEUX !

- MAIS ILS SONT TROP LONG _STUPIDO _! C'EST PAS LA MER A BOIRE DE CE FAIRE COIFFER OU COUPER LES CHEVEUX !

- Mé-heu Draco dit quelque chose !

- Pourquoi je dirais quelque chose ? Je vois pas pourquoi ça te dér...ahhhhhh oui j'ai compris

- Ben c'est pas trop top ! T'es ramolli du bulbe aujourd'hui ?

- Compris quoi ?

- Yurk yurk yurk

- Mé-heu Draco arrête de rire, c'est pas marrant

- Yurk yurk yurk

- En plus il a un rire à la con

- Yurk yurk yurk-hoc ! Hoc ! Hoc !

- Haha ! Bien fait t'as le hoquet maintenant !

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais...MARINE ! REVIENS ICI TOUTE SUITE !

- NOOOOON

- CHOPER LA VOUS AUTRES !

- SIR YES SIR !

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

- HAAAAAAAAA-hahaha-RATÉ NANANANANÈRE-HEU !

-I MMOBILUS !

- ATTENTION A MON MAGASIN !

- WÉÉ ON LA EUE !

- Yurk yurk Hoc ! Yurk yurk

- PITIÉ JE FERAI TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ MAIS LAISSEZ MOI ALLER CHEZ LE COIFFEUR ! M'TOUCHEZ PAS !

- Pourquoi chez le coiffeur ? Line et Asha ne sont pas assez bien pour toi ?

- S'il vous plait...

- Heu...Armando, il serait préférable d'accéder à sa requête.

- Oh merci Malfoy ! Pitier Armando, vous pourrez me coiffer autant que vous voudrez après mon retour

- Mais, c'est que... »

Harry lui fit sa mine de chien battu et Armando, ne pouvant résister, concéda à ce que Marine aille chez le coiffeur MAIS accompagnée de Draco.

Harry retrouvant sa motricité, suivit Draco chez le salon de coiffure jouxtant le magasin. Tout gêné lorsque la visagiste lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, il se réfugia derrière Draco en rougissant et ne se décolla plus de lui. Celui ci ayant comprit le pourquoi de cette gène (enfin en partie) demanda à la jeune femme une potion pour une pousse accélérée des cheveux. Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle lui annonça le prix, surtout que les effets ne duraient que 36 heures. Mais Marine lui promit de le rembourser. Il paya donc les trente et un gallions et sortit entraînant Marine à sa suite.

Harry fila dans les toilettes du « Moldu fou » sous le regard pressant d'Armando. Il enleva sa perruque et avala cul sec le contenu de la minuscule fiole. Aussitôt ses cheveux s'allongèrent jusqu'à ses genoux. Il soupira . Finalement il allait bien devoir se remettre entre les mains de Line et Asha, mais il fallait absolument qu'il garde une mèche assez grande pour cacher sa cicatrice en toute circonstance. Dur dur d'être une célébrité. Comme son PC lui manquait. Il balança un poing rageur dans le mur et sortit affronter sa séance de torture pour pouvoir avoir enfin sa dose de technologie.

Harry vécu de nouveau un séance de photo épuisante et il n'avait, encore cette fois-ci posé qu'avec une seule tenue. Sa seul compensation avait été que Malfoy n'avait pu se débarrasser de son hoquet. Il y avait peut-être une justice dans ce bas monde !

Il sortit du magasin et attendit patiemment que Draco finisse de régler certains détails techniques avec Armando.

« Hey m'dame ! tu me signes un autographe ? »

Harry se retourna d'un bloc et se mit à regarder de tout côté, essayant de déterminer d'où provenait la voix. Un tiraillement sur son pantacourt lui fit baisser la tête et il aperçu un petit garçon accroché à lui, le regardant avec de grands yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait cet avorton ?

« -Sssh- dégage le gnome.

- Chuis pas un gnome !

- Barre-toi le nain

- Chuis pas un nain !

- Dégage-heu

- J'veux un autographe !

- Et pourquoi tu veux un autographe ? » demanda Harry surprit.

« Ben ma môman elle a plein de magazines avec vous dessus.

- Ke-woa ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Je viens à peine de débuter les séances photos ! Tu dois te tromper mon bonhomme. Aller, soit un gentil garçon et va rejoindre ta maman.

- Non ! J'veux un autographe !

- Non ! J'veux pas !

- Mais...vous êtes une vraie fille ?

- Hein ? Bien sûr que oui !

- Pourtant tu lui ressembles vachement .

- De-de quoi, enfin de qui tu parles ?

- Ben de Harr-SBAF-...

- Ne...prononce...pas...ce...nom »

Harry empoigna le charmant bambin et le tira dans un espace à l'écart.

« C'est bien vous ?

- Oui...NON !

- Pourquoi t'es déguisé en fille ?

- Ben...heu

- Rhôôôô t'es pédé...

- Mais non p'tit co-petit. Je..heu...je suis en mission d'infiltration.

- Rhôôôô trop bien

-Voila. Maintenant tu dégages, je dois finir ma mission.

-Non

_- _Grrrrrrr

- Sinon je le dis à tout le monde !

- Dire quoi à tout le monde ?

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Malfoy ?

- Dire quoi à tout le monde ?

- Ben que c'est Ha-SBAF!

- OKAY ! OKAY , j'te le signe ton putain d'autographe !

- Un autographe ?

- Ça va hein, aucun commentaire »

Harry signa vite fait le parchemin à l'horrible mouflet qui, après avoir récupéré son bien, s'en fut rejoindre sa mère. C'est alors qu'une voix familière ce fit entendre.

« Malfoy ?

- Tiens, salut ! Ça boom ? »

Devant lui, sous ses yeux médusés, Draco et Hermione se serraient la main et commençaient à discuter cordialement, voire même amicalement. Cela méritait une explication.

« Attends Hermione. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es en si bon terme avec Draco ?

- Ho ho, Mais c'est notre chère Marine...tu l'appelles déjà Draco ? » Fit Hermione avec une voix d'où perçait l'allusion que Harry et Draco était peut-être plus que copain-copain. Mais Harry, en bon innocent qu'il est, ne releva pas. Draco en revanche, garda cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. Il est vrai que Marine était vraiment mignonne et retranscrivait toutes ses attentes par rapport à la gente féminine : un visage captivant, des courbes généreuses, des fesses superbes. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas déjà commencé à lui faire des avances surtout que son contact était loin, très loin, d'être désagréable. Draco eu un sourire en se remémorant la petite scène dans l'ascenseur. Mais quelque chose le retenait ; un sentiment de familiarité, de mystère. Marine était un mystère. Il attendrait, pour l'instant, de résoudre une partie de ce délicieux mystère avant de faire de Marine sa ''proie''. « Yurk yurk yurk

- Qu'est ce que t'as à rire toi ?

- Rien ma chère, je me disais juste que vous étiez extrêmement à votre avantages avec votre nouvelle coiffure.

- Mais c'est vrai ça ! Marine, tu t'es fait des couettes ! » Hermione s'avança vers Harry pour lui prendre les deux couettes qui encadraient son visage. Elle avait un sourire goguenard et la victime, rouge comme une tomate, enleva les mains d'Hermione des ses cheveux et défis ces horribles couettes qui lui donnaient l'air d'une gamine.

« Mais fallait pas ! T'étais trop choupie avec !

- Hermione, si tu continues à te foutre de ma gueule...

- Flips !

- Oui Draco ?

- Viens un peu par là.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Viens »

Harry s'approcha de Malfoy qui, passant derrière lui, entreprit de lui faire une queue de cheval. Ses longs doigts prirent avec délicatesses les mèches de cheveux sombres, les ramenant en arrière, non sans effleurer au passage le cou de Harry, qui, à son grand désarroi, lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps.

_« Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. C'est inhumain d'avoir un tel doigté...si habile...si délicat...qui masse divinement bien »_

Draco en avait profité pour descendre ses mains sur les épaules de Marine et lui faire un tout petit massage pour qu'elle se détende...et prolonger le contact. Le résultat était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Marine se blottit contre lui, laissant sa tête reposer sur son torse, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, ronronnant de plaisir.

« Ah, ben je pensais pas que les massages lui faisaient tant d'effets » dit Hermione en s'approchant, curieuse, de Harry.

« Moi non plus. Mais c'est bon à savoir pour la calmer.

- Oui, sans doute.

- Elle a l'air partie dans son petit monde

- Rempli d'ordis sans doute...

-...Oui, sans doute »

Harry était sur son petit nuage. Ces mains expertes l'avaient emmené très haut dans le ciel. Ses pensées se bousculèrent soudainement dans sa tête, et il eut un flash (en quatre couleurs houhou houhou) révélateur. Il s'écarta brusquement de Draco et se planta devant Hermione les yeux plissés.

« Mais au fait j'y pense, Hermione... d'où tu sais que je m'appelle Marine, hum ?

- Euh...

- C'est drôle mais, vois-tu ma maison a mystérieusement été privée d'électricité et mes appareils, si chers à mon cœur, se sont vus tombés en panne.

- Ah bah c'est pas de bol !

- Comme tu dis, mais le pire, c'est que Malefoy, qui est à l'origine de ce coup monté, m'a avoué avoir un complice... qui lui a donné mon adresse...qui lui a fait part du terme ''no-life'' pour reprendre TES termes, ma chère Hermione. Une brillante sorcière comme toi ne se serait pas associée à ce genre de bassesse ?

- Moi ? Naaaaan

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- J'VAIS T'PÉTER TA GUEULE !

- Yerk yerk yerk, tu l'a cherché !

- MAIS JE VAIS TE ME LA...

- Voyons MARINE ait un peu plus de respect envers ta MEILLEURE AMIE, qui sait quelles choses elle POURRAIT révéler » déclama Hermione, la menace à peine voilée.

« Quelles choses ? » demanda innocemment Draco.

Harry se glaça d'effroi.

« Tu...tu n'oserais pas

- Oh que si chère MARINE. Et pour toutes ces années de no-life attitude, tu vas payer... oh oui tu vas payer » psalmodia Hermione

« Mais quelles choses enfin ?! Vous arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ? C'est énervant à la fin ! » explosa Malfoy

« TOI ON T'A PAS SONNÉ BLONDASSE !

- Quoi ! T'as de la chance d'être une femme sinon je t'aurais déjà mis mes deux poings dans la gueule !

- Bon ben moi je m'en vais » Hermione prit la poudre d'escampette, en espérant que le plan de ''dénolifisation'' marcherait comme prévu. Enfin, apparemment, Harry arrivait à sortir de chez lui et à communiquer avec des gens. C'était plutôt encourageant.

**o0o**

Harry et Draco retournèrent à la voiture en continuant de se prendre le chou.

« ... Mais t'es pénible à la fin ! Tu ne fais aucun effort pour améliorer notre relation !

- Notre ''relation'' ? Non mais j'hallucine ; et puis occupe-toi de tes fesses !

- Il faut jamais regarder derrière soi

-...Ah la réplique à deux Mornilles aha aha aha

- Tu peux parler toi avec tes jeux de mots pourris et ton comportement puéril. On dirait un gosse de sept ans !

- J'me suis fait la même remarque à ton sujet quand t'es monté dans ma voiture !... Tiens, ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas désinfecté Jojo le pingouin

- Jojo le ...Okaaaay... On voit la mentalité

- Je t'emmerde tafiole !

- De quoi ?

- Rhaaa, j'ai dit « barre-toi tafiole » ça...euh non en fait on retourne vite chez moi, je veux ma paye »

**o0o **

Le retour se fit dans un étrange silence. Malfoy ne pipait mot et Harry trépignait d'impatience en imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire sur son ordinateur en arrivant. Lorsque Draco se stationna devant la maison, Harry bondit hors de la voiture et s'empressa d'aller l'ouvrir, laissant une brise estivale gonfler ses rideaux. Mais à peine eut-il ouvert tous les volets, une réalité le frappa : sa maison était vraiment un gros -et il faut pas négliger le GROS- bordel. Même en chantant cela aller lui prendre des heures. Et le temps, c'est des heures de PC. Il lui fallait de l'aide : Malfoy ! Sauf que, vénal comme il était, il demanderait ENCORE quelque chose en compensation. Remarque, il dépendait déjà de lui pour son électro-ménager, son espace vital et son salaire. Que pouvait-il demander d'autre ?

« Dracooo !

- Pas la peine de crier, je suis derrière toi » lui fit-il remarquer en se massant les oreilles.

« Je me demandais si par le plus grand des hasards, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à ranger la maison ?

- Je ne suis pas responsable de la déchéance de ta demeure

- En fait, si... en parti. Tu es la cause de mes crises de nerf, avec Hermione bien sûr, et de ce fait, tu DOIS m'aider à tout ranger. »

Draco haussa les sourcils devant la logique de Marine.

« S'il te plaît Draco. Je ne connais aucun sort ménager !

- Et ''WOKETI POKETI WOK'' ?

- Qui t'as parlé de ça ? Demanda Harry en rougissant furieusement » Question stupide : Hermione. Malfoy allait se moquer de lui.

_« Oh la honte » _Hermione allait vraiment souffrir. Il balbutia, essayant de trouver une justification tangible mais Malfoy le prit de court lorsque, ne prêtant aucunement attention aux propos sans queue ni tête de Marine, jeta plusieurs sorts à la suite. Aussitôt toute la maison commença s'auto-nettoyer. Les livres volaient, les objets tournoyaient, tout se baladait, l'époussetait. Au bout de dix minutes, la maison brillait comme un sous-neuf et chaque objet était à sa place;. Harry avait la la mâchoire explosée sur le sol. Il fallait A-B-S-O-L-U-M-E-N-T qu'il apprenne à maîtriser ces sorts.

« Wow, trop la classe... » Il se dirigea vers la cuisine « Ça fait même le tri sélectif !

- Oh, juste quelques sorts de mon invention

- Rhooo trop fort !

- Oui, je sais...

-...

-...

- Je peux avoir mon quota maintenant ?

- Quel quota ? » demanda innocemment le blond.

« MALFOY-HEU

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, ton PC...

-OUIII !

-... Mais, j'ai déjà activé la télécommande.

- B... TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ?

- Non. »

Harry préféra ne pas relever et traîna Draco dans son salon pour qu'il puisse enfin finir de jouer à Raven's City.

« Oh mon p'tit Bernie n'à moi ! Tu m'as tellement manqué »

Il serra son ordinateur dans ses bras avec tendresse, sous le regard perplexe de Malfoy. Finalement, voyant que Marine commençait à pianoter joyeusement sur les touches, il s'installa dans un fauteuil à proximité et continua le livre qu'il avait commencé la veille. Très vite, il fut prit dans l'intrigue et s'immergea totalement dans sa lecture.

**o0o**

Harry se laissa retombé dans son siège. Ça y est. Il avait fini. Fini le jeu le plus culte de tous les temps. The best of the best. Un sourire niais sur les lèvres, il s'étira et commença à suçoter une mèche de sa frange. Il n'avait pas voulu céder sur ce point. Armando avait certes coupé ses cheveux en un joli dégradé mais sa frange restait et resterait tombante sur son visage. Il avait toute la partie gauche masquée par celle-ci. Il n'aurait même plus besoin de maquillage ! Harry se retourna sur son siège et son regard se fixa sur un Draco en train de lire, confortablement installé. Il se renfrogna en constatant que Malfoy avait encore squatté son fauteuil préféré. Connard. Mais ses pensées changèrent soudain. Harry se surprit à observer attentivement Draco. Son visage, ses longs doigts, ses cheveux un peu trop longs qui retombés devant ses yeux. Il devait admettre que Malfoy avait effectivement bien changé depuis Poudlard. Sa transformation en jeune fille lui avait au moins permis d'approcher Draco en parfait inconnu. Grâce à cet anonymat, il avait, en quelque sorte, redécouvert Draco. Les changements qui s'étaient effectués en cinq ans étaient impressionnants. Malfoy était finalement devenu un parfait adulte. Aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Il était certes toujours aussi fourbe, arrogant, imbus de lui même, blond mais il avait murit et réussi à se faire une place dans la société par ses propres moyens. Il ne faisait plus de discrimination envers les moldus, mieux, il travaillait avec eux et semblait véritablement les apprécier. Peut-être était-ce dut à sa passion pour le commerce et la mode. Celle moldue avait des perspectives beaucoup plus vaste que celle sorcière.

Draco ne portait plus que les créations de ''Hedera musicae'' sans mettre par dessus les éternelles robes et semblait affectionner les pantalons moulants qui laissaient entre-apercevoir ou imaginer bien des choses. Choses que Harry trouvait extrêmement plaisantes à observer à la dérobé et qui rendait Malfoy extrêmement attirant-NON-pas attirant. Harry rougit de ses pensées. Il venait de s'avouer qu'il matait sans vergogne Draco depuis le début. Et en plus il l'avait laissé l'embrasser sans jamais lui mettre sa main dans la figure. Oh mon dieu...Harry se prit la tête dans ses mains et se tortilla sur son siège. _« Non-non-non-non-non je ne peux pas penser ça. Draco n'est pas attirant, c'est un garçon trop con et trop moche qui...être un garçon devrait être un argument suffisant »_ Mais en y repensant, Malfoy massait divinement bien...et il avait vraiment les lèvres douces... «_ Non-non-non-non-non je n'ai jamais pensé à ce que je viens de penser ! Je suis tout à fait dégouté que Malfoy ai posé ses lèvres contre les miennes, si chastement, que cela aurait très bien put être un rêve. Mais c'était tellement doux que je me souviens que c'était trop bon, même si ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde et HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA non-non-non-non-non Je n'ai pas pensé ce que je viens de penser ! Oh mon dieu.. »_ Harry, cramoisi, s'enfonça la tête dans un coussin en se secouant de gauche à droite en signe de négation.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

Draco avait reposé son livre et ce tenait derrière le siège de Marine, un air à la fois interrogateur et légèrement inquiet sur le visage. Harry sortit la tête de son coussin et la releva pour voir Malfoy. Le seul fait de le regarder lui donna des papillons dans le ventre et il appliqua la politique de l'autruche, en replongeant la tête dans son coussin pour masquer sa gène, son teint d'écrevisse et peut-être un peu..sa peur ? Draco demeura un bref moment indécis sur la conduite à adopter face à Marine et voyant qu'elle ne lâchait toujours pas son coussin, décida de partir à la recherche de denrées à se mettre sous la dent. Il constata rapidement que Marine n'avait strictement rien de comestible dans sa demeure. Même pas la plus petite chocogrenouille. Avisant le numéro d'une pizzéria sur le téléphone de Marine il passa une commande de deux « pizza royale » avant de revenir dans le salon. Marine l'y attendait, tenant une cassette vidéo dans la main. « Hum..Je-je voulais regarder une cassette et je me demandais si tu-tu voudrais la regarder avec moi » Harry se gifla mentalement pour n'avoir pas réussi à s'empêcher de bégailler et de rougir comme une adolescente. Malfoy, quand à lui, semblait surprit. Finalement il acquiesça avec un sourire et demanda le titre de la VHS.

« Merlin l'enchanteur ?

- Oui, je ne pense pas que tu l'ai déjà vu.

- Non c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas ce dessin animé où il y a la fameuse chanson qui te sert pour ton ménage ?

- Heu...si

- D'accords, met la.

- Youpie ! »

Harry alluma la télé, mit la cassette dans le vieux magnétoscope et se jeta sur le canapé, invitant Draco à venir le rejoindre. Le seul hic est qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'être assis à deux sur un canapé deux places les rendraient aussi proche. Harry enleva ses ballerines et replia ses jambe sous lui. Se collant au maximum contre l'accoudoir il lança le film avant de se relever vivement et de partir fermer toute la maison. Quand il revint seul l'écran éclairait la pièce et Draco semblait captivé par le film. Harry allait s'assoir lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il alla ouvrit et se retrouva avec deux pizzas à payer au nom de Marine Flips. Il mit cette livraison sur le compte de Malfoy et retourna dans le salon en faisant un détour par la cuisine pour prendre de l'essuie-tout et une carafe d'eau. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse devant la télé et ils commencèrent à manger en regardant le film. Fatalement vint le moment ou Merlin doit faire ses bagages. Harrry eut toute les peines du monde à se retenir de chanter, surtout que Draco le regardait du coins de l'œil. Malgré tout il articula silencieusement toute la chanson en se trémoussant sur le divan.

**o0o**

« Il va falloir que j'y aille

- Mais le film n'est même pas terminé !

- Le jour tombe et je voudrais rentrer chez moi avant qu'il ne fasse totalement nuit

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Ma, hum...ma voiture n'est pas équipée de phares

- Whaahahahaha l'arnaque !

- Oui bon ça va ! Aller a plus !

- Mé-heu...le film !

-T'as qu'a le regarder tout seul

-T'es con ou tu le fait exprès ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais...

-Tu pourrais me prêter la télécommande » Demanda Harry avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Mais bien sûr...rêve ! »

_« Caramba, encore raté »_

« Hey ! Mais t'as qu'a dormir ici. Comme ça t'as pas besoin de rentrer chez toi et on peut finir de voir le film ! »

Draco resta un moment pensif. Pourquoi pas après tout, il n'avait personne qui l'attendait dans son manoir et il mourrait d'envie de finir de regarder le film. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait mettre à profit se séjour inopiné pour draguer Marine...peut-être même la surprendre sous la douche héhéhé. Il accepta donc la proposition de Marine, qui fut enchantée de sa décision.

Lors d'une ''pause pipi'' peut avant la fin du film, Draco trouva la baguette de Marine bien posée en évidence sur un meuble à proximité de la cuisine . Il eut alors l'idée mesquine de la cacher, rendant ainsi ses futures tentatives de séduction beaucoup moins périlleuses et dangereuses ; qui sait quels sort redoutables Marine maîtrisait ? Il sortit silencieusement de la maison avec la baguette à la main, qu'il mit dans la boîte à gants de sa voiture avant de revenir, tout serein, voir la fin du film.

**o0o**

« T'as aimé ?

- Oui, j'avoue que c'était assez plaisant. Les moldus ont vraiment une imagination débordante pour peindre ainsi le grand Merlin.

- C'est pour les enfants. »

Harry et Draco étaient dans dans la cuisine, jetant les emballages vides des pizzas et lavant les verres utilisés.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de lancer une petite pique lorsqu'il vit Marine commencer la vaisselle à la main.

« Tu ne crois pas que cela serait plus rapide avec un sort ?

- Ben...si, attends je vais chercher ma baguette »

Draco ricana lorsqu'il la vit revenir bredouille, l'air complètement paniquée.

« Onm'avolémabaguetteoujel'aipauméemaisdanstoutlescasjel'aiplusetc'estunecatastropheaumondieujesuisdanslamerde

- Mais non, ce n'est qu'une baguette. Après tout, tu t'es bien passée de la magie jusque là, non ?

- Non ! Je m'en servait ! Comment je vais faire maintenant pour changer ma v.. » _« Oh mon dieu, ma voix ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire !! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! » _

Harry commença à dramatiser et imaginer les pires scénarios imaginable, notamment un ou il se faisait courser par un des caniche nain de Mrs Johnson, sans possibilité d'envoyer le royal canin valser dans un arbre (ne riez pas, cela lui était déjà arrivé)

« Et si il m'arrivait un truc ?

- Que veux tu qu'il t'arrive ?

- Et si tu décidais de m'attaquer ?

- T'attaquer...mmh, quelle idée toute à fait plaisante » Draco regarda Harry avec des yeux malicieux.

« Malfoy, arrête de me regarder comme ça tu me fait peur.

- Peur . Mais il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur.

- Recule

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne t'app... » Harry fut brusquement plaqué contre le mur de la cuisine, Draco pressé contre lui. Il déglutit bruyamment en ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

« Tu...tu peux me laisser partir ? » bégaya Harry.

« Non »

_« Oh misère, s'en ai fini de moi »_

« Tu ne m'as pas remercié d'avoir rangé ta maison.

- Je t'ai dit merci !

- Ce n'est pas suffisant »

Draco posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Marine pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie et plongea son regard dans les yeux écarquillés de sa prisonnière.

Harry était pétrifié. Il n'osait esquisser le moindre mouvement. Les deux perles grises le fixait avec tant d'intensité, qu'il était bien incapable de détourner le regard. Elles le fascinaient. Harry se détendit. Il était partit dans les tréfonds de sa pensée. Il s'immergea dans ces deux immensités grises et doucement, voulant les observer de plus près, rapprocha son visage de celles-ci.

Draco, ignorant que ces yeux étaient la cause de tant de fascination, pensa que Marine voulait tout simplement l'encourager à aller plus loin. Ce qu'il fit. Il passa une main sous la nuque de la jeune fille et l'attira à lui. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Marine et, voyant qu'elle ne reculait pas, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Notre rêveur retomba ainsi dans la réalité : Malfoy l'embrassait. Il était tellement abasourdit, qu'il laissa Draco glisser sa langue entre ses dents et venir taquiner sa langue pour engager un ballet endiablé. Harry était en train de perdre pied. Il n'avait jamais, mais alors jamais put résister à un baiser. Et celui-ci était divin. Il laissa donc de côté toute sa morale et noua ses bras autour du cou de Malfoy, répondant avec ardeur à ses baisers.

Deux ans. Deux ans qu'on ne lui avait rien fait ! Parce que, en dépit de ses protestations envers Hermione, il n'avait bel et bien eu aucun rapport avec quelqu'un depuis le début de sa no-liferie. Si cela ne l'avait pas dérangé pendant tout ce temps, aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, Harry sentit deux ans de désir charnel inassouvi remonter à la surface et prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il se colla avec force à Malfoy, plongeant ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses, les caressants (les ébouriffants en fait, vu la force qu'il mettait à la tache).

Draco, lui, était aux anges. Marine avait l'air d'avoir le sang chaud. Cette perspective lui plaisait. Il s'enhardit et passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Marine, caressant son dos, puis déviant pour remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Harry était électrisé par le contact des doigts de Draco sur sa peau. Ses mains expertes qui lui envoyaient des frissons dans tout le corps, mains qui migraient vers son nombril, mains qui remontaient pour toucher son soutien-gorge. Harry repoussa brutalement Malfoy et bondit en arrière pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Se faisant, il se cogna la tête contre le mur. Il s'accroupit, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, voyant trente-six chandelles.

« Aï-heu »

Draco voulut l'aider mais Harry se releva d'un bond et, jetant par dessus son épaule « la chambre d'amis, c'est la deuxième porte à droite à l'étage », courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe. Une seconde de plus et Malfoy découvrait le pot-aux-roses. Une seconde de plus et il découvrait sa fausse poitrine.

Harry se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit, remontant au maximum la couette sur son visage. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait embrassé Malfoy, pire : il c'était jeté sur lui. _« Oh la honte ! »_ Harry disparu sous les couvertures, rougissant des pieds à la tête. Il passa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres, se remémorant involontairement les sensations éprouvé lors des baisers. Il sentit alors un afflue de sang se diriger vers l' endroit qui faisait de lui un homme, un vrai, un pur, un dur...lui faisant avoir un magistral érection. _« Oh mon dieu !oh mondieu ! Oh mondieu ! j'arrive pas à le croire...je bande en pensant à Malfoy » _

Prenant conscience de la ''dure'' réalité des choses, il s'appliqua à faire baisser sa ''tension'' **(2)**

**o0o**

Une fois ''soulagé'', Harry reprit tant bien que mal un souffle régulier et chercha sa baguette à tâtons pour nettoyer son "petit instant d' égarement'" . Il se souvint alors qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette. Il sortit rageusement du lit et, après s'être changé et replacé la housse de couette, fut prit d'une brillante idée.Il sortit de sa chambre et avança, pour ne pas troubler le silence de la maison, sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la chambre où reposait Malfoy.

Harry se glissa furtivement dans la chambre d'ami avec l'intention de subtiliser la zapette à Draco pendant son sommeil. Il s'approcha lentement de la chaise ou reposait les vêtement de Draco, juste à côté du lit. Petit pas par petit pas, Harry se rapprocha le plus silencieusement possible, se retenant de respirer et suant à grosse gouttes. Il tendit une main tremblante vers les habits, lorsque soudain :

« T'as besoin d'un câlin ? »

Harry se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers Malfoy, qui, plus réveillé que jamais, le regardait avec un air aguicheur tout en ouvrant les couvertures, en une invitation muette.

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII »

Poussant un pur cri d'horreur, Harry s'enfuit de la chambre en claquant la porte et, après avoir barricadé la porte de son antre, fila se cacher sous ses couvertures, le cœur battant la chamade.

Draco ricana en voyant la jeune femme partir comme une fusée. Il étouffa un bâillement, et , se recouchant convenablement songea un instant que Marine semblait avoir beaucoup moins de poitrine. Enfin, cela était sans doute dû à l'obscurité.

**o0o**

Le lendemain matin, Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en rasant les murs. Avec un peu de chance, Malfoy ne serait pas levé. Mais à dix heures du matin, c'eût été étonnant. Harry avait donc réagraphé sa fausse poitrine sous son T-shirt et enfilé un short à la va-vite.

Arrivé sur le seuil de la cuisine, il sentit une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud envahir ses sens, suivit d'un appétissant fumé, qu'il attribua à de la viennoiserie. La bave aux lèvres, Harry entra dans la cuisine, prêt à se jeter sur tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de comestible, lorsqu'il aperçu Malfoy, qui remuait le contenu d'un casserole en sifflotant d'un air joyeux dos à lui. Le regard d'Harry glissa vers la table de la cuisine. Deux assiettes et bols reposaient dessus, accompagnée de ce qui semblait être une carafe pleine de jus de citrouille. Une myriade de petits pots de confiture ne demandait qu'à être étalés sur le contenue de la corbeille qui trônait au centre de la table et qui contenait des croissants, petits pains et autres chocolatines **(3) ,** semblant tendre les bras vers Harry. Évidemment, seul Draco avait put préparer ceci. Les placards d'Harry étaient vides. Soit Malfoy avait fait des courses et était revenue ensuite, soit il avait commandé à l'épicerie. Dans tout les cas, il était encore dans sa demeure, dos à lui...exposant sans aucune pudeur ses courbes si bien dessinées : Sa nuque, exposée aux regards indiscrets, son dos : recouvert par une fine chemise blanche, ce jeans : moulant si parfaitement ses jambes et encerclant délicieusement ses deux merveilleuses fesses rebondies qui...Harry se gifla mentalement, refoulant les pensées peu catholique qui lui venaient à l'esprit(à savoir allonger brutalement Malfoy sur le sol et lui faire subir les pires outrages) . Il s'assit prestement à la table pour que Draco ne discerne pas le léger renforcement qui déformait son short et attrapa un croissant, le noyant sous la confiture avant de mordre à pleines dents dedans, sans quitter des yeux le postérieur si alléchant de Malfoy.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? »

Harry avala de travers et eu une quinte de toux monumentale jusqu'à ce qu'il boive d'un coup son verre remplit de jus de citrouille.

« Tousse-tousse...ruhm..oui, j'ai bien dormi...uhm...et-et toi ?

- Super... » Draco s'assit en posant la casserole de chocolat sur la table. « ...dommage que t'eu ne m'ai pas rejoint, c'eût été beaucoup plus confortable. » ajouta-il d'un ton neutre.

Harry recracha sa bouchée sur le coup de l'émotion et fit pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Essayant de la calmée, il se servit rapidement du chocolat qu'il _essaya_ de boire : il se brûla malheureusement la langue, ayant oublié dans la précipitation que le breuvage venait juste d'être retiré du feu, et lâcha le bol qui vint se briser sur la table, y répondant son contenue. Les yeux humide et les joues rappelant la couleur de la confiture de groseille qu'il avait malencontreusement recraché partout, il marmonna un vague « désolé » et entreprit de réparer ses bêtises.

Draco était resté figé tout au long de la scène, sa tasse à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette. Il la reposa finalement et vint en aide à la pauvre Marine qui, sans baguette, avait bien du mal à se dépêtrer. Il lança un ''recurvite'' et un ''réparo'' avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, qui murmura un timide merci.

_« Ôôoooh elle est trop mignonne quand elle rougit »_

Draco se fixa sur le visage de Marine. Plus précisément sur la confiture qui avait coulée à la commissure de ses lèvres, lèvres légèrement écartées qui dévoilaient une petit bout de langue rose. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, il n'y tint plus et, prenant son visage entre ses mains avec une infinie douceur, entreprit de lécher la si délicieuse confiture. Une fois chose fait, il s'attarda pour redessiner avec sa langue les contours des lèvres pulpeuses pour finalement dévier et rejoindre sa consœur.

Il eut été injuste qu'il ne soigne pas convenablement cette petites langue meurtrie, non ? Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Marine et Draco s'appliqua à sucer, aspirer, lécher consciencieusement ce petit bout de chair. Mettant fin au baiser, il s'écarta légèrement et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Marine.

Le regard de la jeune femme exprimait une béatitude sans nom. D'ailleurs un immense niais vint orner ses lèvres.

Draco sourit et lui déposa un petit bisou sur le front, la faisant soupirer de contentement. Il ne peut empêcher un rire discrets s'échapper de ses lèvres. Marine était repartit sur son petit nuage et avait tout de l'imbécile heureuse : les yeux dans les vagues, les lunettes de travers, un sourire niais sur le visage, les cheveux à moitié détachée, les bras ballants et les jambes légèrement fléchies. Draco allait passer à la vitesse supérieur lorsque son portable sonna, rompant l'instant magique. Ah, les joies de la technologie !

« Allo

- Draco ?

- Oui ?

- C'est Fabienne, t'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

- Heu...non, je sais pas, pourquoi il y a un problème ?

- Nan, tu crois ? Attends je vais te mettre sur la piste : il est dix heures trente

- Oui, et alors ?

- On est mardi

- Oui et alors ?

- Ça commence par un T et sa finit par un L

- Gnéé ?

- Okay...autre chose : Ça commence par un A et ça finit par un O

- Un A et un O ? Ben je sais p-ARMANDO ! MERDE ! LE SCHOOTING, IL VA ME TUER !...

- Ben oui la c'est clair...

- J'ARRIVE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Il raccrocha derechef et empoigna Marine qui protesta mollement.

« Et mon petit-déj ?

- Pas le temps !

- Mais... »

**-CRACK-**

Draco les avaient fait transplanner directement dans le bureau d'Armando.

« Mais je me suis pas préparée !

- On va le faire pour toi !

- Mais je suis pieds-nu !

On s'en fout, tu va devoir porter ce qu'on te donne de toute façon.

- Mais-heu...

- DRACOOOO !

- Oups, Armando

- DRACO !

- Re-oups Véroniqua

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LA FOLLE AU ROUGE À LÈVRES !

**-CRACK-**

- LE FOURBE ! Il s'est barré !

- LE LÂCHE, il s'est cassé !

- Pourquoi il est partit sans mohaaaaaaaaa ?!

- Oh, Marine ! On attendait plus que toi ! Cette fois ce serra de l'intensif, on n'a plus de temps à perdre. Il faut que tu portes dix tenues différentes avant ce soir !

- Kewa ? DIX TENUES !

- Et faudra qu'on coupe ces cheveux

- Mais...

- SI,si.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooon... »

**o0o**

19h03 : Draco entra sur la pointe des pieds dans le hall désert.

Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche : personne.

Il se permit de souffler et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, lorsque quelque chose retint son attention. Dans la cafétéria, une forme indistincte, dans un T-shirt et un short ressemblant à s'y méprendre avec un pyjama, les pieds nus était avachie sur une table, entourée d'un nombre incalculable de bouteilles bierreaubeurre vides. Il s'approcha et secoua doucement l'endormie.

« Marine ? » Le corps frémit puis un tête émergea des bras repliés et adressa un regard brumeux à Draco.

«Gné...Ké-ya ? »

Draco resta muet de surprise.

C'était pourtant bien Marine qui se tenait devant lui. Alors pourquoi lui faisait-elle avoir un sentiment de déjà-vu ? Pourquoi pensait-il avoir rencontré une personne similaire ? Et pourquoi se malaise ? Le changement effectué sur Marine le laissa pantois. On avait coupé les cheveux de la jeune femme à la garçonne, ne laissant que quelques mèches plus longues encadrer son visage et retomber sur son front mais partant dans tout les sens, comme muent par une volonté propre, laissant à Draco le loisir d'observer ces yeux. Yeux dans lesquels il se perdit totalement. Marine avait retirée ses lunettes et son regard troublé, et par sa myopie et par la quantité de boisson ingurgitée était pour la première fois totalement pur, parfaitement visible.

« Malfoy ?

- Voui ?

- Tu vas mourir. »

Harry essaya de le frapper mais retomba mollement sur la table.

« Arffchegnffff...plus d'force...Mais t'zu pers rien pour attendre, jv'ais t'péter ta gueule !

- Marine, tu es ivre ?

- Non...chuis complètement bourrée...Hips !

- Dacoooords, on va rentrer.

- T'ais pas ce que j'ai dut endurer !

- Mais oui, mais oui, aller lève toi.

- M'touche pas j'peux m'lever tout seul...Hips ! »Harry se mit debout et chancela mais réussi à conserver un certain équilibre. Il prit une bouteille qui n'était pas encore terminée et se tourna vers Malfoy avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais ce que c'est un nain ,dont la mère a accouchée dans un congélateur ?

- Heu...non.

- UN ESQUIMAU ! Car c'est un petit corps né glacé ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Un petit corné glacé, t'as compris ? HAHAHAHAHAHOUHOUHOUHOUHOU »

Harry s'effondra sur Draco, hilare, se raccrochant à lui d'une main et tenant fermement la bouteille dans l'autre.

Malfoy ne savait plus quoi faire. Il noua finalement ses bras autour de la taille de Marine et les fient transplanner chez elle.

« DRACOOOOO ! »

Marine, une fois arrivée dans son chez-soi, se retourna et lui sauta joyeusement dessus, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Draco. Il s s'effondrèrent lamentablement sur le parquet du salon. Se retrouvant sur Draco, Harry nicha sa tête dans le cou de Malfoy, respirant à plein poumons son odeur, pas gêner pour deux sous par la position légèrement explicite de leurs corps.

« Mmh, tu sens trop bon..

- Marine, arrête je.. »

_« Oh mon dieu ! faite qu'elle bouge vite sinon je ne répond plus de rien ! »_

« Qu'éta ...t'es tout crispé

-Marine, relève toi je t'en pris... »Draco essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de son étreinte. Peine perdu, Marine s'agrippa encore plus fortement.

« Qu'sais que t'es trop beau ?

- De quoi ? » Draco regarda Marine médusé. Certes, il savait qu'il avait un vrai corps d'Apollon, mais cela lui fit une drôle d'impression que Marine lui dise ça.

« Pis tes fesses elles sont trop bien

- Hein ?

- Wé on a tout de suite envie de les touchées, sont trop sexe...

- Heu...Marine...

- Trop envie de les pétrirent de les...

- Marine, arrête tout de suite »

Draco sentait son corps réagir dangereusement au propos de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux essayant de faire abstraction du souffle brûlant qui lui caressait la joue et aux éloges que Marine faisait sur ses fesses.

Sa concentration vola lorsque deux mains glissèrent dans son pantalon et vinrent enserrer ses deux masses fermes et rebondie que l'on nommes communément ''fesses'' et une bouche impérieuse ce plaqua sur la sienne. Faisant fi de sa morale du fait que Marine était passablement ivre et quelle ne savait probablement pas ce qu'elle faisait, il approfondit le baiser et inversa leurs position, se retrouvant au dessus de Marine et la pelotant avec une hardiesse peu contenue. Se laissant emporter pour le flot de sensation, il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de sa compagne avec l'intention de refermer sa prise sur ses seins nus. Il eu soudain un hoquet de surprise et se redressa prestement sur ses genoux.

« Mmmh, Draco, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

Il ne répondit pas. A la place, il fit valser le T-shirt de Marine au dessus de sa tête et se figea.

« C'est...c'est des faux...

- Ben videment qu'sait des faux, il est con lui !

- Mais que...je...tu...tu te les ai fait refait et ils ont pas tenus, c'est ça hein ?

- Meuh-non »

Harry se souleva pour amener sa bouche tout contre l'oreille de Draco et lui chuchoter :

« Ch'uis un homme...

- T'es...t'es...un...homme ?

- Voui, mais chut, hein ! c'est top secret.

- T'es...un homme...

- Oui oui , bon elle est où la bouteille ? j'ai soif. Youhou ! Glougloute ? T'es où glougloute ? »

Et il partit récupérer sa glougloute qui avait roulée sous un meuble, laissant Draco totalement abasourdi par cette révélation.

« C'est un homme, c'est un homme, c'est...attendez une minute...elle avait pas dit ''lieutenant Potter'' au restaurant ? »

* * *

**(1)**rapport avec le jeu de mots ''truie'' de autrui -- aux-truies

**(2)**Il est demandé au lecteur de faire un tant soit peu d'imagination. Soyez créatif.

**(3)**Si vous ne connaissait pas le terme « chocolatine » et bien ça désigne tout simplement les « pains aux chocolats », je précise car une de mes amies lorsqu'elle a débarquée en Charente, ne connaissait pas les ''chocolatines'' alors voilà : si vous connaissez tant mieux , sinon vous voilà éclairé.

Voila, une petit review ?

Bisou, bisou, bisou,

Schnut.


	12. Chapitre 10 : Tiens bon Pupuce !

Je crois que vous savez le titre , pour le disclamer : pareil que les chapitres précédent, le rating ben M même si je n'ai toujours pas encore mit de scènes un peu grivoises.

**

* * *

**

NOTES IMPRTANTES A LIRE AVANT CE CHAPITRE : Il se trouve que dans les chapitres précédent, j

**'avais appelé le fils de Hermione et Ron « Peter » , hors je m'étais rendu compte que Peter ça faisait un peu...comment dire ? Petigrow. J'ai donc changer de prénom et mis à la place « Bastian » (et laissant dans le chapitre 2 un Peter qu'in navait pas sa place : qu'elle boulet je suis !) BREF : Le fils de Ron et Hermione s'apelle désormais BASTIAN. Excusez moi pour ces changements TT**

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et surtout merci aux "reviewer anonyme" à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personellement. Sur ce, bonne lecture. ET SI ELLE PASSE PAS LA : **BON ANNIVERSSAIRE AURORE ! **

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Tiens bon Pupuce !

**_« C'est un homme, c'est un homme, c'est...attendez une minute...elle avait pas dit ''lieutenant Potter'' au restaurant ? »_**

Draco resta un moment le regard fixe, digérant et redigérant cette idée. Marine était...un homme .

Ça, il pouvait encore l'accepter facilement ; mais que Marine POURRAIT être Potter...Yeurk ! C'était trop dur à avaler.

Il fut soudain tiré de son état de profonde réflexion, par un no-life complètement ivre, qui avait apparemment finit sa ''glougloute'' et cherchait un nouveau moyen de distraction. ''Marine'' avait retiré son T-shirt et ses faux seins qu'elle, enfin ''qu'il'' faisait tourner au-dessus de sa tête en courant dans tout le salon et en chantant « femmes des années 80 » à tue-tête comme un gros goliot. Draco le regarda passer et repasser devant lui, hésitant entre le rire et les larmes. Au moins il n'y avait plus d'erreur possible : Marine était bel et bien un homme : ce torse nu ne laissait planer aucun doute.

Excédé par les allées et venues de no-life man, Draco attrapa ''Marin'' au douzième passage pour l'arrêter, ce qui s'avéra ne pas être une si bonne idée que ça puisque celui-ci se plaqua de nouveau contre son corps et lui enfonça sans plus attendre sa langue dans le gosier.

Malfoy enlaça avec ferveur l'alcoolique et les fit basculer sur le divan. Surplombant Marin, il laissa vagabonder sur le torse parfaitement lisse du jeune homme, hormis deux petits boutons de chair, qu'il s'appliqua à masser, pincer, sucer, lécher, mordiller, arrachant de délicieux gémissements à sa victime. Draco remonta alors sa bouche, pour engager de nouveau un ballet fiévreux avec sa partenaire.

''Marin'' sentait délicieusement bon. Un mélange de cannelle et de bièrreaubeures. Draco enfouit son visage dans son cou, s'emplissant de cette odeur si particulière qui le fit fondre, diminuant ainsi leur ardeur qui fit place à une douce étreinte. Draco avait l'impression d'être dans un petit cocon, serré contre le torse chaud de...YEURK ! Il fit un bond de trois mètres lorsqu'il se souvint que ''Marin'' était peut-être celui-dont-il-ne-voulait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il essaya de réfréner ses battements de cœur et se rapprocha de ''Marin'' qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce...il s'était tout simplement endormi. Draco sourit et, prenant dans ses bras le bel endormi, le porta dans sa chambre où il le coucha sur le lit.

Après lui avoir remis ses faux seins et ses habits correctement, la curiosité le rongeant, Draco se prit à observer attentivement le jeune homme qui reposait sur le lit. Si celui-ci était célèbre au point de ne pas vouloir se montrer dans la rue et s'exposer au monde sorcier, il ne connaissait qui pourrait avoir autant de popularité...mais c'était tellement...bizarre comme situation ! Se penchant, Draco écarta les mèches de cheveux qui obstruait le visage de ''Marin'' : Un visage un peu carré tout en conservant une extrême finesse, des lèvres...Mmmh diablement tentantes, un petit nez en trompette qui ne demandait qu'à être croqué, et un front...uniforme ? Draco ne savait pas comment le prendre. Il s'assit délicatement sur le lit pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur et soupira.

Il avait pourtant été si sur de sa théorie. Mais ce front...si lisse, sans cicatrice. Effleurant les contours de ce si joli front, il sentit soudain une aspérité sous ses doigts. Le cœur battant, il gratta la fine pellicule couleur chair qui commençait à se dévoiler, et retira enfin le ''film'' de fond de teint. Sa respiration se bloqua. Là, devant ses yeux ébahis, la si célèbre cicatrice reposait. Draco se passa une main sur le visage, l'air perdu. Il avait eu beau s'y attendre, ça faisait tout de même un choc. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Ces yeux d'un vert si profond, les Weasley, sa peur des sorciers et de la présence de Draco, le fait qu'ils se chamaillent tout le temps sans vraiment le vouloir, que Draco ait eu envie de le faire chier juste pour le plaisir, qu'il ait dit « lieutenant Potter », qu'il ait si mal réagit en se voyant donner le rôle d'un mannequin féminin, etc (la liste est longue). Cinq ans. Cinq ans et une nouvelle paire de lunette avait suffit à ne pas le reconnaître. Harry Potter. Et...« Eurk ! » Draco étouffa un gémissement de malheur accompagné d'une pointe de dégout : Il avait tenté de le séduire ! Il avait échangé des baisers sulfureux avec Potter, il...il...il avait adoré ça ! « Mais , mais non, je n'ai pas PU aimer ça ! C'est un fait, on a jamais pu se blairer alors de là à vouloir coucher avec ! C'est hors de question ! That is not possible !...» Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et se sentit fondre « OoôOooh il est trop meugnon-NON-Draco reprends toi ! Tu ne peux pas vouloir sortir avec lui, tu ne peux pas vouloir embrasser ses lèvres si tentantes, lui lécher tout le corps en insistant bien sur son....

...

...

...

(gros blanc)

...

...

...et pourquoi pas ? »

Il avait toutes ses chances de prendre le brun dans ses filets. Après tout Potter avait répondu à ses baisers. Serait-il possible qu'il fantasmasse sur lui ? Vu la scène de ce soir, il y avait de fortes chances pour que cette supposition soit vraie. Hé hé hé. Il fallait seulement qu'il trouve de bons arguments. Si Potter se souvenait de sa soirée : il n'aurait plus l'excuse d'être une « fille » pour avouer son attirance envers lui ( oui, Draco est également nombriliste). Draco recolla avec plus ou moins de mal la prothèse, borda Harry puis, cédant à la tentation, l'embrassa furtivement avant de partir ce coucher un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**...o0o...**

Harry se réveilla en gémissant, un mal de tête atroce lui vrillant les tempes. Son esprit se trouvant dans la plus extrême des confusion, il se permit de demander au mur « Mmh...Qu'est-ce c'est passé ? ». Bien que cette question s'adressait à lui même, elle ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Draco, de l'autre côté de la porte, l'oreille collée à celle-ci avait attendu ces mots depuis son réveil. Il se recula, rajusta ses vêtements et, saisissant le plateau de petit-dèj qu'il avait préparé, entra avec fracas dans la chambre où il lâcha un tonitruant et excessivement joyeux « COUCOU MON COEUR ! Bien dormi » auquel un « Arg, ma pauv' tête » lui répondit. Ne prêtant aucune attention à cette remarque, Draco posa le plateau sur les genoux de Harry, qui c'était assis dans son lit, avant de lui faire un rapide bisou et de sourire devant son air totalement ahuri.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes puis, prit d'un effroyable doute, examina autour de lui :Constat n°1 : il avait toujours ces vêtements. Il se tâta les bras, le visage, le front : Constat n°2 : il avait échappé au pire. Il empoigna enfin sa fausse poitrine : Constat n°3 : il avait sauvé les apparences. Constat général : Tout va bien, tout est en place...mais comment s'était-il retrouvé dans son lit ? Son dernier souvenir remontait à la veille, où il avait été s'effondrer dans la cafétéria, entouré de bièrreaubeurres. Harry blanchit _« Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire entre temps ? » _

Draco s'assit à ses côtés , un sourire perfide sur les lèvres. Il était maintenant clair que Potter ne se souvenait aucunement de sa soirée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Heu...non non non » Harry eu un sourire forcé.

« Mais Malfoy,

- Draco

- Oui, Draco si tu veux....pourquoi tu m'apportes le petit-déjeuner au lit ?

- Et bien comme on est mercredi et que ce jour là je ne travaille pas, ce qui veut dire que toi non plus, je me suis dis que je pourrais être sympa et t'amener de quoi te sustenter. »

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant d'avoir sa réponse concrète.

« En clair ça veut dire que tu vas me pourrir la vie pendant toute la journée ?

- Mmh, oui. En gros c'est ça. »

Harry soupira et regarda le plateau posé sur ses genoux d'un œil septique.

« T'as mis du poison ou ne quelconque autre drogue illicite dedans ? » demanda-t-il méfiant.

« Mais non ! Pourquoi voudrais-je te faire de mal ? » susurra Malfoy en se rapprochant considérablement de Harry qui, bloqué par le plateau ne pouvait reculer sans tout renverser, se crispa instantanément en sentant le souffle chaud du blond caresser son cou.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier soir ? J'ai comme un blanc » (notez le subtil changement de conversation ou comment détourner la situation made in Potter). Draco sourit et émit un petit rire en voyant la « crispation » de Harry.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Non...je devrais? » demanda Harry la voix chevrotante. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? OMG.

Une féroce bataille s'engagea alors dans notre chère tête blonde.(1) Devait-il lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité? .... Naaan. Cédant sans aucune résistance à sa fourberie, Draco fit un bref mais néanmoins très bon résumé de la soirée.

« Tu étais ivre mort dans la cafétéria quand je suis venu te chercher. Tu as d'ailleurs voulu, je cite : me « péter la gueule » je t'ai donc ramener de force chez toi le plus vite possible. Tu t'es ensuite endormi, je t'ai couchée dans ton lit et je suis moi même aller me coucher...chez moi hein ! Je suis revenu ce matin, j'allais tout de même pas rester avec les mêmes vêtements ; cela aurait été un manque total d'hygiène ! » (En fait Draco avait juste pris les affaires de rechange qu'il gardait dans sa voiture. Il n'avait pas vraiment quitté la maison mais il fallait bien expliquer ses nouveaux vêtements et heu...voila quoi)

« ...heu...ouais, si tu le dis...et c'est tout ? Enfin je veux dire, se reprit-il devant l'air interrogateur de Malfoy, je ne me suis pas comporté bizarrement ?

- Bizarrement comme courir à moitié nu dans le salon en chantant « femme des années 80 » ?

-...

- Non

- Ouf ! »

Harry soupira de soulagement et attaqua son petit déjeuner, ne remarquant pas de ce fait le sourire goguenard qu'abordait Malfoy.

Voyant que son no-life adoré se goinfrait sans prêté attention à lui, Draco déposa un sac à côté de Harry qui, la bouche pleine, ne put que l'interroger du regard sur son contenue. Cependant, la réponse que lui donna Draco fut des plus vagues. « Tu mettras ça, dit-il en sortant de la chambre, je t'offres pas des vêtements pour rien. »

_« Hé hé hé. Et une tenue complète pour le petit pote Potter ! »_

« Des vêtements ? »

Harry avala sa bouchée et reposa son bol avant de saisir la poche. Il en sortie sa ''tenue'' et tira une tête de vingt pieds de long.

« Pourquoi MoOoaaa ? »

La faim coupée, Harry partit dans la salle de bain faire ses ablutions en emportant, ou plutôt, en trainant les ''vêtements''. Il passa un temps fou à se doucher (ou à se convaincre qu'une douche n'était pas un lit et ne durait généralement pas une heure et demi) et constata avec soulagement que ses poils n'avaient pas repoussés, ça aurait fait trop tâche avec une...enfin une...« Oôoooh la honte ! » Harry plongea la tête dans ses mains, évitant de regarder cette...cette chose.

Depuis maintenant un quart d'heure, il était confronté à une question d'ordre moral profonde : « Je la mets ou je la mets pas ? »

C'est ainsi que notre cher survivant tournait en rond dans sa salle de bain, l'arpentant, vêtu de tout et pour tout d'une micro-serviette négligemment posée sur ses hanches et qui menaçait à tout instant de s'échouer à ses pieds, à cause des brusques enjambées de son propriétaire.

_« Tombe...tombe...tombe ! »_

_**Derrière une porte fermée, un regard à travers la serrure matait.**_

_**Dans une supplique proférée, son souhait fut exaucé,**_

_**Et sous ses yeux ébahis **_

_**Notre no-life se révéla fort bien battit,**_

_**...de partout. **_

_« Oh my god ! Comment il a put se faire passer pour une fille ?! »_

Draco, à genoux, les yeux rivés dans la serrure avait une vue plongeante sur les parties basses de notre ami qui, parfaitement à l'aise dans sa nudité, les exposaient sans vergogne à l'œil avisé.

Et assidu.

Et lubrique du voyeur, lequel était en train de se noyer dans sa salive tellement il bavait, maintenant que Harry s'était retourné et lui offrait ses jolies fesses rebondies sous le nez.

Draco était fasciné par le ballet de Harry : ses fesses ondulantes à chacun de ses pas, puis ses...hum...vous aurez compris. Quatre pas et Harry se retournait : derrière...quatre pas : devant...quatre pas : derrière....quatre pas : dos....quatre pas : ventre......quatre pas : fesses....quatre pas : services trois pièces....quatre pas-« NON »-Draco se détacha vivement de la porte. _« Non non non Draco, ressaisis-toi !......Oh putain il est trop bien fait !....et gauler -ARRRRG-bordel c'est pas possible que je sois en train de fantasmer sur un mec, mais... » _Draco essuya le filet de bave qui avait coulé le long de son menton avant de jeter une rapide coup d'œil à travers la serrure. «Guh ! » Il se décolla vite fait de la porte, les joues rouges, son désir se manifestant douloureusement à lui. _« Oh merde... »_ Il battit en retraite dans le salon et se replongea dans la lecture afin de calmer ses pulsions et d'avoir recours à des travaux manuels.

**...o0o...**

Harry se mira de nouveau dans le miroir. Il observa consciencieusement son reflet et décida d'enlever les bretelles au soutien-gorge : ça faisait pas top dessous la...« Oh bon dieu de merde ! Je suis définitivement devenu un travelo ! » Harry sentit une chape de plomb s'abattre sur ses épaules en regardant pour la énième fois la robe d'été qu'il portait. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle lui allait bien cette robe, mais quand même ! Une mignonne petite robe jaune pâle qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou, avec une bande marron au niveau de la poitrine sur laquelle était brodé le sigle de Hedera Musicae. Très très jolie...mais il aurait préféré la voir sur une autre que lui. Il remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux en soupirant et enfila les tongues qui allaient avec sa robe. Asha, une des filles qui composait l'armada d'Armando, lui avait donnée un flacon de lotion ''miracle'' (enlevez toute trace de maquillage, lendemain comateux, gueule de bois et conservez une peau fraîche et douce toute la journée !) ce qui lui permit d'effacer toute trace de zombification et lui donna un teint ultra frais. Répugnant à se maquiller, Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, expira un bon coup et, après avoir enfilé son bracelet de force, descendit retrouver Malfoy.

Il le trouva dans son salon, plongé comme toujours dans un livre, l'air concentré. Ce qui ignorait, c'est que Draco n'avait pas réussit à lire ne serait-ce que trois mots d'affilée depuis sa séance de voyeurisme, des images classées X (où XXX) tourbillonnant dans sa tête et ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Harry avança dans la pièce pour se poster devant Malfoy les bras croisés, attendant que celui-ci daigne lui accorder un regard.

Draco sentit une présence devant lui. Il se força à se calmer et leva les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur Potter. Un Potter en robe, laissant à découvert ses superbes jambes. Il déglutit et laissa promener son regard sur les petits petons en passant par les fines jambes, le ventre plat, les (faux seins) pour gravir jusqu'au visage d'Harry, ou deux petites taches rouges venaient d'apparaître sur ses joues, se sentant ainsi détaillé de la tête aux pieds. Draco s'efforça de prendre un air dégagé et lui demanda ce ''qu'elle'' voulait en la fixant intensément.

Harry, mal à l'aise, se tritura les doigts en balbutiant un charabia incompréhensible. Il avait un instant songé à lui balancer à la figure sa robe en criant au et fort « JE SUIS UN HOMME ! » mais cela aurait relever du suicide. A la place il demanda : « Je peux jouer à la Play ? » d'une voix où perçait l'espoir. Un espoir de fou.

« Non

- Mé-heu ...et pourq... »

Harry se tut soudainement. Un éclair de génie venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Regardant Draco avec des yeux malicieux , il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre.

**...o0o...**

Un fois dans son antre, Harry se jeta sur son lit avec un grand '_'SDOING''_ pour attraper sa Game-boy qui l'avait sagement attendu sur sa table de nuit depuis maintenant si longtemps. Selon ses calculs, Malfoy avait la télécommande constamment allumé. SAUF qu'il la gardait en permanence sur lui et qu'il surveillait étroitement les allées et venues de Harry. DONC : impossible de frauder pour l'ordinateur. MAIS avec sa petite console, s'il se mettait hors du champs de vision de Draco ET qu'il la masquait avec un livre....Hu hu hu.

« Tu verras ma petite Pupuce, ça va marcher. Toi et moi, enfin réunis, unissant nos forces dans un seul but, un seul combat ! Celui dont nous ressortirons grandis ! Ensemble, nous combattrons ! Et je serai le maître ! Vive la révolution ! A bas la dictature Malfoyenne ! MOUHAHAHAHA !

Je te le dis Pupuce ! Un jour nous serons libres, libres et ce jour là...ce jour là....arrivera bientôt j'espère. »

Harry serra Pupuce contre son cœur et, le regard déterminé descendit dans le salon, en prenant bien garde de cacher sa console derrière son dos.

**...o0o...**

Draco observa le départ de Potter avec interrogation. Il l'entendit monter dans sa chambre : petits pas petits pas petits pas....SDOING...(grand silence)....MOUHAHAHAHA...(gros blanc)...re-petits pas petits pas petits pas....une descente dans les escaliers et un no-life qui entre dans le salon avec un air guilleret.

_« I-R-R-É-C-U-P-É-R-A-B-L-E »_

Draco le suivit des yeux pendant que notre cher no-life, qui marchait en crabe le long du mur , ne disparaisse de son champs de vision.

Draco se retourna et le vit s'assoir en tailleur devant la table basse et disparaître derrière un imposant livre traitant de la migration de pingouins en Antarctique...un sujet passionnant.

D'où il était, Draco ne discernait qu'une touffe de cheveux noirs qui dépassait du livre. Malgré sa perplexité devant l'intérêt soudain que portait Harry à ce si fascinant sujet, il mit ses doutes de côté et se plongea dans sa lecture, cette fois-ci sans qu'aucune image classée X ne vienne le perturber.

De son côté, Harry, caché derrière son ''paravent'', stressait comme un malade. Il leva les yeux et, constatant que Malfoy était retourné à son activité, poussa le bouton ''on'' de sa Game-boy en ayant bien vérifié au préalable que le son était inactif. Il ne put retenir des larmes de joie lui inonder le visage lorsque l'écran s'illumina et que, lentement, le menu de jeu apparu. Harry ferma un instant les yeux, savourant cet instant de pur bonheur. Il renifla ensuite un bon coup, essuya ses larmes et commença à massacrer joyeusement des gobelins à la hache.

Draco regarda par dessus le dossier de son fauteuil et vit Harry essuyer des larmes avant de se replonger avec avidité dans son livre. La migration des pingouins était-elle si triste ? Haussant les épaules, il laissa tomber cette nouvelle interrogation. Potter avait une personnalité trop complexe à cerner. Un pingouin avait juste dû se faire bouffer.

Une heure passa ainsi, pendant laquelle Draco jetait de fréquents coups d'œil par dessus son épaule pour observer Harry à la dérobée. Il était justement en train de le mater lorsqu'un léger détail le frappa : il n'avait jamais vu Harry tourner une page et le livre était toujours ouvert au plein milieu....Un affreux doute le saisit. Refermant avec précaution son roman il se leva et s'assit par terre en face de Harry, fixant avec insistance la couverture du livre. Il tira la télécommande de sa poche et se mit à jouer avec. Harry ne relevait toujours pas la tête. Draco tendit l'oreille et distingua de discret ''dig dig dig''. Souriant horriblement, il éteignit la télécommande. Le livre tomba, dévoilant un Harry blanc comme un linge fixant l'écran de la Game-boy. Il leva les yeux et fit la navette entre Draco et l'écran, l'écran et Draco, Draco et l'écran « HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Ha ha ha

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- HA HA HA

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?

- Yurk yurk yurk

- ET ARRETE DE RIRE ! NON REMARQUE, CONTINUE ! TON RIRE ILLUSTRE PARFAITEMENT TA PERSONNALITE : IL EST TROP CON ! »

Harry fulminait. Malfoy avait osé. Il avait osé faire s'éteindre Pupuce. Il allait payer.

Harry allait se venger. Il allait se battre, pour Pupuce, pour Bernie et pour tout ce qui lui était cher sur cette bonne Terre (2).

« TAYAAAAAAAU ! »

Draco eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que Potter bondissait sur lui. De surprise, il lâcha la zapette, que Harry, dont les réflexes s'étaient démultipliés suite à deux ans de gamage intensif, attrapa en une fraction de seconde. Le temps que Draco reprenne ses esprits, Harry avait effectué un magnifique salto avant (pour ne pas atterrir sur lui) et avait filé à toute vitesse en direction de la rue. Draco mit finalement plus de temps pour recouvrer ses esprits. Imaginez : il venait de voir Harry sauter au dessus de lui. Il avait vu ses jambes dénudées, il avait vu son caleçon et pendant un fraction de seconde il s'était vu l'enlever et...et Draco se leva d'un bond et couru rattraper Harry, ou du moins essayer. S'il ne réussissait pas à reprendre la télécommande, dieu sait ce qui arriverait à leur marché et pire : à eux, ou tout du moins, à lui. Il était attachant le petit Potty.

_« Merde...chuis en train de tomber amoureux »_

Ce fut la seule pensée véritablement intéressante de Draco sur le moment. Il aperçut Harry tourner à l'angle de sa maison, vers son ''jardin de derrière''. Malfoy sourit intérieurement. Même poursuivit, jamais Harry ne se serait exposé dans la rue si une autre alternative se présentait à lui. Un réflexe qui allait causer sa perte.

Harry avait foncé à toute allure dans son jardin, slalomant entre les pots de fleurs, ses plants de tomates, ses glaïeuls et ses parterres de fleurs. Il sauta par dessus la tondeuse, évita un nain de jardin, se récha (3) en trébuchant sur une taupe qui avait décidé de sortir pile à se moment là, se releva d'un bond et grimpa à toute vitesse dans son cerisier. A peine se fut-il dissimulé dans son feuillage que Draco déboulait à son tour dans le jardin. Il le vit s'arrêter net et rester bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le jardin était une pure merveille. Il y régnait une atmosphère de calme et de tranquillité. On voyait tout de suite que ce jardin était entretenu avec amour et passion. Chaque plante resplendissait. Le pelouse était impeccablement taillée et entourée de petites allées bordées de parterres de fleurs, plus colorées les unes que les autres. Une petite fontaine trônait au centre du jardin, apportant une douce fraicheur et avoisinant un petit jardiner de légumes. Quelques nains de jardin étaient disposés de-ci de-là et ceux là n'étaient définitivement pas nés dans un congélateur vu leurs faces cuites par le soleil.

Draco inspecta minutieusement chaque parcelle du jardin, humant de tant à autre une fleur. Après tout il avait tout son temps. Harry n'avait pas transplané : il n'avait pas entendu le -CRACK- caractéristique du transplanage. Le jardin était entouré de hautes murailles et aucune échelle n'était en vue : Harry était cuit. Il releva la tête et engloba le jardin du regard. «Ho ! Hé hé hé.... » Draco ricana. Qu'est ce qu'un point jaune dans un arbre ? Et non, ce n'est pas la voiture du facteur qui a raté son virage, c'est un petit Potter jaune !

Malfoy se posta sous l'arbre qui, d'ailleurs, était excessivement grand pour un cerisier. Comment avait-il fait pour monter là dedans ? Faisant fi de ses interrogations, Draco sortit sa baguette et, visant le tronc lança un ''secouum vigorus arbum''. Aussitôt l'arbre se mit à s'ébrouer, se secouer violemment, faisant pleuvoir des cerises et les cris apeurés d'un certain oiseau.

« HAAAAAAAAAAA L'ARBRE Y BOUGE !.....HAAAAAAAAA MES CERISES !

- Quand nous chanterons le temps des cerises-heu....

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » Harry lâcha la branche sur laquelle il était perché après une brusque secousse et commença à tomber.

Il se rattrapa in-extrémiste aux dernières branches par la seule force d'une de ses mains, l'autre agrippant toujours la précieuse télécommande.

« Ça va là-haut ?

- NAN ! T'as fait tomber mes cerises s'pèce de bouffon ! » Harry agita les jambes dans le vide, essayant de faire peur à Malfoy, deux mètres en dessous de lui. Celui-ci se mit à rire devant les contorsions de Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne une tongue dans la figure.

« Hey ! Ça fait mal ! Cria Draco à l'adresse de Harry en tenant son nez

- Bien fait pour toi ! Tiens, Mange l'autre !

- Hahaha raté !

- Barre toi trou-duc !

- Rends la télécommande !

- NON elle est à moi !

- Donne sinon je secoue encore l'arbre !

- M'en fous !

- Descend tout de suite !

- NAN. »

Harry essaya d'attraper la branche avec son autre main tout en conservant la télécommande. Il fit un traction et réussit à se hisser pour se coincer la branche sous ses aisselles et l'entourant de ses bras. « Fiou », Harry s'autorisa une petite pause histoire de retrouver ses forces pour continuer son ascension, Draco vociférant toujours dessous lui. C'est alors qu'il aperçu un petit point rouge qui clignotait dans l'œil droit de Robert, un de ses nains de jardin. Pourtant il n'était pas automatisé ...Attendez ! Draco avait dit que la télécommande, comme son nom l'indique « commandait à peu près tout » ...

_« Des émetteurs, ils ont osé cacher la sources de mes ennuis dans mon jardin...Oh les cons, oh les cons » _

Malfoy ne devait surtout pas savoir qu'il savait sinon il pouvait dire adieu à sa possible libération.

« Descend tout de suite , ne fait pas l'enfant !

- Nan ! Plutôt crever ! »

Draco observa un instant le visage déterminé de Potter puis eu un grand sourire machiavélique. Il plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de Harry et lui lança négligemment :

« En fait reste-y ça m'arrange, j'ai une excellente vue ! »en montrant du doigt les sous-vêtements qu'il apercevait très clairement vu d'en bas. La réaction de Harry fut immédiate : il eut le réflexe d'essayer de les soustraire au regard de Malfoy en plaquant sa robe contre lui. Ce faisant, il avait lâcher la branche et chutait vers le sol, droit sur Malfoy qui le réceptionna avec un certain mal, accusant les soixante kilos de Harry avec un petit craquement de dos.

« Lâche moi tocard !

- Rends moi la télécommande et je te libère.

- NAN... »

Draco resserra son étreinte. Il portait Harry en ''position princesse'' , ce qui laissait peu de marge de manœuvre à la ''princesse'' et offrait une proximité forte appréciable.

« Mal... » Harry arrêta de parler, totalement absorbé par la vision de Draco penchant la tête vers lui et qui se rapprochait beaucoup trop à son goût. Fermant les yeux, il s'abandonna dans les bras de Draco, ne sachant pas lui même s'il souhaitait ou redoutait ce que Malfoy allait faire. Il savait juste qu'il se sentait en confiance dans ses bras. Il sentit le souffle de Draco caresser ses lèvres et les écartas par reflex, attendant il ne savait quoi et sombrant dans un doux brouillard. Leurs lèvres allaient se joindre lorsque soudain... « YOUHOU ! Y'A QUELQU'UN ? »

_« Arg !Ron !Ça se trouve il est pas au courant et doué comme il est, il va réussir à me dévoiler ! Faut vite que je le fasse taire ! Mais...» _

Harry fit face à la dure réalité des choses : Il était à deux doigts de se laisser embrasser par Malfoy et Ron allait sûrement griller sa couverture. Il essaya de s'extirper des bras de Draco mais celui-ci n'était pas de cet avis. Il avait commencé une chose et contait bien la finir. C'est pourquoi il plaqua résolument ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry qui, après s'être débattu (plus pour la forme), fondit comme neige au soleil, grisé par les sensations que lui apportait un simple baiser. Comme au ralenti, il lâcha progressivement la télécommande et entoura de ses bras le cou de Draco, poursuivant leur échange buccale avec tendresse.

« OHÉ ! »

« Putain, y'a pas moyen d'être tranquille dans ce pays !

- Mmh Draco, t'arrête pas » murmura Harry, les yeux paresseusement fermés. L'interpellé resta une fraction de seconde complètement surpris par cette demande mais s'empressa vite de l'exaucer, avant que son no-life à lui ne reprenne contenance.

**...o0o...**

« Rhôôôôo....

-...

-...

- Ben...ben ça alors

-...

-...

- Oooooh....dis Papa, pourquoi le monsieur il met sa langue dans la bouche de t...

- Pitié Bastian ne dis plus rien !

-....

-...

- Mais pourquoi t'es tout vert ?

- Pour rien...vraiment....pour rien

-...

-...

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de, hum ...les laisser. Aller viens Bastian...Bastian NON ! Ne les dérange pas !

**...o0o...**

Draco avait finalement déposé Harry sur le sol mais ce ne fut que pour mieux l'y allonger, sans quitter une seule seconde ses lèvres. Le point faible du survivant était vraiment ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il était embrassé, Harry finissait toujours par rapidement succomber, laissant son désir occulter toute pensée rationnelle. Un atout majeur à exploiter. Il faudrait également qu'il pense à le féliciter : son gazon était vraiment confortable.

Draco qui lui, ne perdait pas le nord, ramassa discrètement la télécommande qu'il glissa dans sa poche, avant que sa main ne reprenne sa place sur la cuisse de Potter. Bien que les baisers avaient commencés avec douceur, ils se changèrent vite en baisers sulfureux, faisant naître en eux une brusque monté de désir, les faisant se presser l'un contre l'autre avec force. Harry avait commencer à glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt de Draco, pendant que celui-ci avait posé une main possessive sur ses fesses, l'autre fermement plaquée sur sa nuque, comme pour les rapprocher d'avantage.

C'est alors qu'une ombre se projeta sur eux. Une ombre qui avait de grands yeux tout curieux. Une ombre qui parlait. Une ombre qui faisait « Rhôôôoo... » et qui les regardait se peloter avec un intérêt scientifique.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAA BASTIAN !

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Harry avait repoussé Draco, bondi sur ses pieds, remis en place sa robe et ses lunettes, aperçu Ron qui faisait une drôle de tête, attrapait Bastian et les avaient tirés, lui et son père dans sa demeure, laissant Draco les quatre fers en l'air sur son gazon.

« Hum, sa-salut Harry

- Shhht ! Y pourrait t'entendre » supplia Harry en faisant de grands signes paniqués. « T'es au courant de ma situation ?

- Ben... » Harry ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter, il expliqua à l'oreille de Ron toute sa situation, en insistant bien sur le fait que Hermione avait participé grandement, et participait toujours à sa torture. Ron, en bon meilleur ami compatit :être avec Malfoy ne devait vraiment pas être de tout REPOS (4) mais intérieurement, il était mort de rire.

« ...Je te jure Ron ! Je suis sur les dents !

- Et bien il faut espérer que tu seras bientôt sur pied !

-....

- Désolé. ...Mais à ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, ça ne doit pas être si désagréable que ça de l'avoir pour colocataire...et tu ne sembles pas trop souffrir de devoir sauver les apparences...

-...BASTIAN ! Mon poussin ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

_« Quelle diversion lamentable »_

« Pourquoi t'es en fille ?

- Ben je..., Harry se pencha à son oreille, Je suis en mission d'infiltrage.

- Dans ta propre maison ?

_« Merde, ce petit est trop intelligent pour son bien »_

- Maman elle m'a dit qu'en fait, ben t'avais pas été sage et qu'on avait engagé un nounou pour te surveiller.

- Que ?...Ron...ta femme est morte...ET JE T'INTERDIS DE RIRE !

- Maman elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je t 'appelle Marine.

-....d'accord, elle va juste subir d'atroces souffrances » concéda Harry.

« C'est gentil d'être venu me faire coucou, tu veux quelque chose à boire Ron ?

- Ben en fait je voulais te demander si tu ne voudrais pas garder Bastian. On doit aller faire des examens avec Hermione et on peut pas amener Bastian avec nous. Et puis il voulait te voir.

- Rhôôoo il est trop mignon ! Évidemment que je veux bien !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux bien ?

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Malfoy ! Arrête de me surprendre par derrière comme ça, c'est énervant ! » grogna Harry à son adresse.

Draco, un brin moqueur, lui chuchota qu'il préférerait mille fois plus, la ''prendre'' par derrière (ce qui fit rougir Harry de la tête aux pieds) puis fit un sourire éclata à Ron et à son fils.

« Weasley !

- Heu...Malfoy !?

- C'est toi la nounou ? » demanda innocemment Bastian. (enfin pas si innocemment que ça)

« Hi hi oui, en effet je garde Marine.

- Cool ! T'as l'air sympa !

- Et bien...heu...merci.

- J'arrive pas à croire que mon fils vient de complimenter un Malfoy.

- Il a de l'avenir ce petit !

- _Collabo_ » marmonna Harry.

« Maman m'a dit que si tata Marine elle était pas sage et ben t'avais le droit de lui mettre une fessée ! »

Harry blêmit à ces mots et déglutit en voyant Draco le regarder avec des yeux lubriques.

« Gloups

- Bon ben je vais vous laisser moi »

Ron fit une grosse bise à son fils et adressa un rapide signe de la main à Harry et Malfoy avant de sortir d'un pas pressé, l'air mal à l'aise. Il entendit juste crier « Faux frère ! » avant un claquement de porte. Il soupira et, après s'être assuré que personne ne le voyait, transplanna chez lui où Hermione l'attendait en dégustant une énorme part de gâteau à la fraise.

« Ma chérie, tu es sûre que c'était une bonne idée ?

- Mais oui, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, On ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Harry doit redevenir ''normal'', un point c'est tout. Et tous les moyens sont bons.

- Mais quand même...Malfoy !

- Ben quoi Malfoy ?

-...Ben Malfoy, quoi ! » déclara Ron, espérant faire passer le ''message'' à Hermione.

- Ron, si tu veux me convaincre il faut que tu utilises des arguments. Hors ''....Ben Malfoy, quoi !'' dit avec un air à moitié dégouté et distant n'en est pas un. »

Ron soupira et abandonna la partie, priant silencieusement Harry de ne pas le maudire pour ce qu'il faisait...non sans une pointe de joie.

* * *

(1)Prenez le comme vous voudrez. Mais il est certain que Draco est conservé une âme d'enfant. Les enfants sont sadiques.

(2)Ça ne vous rappelle pas Aragorn ?

(3)Il s'agit d'un langage familier, alors je vais mettre des synonymes : « Harry : se vautra lamentablement , se rétama par terre, tomba à terre, se vautra par terre de manière fort élégante, etc... »

(4) Vous saisissez l'allusion ?

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ? (Je sais il est pas long mais bon, toute façon y'aura une suite ! hahaha) Mais laissez-moi des reviews-heu (même pour critiquer !...enfin pas trop quand même...de critiques hein ! pas des reviews Muhahaha !)


	13. Chapitre 11 : Quidditch et confrontation

Et bien voici enfin le chapitre 11... avec cinq jours de retard. Je suis désolé ! (je suis retombée dans la no-liferie :mon frère m'a offert Prince of Persia 4 pour Noël ^^) Surtout que ce ne me satisfait pas vraiment (il n'a d'ailleurs pas été relu par une autre que moi)ET que je voulais mettre un lemon dedans. Et oui, normalement je devais le poster le 29 décembre , jour où je fêtais mes 18 ans, donc, officiellement majeur, je m'étais suis dit que j'allais mettre un lemon pour célébrer ça...mais le postant avec du retard, je me suis dis que rajouter un lemon, ne ferrait vraiment pas bien...mais dans le chapitre suivant hu hu hu. Bon, je vois que ce que j'ai dit vous laisse indifférent ou vous met la haine ou peut-être cela a fait naître de l'impatience, qui sait. Je vous souhait à tous une bonne et joyeuse année, merci encore à tous ceux qui m'avait laisser des reviews, elles m'aident beaucoup et voici sans attendre le chapitre 11.

* * *

_Ron fit une grosse bise à son fils et adressa un rapide signe de la main à Harry et Malfoy avant de sortir d'un pas pressé, l'air mal à l'aise. Il entendit juste crier « Faux frère ! » avant un claquement de porte. Il soupira et, après s'être assuré que personne ne le voyait, transplanna chez lui où Hermione l'attendait en dégustant une énorme part de gâteau à la fraise. _

_« Ma chérie, tu es sûre que c'était une bonne idée ? _

_-Mais oui, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, On ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Harry doit redevenir ''normal'', un point c'est tout. Et tous les moyens sont bons. _

_-Mais quand même...Malfoy !_

_-Ben quoi Malfoy ?_

_-...Ben Malfoy, quoi ! » déclara Ron, espérant faire passer le ''message'' à Hermione._

_-Ron, si tu veux me convaincre il faut que tu utilises des arguments. Hors ''....Ben Malfoy, quoi !'' dit avec un air à moitié dégouté et distant n'en est pas un. »_

_Ron soupira et abandonna la partie, priant silencieusement Harry de ne pas le maudire pour ce qu'il faisait...non sans une pointe de joie. _

**Chapitre 11 : Quidditch et confrontation...lâche cette nappe Tata !**

« Alors dis-moi Bastian, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Fit Draco en se postant devant l'enfant.

-Veux jouer avec tata Marine !

-Wéééé ! Enfin un cas pas désespéré ! »

Harry passa en trombe devant Malfoy pour se positionner à genoux devant Bastian, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Tu veux jouer à la Play ?

-MARINE ! Il n'a que quatre ans !

-Et alors ? Rétorqua Harry en lui lançant un regard mauvais

-Cesse de chercher des excuses pour jouer à tes jeux-vidéos !

-Mais-heu » Harry se renfrogna mais se retourna bien vite vers Bastian.

« Bon tu veux jouer à quoi alors ?

-Je veux jou...

-Attends je sais ! Au Monopoly !

-Mais il doit même pas savoir compter ! T'es vraiment une quiche toi !

-Je t'ai pas sonné blondasse !

-Pas de gros mots devant un enfant ! » le gronda Draco qui avait prestement plaqué ses mains sur les petites oreilles innocentes.

Harry grogna mais reprit un air enjoué et continua sa discussion comme si de rien n'était.

« Bon Bastian, tu veux ....faire un trivial poursuit junior ?

-Non

-Le Cluedo ?

-Non

-Les Petits Chevaux ?

-Non

-Le jeu de l'oie ?

-Non

-Le Rami ?

-Non

-La Crapette ?

-Non

-Le Tarot ?

-Non

-Le Yams ?

-Non

-Le Uno ?

-Non

-Donjon et dragon ?

-Non

-Carcassonne ?

-Non

-Les mystères de Pékin ?

-Non

-Les Dames ?

-Non

-Aux Échecs ?

-Non

-Le Nain jaune ?

-Non

-Cache-cache ?

-Non

-Chat ?

-Non

-Au foot ?

-Non !

-Marine, laisse tomber et demande lui directement ce qu'il veut faire ! » soupira Draco en voyant Potter s'échiner à déblatérer des jeux les uns après les autres. (Jeux qu'il ne connaissait pas d'ailleurs) « Alors Nimbus Weasley, Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je veux jouer...au Quidditch ! C'est Papa qui m'a dit que Tata Marine elle pourrait en faire avec moi si je lui demandais.

-Mais c'est une excellente idée !

-Non . Il est hors de question que je joue au Quidditch et Bastian est beaucoup trop jeune pour monter sur un balais.

-T'as jamais entendu parler des balais miniatures ? En plus je connais l'endroit idéal !

-NAN Draco ! Je ne VEUX pas, jouer au Quidditch et encore moins SORTIR pour jouer au Quidditch ! » Lui cria Harry.

Autant parler à un sourd. Draco avait continué de déclamer son programme à Bastian. Il était apparemment question d'aller dans un parc spécial, exclusivement dédié aux sorciers et situé dans les environs de Londres. La-bas, Tata Marine se ferait une joie de voler avec lui. C'est à ce moment là que Harry réagit en poussant un rugissement d'indignation.

« DANS TES RÊVES DUGLAND !

-MARINE ! IL Y A UN ENFANT ICI !

-M'EN FOUT ! » beugla Harry « Il est hors de question que » Harry s'interrompit en sentant une petite main tirer sur le coin de sa robe. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra ceux tout curieux de Bastian.

« Ça veut dire quoi _dugland_ ?

-Heu.....

-Rien qui t'intéresse Bastian, ta Tata Marine est juste une personne extrêmement grossière. » Draco posa une main bienveillante sur la tête de Bastian. « Je serais toi je ne prendrai pas exemple sur elle.

-Malfoy !

-Mais je ne veux pas prendre exemple sur elle...

-Bastian ! s'indigna Harry.

-D'ailleurs Maman me l'a formellement interdit.

-Alors je te conseille de bien suivre les conseil de ta maman.

-Draco !

-HE ! Mais pourquoi on ne partirait pas tout de suite ! On n'as qu'à emmener un pique-nique et manger au parc !

-Mafoy C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !

-Qu'est ce que t'en dit Bastian ? Ça te plait comme programme ?

-Oui !...

-**EST CE QUE QUELQU'UN M'****É****COUTE AU MOINS QUAND JE PARLE **? S'époumona Harry essayant désespérément de capter l'attention vers lui en agitant les bras.

-....Mais je veux que Tata m'apprenne à voler.

-NON ! Non ! Non ! Et re-non !

-Mariiiine... » menaça Draco en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Nan..., Harry lui tourna résolument le dos en boudant,....veux pas.

-Tu te conduit comme une enfant de quatre-heu....excuse moi Bastian, je ne pourrait en aucun cas comparer ton âge avec celui, mental, de cette énergumène » philosopha Draco en montrant du doigt une Marine furibonde et entêtée. La preuve.

« M'en fout ! J'irai pas !

-Même pas pour moi ? Demanda Bastian.

-Ben heu...

-Tu m'aime pas en fait, c'est ça hein ? L'accusa Bastian les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais si je t'aime mon poussin mais...

-NAAAAN tu m'aime pas, sinon tu voudrais bien faire du Quidditch avec moi !

-Mais non je...

-T'ES QU'UNE MÉCHANTE ! »

Bastian se mit à pleurer bruyamment et se réfugia dans les bras de Draco qui essaya de le consoler du mieux qu'il pu, tout en lançant des regards noirs à Harry.

Celui-ci soupira. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Bastian, mais d'un autre côté il ne voulait PAS jouer au Quidditch. Lui, il voulait jouer à SES jeux. Pas expliquer à un mouflet de quatre ans l'art de jouer au Quidditch ! Il n'en aurait jamais la patience....Et en plus il y avait Malfoy. Quel con celui-la il le retenait : lui faire mettre une robe ! Et puis mince alors ! Pour une fois qu'il avait presque réussit à avoir une journée riche en divertissements, on lui coupait l'herbe sous le pied...mais d'un autre côté il était content que Bastian veuille de lui comme professeur. MAIS comme il portait une robe et qu'il n'avait pas eu son content d'heure de PC il était pas content, mais alors pas content du tout. Limite sur les nerfs et puis il y avait ce craignosse de Malfoy qui faisait chier son monde lui aussi, avec son physique à la démon-star. ET puis pourquoi il ramenait tout à Malfoy ? En fait tout le monde lui pourrissait la vie mais la plus *bip* de chez *bip* c'était Hermione. Ouais, en fait tout était de la faute à Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Draco et Bastian à cause d'elle.

Bon, c'est décidé. Il allait faire des efforts. Après tout il avait bien survécu à trois jours sans, ou presque sans PC. Trois jours éreintant mais il avait tenu bon. Ça voulait bien dire qu'il n'était pas DROGUÉ !

_« HAHAHA ! Hermione, je te prouverais que je ne suis pas un drogué gnihihihihih ET que je t'emmerde toi et tes idées à la con ! Jme vengerais ! Gyahahahahahahahahaha ! »_

« Très bien Bastian ! Je veux bien t'apprendre à voler...

-Wééé!

-MAIS, continua Harry en se tournant vers Malfoy, j'exige un minimum de trois heure de Pc en rentrant.

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

-NON !

-SI !

-Maman elle m'a dit qu'il fallait pas qu'elle joue à « des pollueurs de cerveaux en puissance, qui réduisent l'état de héros à l'état de moineau ». ....en fait ce serait plutôt « cervelle de moineau » par ce que sinon ça veux rien dire et puis Maman elle dit qu'il faut bien construire ses phrases......

-...

-...

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non

-SI !

-NOOON !

-SIIIIIIII !

-si

-NON !

-HAHA ! Piégé ! » S'exclama Draco avec un sourire grand comme ça.

« .....NAooOOOOoooooon » Harry se mit à se frapper brutalement la tête, pleurant de rage sur sa connerie et du fait que, à force, les coups de poings, et bien ça fait mal.

Draco décida d'épargner à Bastian se triste spectacle et le pria d'aller les attendre dans le jardin.

« Flips !

-Méchant no-life ! méchant méchant méchant méchant !

-Marine

-Méchantméchantméchant

-Marine, soupira Draco, complètement blasé devant ce remaque d'elfe de maison, arrête tu vas te faire mal .

-Mais JE ME FAIS DEJA MAL ! » répliqua Harry les larmes aux yeux.

« HooOOOooo pauvre choupy ! Attend je vais te soigner !

-De quoi ? Que ? T'approche pas de moi ! »

Harry se mit à paniquer. Malfoy approchait les bras tendus, un grand sourire au lèvres, avec un air de profonde...et TOTALEMENT HYPOCRITE inquiétude.

_« Bouge Harry. Bouge ou sinon tu le regretteras. Bouge....bouge ! Bouge ! BOUGE ! »_ face à cet appel de volonté son corps répondit enfin et s'écarta d'un bond de Malfoy, lequel le regardait maintenant avec une mine de chien battu.

« Tu veux pas que je te soigne ?

-Là n'est pas la question ! Si je te laisse me toucher tu vas encore trouver le moyen de me peloter ou de m'embrasser !

-Ça t'as pas plu tout à l'heure ? »

Draco avait l'air terriblement triste que Harry fut prit de....culpabilité ? Il s'approcha de Malfoy et le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.

« Meu-non, c'était très bien. Je t'assure, si on ne nous avait pas interrompus je... » Harry se figea. Mon dieu, qu'avait-il failli dire !

« Si on ne nous avait pas interrompu tu...? »

Harry se retrouva devant le sourire lubrique de la personne qu'il tenait actuellement dans ses bras. Personne qui avait accidentellement descendu ses mains sur ses fesses. Personne qui le fixait intensément et qui avait l'immense honneur de le faire flipper (pas de mauvais jeu de mot avec le nom de famille) et de l'exciter au plus haut point.

_« Oh my god ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant »_

Draco se délectait de l'air paniqué de Marine. Il avait cru un instant que la bonté et la naïveté des Griffondors étaient sans limite, mais une furtive lueur d'intelligence était alors apparue dans les yeux de Potter. Harry avait enfin comprit....mais trop tard Yerk yerk yerk. Draco se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Un superbe corps chaud pressé contre le sien, ses mains reposant sur de délicieuses fesses et un cher survivant qui ne demandait vraisemblablement qu'à succomber à ses charmes. La vie est belle !

« Tu ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

« Je.... »Harry déglutit bruyamment. _« Non Non Non, te laisse faire ! Le laisse pas te serrer comme ça ! »_

« Tu ?

-Je...Je t'aurais demandé de me lâcher ! COMME JE TE LE DEMANDE MAINTENANT ! » déclara Harry avec une fausse assurance, des trémolos dans la voix.

-Mmmh....tu es certaine de cela ? » Draco nicha sa tête dans le cou de Harry, qui resta muet de surprise, dans un état de crispation et de volonté intense.

_« Te laisse pas faire ! Reprend toi ! Reprend toi ! »_

« BAASTIAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Harry avait crié de toutes ses forces celui qu'il espérait être son (futur) sauveur. Draco, quand à lui, se demandait pourquoi Potter appelait le gnome. Avec ou sans lui il continuerait ses ''occupations''.

« RhooÔÔÔooo...

-Bastian ... » gémit faiblement Harry, en le regardant d'un air implorant. Il fallait faire vite, Malfoy était en train de lentement lui faire perdre la tête. Harry avait déjà resserré ses bras autour de son cou et pencher sa tête sur le côté pour laisser un meilleur champs d'action. Sans parler de ses fesses qui se faisaient malaxer avec amour.

« Rhôôôoo....

-Tu veux vraiment que je te lâche ma chère ?

-Je...oh !...je...nnh...je

-Rhôôôooo.....

-BASTIAN ! SI TU LAISSE FAIRE DRACO ON PARTIRA JAMAIS !

-Rhhôôoo c'est vrai ?

-BASTIAN PITIÉ J'TE FERAIS MÊME VOLER SUR MON BALAIS ! MAIS GROUILLE TOI DE M'ENLEVER CE PERVERS !

-LACHE TATA !

-C'était un coup bas ça » grommela Draco en relâchant son captif devant l'expression de reproche de Bastian.

Harry lui, en aurait presque pleuré de joie...et de dépit.

De joie car il n'avait pas succombé. De dépit car il était obligé de voler avec Bastian.

.... de dépit : Malfoy n'avait pas continué.

**o0o**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans la voiture de Draco alias ''la Bouse'', un panier de pique-nique et un balais haut de gamme dans le coffre, roulant à vive allure vers le fameux parc.

**o0o**

« C'est quoi au juste ce parc ? »

Harry avait réussit à vaincre sa peur...de monter dans la ''voiture''. Baqtian y était pour beaucoup. Au moins, avec un enfant à bord, il supposait que Malfoy allait bien conduire. Ou ''à peu près bien'' il ne fallait pas non plus s'attendre à un miracle.

« C'est un parc pour sorciers. Un endroit où généralement les familles habitants en villes viennent se balader., jouer au Quidditch, faire des pique-niques. Il y a plein d'activités ! Et le week-end des clubs sont présents avec notamment des moniteurs pour garder les gosses pendant que les parents jouent au Quidditch ou font autre chose. »

Draco accompagna son discours d'un léger clin d'œil évocateur à Harry qui rougit soudainement.

« Le parc est protégé par des sorts repousse-moldu. C'est à peu près le même système que pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch mais c'est effectué toute l'année et à moindre ampleur. Faut dire que c'est situé en pleine cambrousse, ça aide pas mal pour la discrétion.

-Mouais, si tu le dis. »

Génial : il allait passer la journée entouré de sorciers....quel pied vraiment!

« Tu verra, l'endroit est magnifique !

-M'en fout » Grommela Harry, le moral dans les chaussettes.

Et le trajet se poursuivit donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur...pour Draco et Bastian.

**o0o**

« Woooa....

-Rhôôooo...

-C'est beau hein ? Je vous l'avez bien dit .

-Je dois reconnaître que c'est assez joli.

-Rhôôo... »

Harry et Bastain en restaient muet. Après avoir garé la voiture dans un parking spécial, ils avaient marché environ cinq minutes à travers un petit bois pour arriver sur une haute colline. C'est alors qu'ils avaient été saisi par le paysage. Face à eux s'étendait un immense complexe pour le moins...verdoyant. Harry se sentait revenir aux temps de Poudlard. Ce parc ressemblait de beaucoup à celui de l'école. Il devait faire au moins un vingtaine d'hectares et semblait délimité par une épaisse forêt. Par contre, le lac du parc était beaucoup moins grand...mais sans doute moins dangereux. Des sorciers flânaient ça et là, mangeant , dormant, volant. Harry vit même ce qui semblait être, de loin, une estrade pour duels. De petites allées faisaient correspondre entre eux les différents club, déjà bien remplie de jeunes sorciers.

« Regarde Tata , y'a plein de place ! Tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre à voler tranquillement !

-Super...tu préférerais pas apprendre avec un moniteur ? Regarde le club là-bas il a l'air pas mal, y'a plein d'enfants de ton âge. Ce serait choue...

-NON ! Veux apprendre avec toi ! Et pis t'as promis ! »

Bastian lança à Harry un regard lourd de reproche. Le tonton, hum enfin, la Tata se ratatina sur place devant son petit bout de chou adoré et, empoignant finalement son balais, partie à grandes enjambées trouver un coin pour s'installer, Draco et Bastian le suivant de près. Il finit par trouver l'endroit qui lui convenait, à proximité du terrain de Quidditch pour adulte mais pas trop ( 400 mètres), du club de vol pour les petits (200 mètres) et surtout en haut d'un petit vallon, pour repérer les éventuels ''dangers''. Harry se laissa tomber sur l'herbe verte et regarda Malfoy faire apparaître un nappe à carreaux bleus pour poser le panier pique nique. Le vieux stéréotype. Harry soupira et enfonça son large chapeaux de paille sur sa tête.

« Draco file moi ta baguette.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Pour que tu me jette un sort !

-Mais non je veux juste teindre mes lunettes.

-Si ce n'est que ça je peux très bien m'en charger »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry se retrouva avec une paire de lunette de soleil adapter à sa vue, mais sans baguette.

_« Caramba, encore rater »_

« Faîte pas de bêtises, je vais louer un mini-balais pour Bastian et je reviens. » lança Draco en s'éloignant. Bastian lui fit un grand sourire et Harry grogna en se déplaçant sur la nappe. Manquerait plus qu'il salisse sa robe. Pendant les dix minutes où Draco fut absent, Harry ne cessa de grommeler ou d'essayer de convaincre à Bastian d'apprendre à voler avec un moniteur. Bastian lui, passa son temps à trépigner sur place et à ne pas prêter attention à ce que lui disait sa Tata. Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva et Malfoy reviens avec un superbe mini-balais.

« Rhôôoo comment qu'il est trop beau ! S'exclama Bastian en attrapant dans ses petites mains l'engin.

-Normal c'est moi qui l'est choisit, annonça Draco comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Il ne te reste plus qu'a demander à ta Tata de t'apprendre à rester dessus.

-TATAAAAAAAAAAAA ! 'EGA'DE MON BALAIS ! »

Bastian se mit à gesticuler tout autour de Harry, lui brandissant le balais sous les yeux et manquant de lui en mettre un coup dans le nez.

« Tu m'apprends hein ? Hein ? Hein ?! Dis-dis-dis-dis-dis ! Aller Tata !

-Oui oui mon cher petit ange je vais t'apprendre » capitula Harry.

Il entreprit donc d'apprendre les rudiments du vol à Bastian et se révéla éminemment peu doué en tant que professeur. Pour lui, le Quidditch avait été inné. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Bastian. Au bout de la trente-cinquième tentative, Draco prit de pitié, proposa à Bastian de remplacé Marine, ce que celui-ci s'empressa d'accepter. Sa Tata était certes extrêmement douée sur un balais mais pour lui apprendre, c'était une vrai quiche.

En deux-trois cuillères à pot, Draco avait enseigné les rudiments du vol à Bastian et le laissait déjà voler seul, à quels que mètres de lui, lui prodiguant des conseils clairs et précis. Harry était agréablement surprit par les talents de pédagogue dont faisait preuve Malfoy. Il les observa interagir et partager ce qui semblait être une complicité naissante. Tout ceci laissa Harry rêveur. Malfoy riait naturellement, courant derrière Bastian en faignant de chopper l'arrière du balais pour lui faire peur.

Malfoy serait-il ainsi s'il avait des enfants ?

« TATAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » La douce voix de Bastian venait de faire éclater sa petite bulle de tranquillité. Misère...adieu tranquillité et rêves dorés.

-Tata tu peux voler avec moi?

-Ben je ...

-Marine! Tu lui avait promis! » lança Draco

« Mais c'est dangereux!

-TATA, je sais voler maintenant!

-On apprend pas à voler en une demi- heure!

-Je veux voler! » déclara Bastian d'un ton catégorique.

-Et moi je ne veux pas !" Prenant la pause pour bouder, Harry croisa le regard de Draco et sut à ce moment précis qu'il fallait qu'il court vite pour sauver sa vie... ou bien voler.

« Bastian, qu'est ce que t'attends, on décolle!

-Youpi! »

Harry installa Bastia devant lui et lui donna la consigne de tenir fermement la manche.

« Et toi regarde pas sous ma jupe pendant que je vole » lança Harry à Draco avant de décoller.

Le vent fit s'envoler son chapeau mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas. Il avait retrouvé son élément.

« Bastian, ça te dit de prendre un peu de vitesse! » Pour seule réponse, Bastian resserra sa prise autour de son balais et le bras de Harry qui lui servait de ceinture. Harry sourit et lança son Eclair de Feu se laissant griser par la vitesse et les rires de Bastian. Qu'il était bon de voler. Il accéléra de nouveau et tournoya à travers le parc, lui permettant d'effectuer quelques figures sans compromettre la sécurité de Bastian. C'est avec un sourire grand comme une montagne qu'il atterrit à coté de Malfoy qui les regardaient l'air attendrit. Ces deux-la affichaient une bouille tellement réjouis, comme s'ils avaient passé le plus beau moment de leur vie. Ce qui était peut être le cas.

« A table , j'ai déballé le pique-nique en vous attendant!

Wéééééééé manger! Aller bouge TATA !!

-...........

-Qu 'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a Tata ?

-Malfoy... quand tu parlais de pique nique je pensais que c'était un pique-nique NORMAL, avec des sandwichs, etc... ET PAS UNE TABLE style 18ème , avec des plats dignes d'un festin ! » fit-il en montrant la table qui croulait sous les victuailles.

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Et puis ça sert à quoi d'être sorcier si on peut pas se permettre des extras dans de petites situation!!!!!!!!!!!!;

-Y'a aucun plaisir à faire un pique-nique comme ça.

-Marine il était hors de question que je mange par terre.

-Et pis Tata, on s'en moque tant qu'on mange.

-Groumph »

S'étant laissé convaincre par son estomac, Harry passa à table et entreprit de se restaurer, très vite rejoins par Draco et Bastian.

Après le ''pique-nique'', Harry convainquit Bastian de passer quelques heures dans un club pour jouer avec des enfants de son âge. Sitôt débarrasser de l'enfant, Harry retourna retrouver son serpentard. Celui-ci avait remballer la table et les reste dans le panier et digérait, confortablement allongé sur la nappe.

« Je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester en robe de sorcier avec la chaleur qu'il fait »

Harry se laissa tomber à côté de lui avec l'élégance d'un pachyderme en regardant avec effarement l'épaisse robe noire que portait Draco. Au moins, ça robe à lui n'avait pas l'air de le faire suffoquer.

« Une question d'habitude très cher....J'ai mis un sortilège de fraîcheur. Et je veux préserver mon teint.

-Quel intérêt de sortir dehors si c'est pas pour bronzer ?

-Tu es désespérante.

-Et toi tu es trop imbus de toi même. »

Harry lissa sa robe et s'allongea finalement au côté de Draco, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, regardant défiler les nuages en appréciant le calme et la plénitude du moment. Draco commençait à papillonner des yeux, sentant le sommeil le gagner lorsque Potter lui posa une bien étrange question, mettant son esprit en alerte.

« Dis Draco,...t'en pense quoi des hommes ?

-Des hommes ?

-Oui, enfin je veux dire quand...quand deux hommes sont heu...attirés l'un par l'autre.

-Ha ha , Pourquoi ? C'est ton fantasme ?

-Quoi ? Quoi ! Maispasdutoutc'estpasdutoutça.... bégailla Harry en rougissant.

-Yurk yurk, tu dis ça, tu dis ça....

-Mais non crétin...c'est juste que....enfin je voulais savoir ce que t'en pense.

-C'est bizarre que tu me la pose.

-Ben t'es un mec et heu...

-Laisse tomber...Mais c'est une question intéressante. »

Draco prit le temps de réfléchir. Après tout, cette question le concernait un peu également maintenant...depuis qu'il c'était rendu compte qu'il fantasmait sur Potter. Sur un autre ''mâle''. Mmmh Potter....Bon, il avait ça réponse : Pour à 100 % si c'était un beau mâle tel que Harry.

« Ça ne me pose pas de problème.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça que je te demandais.

-Je sais, mais c'est la seule réponse que je daigne te donner. Tu veux une précision ?

-Oui.

-Et bien par exemple, si tu étais un homme, ça ne me dérangerais pas. J'aurais toujours envie de faire ça. »

Il se retourna et enserra Harry dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement.

Harry n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'encercler le cou de Malfoy et de répondre fiévreusement à son baiser. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Il bascula au dessus de Draco et reprit vivement ses lèvres, approfondissant le baiser, le faisant devenir de passionné à langoureux. Leurs mains s'activaient, passant et repassant fébrilement sur leurs corps. Draco avait toute les peine du monde à retenir sa main, pour qu'elle ne s'égare pas vers l'entre-jambe de Harry. Il était encore trop tôt pour les révélations.

« Et bien on s'amuse bien à ce que je vois ! »

Harry faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se retourna pour voir qui les avait surprit.

« Roxane !

-Marine !

-Roxane ?

-Draco !

-Mais enfin Roxane, qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Demanda Harry, heureux de revoir son amie.

« Ma sœur est venue faire un match de Quidditch avec des collègues de bureau et elle m'a proposé de les accompagner.

-Ah d'accords....TA SOEUR EST LA ?!

-Bonjour !

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DRACO PLANQUE MOI ! » Harry couru se cacher derrière Draco qui s'était relevé pour saluer sa collègue.

« Mais pourquoi elle a peur de moi ?

-Laisse tomber Véro, faut jamais chercher avec elle.

-Elle va me le demander j'en suis sur Draco, tu vas voir elle va me le demander !

-Mais de quoi elle parle ?

-C'est vrai ça Marine : de quoi tu parle ? Elle va te demander quoi Véro ?

-LAIIIIIIIISER MOAAAA.... »

Roxane, Véronique Et Draco observèrent alors,incrédules, Marine tenter de se cacher sous la nappe à pique-nique.

« Hum...et sinon Draco, ça te dis de venir avec nous, il nous manque des joueurs, et si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu étais attrapeur à Poudlard.

-Et tu as déjà un balais ! Renchérit Roxane en montrant l'Éclair de Feu.

-C'est pas le mien c'est celui de la chose cacher sous la nappe.

-Marine fait du Quidditch ?

-Oui. Elle joue très bien.

-Aussi bien qu'Harry Potter ? Ha ha il arrêtait pas de te foutre la pâté à...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JE LE SAVAIS ! DRACO SAUVE MOI PAR PITIER ! JE VEUX RENTRER-HEU ! »

Draco ne prêta pas attention aux beuglement provenant de la nappe et répondit par l'affirmation à Véronique. Draco allait jouer avec eux au Quidditch...mais avec Harry. Quitte à utiliser la force. De toute façon il n'avait plus guère le choix. Harry avait décidé de se fondre dans le gazon.

« Marine, je compte jusqu'à trois et tu sortira calmement de dessous la nappe, prendra ton balais et me suivra gentiment jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

-Non.

-Tu sais Draco, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de jouer. On a réservé le terrain trop tard. Il y a un match avant nous.

-On pourrait allez les voir en attendant.

-Oui, pourquoi pas , approuva Roxane. Tu viens Marine ?

-Non.

-Dans ce cas, nous on y vas. Annonça Draco en commençant à partir.

-Mais Draco, tu vas pas la laisser toute seule ?

-SI ! Il peut très bien ! Cria la nappe.

-De toute façon, elle vas venir.

-JAMAIS ! »

D'un acio, Draco remit la nappe dans le panier, laissant Harry à découvert.

« HAAAAAAAAAA ! T'as pas le droit !

-Si. Maintenant prend ton balais et suis moi sinon je te laisse _toute seule _avec Véronica » menaça Draco.

Ce fut un Harry courant comme un dératé qui se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, tenant fermement son balais contre sa poitrine et fuyant la terrible menace de Draco.

**o0o**

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils ont appris à voler chez les moldus ou quoi !

-...

-LE GARDIEN IL EST FAIT POUR ARRÊTER LE SOUAFLE ! PAS POUR JOUER AVEC DUCON !

-...

-Là ! LÀ ! LAAAAAAAAAAAAAÀ ! IL EST LÀ LE VIF ! T'AS DE LA MERDE DANS LES YEUX OU QUOI ?

-Marine, tu devrais arrêter.

-MAIS T'AS VU CES QUICHES ! Enfin, Daco, même toi tu joues mieux !

-Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre... »

Harry se rassit sur son banc en maugréant. Ils étaient tous assis dans les gradins du stade, regardant le match qui précédait le leur et constataient le regain d'intérêt d'Harry pour le Quidditch. Il insultait copieusement les deux équipes qui se faisaient actuellement face, commentant le match à tout bout de champs. Il fallait malheureusement avouer que le match n'était pas passionnant. Les joueurs étaient mous, aucune feinte, aucune prise de risque, presque pas de jeux. Et cela, Harry ne le supportait pas et essayait désespérément de motiver les troupes. Pas de la meilleur manière qu'il soit certes, mais bon. Il avait fait la connaissance des autres collègues de Draco et avait décidé de la composition de l'équipe. Harry c'était nommé directement capitaine et attrapeur. Draco serrait poursuiveur, Véronica également. Joshua, un grand blond avec des chaussures noires, occuperait la place du dernier poursuiveur. Annie, une petite rousse occuperait le rôle de batteuse et Andrew, un grand type basané, lui donnerait le change. Le poste de gardien serait la fonction de Max, le comptable de l'agence.

Tous avaient adopté Harry malgré son comportement surprenant ( à savoir se tenir le plus près de Draco et le plus loin de Véronica...et de eux aussi)

C'est pourquoi ils virent avec bonheur le match se terminer.

« Ouais !C'est à nous maintenant ! Harry se releva d'un bond sur son siège et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le terrain.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas jouer au Quidditch, je te trouve bien enthousiaste.

-Et comment ! On va tous leur montre ce que c'est de jouer au Quidditch ! On va tous les rétamer, leur...

-Alors comme ça vous compter réellement nous ''rétamer'' ? »

Harry se tourna pour voir qui avait osez remettre en doute ses propos et se retrouva face à une armoire à glace de, à vue de nez, deux mètre dix.

« Alors, la crevette, c'est toi le capitaine ? Fit-il en se rapprochant de Harry.

-Ouais, ça te pose un problème ? Répliqua Harry en le défiant du regard.

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Tant mieux.

-Ça me fais juste doucement rigolé.

-De quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu ?

-Normale avec ta taille.

-PUTAIN MAIS IL ME CHERCHE L'ESCOGRIFE !

-HÉ ! TU ME CAUSE MEILLEUR LAVORTON ! Sinon je ne répond plus de rien.

-J'VOUDRAIS BIEN VOIR CA ! TU FERAS MOINS LE FIER QUAND ON T'AURA FOUTU LA PÂTÉ SUR LE TERRAIN !

-HO HO HO ! J'ATTENDS DE VOIR CA !

-T'AS PAS À ATTENDRE ! ON JOUE MAINTENANT !

-Hey, Marine calme toi, c'est..

-LA FERME DRACO ! IL Y VA DE MON HONNEUR DE CAPITAINE ! »

Harry se retourna vers le géant (pour lui) et lui lança d'une voix pleine de défis et de menace qu'il l'attendais sur le terrain, s'il était un homme.

**o0o**

«Les capitaines, veuillez vous serrez la main....ON A DIT SERREZ ET PAS BROYER MR SMOTH !

-Désolé Hé hé...pas trop mal, l'avorton ?

-Tu vas voir salle type.

-Le jour ou je me ferais battre par une femmelette n'est pas arrivé.

-QUI EST UNE FEMMELETTE ! RÉPÈTE UN PEU POUR VOIR ! »

**o0o**

« Naaaan...c'est pas possible...j'ai perdu...moi....j'ai perdu.

-HAHAHAHA allez mon grand ! Tu t'en remettras ! MOUHAHAHAHA !

-Désolé pour son comportement, elle est légèrement excessive...mais vous aviez aucune chance face à elle. Allez, sans rancune !

-Perdu...contre une femme....

-ON A GAGNÉ. LES DOIGTS DANS LE NEZ ! ILS ONT PERDU. LES DOIGTS DANS LE C-

-MARINE !

**o0o**

« Bastian ! J'ai gagné ! On a gagné le match !

-C'est bien Tata. »

**o0o**

Harry était allongé sur le sol, chantonnant joyeusement, Roxane à côté de lui. Ils regardaient les autres jouer avec Bastian une mini partie de Quidditch, tous sur des balais pour enfant. Autrement dit, ils étaient hilarant...et hilares.

« Au fait Harry, félicitation.

-Oh mais de rien, mais je n'aurais rien pu faire sans vous !

-Je parlais de toi et Draco.

-COMMENT ÇA MOI ET DRACO ?

-Ben vous êtes ensemble non ? Il l'a bien pris alors.

-...

-Youhou ! Harry ? Tu vas bien t'es tout pâle ! »

Harry détourna la tête et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Y compris celle de Roxane qui compris de suite qu'il y avait un problème.

« Allez, petit Harry , raconte tout à tata Roxane.

-Pitier, me parle plus de tante.

-De tante ou de_ tante _? Hu hu hu.

-Ha...ha...ha c'était très fin comme blague.

-Désolé.

-...

-En tout cas tu n'as plus l'air d'avoir peur de te montrer u monde sorcier...enfin à peu près. »

Harry esquissa un pâle sourire.

« Ouais, ça à l'air de mettre passé. Mais c'est parce que maintenant j'ai remplacé cette peur par une autre.

-Une autre Harry ?

-Oui.

-Laquelle ? Lui demanda doucement Roxane.

-je crois que...j'éprouve des...sentiments...pas vraiment mauvais envers Draco...

-Oh !...Tu l'aime !

-QUOI ! MAIS PAS DU TOUT !...Tu crois ?

-Harry, je ne suis pas à ta place, mais à mon avis oui; Oui tu l'aime...et tu crève d'envie de te le f-

-Roxane !

-Désolé.

-...le pire c'est que tu as raison. Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que je vais faire !

-Hé, pleure pas Harry ça va aller...et arrête de t'accrocher à moi comme ça, Draco va se faire des idées.

-Désolé, snirrrf.

-Humf...Il le sait que t'es Harry Potter ?

-Non ! C'est là le problème ! Il sait même pas que je suis un homme.

-Ah ouais quand même.

-Et si il le découvre ce sera foutu.

-Mais non ! Il suffit de procéder par étapes. Petit à petit pour ne pas le brusquer.

-Hein ?

-D'abords, tu lui dit que t'es un homme, avec un peu de chance sa résoudra aussi ce problème de mannequin et de déguisement forcé. Après tu le convaincs que tu es toujours la même personne : tu le drague à mort, le séduit, le fait tomber amoureux de toi si ce n'est déjà fait et...

-Comment ça ''si ce n'est déjà fait'' ?

-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Gné ?

-Harry...tu commences à me faire peur.

-Mais enfin de quoi tu parle ?

-...Okay, laisse tomber.

**o0o**

_« Allez Harry, tu es fort, courageux, ça va résoudre tout tes problèmes. Juste trois petits mots et c'est finit. Plus la peine de te travestir, de retenir ses avances, de retenir ses attouchements...Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! »_

Harry se mit à courir à la rencontre de Malfoy, euphorique.

« Dracooooooooooo !

-Marine ?

-JE SUIS UN...

-Un ?

-JE SUIS UN ...

-Un quoi ?

-Un...impressionné par tes performances. Vraiment c'est très bien, tu as réussis à battre Bastian sur un balais de nain c'est hum, je...je vais retourner m'assoir.

_« J'y arriverais jamaaaais... »_

**o0o**

« Çà été une superbe journée ! Merci de nous avoir fait jouer avec vous.

-De rien Draco...tu diras au-revoir de notre part à Marine quand elle aura remit la nappe dans le panier. »

**o0o**

« Lâche la nappe Marine.

-Laisse moi mourir en paix-heu.

-Pourtant tu devrais être contente Tata, on rentre.

-Mais faut marcher jusqu'au parking pour cela Marine.

-Mé-heu. »

C'est ainsi que Draco convaincu Harry de se mettre en route vers la voiture.

**o0o **

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se diriger vers le parking, Draco sentit un objet lui heurter délicatement la tête. Scrutant les alentours pour voir d'où provenait ce caillou, il aperçu Ron et Hermione accroupie derrière un buisson et qui lui faisait signe de les rejoindre discrètement par d'immenses gestes de la main. Draco n'hésita qu'un seul instant...et continua son chemin derrière Harry et Bastian, ignorant superbement les deux guignols.

**o0o**

« Ron ! Ce trouduc ose nous snober !

-Normal ma chéri il EST snob.

-Ron épargne moi tes remarques débiles et fait quelque chose.

-Comme quoi ? Je peux rien faire de bruyant sinon Harry ou Bastian pourraient nous remarquer !

-T'as qu'a lancer les cailloux plus fort ! »

Ron regarda sa femme avec effarement puis sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de faire joyeusement sauter une pierre dans sa main.

**o0o**

« Aïe-heu !

-Draco ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui. Allez à la voiture je vous rejoins, j'ai un truc à régler avant. »

Draco avait craché ces mots en ce massant vivement l'arrière du crâne, tout en regardant avec hargne un pauvre buisson. Harry ne préféra pas relever son comportement plus qu'étrange et entraîna Bastian vers la voiture en haussant des épaules.

Draco attendit que Harry soit vraiment partit pour se diriger d'un pas raide vers le buisson d'où commençait à provenir des gloussements étouffés.

**o0o**

« Et ça vous fait rire bande de truffes ! Un peu plus et vous écorchiez mon superbe cuir chevelu !

-Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, tu vas pas nous faire une montagne pour une toute petite pier-pierre Malfoy ...

-PETITE ? Tu te fout de moi ! Elle était grosse comme mon poing !

-T'avais qu'a pas nous snober.

-Je fais encore ce que je veux et

-CA SUFFIT ! Taisez-vous tous les deux ! » cria Hermione pour calmer les deux protagonistes qui menaçaient dans venir aux mains, ou à la baguette.

« Draco , désolé mais il fallait qu'on est une discution à propos de, de ton mannequin.

-Aaah, soupira Draco, les yeux dans les vagues, ... Il est parfait...

-Que ?

-Trop bien fait..., continua de psalmodier Draco avec un air exalté.

-Mais tu...MAlfoy, Youhou ! La Terre appelle la Lune , tu nous entends . De quoi tu parle exactement ?

-De son cul...

-ESPECE DE GROS DÉGEULASSE !

-...Du cul de Potter. »

Il y eu un gros blanc, puis deux hurlements identiques .

« POTTER ! TU SAIS QUI IL EST ?! »

Suivit par la réponse nonchalante du concerné.

« Oui, je l'ai découvert.

-...

-...

-Quoi ? Que veulent dire ces têtes d'ahuries que vous tirez ?

-Ben...qu'est ce que ça te fait ?

-De quoi ?

-Que Marine Flips soit en fait Harry Potter banane !

-Ben...je sais pas. »

Draco se laissa tomber au sol et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Je sais vraiment pas. D'un point de vue professionnel ça ne change rien ; mais d'un point de vue personnel....Déja qu'il me plaisait déjà quand il était encore une ''fille''. Et puis j'avais encore jamais été attiré par les hommes. C'est pas parce que je travail dans la mode que j'en suis une. Mais j'ai beau me dire que c'est un homme et pire : que c'est Potter, je peux pas n'empêcher de penser à lui et....de vouloir l'embrasser à tout bout de champs...faute de mieux.

-Fau-faute de mieux ?

-Tu veux un dessin Weasley ? Pourtant en vue de ton marmot j'imagine que tu sais comment y prendre.

-...oh ! »

Ron aborda alors la ravissante couleur des tomates mûres.

-Ayer ? Il a comprit ?

-Mais, mais tu veux pas dire que tu...avec Harry ....

-Ron, ne soit pas si choqué !

-Mais enfin Hermione ! T'arrive à y croire toi ? Et même à y penser ? Notre Harry avec...

-Moi ! Lança joyeusement Malfoy.

-Oui ! Toi ! » cria Ron hystérique en le pointant du doigt.

« He bien tu sais mon chéri, fit Hermione en serrant tendrement le bras de son époux, qui se ressemble s'assemble.

-Hé ! S'indigna Malfoy, ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-...Hmm, c'est vrai qu'ils sont chiants tout les deux.

-HEY ! Je ne vous permet pas. Je suis un modèle de civilité ! » Draco commençait à légèrement s'emporter. Lui ? Ressembler à Potter ? Mais ils le prenaient pour qui.

« Il est vrai que j'aime Harrry mais faut pas pousser trop loin ! Sans déc ! Moi au moins je dis pas des gros mots à tout bout de champs crédieu ! Non, sans blague, vous osez me comparer avec ce type ? Et je suis pas un obsédé MOI ! Enfin jeux-vidéos parlant par ce que côté sexe, je vous dis pas ce qu'il m'en fait baver cet énergumène ! Il a un de ces cul ! Et ces jambes ? Vous avez vu ces jambes ? Si je ne me retenais pas je l'aurais prit et reprit dans tout les sens, tout les endroits et toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, le faisant jouir encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il est tellement crié qu'il n'est plus assez de voix pour me supplier. »

Enflammer, Draco s'apprêtait à continuer son envolé lyrique lorsqu'il avisa la tête que faisait son public : joues rouges , yeux exorbités, bouches grandes ouvertes qui menaçaient de se fracasser sur le sol (une fois de plus en ce qui concernait Ron)...Il avait dit quelque chose de mal ?

-...

-...

-Quoi ?

-Tu...

-Tu as dit...

-Mais quoi à la fin !

-Tu-tu _aimes_ Harry ? » demanda Hermione encore sous le choc.

« Je...hum...je... »

Draco se tortilla , mal à l'aise, triturant un malheureux bout d'herbe, les joues étrangement rouges.

« ...Je...j'ai jamais dis ça.

-Ben si, à l'instant.

-Ha...je l'ai vraiment dit ?

-Oui.

-Ha.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-OUI !!! » crièrent à l'unisson les deux Weasley.

« Alors je suis dans la merde »

Draco plongea la tête dans ses bras. Ron, quand à lui, plongea la tête dans une poubelle (qui avait judicieusement été placée au plein milieux d'un bois) pour y vider le contenu de son estomac. Un sandwich jambon/cornichons/mayonnaise très digeste. Imaginer Malfoy en train de faire des _choses_ à Harry lui était abominable.

« Allons allons, c'est pas la mort, fit Hermione en tapotant gentiment dans le dos de...Draco. C'est vrai, Harry a un très bon fond, faut vraiment creuser beaucoup mais, la preuve : t'es tombé amoureux de lui !

-...

- Le tout c'est maintenant de le faire revenir à la normal et là, tu l'apprécieras vraiment, hmm ? » Déclara t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

Draco hocha vaguement la tête, pendant que Hermione levait les deux pouces en signe de victoire à l'adresse de Ron, qui s'en moquait éperdument.

« Je..je vais rentrer.

-D'accord, d'accord. Et n'oublie pas : Tu l'aime ! Rien n'est impossible pour toi !

-Heu...

-Et tu donnera ça à Bastian, ordonna Harmione en lui mettant un objet dans la main.

-Mais...

-Adieu Malfoy ! »

Hermione serra vigoureusement la main de Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres et partie toute joyeuse, traînant son mari derrière elle.

**o0o**

Draco reprit le chemin vers le parking plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il arriva à la voiture, Harry et Bastian étaient engagés dans un terrible combat de pouces.

**« **Hé bien t'en as mit du temps ! » Le sermonna Harry, les mains sur les hanches.

A peine Draco eut il croiser son regard qu'il se mit à rougir. Il le voyait tellement différemment maintenant qu'il s'était avoué son amour.

« B-Bastian on, hum, on m'a donné ça pour toi » Draco tendit à Bastian un mystérieux collier. À une chaine toute simple était attaché pendentif en forme d'oreille. Un truc très moche, sans aucun style, mais que Hermione lui avait demandé de lui remettre. Peut-être un objet familiale ? Granger était un thon, pourquoi pas également ces bijoux.

_« Mon dieu que je suis méchant hé hé hé. »_

« Draco !

-Oui Mar...ine... »

**o0o**

Harry l'interpella. Draco tourna la tête. Et ils se virent comme pour la première fois.

**o0o**

Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, un air béat sur le visage. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et ne semblaient pas vouloir se lâcher. Les secondes devenaient des minutes, les minutes des heures, les heures des années. Le temps s'était finalement arrêté. Et dans ce bonheur infinie, des petits cœurs dansent dans leurs prunelles. Le chant mélodieux des petits zoziaux se fait entendre, des nounours et des pingouins en cupidons tournoient dans les airs. Pour Harry et Draco, c'est comme si ces mini-anges les nimbaient d'une lumière bienfaitrice, totalement mièvre certes, mais si douce.

Harry se noie dans les yeux de Draco ; Draco se perd dans les yeux de Harry. Ils ont tous les deux compris. Ils sont am...

« Bon on y va les amoureux ?! »

Bénit soit les enfants et leur impatience. Bastian avait rompu l'instant magique. N'aurait-il pu attendre quelques secondes de plus ?

L'esprit reprenait ses droits. Les doutes et les questions revenaient en force. L'inquiétude ressurgissait. La mauvaise-foie aussi.

« Quoi ! Mais on est pas amoureux ! » S'exclament Draco et Harry d'une seule et même voix.

« Moi ?...avec Toi !? Hahahahahahhinihin »

Pour chacun : la même phrase ; le même rire jaune. Et ce regard en coin. Et se détournement de la tête pour ne pas montrer à l'autre sa gène, ses rougissements.

Et Bastian qui est abasourdit par une telle ''neuneuité''.

« Ce que vous pouvez être coincés.

-Toi le gnome, je te permet pas !

-Ouais, d'abords !...et puis d'où tu connais le terme coincé ? » Rajouta Harry, perplexe devant ''l'éveil'' de Bastian.

« ...heu...T'es même pas capable de dire à tonton Draco la vérité ! » Bastian avait habilement détourné la conversation. C'était même suspecte pour son âge, mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se laissa prendre au piège. C'est pour quoi il répondit avec véhémence.

« BIEN SÛR QUE...que.... »

Il regarda Draco qui le fixait intensément et regretta de suite son (début) d'emportement.

« ...je..... »

Harry détourna les yeux et se mit à fixer le sol. Il avait peur, très très peur de la réaction, DES réactions, que pourrait avoir Draco s'il ...Non. Mieux valait ne rien dire....Mais il avait tellement envie.

Draco le fixait et Harry se sentit tout petit (encore plus que d'habitude), son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Surtout que...qu'il y avait des lueurs étranges dans le regard de Malfoy. Était-ce de l'attente ? Du désir ? De la peur ? ... de l'espoir ?

« T'es vraiment lâche Tata...tu baisses dans mon estime.

-JE NE SUIS PAS LÂCHE !

-Et comment t'appelle quelqu'un qui se planque pendant deux ans dans sa baraque pour jouer à des trucs complètement débiles, fuit ses responsabilités, délaisse ses amis, sa ''famille'', qui n'arrive même pas à dire la vérité à une personne qui est, sans aucun doute, cher à son cœur ?

-LA FERME ! JE T'INTER....

-Je suis cher à ton cœur ?

-Draco ? Je...je...et bien oui...je crois...

-Ha....

-Draco je...

-T-tu comptes beaucoup pour moi...aussi....je crois.

_« Rhôooo les coincés »_

-Oh ! C'est vrai ?

-Oui... »

Harry et Draco se faisaient maintenant face, extrêmement gênés mais visiblement heureux, le teint joliment coloré, ne sachant plus visiblement que dire.

_« Rhôooo les cul-culs » _

« Draco ?

-Oui !

-Draco, je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Oui, vas-y. »

Draco se rapprocha et prit les mains de Harry dans les siennes, attendant la déclaration. Pour lui ça ne pouvait être que ça. Son no-life adoré baissa timidement les yeux sur leurs mains jointes puis les plongea, déterminés, dans les siens.

« Draco...je suis un homme.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-OH MON DIEU J'AURAIS JAMAIS DU TE LE DIRE ! C'EST HORRIBLE ! TU DOIS ME HAÏRE ! Ça t'as fait un choc j'en étais sur, oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !....MAIS DIS QUELQUE CHOSE AU MOINS ! » Hurla Harry à bout de nerf, les larmes perlant.

« Je sais.

-...QUE....KE-WOAAAAAA ?

-Je SAIS ! »

Et Draco embrassa fougueusement son petit Potter qui, muet de surprise, et par la bouche de Draco, ne réagissait toujours pas.

_« Comment ça il sait ? »_

« Draco, atte...

-Tais toi ! » Draco reprit ses lèvres avec impatience. Pour lui, la ''déclaration'' d'Harry équivalait à un grand pas fait pour qu'ils soient ensembles. Autant accélérer les choses...et il en mourrait tellement d'envie.

« Oh mon ch'tit no-life à moi ; embrasse moi !

-Dra...

-Mais tais-toi donc !

-Mmh mmh mmhmmmhmm mmh ! MMMMMMMMMH MMHMHMMH MMH !!!!!!

-Rhaa, mais quoi à la fin ?

-Comment ça tu sais que je suis un homme !

-Je le sait c'est tout, on s'en fout ! Viens faire bisou.

-Mais-Mmmh ! Mmmmmmh-BON CA SUFFIT ! STOP ! Je veux sav...

-Monte dans la voiture.

-Quoi ?

-Monte dans la voiture s'il te plaît.

-heu...d'accord »

Harry s'exécuta, un peu déboussolé. Draco qu'en à lui, fit un bref signe de main à Ron et Hermione, cachés derrière leur voiture et dit à Bastian de les rejoindre, ce que ce cher petit s'empressa de faire. Un fois l'intrus éliminé, Draco grimpas dans la voiture et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues : direction la maison de Potter.

**o0o**

« Ça va Bastian ?

-Oui Maman, j'ai bien tout répété ce que tu me disais par le collier.

-Bravo mon chéri, nous somme fier de toi. »

**o0o**

« ...

-...

-...C'EST QUOI CE CHANGEMENT DE SITUATION ! N'ESPÈRE MEME PAS ÉCHAPPER A MON INTERROGATOIRE ! DRACO !...DRACO JE TE PARLE !

-Je ne parlerais qu'à la maison.

-Mais...mais on ne peux pas couper une discussion comme ça !

-Si, c'est ce qu'on est en train de faire.

-Mais...

-La discussion dans cette voiture est close.

-Mais...DRACO !

-....

-DRACO !

-....

-ESPECE DE TROU-DU-CUL !

-...

-DÉJECTION CANINE !

-...

-CRÈME D'ASPERGE ! (1)

-...

-TRIPLE BUSE !

-Tu m'excusera mais je les ai tous eu.

-De quoi ?

-Et bien mes BUSE .

-....

-....

-... »

**o0o**

**« **Haa, home sweet home ! Lança le blond en s'affalant dans le canapé.

-C'est MA maison Draco, se serait plutôt à moi de dire ça.

-M'en moque.

-Mais, il manque pas quelque chose ?

-....heu...non.

-Si si je suis sur qu'il manque un truc.

-Je vois rien, moi.

-Si si je...Où est Bastian ? » S'écria Harry, en regardant de tout côtés.

« Me dis pas qu'on l'a oublié dans le parc !

-Hé !t'inquiète pas, je...

-Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? On m'a confié la garde d'un enfant et je viens de le perdre ! Ron et Hermione vont me tuer ! Je pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir ! » Harry commençait à perdre dangereusement son sang froid. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. De la sueur commença à perler sur son front et il se mit à haleter. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Bastian.

« Et s'il lui arrivait malheur ?! Draco ! Il faut qu'on retourne à se parc, il faut prévenir les autorités ! Lancer des sorts de détections ! Appeler l'armée , la Police, je-ET QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS A RESTER LA COMME UN GLANDU ?! ACTIVE TOI NON D'UN CHIEN ! ON VIENT DE PERDRE BASTIAN ! OH MON DIEU,OH MON DIEU ! Jevaismourirjevaismourir et si ça se trouve des gens l'on kidnapper pour demander une rançon ou des autographes et-**CLAC**- »

Harry porta lentement sa main à sa joue endolorie et explosa.

« POURQUOI TU ME FRAPPE S SOMBRE CRÉTIN ? ON EST EN ÉTAT DE CRISE LA !

-LA FERME ! » Hurla simplement Draco.

« Bastian va très bien, il est avec ses parents.

-Que...comment ça il est avec ses parents ? » Harry le regardait avec des yeux de merlans frits, accompagnés d'un superbe remaque de bubul le poisson rouge (2). Draco lui prit la main et le fit s'assoir sur le canapé où il le rejoint peu de temps après en lui tendant un verre d'eau que Harry vida d'un trait.

«Les Weasley étaient au parc, je les ai rencontré. Ils ont récupéré Bastian quand tu était dans la voiture.

-Mais...pourquoi il ne m'ont pas dit bonjour ?

-Heu...

-Et Bastian...il m'a pas dit au revoir...

-Oh non, pitié, pleure pas. Aller viens faire un câlin à tonton Draco. » Ledit tonton Draco passa tout en disant ces mots, son bras autour des épaules du tristounet et laissa son autre main se perdre sur sa cuisse.

« Draco...

-Oui ?

-T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

-Heu...quoi ?

-NOTRE CONVERSATION ! »S'exclama Harry en se tournant avec rapidité vers lui.

« Comment as tu su que j'étais un homme ? Et je veux la vérité ! » précisa t-il en scrutant Malfoy. Peut importe qu'elle soit dure ou non. Il était ouvert à toutes les possibilités...

« Je t'ai vu à poil. »

...Sauf celle-ci.

« KEWOAAA ! TU M'AS VU À POIL ? MAIS OU ? QUAND ? COMMENT ? »

L'esprit de Draco fut alors confronté à trois choix de réponse possible.

Réponse A : Quand t'étais ivre.

Réponse B : Je t'ai mater ce matin dans la salle de bain.

Réponse C : Quand t'étais ivre et je t'ai mater dans la salle de bain.

« Réponse A

-Hein ?

-Je veux dire : quand tu étais ivre. En fait, tu te rappelle quand tu m'avais demandé si t'avais fait des trucs bizarres ?

-Oui.

-Hé bien tu as vraiment couru dans tout le salon en chantant ''femme des années 80'' en tenue d'Adam.

-Non !

-Si. _Enfin tenue d'Adam c'est un peu exagéré il était que torse nu mais bon Yurk yurk yurk._

-...Je veux mourir.

-Ce serait une trop grande perte pour moi. »

Harry resta silencieux face aux propose de Malfoy.

« Draco...

-Mmh ?

-Est-ce que moi aussi je suis cher à ton cœur ?

-...oui. »

Le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa poitrine.

« Et...et si je te dis qui je suis tu...je resterais quand même cher à ton cœur ? »

Draco observa quelques instants le visage timide de son petit Potter avant de lui répondre d'une voix douce.

« Oui. Qui que tu sois ça n'a pas d'importance, tu resteras toujours mon petit no-life adoré.

-Vrai ?

-Vrai.

-Merci...Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux enlever le sort qui modifie ma voix ? J'ai plus ma baguette.

-Et c'est quoi le contre-sort ?

-Un finite incantatem devrait suffire. »

Draco s'exécuta et attendit que Harry ouvre la bouche. Sauf que celui n'en avait pas vraisemblablement l'intention.

« Alors, c'est quoi ton nom, ne pus s'empêcher de le titiller Draco.

-Je...

-Tu ?

-Je m'appelle...

-Oui, l'encouragea Draco.

-Tu peux enlever le sort sur mes lunettes ?

-Pff....voila c'est fait.

-Merci.

-Alors ce nom ?

-Je...j'y arrive pas .

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que...ça pourrait vraiment te faire un choc !

-Et si je savais déjà qui tu es ?

-Comment le saurais tu ?

-Par pas mal d'indices je dirais.

-Des...des indices ? » Harry était pourtant sûr de ne rien avoir dévoilé. Malfoy n'aurait quand même pas eu l'audace de l'espionner...si ?

« Je connais déjà le son de ta voix. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier d'ailleurs...

-Oh non ! Draco écoute je

-STOP ! Tu me laisse finir. Tu es donc une personne célèbre, disparu de la circulation depuis près de deux ans. De sexe masculin, yeux verts, cheveux noirs, myope comme une taupe, tu me connais et tu as avoué me vouer une certaine haine par le passé. Également aujourd'hui mais pour d'autre raisons (la no-liferie), tu joues merveilleusement bien au Quidditch et j'ai toute une liste comme ça, mais ce serait trop long à énumérer. Alors à ton avis : Est ce que je sais qui tu es ? »

Draco regarda Harry avec amusement. Son petit no-life n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Son teint oscillait entre le blanc cassé et le blanc verdâtre.

« Mais-mais si tu savais, pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

-Et perdre mon mannequin et futur amant ? Hors de question ! J'ai eu un aperçu de ton comportement et je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde avant de prendre tes valises et filer à Honolulu...n'ai-je pas raison ? »

Harry détourna la tête en rougissant. Était-il vraiment si prévisible?

« Hum, peut-être.

-Sûr oui ! Je commence à te connaître. Même si j'aimerais te connaître un peu plus en...profondeur. »

Harry rougit de la tête aux pieds, comprenant parfaitement le sens de ces paroles.

Prit d'une soudaine impulsion, il s'assit sur les genoux de Draco et plongea son regard dans celui de son petit serpent.

« Draco....ça te dirais de sortir avec moi ?

-...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaah MON DIEU ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis ! Désolé, c'est sortit tout seul. Oublis ! Ne répond rien ! Pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon...

-Hey !

-...Je suis désolé, c'est pas ma faute, j'ai tellement envie de toi, ça fait deux ans que j'ai rien fait ch'uis un peu en manque et POURQUOI JE TE RACONTE ÇA MOI ! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE M'ENFONCER ENCORE PLUS ! OH MON DIEU ! Oh mon dieu ! Pis ça fait tellement bizarre nous deux.

-Chut, calme toi. Et puis tu sais même pas si c'est vraiment au bon nom que je pensais te concernant. Avoue que se serait ballot si je me trompais. _Yurk yurk yurk, c'est plus fort que moi, j'adore l'embêter. _

-...

-C'est vrai, après tout je n'ai encore rien dit.

-...

-Hé hé hé

-...ARH ! Tu vas me faire devenir chèvre ! TU VES LE DIRE CE PUTAIN DE NOM ! JE SAIS QUE TU SAIS ! » fit Harry en l'attrapant par son col de chemise et en le secouant comme un prunier.

« Norma-ma-male-heu je-je vi-viens de te le di-dire que-que je savais.

-ET BIEN DIT LE !

-Très bien. »

Il enleva les mains qui agrippaient sa chemise et les ramena délicatement sur ses épaules. Harry sentit un grand frisson d'anticipation le traverser. De part les deux mains que Draco qui s'étaient jointes dans son dos et de part une inconditionnelle peur. Et si Draco se trompait ? S'il ne prononçait pas son vrai nom ? Etc...

« Draco, implora Harry ,...vas-y dis-le, qu'est ce que t'attends ?

-Je cherche la meilleur façon de te l'annoncer » répondit celui-ci tranquillement.

Harry allait devenir dingue avec cette attente. Draco se contentait de le fixer intensément sans vouloir prononcer un seul mot.

C'en était trop. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Tant pis, il se jetait à l'eau ! Les Griffondors sont des valeureux, courageux, complètement timbrés et folles personnes.

« DRACO JE

-Je t'aime Harry Potter » Et Draco cella leurs lèvres d'un tendre baiser.

* * *

(1)Insulte préféré de mon prof d'Histoire de cinquième lorsqu'un élève se montrait particulièrement insolant, et quand l'élève en question était très grand....ha souvenir souvenir....

(2)J'arrête pas d'avoir cette expression en tête depuis que j'ai lu les BD de la vie des poissons rouges. Et puis c'est crétin un poisson.

* * *

La fin est proche...ou presque.


	14. Chapitre 12 : Requiem

**Et oui, c'est un chapitre tout petit, où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est parce qu'il est tronqué ^^ . Autant bien faire le travail, je n'avais pas envie de le bâcler. Mais j'espère poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement ....enfin ça c'est pas gagner. Je remercie toute les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Chapitre 12 : Requiem for a nain de jardin**

_« Je t'aime Harry Potter » Et Draco cella leurs lèvres d'un tendre baiser. »_

Harry senti une main glisser sur son ventre et un torse chaud le serrer contre lui. Draco l'enlaçait tendrement, avec une toute petite maladresse , chuchotant des mots doux à son oreille . Harry mit quelques instants à se remettre de ses émotions et se sentit rougir. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Draco et se tortilla, gêné. Mais indéniablement heureux.

« Je...je crois que moi aussi » s'entendit-il répondre d'une petite voix, les joues d'une belle couleur carmin.

Harry se mit à rire face à l'expression de Malfoy. De toute façon en ce moment, il aurait sourit pour un oui ou pour un non. Il flottait sur un petit nuage. Draco avait dit qu'il l'aimait , lui, Harry Potter. Il l'aimait...Harry se mit à glousser stupidement à cette pensée, s'attirant le regard mi-amusé mi-désespéré de son homme, car il était lui-même à deux doigts de se laisser aller et de se mettre également à glousser comme un bien-heureux.

Hé oui, Draco était heureux. Harry l'aimait ! Enfin il ne lui avait pas encore dit officiellement mais il était certain qu'il l'aimait. Son petit no-life à lui. Il l'aimait !

Draco sentit un gloussement lui échapper qu'il tenta désespérément de dissimuler sous une quinte de toux.

A l'entente de ce son, Harry craqua et fondit sur Draco, l'étouffant dans ses bras, un air gaga sur le visage : « Rhôôôoooo t'es trop trop trop meugnon »

« Gnrrf, Harry tu m'étouffe ! Souffla laborieusement le blond . Il avait de la force le griffi.

-Oups, désolé »

Harry libéra Draco et ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues minutes, légèrement essoufflés.

«...

-...

-C'est en train de devenir grave guimauve Draco, constata Harry l'air affreusement sérieux.

-Boarf, un peu de douceur dans ce bas monde ça peut pas faire de mal.

-Mouais, grogna Harry débutatif.... Ça te dis de visiter ma chambre ?

-On est pas bien là ?

-Disons que ce serait plus confortable ...hum pour heu...tu vois quoi »

Harry détourna la tête en rougissant. Il eut à peine retrouvé une couleur de peau normale que Malfoy les avaient fait transplanner dans la chambre, enfin sur le lit plus exactement, reprenant avec avidité une exploration buccale avec Harry.

« Faudrait que tu me fasses voir à quoi tu pensait Harry, chuchota Draco en cessant de l'embrasser.

-Je demande que ça, répondit le concerné avec un sourire lubrique, bien vite remplacé par une légère appréhension.

-Et hum, Draco...tu-tu la déjà fait avec un mec ?

-Non mais t'inquiète on improvisera, lança Draco en commençant à déshabiller Harry...du regard !

-Mais comment ?

-On s'en fout c'est le même principe qu'avec une femme...sauf qu'on change de trou.

-C'est tellement romantique ce que tu viens de dire .

-C'est pas toi qui trouvait que ça faisait trop guimauve ?

-Si...mais que les choses soient claires » Harry poussa Draco pour se mettre à califourchon au dessus lui.

« Il est hors de question que je fasse la ''fille'', c'est pas parce que je porte un robe que...

-La ferme et embrasse moi !

-D'accords. »

Cédant à leur envie , les mains des deux tourtereaux se firent de plus en plus baladeuses. Draco, sans rompre le contact de sa bouche avec celle de Harry plus d'une mili-seconde avait fait voler la robe de celui-ci et s'acharnait maintenant à défaire la fausse poitrine. Exaspéré par son inhabilité, Harry l'avait lui-même détachée et, trouvant passablement injuste qu'il soi le seul à moitié nu, enleva d'un coup la robe de sorcier de Draco et resta bouche bée.

« Grnnnfschrtf ....

-Oui mon cœur ?

-...putain !...

-Je sais, je sais fit Draco avec un sourire suffisant, je suis trop bien foutu.

-Bof.

-HEIN ? NON MAIS QU'EST CE...

-Comment t'as fait pour voler en balais sans sous-vêtements ? » Demanda Harry abasourdi.

Hé oui, conformément à la tradition sorcière, Draco ne portait rien, mais absolument R-I-E-N en dessous de sa robe...hormis ses bottes en cuir de dragon. Bottes qui ressemblaient étrangement à des Santiags. Bottes qui faisaient actuellement très tâche au milieu du lit.

Harry se trouvait donc en caleçon au dessus d'un Draco complètement nu...enfin si il portait des bottes mais, hum...

Harry ne put qu'observer ce corps offert à son bon plaisir. Suivant les cours de ses pensées lubriques, il passa rapidement de la contemplation du torse de Malfoy à la chose ou plutôt _les _choses qui font qu'un homme est un homme (vous comprendrez aisément de quoi il est question) Harry était estomaqué, complètement éberlué...

« Mais comment t'as fait ?

-Harry, tu sais que tu as le chic pour casser l'ambiance ?

-Mais..mais tu te rends pas compte ? Moi, en robe et en caleçon j'avais déjà hyper mal à mes parties sens-Oh !

-Tu as eu mal à tes parties sensibles ?

-Oh...mmh, Draco...

-Mon pauvre chéri, il fallait me le dire tout de suite, susurra Draco en faisant basculer Harry sous lui, la main toujours plaquée sur l'entre jambe de son condisciple, Je vais te soulager tout de suite...qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un petit massage ? »

Draco exerça une plus forte pression sur le sous-vêtement de Harry qui laissa échapper un gémissement particulièrement bruyant, essayant vainement de le contenir en se mordant le poing. Malfoy ricana et envoya valser le caleçon de Harry en même temps que ses propres bottes. (Il était sûr que Harry aurait été prit d'un fou rire pendants leurs futurs ébats s'il l'avait vu uniquement vêtu des _ces_ bottes) et resta le regard fixé sur le bas-ventre d'Harry. I resta un moment pensif, une main sur le menton , l'autre lui grattant la tête, puis fit lever les bras à Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Draco lui inspecta les aisselles , puis le torse, son visage qu'il examina attentivement, avant de revenir aux parties génitales de son chéri...qui ne comprenait toujours rien à ces ''manœuvres''.

« Je pensais vraiment pas qu'elle t'enlèverait tout... »

Draco avait également le chic pour rompre les instants cruciaux.

« ...à moins que tu ne sois imberbe...

-Non mais ça va bien oui ? Et puis c'est de ta faute, tu m'as forcé à m'épiler...indirectement ! Et comme par hasard, Roxane a trouvé ça hyper drôle de m'enlever TOUT mes poils !...mes poils...ma virilité...

-Elle est très bien en place ta virilité , répliqua Draco, désignant la virilité en question avec un énoOoorme sourire lubrique qui eu pour effet de faire étonnamment bien réagir la virilité en question.

Gêné et le feu aux joues, Harry eu le maladroit reflex d'essayer de cacher sa grande excitation au regard de Draco en posant ses mains dessus. Peine perdue. Draco écarta les gêneuses et se pencha jusqu'à frôler le sexe dressé , arrachant un gémissement à Harry.

« Oh ! Mais attends, y'a de l'espoir ! Ça repousse !

-Hein ?! Où ça ?

-Là. » Fit Draco en passant langoureusement sa main sur la partie du corps en question.

« Mmmh Draco ...?

-Oui ?

-C'est pas que Oh !...je...enfin tu...je »

Draco sourit à son amour et, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, passa un doigt sur toute la longueur du sexe dressé de celui-ci, la faisant s'arquer sur le lit. Encouragé, Draco embrassa langoureusement Harry qui s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, se faisant énergiquement masturbé par les mains savantes du blond.

Draco laissa sa bouche dévier vers le cou de Harry où il y laissa un superbe suçon. Il continua sa progression vers le torse lisse et agrippa

entre ses dents un des tétons, qu'il fit lentement tourner avec sa langue avant de le sucer, mordiller gentiment et d'infliger le même traitement à son jumeau sous les gémissements de plus en plus prononcé d'Harry. Draco se mit à lécher amoureusement le ventre de l'être se tordant de plaisir sous lui, descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à effleurer de son souffle la virilité de celui-ci et cessa tout mouvement. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de pure frustration et se redressa sur ses coudes pour fusiller Draco du regard.

« Impatient chéri ? Susurra Draco innocemment.

-Evid-WOW ! **(1)** »

Draco avait brusquement engloutit le sexe gonflé dans sa bouche, le suçant avec une délicieuse ferveur, noyant Harry dans le plaisir. Il sentit une main agripper ses cheveux, essayant de lui faire accélérer le rythme de ses allées et venues, ce que Draco lui accorda avec joie, s'appliquant à exceller dans cette nouvelle pratique, au plus grand bonheur d' Harry.

Celui ci était complètement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Seul contait la bouche de Draco, les doigts de Draco, Draco dans sa totalité. Draco qui le léchait, le suçait tellement bien qu'il ne protesta même pas lorsqu'il sentit un doigt entré en lui, suivit rapidement d'un second qui s'appliqua à décupler ses sensations.

« Putain Draco ! Hmmm..Oh oui..mhhh...Hnn..attends...je..Huummm Dracoooo...AAAh ! »

Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps et jouit dans la bouche de Draco en un long râle exaltique avant de laisser retomber ses bras en croix sur le lit. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur son merveilleux, il fallait bien le dire, amant. Si Draco pouvait lui procurer autant de plaisir avec sa bouche et ses mains, qu'est ce que ce serait de l'avoir en lui !

Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Harry observa Draco se lécher les lèvres, effaçant toute trace de sa semence avec un sourire gourmand et remarqua par la même occasion l'excitation toujours présente de son blond. Harry ferma paresseusement les yeux et soupira de bonheur.

« C'était si bien que ça ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux rieurs de Draco qui était revenu entre temps se placé au-dessus de lui.

« Ouais. Ça mérite amplement une récompense, susurra-t-il avant de l'attirer pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Le blond haleta lorsque son sexe entra en contact avec le ventre de Harry et sembla près à exploser lorsqu'une voix mutine lui chuchota qu'elle acceptait de '_'rentre dans son rôle'' ._

Il allait avoir Harry ! Il allait avoir Harry ! Il se répandit entre eux, Harry l'embrassant toujours, dans un doux gémissement.

« Aha ! Éjaculateur précoce Draco ?

-Ta gueule. Tu perds rien pour attendre.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Questionna Harry sentant l'excitation revenir.

-Ça veut dire que tu vas passer à la casserole mon canard.

-Miam ! Intéressant...je suis curieux de savoir à quelle sauce tu va me manger » fit Harry, en dirigeant innocemment ses mains vers l'entrejambe de Draco, qui les arrêta avant qu'elles n'atteignent leur but.

« Tut tut tut , pas si vite mon lapin, je vais te laisser encore mijoter un peu »

Ce faisant, Draco s'écarta de Harry qui affichait un air outré sur le visage, qui laissa bien vite place à la perversité lorsque Draco continua sa pensée.

« Il faut que la viande soit à point avant de la déguster »

Re-miam.

Harry attira de nouveau son serpentard à lui et l'embrassa furieusement, leurs langues se rencontrant et menant un ballet de plus en plus rapide.

Harry s'accrochait désespérément au dos de Draco et s'arqua sous lui lorsqu'il entreprit de frotter leurs bassins, leurs érections redevenues toutes deux ''prêtent à l'emploie''. Gémissant bruyamment, les deux hommes avaient de plus en plus de mal à échafauder une quelconque stratégie pour faire attendre leur partenaire dans une douce torture. Ils étaient à bout.

« Dra-Hnn Draco ? Gémit Harry la voix enrouée.

-Voui mon poussin ?

-Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu...Oh non Draco pas encore !

-Tu veux vraiment pas ? chuchota celui-ci en arrêtant sa progression . Dans ce cas, je m'arrête ici. »

Les yeux brillant d'une lueur perverse, Draco commença à lécher l'aine de son mamour, passant langoureusement ses mains sur les hanches, puis sur les cuisses, pour les arrêter sur les fesses rebondies de son vis à vis et de les pétrir joyeusement. Les halètements de Harry se faisaient de plus en plus suppliant.

« Pitié Draco mmh...pi- oh pu-tain pitié !

-Oui mon ange ?

-Bordel Draco j'en peux plus !

-Tu en redemande ? Susurra Draco, soufflant sur le sexe érigé de Harry.

« OUI ! Putain Draco, j't'en pris, arrête et suce-moi non d'une pucelle effarouchée !

-Mmmh, j'avoue que c'est très tentant... »

Il laissa son doigt effleurer le gland gorgé de sang, exerçant une petite pression à son extrémité.

« ...mais j'adore te faire _mariner _» **(2)**

Harry dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas relever cette affligeante boutade et enfoncer sans autre préambule son sexe dans la bouche accueillante de Draco. Si lui aussi se mettait à faire des jeux de mots pourris, ils n'étaient pas sortit. C'était peut-être très égoïste de sa part mais Harry, après avoir eu droit à la meilleur fellation de sa vie avait hâte de réitérer l'expérience. Que Malfoy le fasse ainsi languir était à présent INTOLERABLE.

« Mon sucre d'orge, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de me tailler, de nouveau, une pipe, avant que je ne t'y oblige » réussit à articuler d'une voix désespérée notre no-life.

« Si c'est demandé si gentiment »

Youpi ! Draco allait accéder à ses désirs.

Mais au lieu de sentir la chaleur caractéristique d'une langue sur sexe, il sentit deux doigts (lubrifiés par je ne sais quel miracle...ou sort mais ça il s'en foutait) forcer l'entrée de son fondement, lui arrachant un gémissement. Gémissement qui se transforma en de grand râles lorsque Draco le pris enfin en bouche, ajoutant par la même occasion un troisième doigt en lui.

Draco faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se retenir de jouir. Harry pensait sans doute que c'était sa petite personne qui était le martyr, mais le plus à plein était Draco. Avoir une bouche d'où sortait des sons aussi érotiques ne devraient pas être permis. Il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts pendant que ça bouche revenait sur celle du griffondor.

Mortellement sérieux, (Aha ! la bonne blague ) il regarda Harry droit dans ses yeux rendus troubles par le plaisir, quémandant son accord. (mais son accord pour quoi au fait ?) (muhahahahaha)

« Je peux vraiment te prendre ?

Harry se retient de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je n'ai qu'une parole Draco, lui répondit-il sérieusement **(3)**

-Je sais mais tu aurais, enfin c'est compliqué et...

-Ben non tu l'as dit toi même : c'est comme avec un fille mais tu change de trou.

-Rhaa mais je sais ! C'est pas la pratique qui pose un problème enfin si , comme on est deux hommes c'est, ça doit être gênant pour toi de me laisser te ...enfin pas que je m'en plaigne mais t'es sûr de ne ressentir aucun complexe psychologique où... » Harry le fit taire d'un doigt autoritaire sur la bouche et répondit pour la forme.

« OUI ! ET POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL BAISE MOI !

-OH OUI MON GROS BANANA SPLIT ! Approuva Draco en se positionnant comme il faut dessus de Harry, le sexe en main, prêt à l'action.

Ouais ! Ils sont à fond dedans. La tension sexuelle est à son paroxysme.

« T'es vraiment prêt ?

-ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRH ! PREND MOI NON DE DIEU JE SUIS PAS EN SUCRE ! » et pour lui prouver ses dires, Harry bascula Draco et s'empala de lui-même sur la verge gonflée en un grand cri de contentement, partagé par Draco.

« Oh putain !

-Oh Merlin Harry, t'es trop bon !

-Je..aaah...sais... »

Harry avait commencé à onduler sur Draco, montant et descendant de plus en plus vite sur la hampe de Malfoy, la respiration saccadée.

« Woah la vache, je j'aurais jamais cru que se serait aussi bon, aah...oh oui Draco, plus vite oh mmh...oui....aahhhh...c'est encore meilleur à deux ! OH OUI ! Halletta Harry en forçant l'allure.

-J'en doute pas mon amour...COMMENT ÇA CEST MEILLEUR A DEUX ? Tu t'ai déjà fourré des trucs pas net dans les fesses ? ! s'exclama Draco, complètement sous le choc, mais ne perdant pas le nord, continuant ses coups de reins. Il plaqua d'ailleurs une de ses mains sur les hanches de Harry, l'autre allant enserrer le membre tendu à l'extrême de celui-ci.

« Ben c'est ..mmh...aahhhh....évident...Tu crois pas qu'en..han !..oh oui !...deu-deux ans, san-sansmmmh, sans partenaire sexuel, j'ai eu la vie d'un bulot ? ! ânonna Harry, ayant de plus en plus de mal à aligner deux mots cohérent à la suite. Ch'uis devenu ..aahh...très habile..surtout avec ma main droite...la gauche aussi d'ailleurs...et ...internet ça a du bon !...

-Co-comment ça ? Haleta Draco.

-C'est...composé à 80 % de sites pornos...ça favorise l'imagination...

-Fau-faudra que tu me montre. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Draco fit de nouveau basculer Harry en dessous de lui, accélérant le rythme déjà soutenu de leurs allés et venues. Harry s'agrippait désespérément à Draco, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, l'embrassant éperdument.

Leurs souffles erratiques se mêlaient, laissant échapper entre deux baisers un gémissement, une supplique ou un quelconque autre son érotique mettant le feux aux poudres pour finalement exploser, les faisant atteindre la jouissance.

Draco s'effondra sur Harry, reprenant difficilement son souffle. (pire que s'il avait fait un 500 m à la course)

Il se retira de lui et roula pour s'étendre à ses côtés. Harry vint se blottir dans ses bras, quémandant un câlin que Draco lui accorda volontiers.

Ils affichaient tout les deux d'immenses sourires niais tout en se bisouillant, se chuchotant des mots doux, roulant dans le lit et s'embrassant amoureusement.

Roucoulant comme les deux bien-heureux qu'ils étaient.

Après un rapide sort de nettoyage, Draco rabattit la couette sur eux et entoura Harry de ses bras.

« J'aurais jamais crû que ça m'arriverais.

-De quoi tu parles Draco, l'interrogea faiblement Harry, sentant le sommeil le gagner.

-D'avoir une relation sexuelle explicite avec un mec et d'être tombé amoureux de toi...

-Tu peux faire la même constatation à mon sujet.

-Oui. Mais pour toi c'est presque pire.

-Pourquoi ?

-...rien, oublie. »

Draco avait faillit avouer que son auguste personne était une vraie plaie pour Harry. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était follement amoureux de son Harry qu'il ne continuerais pas à l'ennuyer. Y compris pour ces jeux. Non mais.

Il embrassa le dessus de la tête de Harry et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller dans un sommeil réparateur, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

**o0o**

La première chose qu'Harry constata en se réveillant, fut qu'il se sentait étrangement bien...à par un léger mal de fesses. Repu. Comme une marmotte au chaud dans son terrier après avoir dévoré plein de chocolat et se préparant à hiberner. Il se blottit contre la masse chaude à ses côtés, la couette remontée jusqu'aux yeux.

« Mmh.....né suis bien »

Harry se pelotonna encore plus contre le corps qu'il avait identifié comme étant celui de Draco.

Son Dracounet à lui.

« Mmh....né chaud. »

Harry roula sur le côté, replia ses genoux et enserra, dans un position fœtal le bras gauche de Draco, s'en servant de doudou.

« ...né moelleux. »

Il frotta sa joue sur l'épaule du blond qui dormait toujours paisiblement.

« ...né tout doux......

-Gnnrffr...Harry ?

-Mmmm...né sent bon....

-Hé ! Harry

-Oui ? Né moi !

-Tu me coupe la circulation du sang en serrant mon bras comme ça. »

Harry regarda Draco qui ''souffrait'' terriblement et s'entendit répondre que c'était tant mieux, comme ça, ça irait irriguer ailleurs.

« ...

-Ben voui Draco, regarde ....né tout mou ! » fit Harry en soulevant la couette pour montrer de quoi il parlait à son homme.

« Obsédé.

-Non, j'ai deux ans à rattraper, nuance » contesta Harry en faisant son plus beau sourire.

Draco haussa un sourcil puis sourit également, entrainant Harry sous la couette pour faire des trucs pas nets.

**o0o**

La dernière chose que Draco s'attendait à voire en se réveillant (une deuxième fois) était les fesses de Harry. Pas que cela lui déplaise mais il se demandait pourquoi ils les avaient ainsi dans son champs de vision. Ils s'étaient pourtant remis dans une position ''normale'' pour dormir hier.** (4)**

Draco se releva et s'assit dans le lit, découvrant le pourquoi de la chose en contemplant une scène des plus étrange...mais tellement prévisible.

« BRÛLE SALOPERIE ! MUAHAHAHAHA »

Harry éclata d'un rire démentiel en regardant la fausse poitrine se consumer.

C'était le pied, le bonheur.

C'était sa révolution.

Lui, il ne brulait pas que le soutient gorge, il brûlait _tout_. C'te cochonnerie de plastique hypo-allergénique qui pesait des tonnes.

Draco le laissa s'éxiter et jubiler devant la crémation. Il avait le droit de passer ses nerfs le petit chou. Surtout avant qu'il ne lui annonce la nouvelle fatidique.

Draco se mit à sourire diaboliquement et éclata d'un rire sardonique.

Harry se retourna. De quel droit ce pignouf osait-il interrompre ses réjouissances ?

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ? » Lui jeta-t-il hargneusement.

Draco lui fit son plus beau sourire et, lui répondant d'une voix enjouée, lâcha la bombe.

« Tu n'as pas fini les séances photos...

-Et alors ?

-Alors réfléchis »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Draco sortit de la pièce, s'enveloppant au passage dans la robe de chambre en soie de Harry, pour aller se servir un verre de Fire-Whisky en attendant la réponse du concerné.

Curieusement, à son retour, celui-ci n'explosa pas, ne se rua pas sur Draco pour le frapper. Il se contenta d'attraper le verre de Whisky que celui-ci tenait à la main puis de s'attaquer à la bouteille qu'il vida cul-sec.

Draco eu à peine le temps de voir le regard vitreux de Harry avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans ses bras.

Soupirant, mais tout de même heureux que la mentalité de Harry soit en train d'évoluer, il prit son mamour dans ses bras et alla le coucher avant de descendre piocher dans les ingrédients d'Harry, en vue de lui préparer une potion AGDB.

**o0o**

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, essayant de s'habituer à l'agressante lumière du jour. Une fois chose faite, il essaya de se redresser mais retomba sur le lit, un mal de tête atroce lui vrillant les tempes.

« Gnmmf gueule de bois... »

Harry se passa la main devant les yeux et massa sa boîte crânienne dans l'espoir, fut-il insensé de faire disparaître les effets nocifs de l'alcool.

Faisant preuve d'un effort intense, il repoussa la couette et se leva.

Tanguant sur ses jambes et crispant les yeux, il avança vers la porte de sa chambre par son seul instinct, ne voyant pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et se la prit en pleine poire alors qu'il l'atteignait.

Un cri inhumain déchira le silence de la demeure, transpirant la douleur, la souffrance et tout plein de choses désagréables.

« MAIS T'ES MALADE ! Aïe ma tête...Aïe-heu mon nez-heu, ça pisse le sang...arg... »

Draco, qui avait encore la main sur la poignée de la porte, osa regarder Harry qui gisait par terre, semblant au bord de l'agonie.

En parfait petit ami qu'il était, il arrêta les saignements de nez de son aimé et entreprit de lui faire un gros câlin pour se faire pardonner. Car oui, Draco était responsable des maux de Harry,...du moins des causes de TOUS ses maux.

« Laisse moi !

-Mais enfin Harry il faut bien que je te soigne ! »

Harry essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte de Draco, faisant redoubler son mal de tête.

« Rgnfff mal de crâne...

-C'est pour ça que je suis là mon roudoudou ! Je t'ai confectionné une potion exprès !

-Encore heureux, grommela Harry, c'est ta faute si...

-Oui bon ça va. » l'interrompit Draco, coupant cours aux jérémiades de Harry qui pointaient leurs nez.

« Pardon de t'avoir infliger de telle souffrances psychologiques et physiques Ô être de mon cœur et daigne accepter ce modeste présente, en guise d'excuses. Puisses-tu me pardonner. » déclama-t-il, tendant le verre de potion AGDB tel le plus précieux des présents, s'inclinant devant Harry.

Celui-ci baissa des yeux méprisants et boudeur sur son vil serviteur et prit de suite le verre pour l'en vider de son contenu.

« Merci..., lança crânement Harry, sentant peu à peu sa douleur s'atténuer pour totalement disparaître,....Mais cela ne suffit pas.

-Allons donc, tu vas me demander quoi d'autre, de jouer à tes jeux vidéos ?

-Comment t'as deviner ?!

-...

-De toute façon tu n'auras plus le choix, le nargua Harry.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Et pourquoi donc ?

-C'est simple : soit je retrouve toutes les fonctionnalités de ma demeure de ton plein grès et continue les séances photos par ce que je le veux bien, soit pas de séances photos.

-Ton chantage ne tient pas la route. Même si tu ne veux pas faire les photos, tu resteras éternellement sans ''Pc''.

-Oh si il tient la route ! Dut moins il la tiendra bientôt.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Si. Et je vais te le prouver. » lui certifia Harry.

Déterminé, il embrassa Draco sur le nez, enfila rapidement un T-shirt et son caleçon puis quitta la pièce en laissant Draco en plan avec toutes ses interrogations (et suspicions).

Harry trottina vers son jardin, le sourire aux lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrosage automatique et enleva quelques mauvaises herbes qui avaient eu l'outrecuidance de pousser dans ses massifs et de ses plans de tomates qui murissaient à grande vitesse. Il appréciât la douceur du gazon sous ses pieds nus, évita la taupinière et arriva enfin devant un certain de jardin.

_Ce _nain.

Ce nain qui, avec son sourire de faux-cul, sa jolie petite brouette en bois vernis, l'avait trahit.

Robert.

Robert est méchant.

Harry détacha délicatement la brouette des petites mimines de Robert, la souleva avec grâce et élégance à hauteur raisonnable et l'abattit avec violence sur la tête du nain de jardin avec un grand cri de rage libérateur.

« BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA CRÊVE CHAROGNE ! »

L'horrible vilaine tête de l'horrible vilain nain vola en éclats, les débris retombant au sol en cliquetis sinistres.

Harry jeta au loin le reste de la mini-brouette (pas très résistante soit-dit en passant) et, l'air d'un tueur psychopathe atteint de névrose et de troubles compulsifs, ramassa le petit boitier qui avait jadis élut domicile dans le neu-nœil de Robert.

Il éclata d'un rire démentiel « MUAHAHAHAHA » parce que ça soulage et repartit accomplir (encore une fois) sa vengeance. Et accessoirement clouer le bec à Draco.

**o0o**

« HA ha HA JE TE TIENS ! »

Harry brandi le boîtier sous le nez **(5) **de Draco en jubilant, le laissant à loisir observer sa belle couleur _noire_.

**« **Alors ? Qui c'est qui fait moins le malin maintenant ?! Hein ? Hein ? HEIN ? »

Draco laissa un sourire ironique orner ses lèvres.

« Oh non-heu tu as réussit à contrecarrer mes plans-heu. Tu as trouvé la source de tes ennuis-heu, que vais-je-heu bien pouvoir faire maintenant-heu ? Ô rage, Ô désespoir, Ô...

-Je sens comme une pointe d'ironie dans ta voix...

-Meuh-non. »

Harry regarda Draco de travers puis reprit son air de timbré.

« Mais je ne suis pas dupe ! En fait tu as peur que je réussisse à rétablir les fonctionnalités de ma demeure ! C'est ça j'en suis sûr !

-Mais oui mon chéri, fit Draco comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant.

-Que je t'aime n'y changera rien ! hahahaha inutile de prévoir m'amadouer avec de viles promesses tentatrices et cochonnes !

-Dommage.

-TREMBLE MISÉRABLE CRÉATURE FACE A MA TOUTE PUISSANCE ! » Et Harry appuya sur le bouton.

-CLIC-

-Hahahahaha j'ai réussi ! Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi ! Je suis intouchable! A moi l'ordi et...

-Harry ?

-Muahaha

-Mon roudoudou d'amour ?

-Quoi. »

Draco s'éclairci la gorge et joignant le bout de ses doigts, entreprit la dure tâche d'expliquer à Harry son infime crétinerie.

« Je vais te poser différentes questions. Tu vas me répondre par oui ou par non. D'accords ?

**-**Heu oui, mais

-D'accords ? Insista Draco en plissant les yeux.

-D'accords.

-Bien. Nous sommes dans ta chambre ?

-Oui.

-Tu vois quelque chose de différent depuis que tu as éteins le boitier ?

-Non mais c'est normal vu que j'ai descendu Pupuce en bas et c'était le seul objet électrique dans ma chambre, alors...

-Essaye d'allumer la lumière.

-La lumière ? L'interrogea Harry.

-Oui, la lumière. Aller vas-y fait le. » le persuada Draco en faisant un geste vers l'interrupteur.

-CLIC-

-.....

**-**.....

-clic-clic-clic-clic-clic-

« Ça marche pas.

-Excellent ! Très bonne observation. L_'électricité_ ne marche pas.

-Et alors ?

-Harry, je sais que t'es con mais y'a des limites.

-...

-Okay je t'explique. »

Draco chercha un instant ses mots puis reprit finalement la parole.

« Si je m'en réfère à mon peu de connaissance sur les technologies moldues, je dois te rappeler que tes petites joujoux ne marchent qu'avec de l'énergie. Autrement dit avec de l'_électricité_ ou des_ piles_.

-...

-De l'_électricité_ ou des _piles_, tu comprends ?

-...Non. »

Draco se frappa le front, l'air las.

« Je suis sûr que tu ne_ veux_ pas comprendre. Ton subconscient doit avoir une trop grande emprise sur ta matière grise.

-Je ne comprends VRAIMENT pas. Où est ce que tu veux en venir Draco ? Marmonna Harry irrité. Si c'est pour me retenir plus longtemps d'allumer mon ord........

-T'as compris ? ! lança Draco enthousiasmé.

-Tu....mais.... » Harry regarda le boitier dans sa main puis l'interrupteur du plafonnier.

-CLIC-

Rien ne se passa. Pas de lumière artificielle.

« Et merde. » constata Harry d'une voix neutre, comme blasé.

Draco eut alors tellement pitié de son chéri qu'il faillit lui donner la télécommande de bon cœur. Presque. A la place il préféra lui tendre des vêtements en lui disant qu'il était temps de partir au travail.

Harry les attrapa et les enfila, résigné, sous l'œil gourmand de Draco.

« Aller, let's go !

-...

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais , bouge Harry, on a pas toute l'heure !

-....Toi aussi tu devrais peut-être t'habiller Draco...

-Oups... »

**o0o**

« Et comment je fais moi, maintenant pour passer pour Marine » se lamenta Harry à l'adresse de Draco qui finissait de nouer sa cravate. (empruntée à Harry comme le reste de ses vêtements...magiquement ajustés bien sûr, rappelons qu'Harry est un nain...ou presque, il est petit quoi)

« Je sais pas laisse moi réfléchir...

-Faut absolument trouver une solution, regarde moi ! Sans maquillage et aussi plat qu'un turbot ! **(6)**

-Je sais ! »

Draco claqua des doigts, ayant vraisemblablement trouvé la solution à se léger problème.

« Un jour à Poudlard, Pansy, qui avait marre d'être plate comme une limande a essayer un sortilège. Ça fait pas pousser les seins mais ça donne l'impression d'une poitrine de 95 C (...ce qui est pas mal soit-dit en passant) En fait t'as juste deux grosses poches d'air sous les vêtements, tout en conservant le même impressions qu'avec des vrais et puis si je me rappelle bien, il est facile à lancer. Je crois que ça s'appelle le sortilège de ''_Pousselolo_''...

-Hein ?

-_Poussus lolotum _» jeta Draco en dirigeant sa baguette vers le torse de Harry.

**« **Wow ! Fit seulement Harry. Il toucha les formes rebondies sous son T-shirt et s'étonna de la réalité du touché. Il avait vraiment l'impression de toucher de vrais seins.

-Tu vois, plus de problème. Et de toute façon aujourd'hui t'as plus qu'à faire les photos des manteaux.

-Draco, rassures moi,...y'a toujours la clim la-bas ? »

* * *

**(1)**WOW ou World Of Warcraft, jeu de no-life par excellence. Il aurait donc été complètement horrible de ne pas rappeler qu'on pouvait faire un très bon jeu de mot avec la no-liferie de Harry.

**(2)**Encore un jeu de mot culinaire et maritime, on parle aussi de poisson dans ce chapitre !...hum enfin le jeu de mot principal c'est avec le prénom Marine mais vous l'aviez déjà compris.

**(3)E**ncore une bonne blague, ça se voit tant qu'ils sont défoncés ? Enfin par encore mais hu hu hu )

**(4)**De l'imagination, il faut de l'imagination !

**(5)**Y'a beaucoup de nez dans ce chapitre....

**(6)**Le turbot est un poisson plat, un peu comme la sole mais en beaucoup plus grand.


	15. Chapitre 13 : Le retour du Nolife

Titre : Quand un no-life change de "drogue"

Disclamer : Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlingsauf ceux que j'invente ! Je tient compte de tous les livres sauf l'épilogue du sept et la mort de Tonk, Remus, Fred ...enfin les gentils!

Rating : M (j'aurais dû mettre T en fait vu mes ''lemons'')

**Notes :** Et voilà enfin le chapitre 13, le chapitre maudis Brrrrr. Presque deux mois pour le taper (oui, je dis le taper parce qu'au stylo, il l'était bien avant...hé hé hé désolé) Mais bon, avec le bac blanc, le permis (que j'ai eu wééééé!) le Père cent : trop fandare (si vous connaissez pas, 100 jours avant le bac , les terminale se déguisent et pourrissent la vie des autres lycéens (gentiment quand même) on leur balançait juste de l'eau ha ha ha ! (seul truc auquel on avait droit avec les cotillons) mais je crois que c'est une coutume de la région, alors...) et mon éternelle feignantise ont joué pour ce retard.

BREF : pas besoin de me justifier, voilà le chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le retour du no-life

Draco entraina Harry vers sa voiture mais celui-ci, dans un sursaut de lucidité et d'espoir, proposa de conduire...SA voiture.

Considérant par la une preuve de la bonne volonté d'Harry, il accepta sans rechigner de monter sur le siège passager à l'avant de la DBS 5. Autrement dit, il accepta de monter à la place du mort ; bien que de mort, il n'y ai point. Enfin si, un mort de rire. Lui pour être précis.

Mort de rire parce qu'en parfait crétin immature, il avait laissé la télécommande éteinte, réduisant ainsi Harry à l'état de victime de blague débile.

Il faut imaginer la scène : Un Harry tout content de ''sortir'' sa voiture, qui y entre tout joyeux, met la clef dans l'emplacement prévue à son effet et la tourne d'un air enjoué, s'attendant à faire rugir le moteur. Sauf que la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire, c'est de provoquer l'hilarité de son compagnon qui se marre comme un glandu en frappant de son point sur le tableau de bord en lançant de temps à autre des « Warf warf warf, tu verrais tas tête ! » « yurk yurk yurk » « Oh la tronche » et autre joyeusetés. Harry le regarda d'un œil noir et Draco, après avoir calmé son fou-rire, consentit à activer la télécommande. C'est sur un merci glaciale de la part de Harry qu'ils prirent la route vers le siège de Edera Musicae. Après cinq minutes de route, Draco, voyant l'air bougon et renfrogné de Harry, se dit qu'il avait peut-être été trop loin (ou qu'Harry avait peut-être mal pris sa petite blagounette)

« Hey, Harry ! ....Tu fais la gueule ?

- Non. »

Harry resta les yeux fixé sur la route.

« Oh allez, c'était pas méchant mon amour...fait un sourire à tonton Draco!

- Non.

- Allez-heu..., Daco commença à le pousser du doigt en souriant d'un air tendre.

- Non. »

Malfoy prit une mine songeuse puis, vif comme l'éclair, tourna la tête de Harry dans un superbe craquement de vertèbres (manquant de le provoquer un superbe torticolis) et se pencha pour l'embrasser furtivement.

- MAIS T'ES MALADE ! S'exclama Harry en se détachant prestement de lui, reportant son regard sur la route, On pourrait avoir un accident ! Ne m'embrasse PAS pendant que je conduis» l'invectiva le conducteur.

« Wa l'autre hé !T'as qu'à mettre le pilote automatique.

- Non.

- Non ?

- NON.

-...

-...

- Tu l'as au moins ?

- Non.

- Ha ha ha

- Draco ?

- Quoi ?

- Ta gueule. »

A ce moment de la ''conversation'', Harry eut la naïveté de croire qu'il avait gagné la partie.

Sauf que Draco , dans son infinie bonté et ayant une bonne conscience ultra-développée (Aha la bonne blague !) voulait a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t se faire pardonner par son Ryry d'amour.

Étant un jeune homme en pleine possession de ses moyens (moyens partagés avec enthousiasme par Harry si ses souvenirs de la nuit passée ne lui faisaient pas défaut ) il tenta donc une approche qu'il espérait plus ''fructueuse'' .

Il commença par faire doucement glisser sa main droite sur celle d'Harry, positionnée sur le levier de vitesse** (1) **, la caressant amoureusement de son pouce .

Harry eu un petit tressautement mais ne soustrait pourtant pas sa main à la chaleur de la paume qui l'enserrait. Draco attendit un petit moment pour continuer son approche, savourant ce petit instant de tranquillité amoureuse. Lentement, il fit courir ses doigts sûr le bras nu de Harry, frôlant la jointure du coude, remontant vers l'épaule puis redescendant, arrachant une délicieuse chaire de poule à Harry qui frissonna et remit avec peut-être un peu trop d'empressement sa main sur le volant. Notre cher blond platine laissa un superbe sourire lubrique orner son visage et posa une main bien sage (pour l'instant) sur la cuisse de son aimé.

**o0o**

Harry focalisa son attention sur la route. C'est pas humain de faire des caresses aussi Brrrr...touchantes de romantisme.

_« Manque plus que mes jeux et tout serait parfait » _songea-t-il rêveur.

_« Peut-être que ça ferait plaisir à Draco si j'essayai de côtoyer Véronica...enfin de pas trop près non plus, mais déjà lui faire coucou de la main ça pourrait déjà aller...peut-être même que mon Dracounet n'as moi me récompenseras hu hu hu....Mais oui ! C'est une super idée ! Et puis apparemment c'est la dernière séance . Après celle-ci, il n'aura plus de raison de m'interdire mon ordi. Ce qui veut dire des jeux et du Pc à volonté ! »_

Harry échafaudait la liste des ''taches'' à accomplir quand il aurait de nouveau son ordinateur à disposition, lorsqu'il sentit la main posée sur sa cuisse bouger légèrement vers l'intérieur. Autrement dit, vers son entre-jambe. Il tourna la tête en direction de Draco mais vit que celui-ci regardait fixement la route. Sans doute que sa main avait glissée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. _« ...naann... »_ Connaissant Draco, Harry reporta son regard dur la route tout en gardant un œil sur les faits et gestes de son cher et tendre, des fois qu'ils eusse des idées mal placé pour se faire pardonner de sa connerie.

Comme il s'y attendait, il sentit la petite (grande en faite) main avancer millimètre par millimètre vers son but.

« Draco, je te conseille d'arrêter ton exploration douteuse ou je te frappes.

- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien fait !

- Enlève ta main ! »

Draco enleva sa main en bougonnant et s'enfonça dans son siège.

Pendant une petite minute, aucun d'eux ne pipa mot puis Malfoy alluma la radio, faisant sursauter Harry.

_**- I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for m...-**_

« Éteins cette radio !

- Mais...

- Éteins !

- D'ACCORD ! »

Draco appuya rageusement sur le bouton de la radio.

« Mais qu'est ce que t'as Harry, t'es sur les nerfs ! Relax-mec...keep cool...

- Je n'apprécie juste pas que l'on perturbe mes rêves lorsque je conduis. » expliqua Harry avec hargne.

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu_ rêves_ en conduisant ?

- Y'a une minute encore...oui ! »

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Et ta soi-disant ''concentration'' pour conduire, c'est du vent ?

- Mais non, objecta Harry avec agacement, pianotant sur le volant en attendant que le feu passe au vert. C'est juste que je pensais à ce que je pourrais faire avec mon PC et.... »

Draco l'interrompit, passablement outragé.

« Attend attend attend. Tu veux dire que tu m'as dit d'arrêter d'essayer de te peloter _juste _pour continuer à penser à ton _PC _et tes autres conneries ?!

- Ben heu » répliqua savamment Harry.

Il redémarra, prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard furieux de Malfoy.

-CLIC-

« MAIS BORDEL QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ?

- Je détache ma ceinture. (vous vous y attendiez pas à celle la hein ?)

- Mais c'est super dangereux ce que tu fais là ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te rattacher immédiatement ! Le menaça Harry.

- Non.

- Draco je te préviens que-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ? » glapit virilement le brun.

Sir Malfoy s'était assis à genoux sûr son siège, son bras droit passé derrière la nuque d'Harry, sa main gauche essayant de son côté de ce faufiler dans le short du brun.

« Mais arrête ! » le somma Harry en essayant d'enlever la main qui se frottait maintenant contre son sexe, s'évertuant à le faire durcir. C'était sans compter la bouche qui vint l'embrasser dans le cou, retraçant la courbe de sa mâchoire pour venir mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

_« Pas les oreilles, pas les oreilles, paslesoreillespasles-oh non ! Pas l'pantalon pas l'pantalon ! Pense à la route, pense à la route, pense au 33 tonnes derrière toi...pense pas ! Pense pas ! Pense-oh oui, ça main, c'est si bon...SI ! PENSE A AUTRE CHOSE ! »_

« Draco, arrête s'il te plait, je...

- Non.

- Mais on va avoir un accident ! » tenta vainement le brun, espérant que cette raison suffirait à calmer les ardeur de son Dracounet, la voiture commençant à faire de dangereuses embardées.

« J'ai envie de te sucer » susurra Draco à l'oreille de Harry, lui arrachant un délicieux frisson.

Harry ne put qu'observer pendant une fraction de seconde Draco se pourlécher les babines, avant que son attention ne se reporte sur les mains du blond qui déboutonnaient fébrilement son pantalon.

« Draco, non ! »

Harry était complètement affolé, une main crispé sur le volant, l'autre tentant vainement de repousser Draco qui sortait le membre de son vis à vis de son pantalon.

Harry eu un hoquet lorsque, sans plus de cérémonie, Draco se pencha et le prit en bouche, amorçant sans plus attendre de terribles vas et viens. Il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention sur la route, mais la sensation de la bouche de Draco sur sa queue et l'extrême dévotion que celui-ci mettait à le sucer, lui faisait adopter une conduite pour le moins...chaotique, freinant à chaque coup de langue audacieux ou accélérant sous une caresse plus prononcée.

Lorsque Draco mordilla plus fortement son gland, Harry pila comme un bœuf au plein milieu de la circulation, et il ne fut jamais certain si c'était un cri de plaisir ou d'effroi qui sortie à se moment de sa bouche, le 33 tonnes s'étant arrêté à quelques millimètre à peine de sa voiture.

« Tout doux mon beau, on va finir par avoir un accident... »

Draco remonta embrasser Harry tout en laissant ses mains astiquer la verge déjà maltraitée de son beau brun.

« Draco...laisse..moi..conduire..en paix-oh oui,...._oh non-non-non... _»

- Repars chéri, on nous klaxonne. » chuchota Draco tout contre les lèvres de Harry.

Le cerveau du brun eut alors ce que l'on appelle communément un bug et il céda à ces instincts primitifs.

« Rien à foutre, continue Draco ! »

Malfoy contempla un instant les yeux emplis de désir de Harry puis la verge gonflée qu'il enserrait toujours de ses doigts, et, sans la moindre hésitation, plongea pour happer ce met délicieux.

Il sentit Harry se tendre sous lui et chercher à atteindre quelque chose sur le tableau de bord. Il n'y prêta guère attention et continua sa besogne en entendant vaguement un petit clic et d'avoir la sensation familière d'être tiré par le nombril.

Si quelqu'un avait été présent dans la rue ce jour là, il aurait put parler d'une voiture se volatilisant devant un pauvre camionneur éberlué. Mais il aurait sans nul doute été dans l'incapacité de dire que cette fameuse voiture était réapparue quelques centaines de kilomètre plus au sud, beaucoup plus au sud, devant un parapet surplombant la mer, cadre respirant le romantisme, contrairement à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Harry détacha prestement sa ceinture et se permit (enfin) de se laisser aller, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco et enfonçant sans retenue son sexe dans sa bouche.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques profonds allés et venus pour jouir dans la bouche de Draco, ''expulsant'' son plaisir avec un certain soulagement. Il tira légèrement sur les cheveux de Draco pour amener son visage à sa hauteur et l'embrasser passionnément, goutant ainsi sa propre saveur.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, un filer de bave les reliant encore.

« Je suis pardonné maintenant ? » chuchota Draco d'un air mutin tout contre les lèvres de son grognon de petit-ami.

Lequel petit ami éclata d'un rire clair, lui répondant d'un oui affectueux.

« Mais pendant qu'on y est... » Harry appuya deux fois sur un étrange levier qui, tel la voiture de Batman, fit basculer les sièges en couchette, les soudant par le milieu, les transformant automatiquement en un confortable matelas de 120 cm sur 200, le tout à une vitesse vertigineuse.

C'est ainsi qu'avant d'avoir réalisé ce qui se passait que Draco se retrouva allongé sur ce superbe matelas, apparu par je ne sais quel prodige avec une créature vorace et affamée au-dessus de lui.

Un Harry en quête de sensation forte qui abordait, avant qu'un truc blond ne l'entraîne sous lui, un sourire un brin canaille.

Si quelqu'un avait put décrire ce qu'il se passait sur ce petit parapet, outre le paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à la vue, il aurait conté avoir vu une voiture aux vitres teintées remuer , se secouer dans tout les sens à vrai dire. Voiture d'où provenait de drôle de gémissements, cries et autres clameurs plus ou moins distincts et explicites.

**o0o**

« On est à la bouuuuuuure ! Magne toi Harry ! » Cria Draco en sautant littéralement dans son caleçon (X fois au record du monde), une chaussette au pied, l'autre se balançant sur le rétroviseur.

Harry, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance ( à quelque poils près ) resta tranquillement allongé sur le matelas, éberlué par la dextérité de son compagnon à se rhabiller dans un espace aussi exigu. Parce qu'enlever ses vêtements, c'est bien beau, les remettre, c'est une autre paire de manche (si j'ose dire muaha !) .

« Mais bouge toi, on va être en retard !...elle est où ma cravate ?

- Heu... »

Harry lui en tendit une moitié, que Draco prit sans que son visage ne trahisse la moindre émotion, avant de lui tendre l'autre de manière timide, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Avec un_ reparo_ se sera vite réparé, non ? Assura Harry.

« ...Harry,...tu...as...tu as déchiré la seule cravate...TA cravate....une cravate faite dans la soie la plus pure, faite mains par,je dirais, décrivit-il en examinant attentivement les deux parties de la cravate, un couturier extraordinaire et ayant sans nul doute coûté une somme importante.... » Draco regarda Harry dans les yeux, plongeant son regard dans les méandres brumeux de son vis à vis.

« ..Toi, tu me demande de la réparer avec un simple..._reparo_ ? » Fit-il clairement outré.

« Je trouve déjà ça passablement ignoble que tu ai massacré une telle merveille alors

- Tu disais pas ça lorsque je t'ai attaché avec tout à l'heure » grommela Harry, le coupant dans son envolé lyrique.

Draco resta coït un moment avant de questionner Harry d'une voix hésitante.

« ...C'est avec ça que tu m'as attaché ?

- Oui. Et le fait que ce soit avec une cravate hors de prix ne t'as pas dérangé outre mesure si je m'en réfère aux cris que tu poussais » lui fit judicieusement remarquer Harry.

« Oui bon, hum... ça ira pour cette fois » lança Draco avec nonchalance mais le teint rivalisant avec celui d'une tomate bien mure.

Harry préféra ne pas relever.

Après s'être rhabiller , Draco ayant concédé à réparer la cravate par le sortilège _ignoble_ de _reparo_, Harry reprit le volant et se prépara à reprendre le chemin vers Edera Musicae.

« Mais au fait où on est ? »

Draco avait enfin constaté qu'il y avait un blème dans le paysage. Mais soudain, voyant une lueur de folie s'allumer dans les yeux de son Harry, il en déduisit qu'il venait de faire une énorme boulette. Harry allant sans nul doute lui expliquer de façon **complète** comment ils étaient arrivé _là. _C'est pourquoi il s'empressa de préciser que « C'EST PAS LA PEINE ! » et qu'ils étaient en retard, forçant Harry à les faire retourner en Angleterre, lequel accéda gentiment à sa demande.

**o0o**

Harry se gara à quelques mètres de l'entrée, profitant de la mollesse neurologique d'une personne âgée n'arrivant pas à faire un créneau. Côte à côte, nos deux amoureux allaient passer la porte lorsqu'Harry prit la main de Draco et se colla un peux plus contre lui. Draco le regarda d'un air surprit mais sourit, ému par ces petits gestes et le regard enamouré que lui lançait Harry.

C'est donc d'un pas guilleret qu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, se dirigeant de suite vers les ascenseurs lorsque soudain...

« KYAAAA ! Draco ! Marine ! Mais ma parole vous êtes ensemble ! »

Et oui, il fallait bien un événement de cette ampleur pour déstabiliser Véronica. Elle en fit même tomber son rouge à lèvre , c'est pour dire !

Et c'est avec...retenue...qu'elle se jeta à leurs cous, n'arrêtant pas de les féliciter et de leur sauter autour.

Cet instant de joie eu un effet presque catastrophique qui échappa aux yeux de Véronica : Harry frôla l'apoplexie après qu'elle l'eut serré dans ses bras. Mais Draco, d'un geste à la fois ample, délié et nonobstant plein d'assurance** (2) **l'avait vite fait reprendre des couleurs en l'embrassant.

Véronica resta alors dans un tel état d'émerveillement face à ce couple choupissime , qu'ils en profitèrent pour monter dans l'ascenseur avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse.

« Je crois qu'on devrait éviter les débordements d'affection en présence d'une tiers personne la prochaine fois » se permit de suggérer Harry. Et Draco s'empressa de lui donner de suite son assentiment par un signe de tête objectif.

« ...Par contre en privé... » continua Harry en le regardant, mutin, l'air de préparer un mauvais coup, sa main se dirigeant de plus en plus vers le panneau de commande et le sourire de plus en plus lubrique. Draco se remémora alors une certaine phrase dise dans un certaine ascenseur à un certain moment , mais avisant l'heure, il décida fort douloureusement d'arrêter les manigance d'Harry qui essayer de le brancher ''plan cul dans un ascenseur'' et de ne pas faire des galipettes dans cet espace.

« Non » dit simplement Draco. Et Harry comprit de suite de quoi son cher et tendre voulait parler. Il soupira mais abaissa sa main, résigné.

« Dommage »

**o0o**

Pour la première fois depuis le commencement de la tyrannie photographique de Harry, Draco assista au shooting. Et là, chose étrange, Harry se donna à fond dans son rôle de mannequin. Allant même jusqu'à suggérer des poses plus ou moins sexy (voire presque ''Hot'') surtout lorsqu'il devait regarder dans la direction ou se trouvait Draco pour faire la photo. Ce brusque changement de comportement eu pour effet d'enchanter Armando qui multipliait les encouragements et Harry eu droit à un déferlement d'idées de poses avec des accessoires pour le moins déroutant ( est-ce d'un grand esthétique que de poser avec une patate dans la main ? That is the question ) **(3) **qui collaient, selon les dire de l'italien, à la perfection à l'allure d'Harry. Donc pour résumé : Armando est très très content et Draco...Draco, est très très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. C'est donc avec un certain soulagement qu'il entendit Armando annoncer une petite pause et vit Harry se diriger vers les toilettes. Bien entendu, Draco, faisant fi de la pancarte ''toilettes pour dames'' y entra à sa suite (Après s'être assuré que personne ne le voyait). Il attendit que son aimé ai fait ce qu'il avait à faire puis, lorsque celui-ci eu à peine ouvert la porte de la cabine, le poussa à l'intérieur et verrouilla la porte.

« Draco, si tu avais une envie pressante il suffisait que tu ailles dans une autre cabine pour te soulager...

- J'ai effectivement une envie pressante mais, même si tu faisait sans doute allusion à la même partie de mon corps à un but différent, j'ai besoin de ta participation pour me ...soulager. » fit-il en montrant la toile tendue de son pantalon.

« Oh. Effectivement, tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de pression à évacuer.

- Oui, comme tu dis.

- Hu hu hu.

- Mais dis-moi, ça te dérangerais pas de faire patienter l'équipe quelques minutes de plus ? Suggéra Draco comme si de rien n'était.

- Pas de soucis à ce faire de ce côté là, tu tires plus vite que ton ombre....un vrai cow-boy **(4)**

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ta remarque...

- Contente toi de me prendre tout court, lui suggéra Harry.

- Avec joie ! Prêt à monter en selle ? Demanda Draco, espiègle.

- Toujours quant on a une si belle monture à disposition » répliqua Harry en lui lançant un regard brulant.

Et Draco, tenant sa parole, s'attela à la tâche avec une gaieté et une fougue peu commune.

**o0o**

« Ma qu'est ce qu'ils font ces deux stupidos ? Un lavement complet pour mettre autant de temps ?

- A mon avis je dirais plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un ramonage de cheminée.

- Véronica ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Hu hu hu... »

**o0o**

« Oh oui Draco, plus profond ! Oh oui ! Oh oui !

- Pourquoi on dit toujours ''oui'' ''oui'' ''oui'' lorsqu'on prend du plaisir ?

- Putain Draco tu vas arrêter avec tes questions existentielles ?!

- Tu préférerais que han ! Que je te dise hmm '' Tu veux vraiment que je te la mette plus profonde ma petite salope ?'' Que je te susurre des mots doux, puis de tellement crus que tu pourrais jouir rien qu'en m'entendant les prononcer ?

- Oh OUI ! Oui-oui-oui-oui !

- J'préfère mes questions à la noix et...

- Et moi je veux sentir seulement TES noix sans que tu brises LES MIENNES avec ces questions !

- Mais j'crois qui y'a que quand je me défonce que je réfléchi...bien qu'en ce moment c'est plutôt...han...toi que..je défonce ...Muaha !

-....T'es....vraiment-hmn ..trop con !...

- Ouh le vilain ! Il ne faut pas dire de gros mots ! » Draco plaqua Harry contre le mur, le retourna et lui réenfonça d'emblée son sexe dans ses chaires tourmentées, accélérant la cadence de ses coups de reins. Faisant par la même occasion trembler la cabine des W.C dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

**o0o**

« Disons qu'ils ont sans doute été faire un peu de sport.

- Du sport ? Pendant une pause pipi ?

- Un sport permettant l'élimination d'une envie pressante...entre amoureux...

- En am-..en amoureux ? Tu veux dire que...

- Oui oui.

- Oooooh...

- Oui.

-...

-...

- Et tu penses qu'ils vont en avoir encore pour longtemps ?

- Va savoir... »

**o0o**

« OH OUI DRACO ! J'vais jouir, j'vais jouir, J'vais jouir !

- Moi aussi, moi aussi, moi aussi ! »

_« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah »_

**o0o**

« A BEIN C'EST PAS TROP TÔT ! La pause est fini depuis un quart d'heure ! » vociféra Armando, essayant de se montrer féroce pour ne pas se ratatiner devant le couple trop choupinet qui se tenait devant lui l'air embarrassé, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

« Alors, on a fait un peu de culture physique les amoureux ? Lança Véronica, histoire d'en rajouter une couche.

- Quoi que , mais non, mais pas du tout ! » firent les deux protagonistes en rougissant de plus belle.

« Alors c'est vrai , demanda Line, vous êtes ensemble ?

- Ben... »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent puis Harry murmura un timide ''voui'' tout n'heureux en attrapant la main de Draco.

« Rhôôoooo...qu'ils sont meugnons... »

« Oui bon, hum..Hrm, il serait peut-être temps de reprendre la séance, suggéra Draco après s'être raclée la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

- Enfin une parole sensé. ALLER BANDE DE FEIGNASSE ON S'REMU ! ON DOIT BOUCLER LE SHOOTING AUJOURD'HUI ! ET JE VEUX MON CAPUCINO...PRESTO ! Beugla Armando en donnant déjà les nouvelles instructions à son équipe.

« Bon, moi je vais y aller, j'ai du travaille qui m'attend. On se retrouve dans le Hall ce soir ?

- Daccord.

-A plus petit polisson. » lui chuchota Draco avant de lui assener une petite tape sur les fesses, faisant sursauter et rougir horriblement Harry.

Et Draco disparut dans les couloirs des bâtiments le laissant avec une équipe se regroupant de plus en plus autour de lui, se rapprochant, se rapprochant...

« ..heu... » dit-il très intelligemment, ce qui déclencha une vague de compliments, félicitations et encouragements de toute l'équipe sur le couple qu'il formait avec Malfoy. Bien qu'un tantinet gêné, Harry accepta avec gratitude ces ''remarques'', bêtement heureux. Il laissa même Véronica lui serrer gentiment la main pour la féliciter de nouveau.** (5)**

**o0o**

« Et alors j'ai actionné un portoloin intégré et on a put faire l'amour comme des bêtes...il est trop merveilleux, je l'aime ! C'est mon homme à moi, c'est mon Dracounet hu hu hu...

- Marine ? Pourquoi tu parles au pot de fleur ? » Demanda Véronica depuis son bureau.

Harry soupira .

« J'essaye de passer le temps, Draco n'arrive pas. Et il m'avait dit de l'attendre dans le Hall à la fin de la journée pour qu'on rentre ensemble.

- Tu n'as pas reçu son message ?

- Quel message ?

- Celui que j'avais donné à Fabienne pour qu'elle te le transmette...

-...

- Ou peut-être que j'ai oublié de lui donner, ce serait balot ha ha ha « fit-elle en fouillant sur son bureau alors qu'Harry approchait dangereusement.

« Ah ben tient, le voilà

- Merci » fit Harry glacial, en lui prenant des mains.

_« Mon petit oiseau des îles, _

_Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas rentrer avec toi ce soir, j'ai plein de truc à finir et Armando vas sans doute me tuer à la tâche pour faire le tri dans ses photos. Bref. Il faut que tu rentres seul ce soir. Une chance qu'on est prit ta voiture !_

_Je t'embrasse partout,_

_Draco._

_PS : Je t'aime »_

« Rhôoooo.... »

**o0o**

Harry jeta sa robe au loin (une fois encore il avait été la victime de la mode : des robes, encore et toujours des robes) et s'empressa d'enfiler son vieux T-shirt tout dépareillé et un short bien large. Il soupira de satisfaction, se sentant enfin lui-même...hormis le sortilège de ''_pousselolo_'' toujours actif.

« Rogntudju mais elle est où cette foutu baguette fait hièch ! » pesta-t-il. « Et qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? » Harry lança un coup d'œil circulaire à sa chambre, gloussant lorsque son regard se posa sur son lit , puis il eut une illumination.

Dévalant les escalier, il se précipita dans le jardin et se mit à inspecter soigneusement tous les recoins ''végétal'' avant de se tourner vers les décoration. Et plus particulièrement les nains de jardin.

Harry les alligna bien en face de lui et entreprit des les secouer un à un car aucun éclat lumineux n'était visible dans leurs faux yeux.

George ?....non.

Lucien ?...non plus.

Eugène ? ...rien à signalé.

Albert ?...''Katchi Katchi Katcha''...Oooooh...winner !

Harry sourit horriblement. C'était Albert. Albert est méchant.

Harry ôta donc des gentilles petites mimines d'Albert la mini hache toute mimi. Il la brandit bien au-dessus de sa tête et, tel un expert en sabre ou au maniement subtil (haha la bonne blague) des armes blanches (non, parce qu'une hache c'est relativement bourrin et hum...) décapita Albert d'un habile coup de hache. Tel un débutant particulièrement peu doué en fait, parce que la tête du pauv' nain avait explosé en diverse morceau au lieu d'être coupée net et heu...bref, quoi qu'il en soit, il se révéla qu'Albert cachait bien en son sein le deuxième boîtier.

Sans entrer dans un de ses grands délires, Harry se contenta de le désactiver mais le réduisit quand même en charpie en lui sautant dessus plusieurs fois de suite. On est jamais trop prudent.

Il ramassa les restes du funeste gadget et partit en sautillant dans sa maison où, après avoir jeter dans le vide ordure le bidule, entreprit d'allumer son ordinateur. Et oh joie ! La brave bestiole se mit en marche. Harry resta à un moment à contempler l'écran où s'affichait progressivement les icônes avec un calme étrange, puis poussa un grand « YEEEEES ! » en faisant la danse de la victoire puis s'y mit.

« QUOI ? 253 MESSAGES EN ATTENTE ?! ARG ! »

**o0o**

_''Tududu tududu tududu tud'' _-CLIC- « Gnrff Draco Malfoy à l'appareil, je vous écoute.

- Draco ? C'est Harry, devine d'où je t'appelle ! »

Sir Malfoy laissa échapper un soupir de résignation.

« De chez toi je présume...

- Gagner ! Ha Ha Ha je t'ai eu ! Tu n'as plus aucun moyen de pression pour m'interdire de jouer à mes jeux !

- J'en ai bien peur, répondit Draco d'un air las.

- Ah mais oui, mais je suis raisonnable. Je n'ai passé que la moitié de la nuit à répondre à mes messages ; après j'ai joué à la game-boy et puis j'ai fait une pause le temps de boire un café et mangé un bout et après je suis partit me coucher. C'est bien hein ? »

Draco regarda d'un œil morne et ensommeillé son réveil sur la commode et songea à raccrocher au nez d'Harry.

- Et tu es partit à quelle heure te coucher pour m'appeler à TROIS HEURE DU MAT' alors que j'allais sans doute venir te voire dans quelques heures ?

- Ben je pouvais pas savoir que tu passerais. Oh fait ça c'est bien passé au boulot ?

-...oui.

- Super ! Dire que j'aurais plus à y retourner Muaha ! C'est balot hein ? Bon aller, j'te laisse dormir, Bernie m'appelle, a+ mon amûr.

-CLIC- _'Tut...tut...tut'_

Draco contempla un instant son portable puis le reposa sur sa table de nuit, rabattit sa couette sur lui et se rendormit, évitant ainsi de méditer sur la santé mentale de son petit-ami.

**o0o**

Draco transplana dans le jardin d'Harry au alentour de midi, ayant eu une rechute dodoïfique. Il se permit de ne pas faire le tour et rentra directement par la porte vitrée du salon, surprenant Harry en plein gaymage **(6)** intensif.

_''MeuhMeuh Meuh MEUH Meuhmeuh Meuh meuh meuh-SPROTCH-meuh-TCHAC-Meuh Meuhmeuh Meuh Meuh Meuh-ZIUM-Zium-zium-zium-ZIUUUUM-Meuh Meuh MEUH Meuh''_

« Heu...Harry ? Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda Draco perplexe, en voyant ce qui semblait être le personnage d'Harry se faire courser par des vaches guerrières (d'où les ''Meuh meuh meuh'')

- Je joue à Diablo II, ça se voit pas ?

- Ah...et pourquoi ton perso a une oreille plus grande que l'autre ?

- Ça prendrait trop de temps à t'expliquer ! »** (7) **répliqua Harry en se reconcentrant , pianotant à toute vitesse sur le clavier et maniant la souris comme personne.

_''ZIUM Meuhmeuh-arg...SBROUF-GLUP-Meuhrrerereheum meuh meuh meuh ''_

« Tu as mangé ?

- Non.

- Je vais faire à manger.

- OK. J'arrive. »

Daco partit donc chercher les plats qu'il avait apporté de chez un traiteur chinois et qui étaient restés dans sa voiture depuis la veille, bien conserver par un sort de_ ''refrigerum''._ D'un coup de baguette, il les réchauffa et mit le couvert, attendant qu'Harry vienne le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« HARRY ! C'EST PRÈS !

- WÉ WÉ J'ARRIVE ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard....

« HARRY !

- ATTENDS ! J'ai presque fini... »

Cinq minutes plus tard....

« HARRY !

- J'ARRIVE J'ARRIVE ! »

Cinq minute plus tard...

« PUTAIN HARRY SI TU TE RAMÈNE PAS MAINTENANT JE VAIS FAIRE UN MALHEUR !

- UNE MINUTE-HEU ! »

Cinq minute (encore) plus tard....

« Et bien c'est pas trop tôt !

- Ça va, je finissait juste mon combat, hum..oh cool ! Des nems ! » s'exclama Harry en esquivant le regard qui tue de Draco. Il se servit du riz avec du porc au caramel et commença à manger. Draco, quant à lui, prit les fameuses nems avec des nouilles sautées, s'échinant à utiliser des baguettes contrairement à Harry qui ne prit pas cette peine.

« Le catalogue et tout le tralala devrait sortir la semaine prochaine. Il y aura un pot avec toute l'équipe et on voudrait que tu vienne. T'es quand même notre mannequin principale.

- Grougndff..

- Harry, s'il te plaît.

- Mais je vais devoir encore me travestir, râla celui-ci, D'ailleurs si tu pouvais m'enlever ce sortilège de _''pousselolo''_ ça commence à me gonfler grave » (attention : jeu de mot ! Muaha !)

Draco s'exécuta mais repartit à l'attaque.

« Aller, c'est juste pour une petite soirée, fait le au moins pour moi...te plaît...

- Bon d'accord » acquiesça Harry en grommelant mais qui retrouva le sourire lorsque Draco lui fit une bise sonore sur la joue en guise de remerciement. Bisou qui glissa vers son menton, puis sur son cou, des mains furent glissées sous la table et...

_''Drududud dudu dudu dududu''_

« Mince, ma partie !

Mais je croyais que tu avais fini ?

- C'est JAMAIS fini » et sur ces mots, Harry engloutit le reste de son assiette et repartit sur son ordi, laissant Draco totalement frustré et un brin énervé.

Il se leva soudainement et se dirigea à grand pas vers le salon, retrouvant Harry déjà occupé à exploser des ennemis. Il se glissa derrière lui et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Harry, regardant l'écran d'un œil critique. Non mais franchement, quel était l'intérêt de tuer des vaches ? Ou des espèce de trucs tout rouges avec des piques ? « Pfff » Draco soupira et laissa son regard glisser vers l'entrejambe d'Harry. Il sourit. Précautionneusement, il fit glisser ses mains le long du dos d'Harry, les faisant progressivement dériver vers son nombril jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent la barrière du short. Draco glissa ses deux petites mimines sous le T-shirt d'Harry et s'apprêtait à la glisser dans son short lorsqu'Harry se dégagea, furieux.

« Mais arrête avec tes tripotages ! Tu vas me faire perdre ! »

Oula. Mauvaise réponse.

« Tu vas pas me dire que refuse que je te câline de peur de rater ton putain de jeu !

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je fais encore ce que je veux ! » Harry lui jeta un regard furieux. « Et puis de toute façon tu n'as à en prendre qu'à toi-même !Si tu ne m'avais pas priver de PC, j'aurais pas de retard sur mon planning et j'aurais du temps à t'accorder !

- DU TEMPS À M'ACCORDER ! Explosa Draco, DIS TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE TE GÊNE TANT QUE T'Y ES !

- OUAIS PARFAITEMENT ! LA TOUT DE SUITE TU ME GÊNE ! S'époumona Harry en se levant pour faire face à Draco, ET DE SURCROIT TU ME FAIT CHIER !

- ALORS CA C'EST FORT DU CAFÈ !

- OUAIS C'EST CA ! ET PUIS JE SUIS SÛR QUE CEST TOI QUI MA PIQUÉ MA BAGUETTE !

- ET ALORS J'VOIS PAS LE RAPPORT !

- Y'EN AVAIT PAS MAIS T'AS AVOUÉ...T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN CONNARD !

- NON MAIS...

- ET SI J'AVAIS MA BAGUETTE, ET BEN J'TE LANCERAIS UN SORT !

- DE QUOI ? BEN VAS Y, VAS LA CHERHCER ELLE EST DANS MA VOITURE. FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX MOI ,JE MEN LAVE LES MAINS, JE ME CASSE !

- CEST ÇA ! BARRE TOI LOPETTE, JAI PAS BESOIN DE TOI ! » et Harry tourna rageusement les talons, retournant à son ordinateur, Draco ayant déjà transplanné, évitant de ce fait de frapper Harry.

**o0o**

Harry joua pendant toute l'après-midi, passant ses nerfs sur des monstres virtuels, les nerfs en pelotes. Il était en colère. Mais également mal à l'aise. Et ça, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Enfin si, il le savait très bien, mais il ne le réalisa que tard dans la soirée. Lorsque ses jeux lui parure soudain fades et que toutes ses conversations électroniques ne remplaçaient pas la chaleur d'un corps. Du corps de son Dracounet. Son Draco. Draco....

Harry se leva d'un bond, se traitant de tous les noms. Mais quel idiot ! Il avait été tellement odieux avec Draco. Si ça se trouve il ne voudrait jamais plus le voir. Il ne l'aimait peut-être même plus. « OH NON, DRACO !...MON AMOUR ! »

Harry couru comme un dératé au dehors et se jeta dans la voiture de Draco pour chercher sa baguette qu'il trouva fort heureusement rapidement. Il l'agita fébrilement et un téléphone phosphorescent apparu. Une voix grésillante s'éleva du combiné.

_''Pâtisserie magique à votre service : passer votre commande et vous serez livré instantanément. La facture suivra aussi. ''_

« Je veux deux éclairs aux chocolats, une religieuse au café, heu..un tiramisu, un mille-feuilles, un baba au rhum et un gland...oh ! Et puis un fraisier. Le tout emballer dans une jolie boîte avec un gros nœud rouge. Envoyer la facture à Mr Harry Flips. »

_''Nous prenons en compte votre demande, veillez patienter.''_

-ZIUM-

Harry réceptionna le paquet qui sortit du combiné.

_''Pâtisserie magique vous remercie de votre confiance et espère que vous serez satisfait de votre commande''_

Harry raccrocha vite fait et brandit sa baguette en lançant un lumos. Aussitôt, le Magicobus apparut et se stoppa à quelques centimètres de Harry dans un crissement de pneu infernale. Harry grimpa dedans en vitesse et chopa Stan Rocade par le col. « LE MANOIR MALFOY ! VOUS SAVEZ OU IL EST ?!

- Je..oui, bafouilla le pauvre contrôleur...mais, ça alors ! Harry Potter ! Ça fait un bail que...

- J'MEN FOUT ! Il faut que j'aille d'urgence à ce putain de Manoir !

- Je, d'accord mais on doit d'abord aller à ..

- Dix gallions si vous m'y déposez maintenant ! cria Harry en sortant une bourse de sa poche.

-TOPE LA ! » lança Stan en criant au chauffeur de se magner le cul : direction le Manoir Malfoy.

Les portes furent à peine fermées que le bus sur une route sinueuse à travers les landes, Harry valdinguant d'un bout à l'autre du bus, n'ayant put s'assoir ou simplement s'accrocher à quelque chose.

« MANOIR MALFOY ! 30 secondes d'arrêt....ça à été un plaisir de te revoir Harry... » déclara Stan en laissant descendre un Harry nauséeux. « ...A un des c'est quatre ! »

Et le Magicobus repartit, laissant Harry seul devant l'énorme portail en fer forgé qui annonçait la propriété des Malfoy.

Il déglutit et poussa légèrement l'une des grilles. Le grincement sinistre qui s'en dégagea accompagné de l'obscurité de cette nuit eu tôt fait d'arracher un frisson à Harry qui se dépêcha de remonter l'allée en direction de l'imposant manoir. Tout en marchant, Harry préparait son speech et lorsqu'il arriva devant l'énorme porte en bois sombre, il était près. Mais pas préparé à ce qu'une pluie diluvienne se mette à tomber, le trempant jusqu'aux os en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« La poisse ! » Harry attrapa le heurtoir et se mit à frapper de grands coups à la porte, priant pour que Draco ouvre vite. Manquerait plus que les gâteaux prennent l'eau.

Après une minute qui lui parut interminable, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et Harry se jeta de suite à l'eau **(8) **récitant alors avec une fougue et une passion peu commune son discours dûment préparé pour l'amour de son cœur. : Draco.

« Oh mon Draco, je suis tellement désolé ! Je suis un imbécile, un crétin de première catégorie. Tu compte beaucoup plus pour moi que ces stupides jeux. Draco, je te promet que j'y toucherais presque plus. Tu es tellement beau, tu sens pas le sable chaud mais c'est pas grave parce que JE T'AIME et que c'est pour toujours et... » Et puis Harry aurait put continuer ainsi pendant longtemps si on ne l'avait pas interrompu et qu'il ne se rende compte que ce n'était pas Draco qui avait ouvert la porte mais un elfe de maison. Harry imita la carpe en regardant l'elfe, chacun aussi gêné que l'autre.

« Et je..enfin je, bafouilla Harry rouge de honte,...est-ce que je pourrais voir Monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Le vieil elfe de maison lui ouvrit la porte en grand, l'invitant de cet fait à entrer et lui demanda de bien vouloir le suivre jusqu'au petit salon, où le maître se trouvait.

Harry profita du trajet à travers les couloirs du manoir pour se sécher d'un coup de baguette et de retrouver un semblant de dignité. On ne l'y reprendrait plus que diable ! Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la voix cassé du vieil elfe.

« Monsieur le maître est à l'intérieur. Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine » fit l'elfe en esquissant une révérence. Harry inspira profondément et poussa la porte.

Immédiatement, son regard fut attiré par le haut d'une chevelure blonde qui dépassait d'un fauteuil tourné vers une imposante cheminée. Étrangement, la pièce faiblement éclairée dégageait une impression de sécurité et de quiétude renforcée par l'épais tapis d'Orient pourpre et les fauteuils de couleur terre de sienne qu'Harry ne s'attendait pas à trouver chez les Malfoy, et qui contrastaient avec le plancher de chêne sombre. Harry se fit la réflexion que la pièce ressemblait étrangement à la salle commune de griffondor. On avait envie de se laisser tomber dans les fauteuils pour lire un des nombreux ouvrages que contaient les bibliothèques qui tapissaient les murs. D'ailleurs, Harry voyait un livre dépassé du fauteuil. Une page fut tournée par une main gracile et Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Il prit une grande inspiration et ....

« Draco?...Draco c'est moi, Harry » tenta Potter, la voix aussi faible qu'un murmure.

« Tu m'en veux ?

-...

- Oui, sans doute. »

Il attendit une réponse mais comme celle-ci ne semblait pas venir, il recommença son monologue, prenant ce silence pour une accusation.

« Oh mon Draco, je suis tellement désolé ! Je suis un imbécile, un crétin de première catégorie. Tu compte beaucoup plus pour moi que ces stupides jeux. Draco, je te promet que j'y toucherais presque plus. Tu es tellement beau, tu sens pas le sable chaud mais c'est pas grave parce que JE T'AIME et que c'est pour toujours et puis je sais que je suis con avec mes histoires d'autographes et de fan furieux, je....j'te promet que je m'afficherais ouvertement et que je sortirais dehors avec toi et que...et que même j'irais à la soirée d'Edera Musicae sans déguisement et je...je t'aime Draco, alors s'il te plait...répond-moi. » murmura-t-il, un sanglot dans la voix.

Harry attendit, angoissé. Puis après un moment qui lui parut interminable, le son d'un livre se refermant se fit entendre et lentement, l'homme se leva. Il rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière (l'Oréal) et dans toute sa splendeur, Lucius Malfoy se retourna.

« M-M-M-M-MALFOY !

- Potter.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » fit Harry en un cri fort virile et reconnaissable entre tous.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? Demanda Harry catastrophé.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez par remarqué, c'est le Manoir Malfoy ici, or JE suis un Malfoy. Et de surcroit le propriétaire.

- Arg. _Et moi comme une grosse quiche j'avais pas penser qu'il pourrait encore habiter chez ces parents...mais si pauvre idiot puisque tu as demandé l'adresse du Manoir Malfoy !....Mais je pensais pas qu'il y aurait ses parents....Je me hait ! Je me hait ! Je me hait !_

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait votre petit numéro ?

-...Me suis trompé de personne, avoua Harry en ressentant la honte ressurgir.

- J'avais cru comprendre oui, mais...

- PÈRE ! Que ce passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu hurlé et je-Harry ?

- Draco ?! Merci mon dieu ! »

Avant que quiconque n'est pu réagir, Harry avait couru vers Draco et lui déballa très vite ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Oh mon Draco, je suis tellement désolé ! Je suis un imbécile, un crétin de première catégorie. Tu compte beaucoup plus pour moi que ces stupides jeux. Draco, je te promet que j'y toucherais presque plus. Tu es tellement beau, tu sens pas le sable chaud mais c'est pas grave parce que JE T'AIME et que c'est pour toujours et puis je sais que je suis con avec mes histoires d'autographes et de fan furieux, je....j'te promet que je m'afficherais ouvertement et que je sortirais dehors avec toi et que...et que même j'irais à la soirée d'Edera Musicae sans déguisement et je...je t'aime. Voilà...et hum... » avisant son cadeau, il rajouta timidement qu'il avait amené des pâtisseries et lui tendit le paquet, les yeux baissés et les joues rouges.

Draco resta figé un instant, assimilant les paroles d'Harry. Il tendit finalement le bras pour attraper les pâtisseries que lui tendait Harry et les laissa tombées au sol. Harry sentie son cœur se briser et amorça un geste pour ramasser les gâteaux lorsqu'il sentit Draco l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser fougueusement.

« T'es tout pardonner grand nigaud. Je t'aime trop » lui chuchota Draco, le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry craqua. Il explosa en sanglot dans les bras de son Draco, ânonnant des choses sans queues ni tête : « Je t'aime, pardon..à ne veux...ne veux à ...à que je ...bouhouhou...c'est la faute à Bob Razowsky...pardon...snif...bouhouhou...ne t'aime...etc... » pendant que Draco lui tapotait gentiment le dos en souriant.

Ils furent rappeler à l'ordre par un raclement de gorge fort peu discret de Lucius.

« Et je peux savoir comment vous en êtes arriver là ? » Demanda-t-il en les montrant du doigt.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent puis dirent finalement dans un bel ensemble un « Ce serait trop long à expliquer » avant de disparaître dans un -POP- sonore.

Lucius resta un moment debout, fixant où son fils et son...truc avait disparut et en déduisit, à en juger par les gloussements à l'étage supérieurs, qu'ils étaient désormais dans la chambre de Draco.

« Il faut que je m'asseye. »

-POP !-

« On a oublier les pâtisseries » lança joyeusement Draco avant de retransplanner avec les gâteaux.

« ....finalement, j'boirais bien un petit cognac moi »

Lucius s'en servit un verre qu'il vida d'une traite, avant de s'en resservir un autre, cette fois pour déguster. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et fixa l'âtre de la cheminée d'un œil vide.

Faisant fi de sa dégustation, il vida de nouveau son verre en entendant des cris distinctes et explicites, et se dit qu'ils devaient vraiment crier fort pour que leurs voix filtrent à travers des murs d'1m20 d'épaisseur.

Lucius se leva et décida d'aller déguster son cogna ailleurs, à l'opposé du château de préférence. Surtout que Narcissia s'y trouve également. Et au diable son fils et Potter ! Draco est majeur, il fait ce qu'il veut.

« D'ailleurs en y repensant ce n'est pas si mal. Draco casé, je me retrouve tout seul au manoir avec ma Sisi. Et puis sa va peut-être redoré le blason de la famille d'avoir le survivant....quoique qu'avec Potter, on sait jamais. Ils seraient bien capable de s'installer tout les deux ici en plus. »

Lucius grogna.

« Ma maison va devenir un vrai terrain de fornication » pensa-t-il amèrement. Puis, le sourire aux lèvres, se dirigea vers sa charmante épouse qu'il avait aperçu : « Narcissia, ma chère, vous auriez un moment ? »

* * *

(1)Rappelons qu'ils sont dans une voiture anglaise donc le volant est à droite et le levier de vitesse...toujours au milieu mais avec la main gauche dessus.

(2)Dédé ! ...mais si vous connaissez...la pub ! Le jeu de l'oie ! C'est Dédélirant !

(3)Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer quel pouvait être ces accessoires.

(4)Rappelons que Draco à des Santiags....et que hum, au chapitre précédent il avait pas tenu très longtemps et heu..hum.

(5)Self contrôle.

(6)J'ai choisit cette orthographe parce qu'on peut faire un jeu de mot avec : Gay / Mage : Harry est gay et sorcier, donc mage. Récapitulons : Harry joue aux jeux donc : gamage et en plus il est Gay et Mage hahahaha ! Jeux de mots ! .......désolé TT

(7)En fait, dans Diablo II (si mes souvenirs sont bons) lorsque l'on fait un combat avec un autre joueur, celui qui gagne remporte un oreille. Qui est beaucoup plus grande que la normale et que notre perso peut aborder.

En ce qui concerne le niveau des vaches secrètes, il faut transmuter dans le Cube Horadrim la jambe de Wirt avec un tome de portail et puis ça fait apparaître un portail qui ouvre sur un monde avec des vaches folles qui nous poursuivent avec des haches . C'est hyper tripant. Mais faut avoir au moins un niveau 30 je crois, sinon on se fait pourrir lamentablement : elle courent vite ces saloperies et puis elles sont nombreuses et...et tout le monde s'en fout alors fin de l'explication ^^.

(8)Il ne risque rien, étant déjà mouillé....désolé TT

**RE-Notes** :** plus que l'épilogue et cette fic sera fini. Snif.**

Mais ha ha ! Je vais en faire une autre qui comportera des scènes de la vie quotidienne de nos deux héros. Un peu comme des bonus à cette fic. Mais comme j'ai prévu une dizaine de ''petites histoires''(dont deux déjà écrit) alors ça aurait fait trop pour les mettre en ''bonus'' simple. (on appelle pas ça des drabble ? Dites-moi si je me trompe) On y découvrira notamment pourquoi Draco a des Santiags et des tas d'autre choses que je ne pouvais pas caser dans la fic.

Voili voilou,

Plein de bisous et...une review please ?


	16. Epilogue

Pairing : Draco/Harry

Disclamer : Comme toujours, rien est à moi (à part les nains de jardin) tout est à J.K. Rowling

Note : Et voila, le dernier chapitre...ça fait tout drôle....J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Et merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, encouragé, ou simplement lu cette fic !

* * *

**Epilogue :**

Harry s'éveilla lentement, savourant la sensation de bonheur qui l'habitait. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et fixa le plafond de sa chambre. Ou plutôt de ''leur'' chambre.

« Kyaaa »

Harry se roula en boule et se nicha en gloussant dans les bras de l'homme qui partageait son lit. Qu'est ce qu'on est bête quand on est amoureux...mais qu'est ce que c'est bon !

Draco bougea dans son sommeil et vint entourer de ses bras les épaules de son brun, qui soupira de contentement.

Harry se blottit d'avantage contre le torse de son petit-ami et laissa son esprit vagabonder, ressassant les événements des deux dernières semaines....

**o0o**

...À commencer par le réveil au Manoir Malfoy, les draps tout poisseux de sucre des pâtisseries et d'autre chose ( cf : liquide masculin de teinte blanchâtre, émit en plus ou moins grandes quantités pendant la nuit).

Après s'être câliner à n'en plus finir, ils avaient sommairement rangés la chambre de Draco qui avait mystérieusement revêtue l'apparence d'un champs de bataille durant la nuit. Seul le bureau était parfaitement rangé, et pour cause ! Il n'y avait rien dessus. Tout était, là encore, mystérieusement tombé par terre, tout comme les tringles et autres rideaux qui encadraient jadis les fenêtres géminées.

C'est que Draco n'y avait pas été de main morte, il l'avait littéralement fait grimper aux rideaux. D'où leur état déplorables...mais bon, ils étaient relativement moches alors Harry s'en était moqué royalement de les mettre en charpie.

Le rangement finalement laissé aux mains expertes des elfes de maison, Draco avait tiré Harry jusqu'à la salle à manger dans le but, non négligeable, de se restaurer par un copieux petit-déjeuner. Intention louable sauf que Monsieur et Madame Malfoy s'y trouvaient sans doute également et Harry, malgré son éternel courage, ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver confronter à ses « beaux parents ».

Ce qu'il avait fait comprendre à Draco avec plus ou moins de facilité, refusant obstinément d'entrer dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse pousser sans ménagement à l'intérieur dans un fracas du diable. Bonjour la discrétion...et la première impression car, face à lui, se tenaient attablés devant un somptueux assortiment de victuailles, papa et maman Malfoy.

Un gros silence avait ponctué son entrée mais Narcissia avait vite détendu l'atmosphère en le priant de se joindre à eux. Harry s'était donc avancé d'un pas qu'il voulait ferme et assuré mais qui lui donnait plus l'air d'un alcoolique aux prémices de la sobriété.

Le parcours jusqu'à sa chaise lui avait paru interminable. Tout comme la longueur de leur foutu table. Apparemment le mot démesurée seyait fort bien à l'atmosphère de la salle à manger. Harry avait eu l'impression de revoir une des tables de la Grande Salle à Poudlard....sauf qu'au lieu de quatre-vingts personnes...celle-ci n'en accueillait que quatre. Heureusement que Les Malfoy se tenaient côtes à côtes. S'ils s'étaient tenus chacun à un bout de table en un parfaite incarnation de la noblesse, il n'aurait pu retenir un fou-rire.

Il avait donc franchit les 6m75 qui le séparait de son but et s'était assit avec bonheur sur la chaise que lui avait tiré un elfe, juste en face de Narcissia.

Draco était venu s'installer à côté de lui (enfin ceci était relatif, un bon mètre les séparaient l'un de l'autre ), juste à sa gauche, en face de son père et l'elfe présent avait commencé à les servir. Apparemment on n'avait pas le droit de choisir ce que l'on désirait manger.

Ils avaient commencé à se restaurer, les silence du lieu uniquement brisé par le cliquetis des couverts ou d'une tasse que l'on repose. Harry s'était sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise, n'osant parler, de peur de commettre une bourde.

Ce fut finalement Lucius qui rompit le silence en les questionnant d'un ton où perçait l'ironie :

« Et maintenant, c'est quoi votre programme ? Les fiançailles ? Le mariage ? Une ribambelle de gosses ?

- Techniquement ça, c'est impossible, l'avait interrompu Draco.

- Ta gueule fils. On ne répond pas à son père.

- Techniquement.

- Et techniquement nous sommes des sorciers. Tout est possible...regarde, tu te retrouves bien avec l'autre Tartempion à ta droite et...

- Comment ça tout est possible ? Tu veux dire qu'un homme peut avoir un enfant ?!!!

- N'essaye pas de me faire dire ce que je n'ai voulu en aucun cas... surtout un telle connerie. Manquerait plus que vous ayez l'idée saugrenue de... » Lucius s'était à ce moment interrompus face à l'air abasourdis de son fils et de son (hinhin) beau-fils qui le regardait bouche bée. Harry s'était morigéné par la suite de ne pas avoir avalé sa bouchée , ayant offert une vue panoramique de son pan-cake en pleine mastication aux yeux de Lucius qui semblait ne plus trouver ses mots.

Ce fut sa femme qui le tira de l'embarras en leur demandant ce qu'ils comptaient faire finalement.

Alors que Draco ouvrait la bouche, Harry l'avait prit de court.

« Heu je..je crois que l'on va simplement commencer par vivre ensemble, enfin si Draco est d'accord » avait-il rajouté précipitamment en ce tournant vers le blond.

« Je, enfin, tu veux bien habiter avec moi ? La maison est vachement grande et... » Draco l'avait alors coupé en l'embrassant, répondant qu'il en serait enchanté.

Un raclement de chaise les avait soudain interrompus alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser langoureusement. Lucius s'était levé, les avaient toisé d'un air froid avant de se diriger vers une pièce annexe, non sans claquer la porte en sortant. Un silence pesant s'était installé où le malaise d'Harry n'avait fait que s'accentuer jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme « YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! » n'arrive à leurs oreilles.

Il y avait eu un moment de flottement dans la salle puis tous les regards s'étaient dirigés vers la porte où Lucius était réapparu l'air de rien ...mais un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était alors dirigé vers Harry qui avait eu un mouvement de recul alors que Lucius se plaçait à côté de lui, s' attendant au pire. Mais ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir, c'était que Lucius lui donne une grande claque dans le dos en lançant un « Bienvenu dans la famille Malfoy p'tit gars ! » avant de s'en aller.

« ...Et tâche de rendre mon fils heureux ! HahaHAHAHAhach ach ach ! »

Cela avait été la phrase de trop.

Harry avait alors éclaté d'un rire nerveux et il avait fallu que Draco le gifle pour qu'il reprenne un tant soit peu ses esprits même si lui-même ne payait pas vraiment de mine. Ils seraient restés encore longtemps comme deux ronds de flans si Narcissia ne leur avait pas expliquer les raisons du comportement de Lucius. Comme quoi il voyait là une bonne opportunité de rester seul au Manoir avec elle et que Draco soit enfin casé. Pas qu'il les dérangeât, bien au contraire, mais il était temps pour lui de faire sa vie sans avoir ses parents dans la même demeure. Enfin ça c'était les raisons officielles. Parce qu'officieusement pour Lucius, après avoir médité une bonne partie de la nuit sur la question, que Draco sorte avec Harry Potter voulait AUSSSI dire : redorer le blason Malfoy , une garantie d'agrandissement de la fortune Malfoy ( Harry Potter étant à la tête d'une des plus grandes fortunes de l'Angleterre) , le retour des biens de la famille de sa femme (Potter ayant hérité des biens de Sirius Black accessoirement défunt cousin de sa chère et tendre) , et tout un tas de raisons plus ou moins vénales , stratégiques ou farfelues. Il perdait pas le nord le brave gars.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il leur avait fallu deux bonnes journées pour se remettre du comportement de Lucius bien que celui-ci était redevenu ''normal'' aux yeux de tous : cynique, méprisant, hautain mais extrêmement bonne patte avec sa famille. ''Famille'' dont Harry faisait désormais officiellement partie. Voire Lucius aussi ''joyeux'' (il lui avait sourit !) et gentil (il lui parlait normalement ! Sans le toiser de haut !) avec lui avait faillit avoir raison de sa santé et même s'il en connaissait en partie les raisons, il ne désespérait pas que Lucius l'appréciât pour lui même.

Après une petite semaine à avoir squatté le manoir Malfoy pour préparer les affaires de Draco , ils avaient entreprit de réaménager la maison de Harry avec ce que Draco amenait par son déménagement, en déménageant de chez ses parents. Ils avaient donc fait un grand ménage et c'est alors que ça s'était corsé : je peux vous dire que ça déménageait ! (j'arrête ça devient lourd)

Harry avait tout d'abord fait entièrement visiter sa maison à Draco. A commencer par le rez de chaussée qui comptait six pièces : la cuisine(lieu essentiel et vital pour les morfales comme Harry), le salon (pièce essentielle pour les no-li...heu non), la salle de jeux (non plus), la salle de musique, un toilette (lieu essentiel que visite régilièrement les êtres humains) et un placard. Puis l'étage qui comportait sept pièces : une chambre d'ami, leur chambre (Draco avait installé ses vêtements dans l'armoire d' Harry qui avait été étonné par son nombre de vêtements qui semblait tout à fait ''normal'') , la salle de bain, le bureau d'Harry (pièce étrangement ordonnée, à croire qu'il n'y mettait jamais les pieds) , une pièce vide où il fut décidé d'installer le bureau de Draco, un WC, la buanderie et une bibliothèque qui servait aussi de salle d'astronomie. Le toit était ici une coupole en verre, s'ouvrant et se fermant à volonté, permettant d'observer les étoiles à loisir ou tout simplement de lire sous le ciel étoilé.

Draco avait particulièrement aimé cette pièce et y avait ajouté une centaine de livres en plus, ainsi que son vieux fauteuil club usagé, qu'il avait absolument voulu rapporté, affirmant qu'il lisait beaucoup mieux assis dans celui-là.

Sa brosse-à-dent avait rejoint celle d'Harry dans la salle de bain, son peignoir le clou à côté de la douche et ses pantoufles étaient soigneusement rangées dans l'entrée.

Peu de temps après le déménagement, Harry avait renoncé à mettre les pieds dans le ''bureau de Draco''. Un bric-à-brac innommable s'y amoncelait, entassement de plumes, parchemins, affiches, dossiers, bannières de Serpentard, trucs magiques plus ou moins suspects ; mais avait fait tout une scène pour que Draco décroche les posters de ''Marine'' qui tapissaient les murs de la pièce. Draco lui avait simplement claqué la porte au nez.

De nombreux litiges avaient encore éclaté, notamment au sujet des portraits de famille que Draco voulait mettre dans le salon (Ils étaient finalement atterris au fond de la salle de jeux) et au sujet d'une peau de tigre que Draco avait placé à côté du canapé. Son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-oncle l'avait ramené d'un voyage en Inde et elle rugissait dès que quelqu'un passait devant ou avait le malheur de lui marcher dessus.

Ça faisait pisser de rire Draco.

Harry nettement moins, après avoir découvert cette prouesse soit-même. Il avait bondi jusqu'au plafond avant de plonger derrière le canapé après avoir entendu un rugissement sonore.

« Pas de carpette en fourrure » avait alors décrété Harry. Elle était retournée au Manoir Malfoy avec le toucan et la tête d'ours empaillée.

Une fois tout bien installé, ils s'étaient coulé dans leur vie de couple avec une facilité étonnante.

Et puis il y avait eu la soirée chez Edera Musicae.

**o0o**

« Tu crois que ça va leur faire un choc ? »

Draco regarda son compagnon d'un air las et ne put s'empêcher de répondre d'un ton où perçait l'ironie.

« A ton avis mon cher et tendre ? Je débarque avec à mes côtés un petit brun qui ressemble à la Marine qu'ils attendent tous. Qui sort, à priori avec moi d'ailleurs. Et voilà qu'ils découvrent que non seulement Marine est un homme, donc par la même occasion que je suis devenu homo ET qu'en plus ce même homme est Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier qui a disparu de la circulation depuis près de deux ans » s'exclama Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Alors maintenant que je t'ai fait le topo, crois-tu sincèrement que ça va leur faire un _choc _?

- Oui, bon, ça va » grommela Harry. Il laissa un petit silence flotté entre eux alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant les locaux d'Edera Musicae.

« Et comment tu crois qu'ils vont réagir ? »

Draco soupira et énuméra la palette d 'émotions qu'ils verront sans doute se refléter sur les visages de leurs collègues.

« Dans l'ordre : la peur, l'incompréhension, le refus et la résignation...à mon avis.

-...Je sens qu'on va se marrer, déclara Harry en lui faisant un immense sourire. On y vas ?

- On y va. » répondit Draco avec un sourire complice.

Il passa le bras autour des épaules d'Harry et tout deux entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

**o0o**

Dans l'immense bureau de Mr Lolle, co-directeur de cette fabuleuse maison, c'était la teuf.

Ses employés avaient fait péter la musique et des cotillons tombaient magiquement du plafond à intervalles réguliers.

Son bureau où généralement se trouvaient des piles de paperasse et autres dossiers, croulait désormais sous les verres de ponch, assiettes de friandises, apéritifs moldus et sorciers.

Et au centre de tout se bazar, le catalogue trônant sur son piédestal, attendant patiemment la venue de son mannequin principale, histoire de faire la photo souvenir.

« Cette boîte ne fait vraiment pas sérieux » soupira Monsieur Lolle en regardant d'un air contrit ses employés gigoter dans tous les sens au rythme de la musique.

Mr Lolle était plongé dans ses réflexions existentielles sur l'excentricité de sa co-entreprise, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant place à son associé et son mannequin principa...heu....

Un grand silence s'installa. La musique avait été coupée et TOUS sans exception regardaient les nouveaux arrivants : Draco Malfoy et Marine Flips. Où plutôt une personne qui ressemblait à Marine mais qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison n'avait :

1: Plus de poitrine.

2: Plus de maquillage

3: Un pantalon et une chemise

4: La main posée sur les fesses de Malfoy

5: Un cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front

6: Toujours des yeux verts

7: Toujours des lunettes

8: Un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie tous les vendeurs de dentifrice

9: Une tête qui leur disait quelque chose.

« Salut ! »

10: Un voix indéniablement masculine (quelques tons en dessous du timbre de Marine)

Réaction du personnel n°1 : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Réaction du personnel n°2 : Mais que...mais c'est...

« Oui oui , c'est bien ''Marine'' qui se tient devant vous. » jugea bon de préciser Draco en mimant les guillemets sur ''Marine''.

Réaction du personnel n°3 : .........Naannnnnn.......

« Si si »

Réaction du personnel n°4 : Brouhaha pas possible. ...etc...

Harry et Draco virent ainsi défiler un panel fort impressionnant d'expressions sur les visages de leurs collègues. Mais alors qu'ils avaient un tant soit peu retrouvé leurs moyens, Véronica lâcha la bombe et tous les sorciers présent dans la pièce en restèrent muet comme des carpes.

« Putain c'est Harry Potter !

- Oui ! c'est moi ! Et je suis de retour...

- NOUS sommes de retour, ajouta Draco.

...Pour vous jouer un très bon tour...

- Je suis Harry !

- Je suis Dracky !

- La TEAM TAPETTE plus rapide que la lumière !

- réparez vous où se sera la dèch dèch déch !

- Muahahahahaha !

- Yurk yurk yurk !

-....

-.....

-.....

-..............

-..................

-...

- Finalement je crois pas qu'on aurait dû faire ce petit numéro...et puis d'abord c'est quoi au juste les ''Pokémons'' Harry ?

- Laisse tomber. Ils ne savent pas apprécier des artistes quand ils en voit...ni même une parodie.

- Ah mais si ! Très bonne imitation, bravo ! applaudit Mr Lolle. Du grand art ! Avec une parfaite synchronisation.

- Surtout une connaissance parfaite du dessin-animé, précisa Harry. Et vous êtes....demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Lolle, Arthur Lolle. Co-directeur d'Edera Misicae, ''le'' moldu principale de la boîte. Ravie de vous heu...rencontrer. Fit-il en lui serrant la main......Mais j'avoue que je suis surpris par cette révélation.

- Laquelle ?

- Et bien que vous êtes un homme ! Mon associé devenant soudainement gay je veux bien, il parait que c'est courant dans le domaine de la mode, mais que notre mannequin principale soit un homme heu...

- Mais c'est pas ça le pire que se soit un homme ! S'exclama Véronica.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- MAIS C'EST HARRY POTTER ! Crièrent tous les sorciers présents. Le sauveur du monde sorcier ! The Very Important Person ! Le garçon qui a survécu, celui qui a vaincu Vous-savez-qui ! »

_« Ben non justement on sait pas qui »_ pensèrent tous les moldus de la pièce, y comprit Mr Lolle.

« Il a mystérieusement ''disparu'' depuis deux ans. La vache ! Tous les journaux vont en faire des gorges chaudes ! » s'extasia Véronica en conjurant déjà un parchemin.

Lequel fut aussitôt réduit en poussière.

« Je ne crois pas non. » déclara Harry d'un air nonchalant.

« Que ce soit clair. JE décide si le monde sorcier doit savoir que je suis de retour. JE décide si ça a vraiment de l'importance parce qu'apparemment tout le monde s'en fout d'où je suis, JE...

- Harry....

- Quoi ? »

Draco lui désigna de la tête Mr Lolle, accompagner d'un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

« HOooo... »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et reprit la où il s'était arrêté.

« ET j'ai décidé que ce serait dans votre catalogue, termina-t-il en se tournant vers Mr Lolle.

- GURGL-HEIN !? Que kof kof , j'vous demande pardon ? Lui demanda Mr Lolle en avalant de travers son ponch. Vous voulez annoncez-Kof-votre retour avec le catalogue ?

- Hé bien pas de la manière dont vous pensez. Simplement en mettant sur a couverture un photo montage de moi à côté de mon autre moi : Marine. Avec comme sous titre « Le survivant pose pour Edera » . Ça vous ferait un bon coup de pub non ? Et puis rajouter deux ou trois pages ''bonus'' à l'intérieur montrant toutes les étapes de ma transformation en fille pour qu'on voit bien qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un canular.

- Mais les catalogues sont déjà en cours d'impressions, vous savez ce que ça nous coûterait de tout arrêter maintenant ? Et puis c'est...

- Hum hum Mr Lolle ? L'interrompit Draco.

- Quoi ?

- Tenez. »

Draco lui remit un paquet entre les mains et Mr Lolle mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du catalogue. Avec en couverture la photo de ce qui semblait être de faux jumeaux lui faisant coucou, l'air copain comme cochon.

- Mais que..mais...

- Bien sur, il s'agit là du catalogue distribué au monde sorcier, pour les moldus on garde l'ancien, Précisa Draco. Pourquoi ne pas viser les deux publics ?

- Je...

- Ah oui, j'ai pris la liberté de cette manœuvre mon cher , j'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

- De toute façon c'est fait maintenant Draco. Je vois pas pourquoi tu lui demandes ça maintenant, lui lança Harry ironiquement.

- Je précise. Et rien ne vaut la politesse...

- Aha ha ha lol !

- Plaît-il ?

-...laissez tomber...et sinon votre réaction ? Demanda Harry après s'être remit de son pitoyable jeu de mot.

-...C'est fantastique !

- Normal c'est mon idée.

- Ta gueule Malfoy. »

Ce fut le mot de la fin.

La fête reprit son plein. Harry signa les DEUX catalogues et posa avec tout le monde pour la photo souvenir.

Draco veillait à ce qu'aucun parchemin illicite destiné à un quelconque journal ne passe en dehors des murs et avait fait passer le mot comme quoi il licencierait sans hésiter la personne qui donnerait des informations sur Harry Potter avant que tous les catalogues soient dans les kiosques. Juste au cas où.

Finalement tous avaient décidé de se comporter avec Harry comme si cela avait été Marine. Plus tard dans la soirée, légèrement pompette (c'est un euphémisme), il avait entreprit de raconter son ''aventure'' (cf :chapitres précédents) à un auditoire captivé.

« ...C'est là qu'elle me dit que je suis drogué ! Drogué vous vous rendez compte alors moi....blablabla....Chemin de Traverse....blabla....Malfoy....Alcool.....et puis Paf ! Et moi pfiou.......blabla...plus d'élec plus RIEN....Pouf ! Dans le PQ...blabla ....hips...rechnfff...blabla....alors moi Non ! Et puis lui Si !....blabla..... pervers...blahipsblabla...après ''Viiiuiuummmmmmmh Miouhmmmmm Ziiiiiiiiiummmmm TATATATATATA ....et la Pof ! » ....etc, etc....

Draco était intervenu au moment où il commençait à donner un peu trop de détails sur leur vie sexuelle et à délirer grave.

« Éjaculateur précoce...hips ! ....blablabla...mais t'ention hein ! Vachement bon quand même hips....blabla....pis OH OUI MON GROS BANANA SPLIT.....blablabla...et moi nétait content...bla hips bla schnrrff....souvient pu....Muaha MUAHA MUAhaHAha....né voit double gyahahaha.......RhOôoo né a l'air tout colère le Draco ! Viens voir tonton Harry..... où qu'il est beau le Draco où qu'il est beau ! C'est le gentil Draco à son pépère ça !.....-SBAF- WAÏÏÏÏ-Heu fé mal »

**o0o**

Sentant son ventre sur le point d'émettre un gargouillis, Harry se glissa hors du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner, non sans avoir au préalable embrasser sur le front son beau blond et enfiler quelques habits. Pas son genre de prendre son petit-dej en tenue d'Adam. Avec sa chance il laisserait tombé quelque chose qui tomberait bien évidement là où il faut pas et Draco se ferait une joie de le nettoyer...il faudra qu'il reconsidère l'idée.

Il déposait la marmelade sur la table lorsque Draco entra dans la pièce et s'affala sur une chaise, l'air profondément endormit.

« Harry tu me files un café ?

- What else ?

- Gnéé ?

- Rien, tient. » Fit Harry en posant une tasse fumante devant Draco tout en s'empêchant de glousser. Il regardait trop la télé.

Après avoir bu son café du matin, Draco se sentit nettement moins brumeux et pu admirer à son aise son adorable compagnon se goinfrer de gaufres à la marmelade.

_« Pathétique. Mais..mais ..mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est qu'il va prendre la dernière ce morfale ! Vite ! Une solution ! »_

« Tu pourrais au moins m'éviter un spectacle aussi répugnant de bon matin » grimaça-t-il en lui lançant une serviette.

La main d'Harry se stabilisa à 2cm03 de la gaufre et happa la serviette au vol.

« Pff et toi t'as déjà l'air d'avoir un balais dans le cul, pourtant c'est pas toi qui sait fait mettre cette nuit. Ironisa Harry en s'essuyant la bouche. Comment t'arrives à rester si _smart _alors que t'es à peine debout ? »

_« Yes ! Le débat est lancé. Maintenant, trouver une source de conflit. »_

« Je sais pas, peut-être suis-je une intelligence supérieure et pas un primitif comme toi.

- Je préfère être primitif que con.

- Quelle répartie ! A vraiment c'est du grand art.

- Mais ta gueule !

- Moi la mienne au moins elle pue pas le matin !

- Mais c'est HUMAIN de refouler de la bouche le matin !

- Non. C'est primitif.

- Aha ! Et tu vas me dire que c'est aussi primitif de couler un bronze ? Tu vas pas aux toilettes peut-être ?

- Je...

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING _

-...sonnette. »

Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence.

« Tu devrais aller ouvrir mon cœur, c'est peut-être important....

- Et pourquoi ce serait pas pour toi ?

- Parce que moi mon courrier, je le reçois toujours par hiboux. Et que c'est encore ton SEUL nom qui est marqué sur ta porte.

-....Grfnn. »

Harry grogna mais se leva tout de même.

« Et ne TOUCHE PAS à MA gaufre » lui lança-t-il en sortant.

_« Des fois l'intelligence de se brave garçon m'étonne »_ Et ces réflexions faites, il attrapa la tentation.

**o0o**

_Re-DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

« Oui oui, j'arrive ! »

Harry ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec....

« Mr Flips ? Aurore Longdubat je...Harry ? »

Harry se crispa sur la poignée puis respirant un bon coup et songeant qu'il avait fait la promesse de redevenir un humain normal, socialement intégré, il offrit un grand sourire à Neville avec son affirmation.

« Ben ça alors, ça fait une paye !

- Ouais, comme tu dis. Tu veux entrer ?

- Heu oui, je..la vache ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies changé de nom ...pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Un moment d'égarement...hum et sinon qu'est ce que tu veux à Mr Flips ?

- Oh et bien je... »

Neville sembla tout d'un coup extrêmement gêné.

« En fait je suis venu parce que...

- Parce que ?

- Parce que tu ...

- Parce que je ? Le poussa Harry.

- Parce que tu as commis une infraction à une des lois les plus importantes du monde de la magie. » Lui dit sévèrement Neville.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire ! Oh mon dieu ohmondieu ! »_

« Tu as transplanné avec un véhicule magique non agréé par le ministre en PLEINE RUE MOLDUE ! Un nacomieur, heu camionneur est resté en état de choc à cause de toi et une grand mère a faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Tu te rends compte ! C'était INONSCIENT et STUPIDE ! »

Harry se ratatina sur place.

« Mais heu...

- Y'a pas de MAIS HEU qui tienne ! Lui cria Neville. Que je ne t'y reprenne plus ! Annonça-t-il théâtralement.

- Voui monsieur. Assura Harry en faisant le salut militaire.

- Très bien. Bon, Tient.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ton amende. Tu croyais pas qu'on allait simplement te faire un sermon ? » rigola Neville.

- Non bien sur que non, fit Harry en fourrant la contravention dans sa poche, Et qu'est ce que tu deviens toi ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il l'invitait à le suivre dans la cuisine, sen moquant royalement de payer une contravention.

« Oh, ben je suis en stage pur obtenir mon titre officiel d'Aurore. Ils m'ont refilé toutes les tâches ingrates pour ''m'apprendre le métier'' soi-disant.

- Monde cruel...

- L'ironie ne te vas pas Harry, elle convient mieux à MalfoaAHAAHAHA ! Malfoy !

- Plait-il ?

- Enfoiré tu m'as piqué ma gaufre ! S'insurgea Harry.

- Oui. Et elle était très bonne d'ailleurs. Avec du ...sucre .

- Les meilleurs c'est avec de la marmelade !

- Non. Avec du sucre.

- Marmelade.

- Sucre.

- MARMELADE !

- Sucre.

- STOP ! »

Harry et Draco interrompirent leur insipide échange au cri désespéré de Neville.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là Harry ?

- Ben ça se voit : il prenait son petit-dej. Répondit Harry comme si ça crevait les yeux. D'ailleurs tu me dois une gaufre Draco.

- Rêve ! T'en as mangé quatre de plus que moi.

- Mais moi j'en ai besoin.

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

- Draco...Mon corps est en pleine croissance ! Il me faut des gaufres oh oui des gaufres.....

- Tu vas devenir grassouillet à force de te goinfrer comme ça.

- Non car vois-tu MOI je fais du sport, je me dépense ...contrairement à toi.

- Peut-être mais moi je te supporte ce qui est une épreuve en soi.

- Bouffon !

- Péquenot.

- Brachet !

- Avorton.

- Asshole ! (1)

- Trypothanus mal fagoté !

- Chameau !

- Pauv' nain sodomite !

- Couille de moineau !

- Tronche de cake !

- MOULE A GAUFRES !

- VA TE FAIRE METTRE AVEC TES GAUFRES ! TU FAIS CHIER !

- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! OVER. FINI . ARRÊTEZ OU JE VAIS DEVENIR DINGUE. » cria Neville prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

« Harry, répond moi sérieusement : Qu'est-ce-que-Malfoy-fait-là.

- Il vit aussi ici.

- Et il aimerait aussi qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas-

- KEWOA ?

-..là.

- Il vit avec toi ? demanda Longdubat.

- Ben oui puisqu'on est ensemble.

- Gnééé que que que comment ça vous êtres ensembles ? Bégaya Neville, un tic nerveux agitant le coin de sa bouche.

- Ensemble comme un couple si tu veux Neville, on _sort_ ensemble et on_ vit_ ensemble....tu veux une chaise ? Proposa Harry en voyant son ami verdir horriblement.

- Voui. J'veux bien..... »

Neville se laissa choir sur une des chaises tenta tant bien que mal de rassembler ses esprits et d'accepter cette nouvelle.

« Et hem...comment vous en êtes arriver là ?

- On nous a déjà posé cette question. Se rappela Draco. _Brave Papa, faudra que je lui raconte quand même. Histoire de s'en payer une bonne tranche. Yurk yurk._

- Et donc ?

- Même réponse : trop long à expliquer.

- Oh... » Neville semblait déçu.

« Mais y'a pas un petit truc ?

- Hé bien , si tu veux tout savoir Longdubat je suis avec Harry car il peut faire...des gaufres au sucre. (2)

- Aha très drôle. »

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone sonna.

« Allo, Harry Flips à l'appar-

- Harry ? C'est Ron ! Bouge ton cul vieux ! Hermione est en train d'accoucher !

- QUOI ?

- On est en route pour St Mangouste ! Rejoins nous vite! »

_''HARRhhhar vite Ron ...._

_Oui mon amour j'arrive ! fais le petit chien,...oui c'est ça et...''_

Harry se sentit défaillir.

« Harry t''es toujours là ? On t'attend là-bas grouille et si tu peux trouvé Neville dit lui de venir aussi....J'vais encore être papa ^^ !

-CLIC-

_Tut tut...tut..._

« HAAAAAAHermione est en train d'accoucher !

- KWOA

- Quoi ?

- Vite Neville on doit aller à St Mangouste tout de suite !

- Mais je..OH MON DIEU VITE ! »

A peine eut il crié cette phrase qu'il attrapa Harry par le bras et les fit transplanner à St Mangouste, laissant Draco tout seul dans la cuisine. Pour son plus grand bonheur.

**o0o**

Pendant ce temps, à St Mangouste :

« Putain y'a pas idée de faire un hôpital aussi grand ! Elle est où la section ''maternité'' dans leur foutu truc !

- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû demander à l'accueil avant.

- Oh ça va hein ! Et puis t'es Aurore non ? Tu dois être capable de trouver ton chemin dans n'importe quel bâtiment ou situation non ?

- Ben oui...techniquement....

- Ben alors FAIS LE !

- Mais je sais même pas à quel étage on est !

- Mais quel boulet mais quel boulet...

**o0o**

''Étage des maladies très très bizarres''.... »Dit, tu crois qu'ils ont beaucoup cherché pour trouvé leur nom de section ?

- Au lieu de te moquer , demande leur comment on peut rejoindre l'accueil Harry.

- Et pourquoi l'accueil et pas directement la maternité.

- Demande l'accueil de la maternité.

- Il y a un accueil propre à la maternité ?

- Ben oui.

- Ah...Mais alors t'es déjà venu à la maternité ?!

- Oui et toi aussi je te rappelle, alors commence pas à me gueuler dessus parce que le plus con ici c'est sans doute pas moi.

- Que ? Neville !....Neville reviens !

**o0o**

«Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- On voudrait savoir où en est Madame Weasley !

- Pardon ?

- Mrs WEASLEY ! Elle doit être en train d'accoucher là !

- Laissez moi regarder sur le planning des entrées.

- MAGNEZ-VOUS !

- Hé ho, calmos jeune homme, restez polit.

- C'est vrai calme toi Harry.

- Que je me CALME ! Mais mon ou ma filleule est en train de naître et tu veux que je sois CALME !

- Ben oui.

- En plus il n'y a aucune Hermione Weasley en salle d'accouchement.

- COMMENT ÇA ?

- Il n'y a personne portant le nom d'Hermione Weasley en salle d'accouchement.

- Mais c'est pas possible.

- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! Elle a sans doute déjà fini !

- Harry , on se barre pas tout de suite chez soi après avoir mis un enfant au monde.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai. Mais alors où est Hermione ?

- Je... »

_Tintintintintin..tintintintin...tintintin...tintin...tintint_-CLIC-

« Allo ?

- Harry ?

- RON ! OH MON DIEU VOUS ÊTES OÙ ? HERMIONE VA BIEN ?

- Haha bien sur qu'elle va bien warfwarfwarf.....

- Ron...pourquoi tu ris....

- Je..WARFWARFWARF...parce que-warfwarfwarf-Hermione...n'est enceinte que de deux moi Harry ! Comment tu veux qu'elle accouche maintenant !

-...

- Et-WARFARFARF Haahahahahaha-ha-...c'était-pfiou-une blague HAHAHAHAha ET VOUS AVEZ COMPLETEMENT MARCHÉ ! MUAHAHAHAhahaharf -C'était hahaha-c'était-arf kof kof- pour vous tester !

-....

- Harry ? Haha...Har-CLIC-

-....

-....

- On s'est fait avoir en beauté.

- Tu l'as dit.

-....

- L'ENCULÉéééééééééééééééééé. »

**o0o**

« Vous êtes vraiment trop con...

- Oh ça va Draco ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

**o0o**

**Sept moi plus tard : **

« Où qu'il est beau le bébé ! Où qu'il est beau ! C'était la Juliette à son Harry ça ! Et voui et voui.... »

Sept moi plus tard, Harry Potter gagatisait devant sa filleule Juliette Weasley, magnifique petit bout de...Fraise aux grands yeux bleus et abordant déjà une féroce crinière de cheveux roux indisciplinés.

« Rhôoo...elle est trop mignonne

- Ouais...ça donne envie d'en faire nous même.

-...

-...

-Tu pense à ce que je pense ?

-Oui. On va devoir avoir une petite discussion avec mon père. »

**FIN ?**

* * *

(1)trou du cul en anglais

(2)cf:banal fantasy advence children fait par le démon du rire. C'est une phrase qui nous vient tout de suite lorsque l'on aborde le mot ''gaufres''.

**Notes** : Et voilà c'est fini. Vraiment ? Et bien non !

**Car bientôt apparaîtra une nouvelle fic, qui alternera entre bonus et SUITE de « quand un no-life change de drogue ». **

**Un bonus, la suite, un bonus, la suite, etc...**

**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? **

**KISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUs !**

(Vachement long l'épilogue en fait)


End file.
